


Earthshine

by TheOneWhoStayed



Series: Dark and Light [The Sound of Grey] [4]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: A family that murders together stays together, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bella Swan, Bella And Carlisle love their feral gremlin children, Bella is done making herself tiny for the comfort of others, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Carlisle Cullen is Just a man, Carlisle has decided it's his turn to be the mess, Charlie is a Good Dad, Coven Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Girl Squad - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Imprinting (Twilight), Jacob Black attempts to be a good friend again, Lauren is a bad bitch and you can't kill her, Lawful Neutral Volturi, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Good and Not Evil Volturi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con (mentioned), Renee is a bad mom, Renee really screwed Bella up and I'm not playing nice, Rosalie's Backstory and everything that comes with it, Sam is a tired dad, Shapeshifting, Soul Bond, The Volturi Oc(s) are minor don't worry, Twilight Series Rewrite, Vampire Charlie Swan, Volturi, Wolf Pack, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 98,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoStayed/pseuds/TheOneWhoStayed
Summary: Bella wanted to get ready for college with her friends, have her graduation party, and not worry about a revenge bent Vampire out for her blood. Somewhere between attempting to treasure her Humanity until those 5 birthdays run out and trying to be strong for her Coven, Bella might just break.But she's broken before, and nothing will rip her from that promise of forever with, not only the Cullens, but her father as well.Not even a Newborn Army.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan
Series: Dark and Light [The Sound of Grey] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820770
Comments: 445
Kudos: 293





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. Back to another episode of Noah is just really out here writing what they want and it's apparently going alright.
> 
> Once again, this whole thing is outlined but nothing is set in stone on that front. You all know I'll overhaul the whole outline if it means a more satisfying narrative. Also I still don't know if I'm going to rewrite 'Breaking Dawn'/Give them a Dahmpir baby but if I do it's probably going to go the way 'Full Moon' did and it'll be when Bella's older.
> 
> Regardless of that though, there's going to be some vignettes of Bella's College years and probably some Key Scenes of 'Equinox'/'Full Moon' as well as some of The Cullens shenanigans during the months of 'The Strange Second Life of Charlie Swan' from Various POVS and the like. [no promises]
> 
> As for this fic, I'm gonna have fun with this and post when I can. No daily updates but nothing so horrific as only once a week unless I get really busy with life. This is CLOSER to Eclipse than Full Moon was to it's counterpart... But TRUST ME, It's nowhere near as Close as Equinox is to Twilight. I'm braver now, I think, when it comes to departing from Canon.
> 
> Now, that I've said my piece, I once more welcome you back to the CHAOS!

Emmett shoved a menu at Bella and she took the folded piece of paper with as much dignity as she could manage while attempting to not be utterly amazed by Alice's ability to construct rather dainty yet elegant paper lanterns like some sort of pro.

Jasper sat himself on the love seat next to Bella as the Human girl tried to act like she knew what she was doing while instructing him on how to sketch out the plan for the table arrangements. Really if Alice wasn't so intent on her helping take charge, Bella would have just left it all to them.

Still, she had to say something as Edward moseyed into the house carrying a stack of four folding tables that were longer than he was tall, followed by Rosalie who was toting what appeared to be some sort of metalwork tree full of fairy lights.

"You know graduation isn't until Saturday," Bella observed, her anxiety over the fact that finals would be starting on Tuesday was beginning to chip away at her veneer of calm. Tests were terrifying and while Bella was good at memorizing things she cared about, like the fact that Carlisle's favorite flower was a chrysanthemum, Jasper liked oil painting but did it in the attic, that Emmett and Rosalie's share interest was car shows and collecting, Edward's favorite song at the moment was Clair De Lune, and Alice hated Gucci like ice hated fire...

The Human girl was horrible with less interesting things like Calculus,

"You guys could set all this up in like... an hour if you wanted to."

"Sometimes taking your time feels nicer," Jasper replied sedately as he continued to draw out the party's layout plans at a human pace so Bella could follow. His relaxed tone was almost as potent as his empathetic Gift and if she didn't know better, Bella would think Jasper was attempting to calm her down a little.

" _You'll_ only get one graduation party after all," Emmett grinned so brightly his dimples were showing and Bella took a breath to reminds herself that they were doing all this for her. Even if it kind of felt like they were rubbing her scandalous relationship into the entire town's face with it.

"Besides," Rosalie set the decoration she had been hauling down right next to the stairs, just under the wooden cross which had belonged to Carlisle's father, before beginning to arrange the lights in order to display them properly,

"It's your party, you should have a say in planning it. Don't you think?"

It was kindness that Rosalie was offering her opinion, they hadn't really talked since that day in the kitchen where they sort of agreed to respect each other's differing opinions and Bella was glad that the breach was no longer such a chasm. She felt as if she could reach out and perhaps touch the blonde Vampire girl as long as Rosalie herself reached back.

"Bella doesn't really want a party though," Alice teased lightly as she paused in her lantern making, her small pile was growing at an alarming rate and Bella had a passing thought to stick some of the owls her father had sent into more than a few so they'd cast their shadows when the lights were lit,

"But we can't exactly have a quiet dinner as a family so it seems like a party is what our dearest Mother will be getting!"

Shaking her head, Bella couldn't help the amusement that tickled at her then, not even batting an eye the Human girl brandished the menus Emmett had handed her at Alice,

"If we're not having dinner then why do I have to order so much food? I know I'm not the only Human coming but Honestly? Are you really expecting this many people to show up?"

'To The Scene of The Crime' was left unsaid because the Cullens had been gawked at enough during their time in Forks. Bella didn't need to draw explicit attention to the more than obvious reasons for the 'Good' people of their small town to avoid their house like the plague.

Emmett, who had settled himself next to Alice in order to help his sister with the lanterns wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "You really think no ones gonna show up? Really?"

"Great," Bella groaned, there was no humor in her tone this time, "I'm gonna spend my whole party feeling like a museum exhibit.

"At least tell me you only invited people who had classes with me."

Alice hummed a bit lightly and the tiny Vampires refusal to answer was damning, "I was hoping to invite your Wolf friends too... I just can't send them mail."

The implication that sending them invitations into the Cullen's territory was outside of Alice's jurisdiction was clear. Bella inhaled slowly and tried her best not to freak out at the idea that the house would be crawling with her classmates, all hoping to get juicy gossip on her and her boyfriend.

"I'll try to get the invitation to them next time I go help Sue out," Bella ended up sighing as Alice cheered a bit too brightly at the acquiescence. Really, when she planned her wedding Bella was going to take charge as fast as she could or she'd end up walking down the aisle in heels and a backless dress.

Rosalie began snagging the lanterns that Emmett and Alice were assembling in order to put them on strings. Bella, with an enormous input from Jasper who was still sketching out the plans, figured out where the lantern clusters would go to best light up the rooms as well as the food tables.

As much as she complained it was nice to have some sort of say in the planning. Even if it only felt like a distraction from the myriad of other things which were happening. Bella was happy though to know that Alice wouldn't suffer to invite Jessica. Not after that display last year.

Snagging a highlighter out of Jasper's art pouch, after being granted permission of course, Bella began marking the various platter's she thought might be nice to have for the evening of festivities. They went on like that, chattering about plans and ignoring all the other horrible things they could be worrying about until Bella felt a shimmer in that universe which connected her to her Mate before Alice jolted, wearing a soft smile.

"Carlisle is about to turn down the drive."

Then after a few moments, all the Cullens lifted their heads, if only slightly, and Bella knew that each of them were listening to the tires of their father's Mercedes crunching against the gravel as he pulled up that winding forest road. Bella continued as the rest of them did. Ignoring the swell of the stars inside of her.

Gravel shifting reached her ears then as the wide window of the living room which looked out on the forest no doubt displayed the Vampire Patriarch's arrival. Bella's back was to the glass though and she wasn't about to stop her work at the moment. It was funny, to not even hear his steps as the man no doubt made his way up to the house before- finally- Bella heard him opening the door.

"You all look busier than I expected," Carlisle's grin was clear in his tone as Bella at last turned to look at him. There was a shine in his eyes, pride and love all at once upon seeing his family gathered and working together no doubt.

"Well Alice saw you coming and I couldn't have you thinking I let them play video games all day," Bella joked as Carlisle rushed to her side in a blink only to then lean over the love seat's arm rest. Angling herself back slightly, Bella's shoulder blades threatened to hit Jasper's shoulder as she forced Carlisle to chase her.

Carlisle's cool lips pressed against her own as he stretched forwards, causing Bella to smile, laughing a bit until he swallowed her mirth down, deepening the kiss. An action which caused a fire to sizzle up her spine and plunge a yearning into Bella's belly.

"No no no," Jasper chanted, which was the only warning Bella got before she fell backwards onto the portion of the sofa the empath had vacated like a shot. Her back hitting the cushions unceremoniously had a laugh that Bella could not contain bubbling up from deep in her stomach as her whole body began to shake with the force of it. Like a solar flare which rocked the expanse of starlit space which made up her Bond with Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled down at her, his golden eyes shining with clear amusement at her predicament, "I'm not following you down there, not with the children watching."

A "Gross," muttered by Emmett was the only thing the Human girl heard, if any of the other Cullens said anything it was too quiet for Bella's ears to catch between her chuckles as she attempted to calm herself and sit up.

Giving her a small hand Carlisle continued to grin brightly and it warmed something in Bella to have him stare at her like that, like she was beautiful in her over-sized t-shirt and nearly raggedy jeans.

"Lauren's last financial aide went through," Bella declared lightly knowing the words were valuable to them in a different way than they were to Lauren Mallory's college career,

"Looks like it's gonna be Ithaca."

"Well then it seems as if we should start making arrangements while the two of you begin your applications for your rooming," having placed his bag down before rushing over, Carlisle slide himself into the place Jasper had vacated mere moments before,

"Have you informed your mother yet?"

Because Bella's talks with Renee were spotty at best, these days Charlie was the one to ask when it came to her life. It had been a shift she never expected but here they were.

"She knows I got accepted to Cornell.. and Dartmouth, and Alaska..."

Carlisle pressed his lips together but said nothing on the matter as he very delicately lifted the menus she'd discarded only seconds ago, topaz eyes roving over her selections in bright orange highlighter he said,

"I simply don't want more friction between you and her. After all, I know you have hope that she might be the one to give you away when the time comes."

Pressing her forehead into his shoulder, Bella watched Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie construct the lamps while Jasper finished up the sketched out plan as Edward too went over them. Likely memorizing the sketch with his perfect memory so he could set the tables as well as the other decorations later alongside his siblings.

The liveliness was comforting as they all worked and teased each other over the craftsmanship of the decorations. Emmett argued he was superior at the craft while Alice informed him that he was not, in fact, anything close to such a thing. Rosalie hummed noncommittally at the pair as she linked their lanterns together but very secretly mouthed that Alice was the superior lantern maker when Emmett was being distracted by his brothers arguing about how much weight the tables could bear.

"We have a while still," Bella sighed softly as she let his lower temperature seep into her, the feel of him was relaxing in a way that nothing else ever was. He smelled heavily of disinfectant still, as he always did when returning home from work. Absently she wondered if one day she'd be able to smell beyond that in moments like this.

Blood.

Likely she'd be able to smell the scent of it which lingered on him after a day of surgery. Bella let the reminder that Charlie was living that right now wash over her and settle in her heart as she swallowed hard,

"Let me be petty with her for a little while. Just until after finals."

Jacksonville during Christmas with Angela had been more than difficult. A whole country away from Carlisle and, while he called her every night, Bella had been missing the rest of the Cullen clan too. Even worse, they all got to make new shining memories with Charlie, all while Bella was trapped pretending he was dead forever. Never to be seen again while her mother made every attempt she could to get Bella to stay in Florida.

Maybe...

No.

The only way Charlie would have never been bitten was if Carlisle wasn't in her life. She'd never think that potential life was better, not in a million years. The thought was harsh perhaps, but Bella couldn't bring herself to feel that her dad's fate was as horrible as some would believe. Not when it meant they'd get to be together forever. Maybe she was selfish or cruel for it, but she accepted that a long time ago.

Her Mate's response was to lay a soft kiss on her hair.

As always, accepting of her to the end. Bella couldn't help but think Carlisle let her get away with too much. Would let her get away with murder. Had let her get away with it. Laurent was dead at her own hands and if Victoria was out for Bella's blood it would at last be logical. It was scary to realize that she'd killed someone, ended their life and been viciously numb to it in the moment. Now Bella knew it had been her urge to protect Charlie. Her need to keep him alive in any form.

Guilt ate away at her now.

Fear and anxiety of what might come and Bella looped her arm through Carlisle's as she sighed, nearly too soft for her own ears but she felt it as the feather light exhale rattled her lungs like a screeching budgie with it's head shoved into a bell,

"Come home with me?"

"Of course," was the reply she knew would come. He would not work again until Wednesday. His hours still cut as the court of public opinion was still raging, red faced and belligerent with their disapproving glances as well as their quiet sneers. Bella was getting to hate them all. Especially the officers who occasionally dropped by to 'Check' on her like she was an infant living alone and not an 18 year old girl trying her best to sell a damn house that had a ghost in it.

When the time came, Bella bid her quiet goodbyes to her family, and knew deep inside that they'd be working into the night until preparations were nearly complete, likely the only thing required would be the food and set up. But Alice had promised to put in the orders on Monday for the caterers to have time to prepare and really that was all Bella could ask.

It was still strange to climb into the blue Ford Ranger she and Carlisle had gotten in Seattle. It was only a year or so old and the condition was nearly perfect. The argument over getting her a car had been vicious in the sense that Bella would have rather just sold her truck and used her saved money for the junkers she'd never gotten to replace it.

Carlisle had been nearly livid.

He'd convinced her that with the house being for sale, Bella could keep the truck as her piece of Charlie's Human life. The one they'd shared together. That choice left her with no real money for a car while they figured out what it would take to restore The Beast, and the whole thing had led to Carlisle once more getting into it with her over letting him buy her one. Being the man he was, Carlisle had wanted to get her a Mercedes or whatever. The point was it had cost more than Bella was comfortable with and they'd settled. Bella wanted something sturdy and older but Carlisle wanted her to have something new that would provide comfort and not quit in only a few months.

So now Bella had a blue Ford Ranger, one that was only a year old with barely any mileage, and drove like butter on a hot plate.

She didn't feel like she'd won, but it had been clear that Carlisle hadn't felt he'd been victorious either regarding the whole dispute. It made her feel that maybe, at the end of the day, that was part of being in a relationship too. Standing on two opposite sides of an opinion and meeting halfway with no one feeling happy about it but still getting the original goal accomplished.

The seats were leather and Bella missed the bench but wasn't going to complain anymore about the issue because the little blue truck served it's purpose of getting her around when she wanted to be the one driving.

Carlisle hopped into the passenger side as she turned the key in the ignition. Once his door was closed Bella backed out of the drive way, careful not to hit Carlisle's car which he hadn't parked into the garage, and then they were on their way towards the familiar path home. Bella turned the radio on low and found that some top 100's list was playing, so she left it there.

"Your father called," Carlisle announced rather primly and he sounded near embarrassed. Bella was instantly filled with dread at the tone he'd taken in light of the fact that he'd held off until they were no longer within hearing range of the house.

"I'm glad. I was scared I'd have to mediate between the two of you for the thousand years. You guys planning a fishing trip? Maybe he asked you to officiate his Wedding?" her attempt at being facetious did not go unnoticed. She was lucky she didn't ramble off something about how the thought of Carlisle dressed as a priest had potential because there was no way in hell she'd ever live that down if Irina found out it had even been a passing thought. Carlisle tossed her a rather saucy look as if he didn't think her attempt at levity was so much funny as it was kind.

God, it must have been a horrifying conversation.

"He was distressed about the disparity of our physical strength in the face of the fact that we're engaging in an intimate relationship."

Bella choked on her own spit and was glad to find she was at a stop sign as she slammed on her breaks.

Forget horrifying.

Traumatizing was more suitable an adjective.

"What did you say?!" Bella managed to squawk because really, what the hell else was she supposed to do?!

"Your father. He called to ask-"

"No! What did you say to Charlie?!" Bella cut him off more roughly than intended feeling as if her lungs had been filled with something ridiculous like tar or egg custard that had been sitting for too long and turned solid. Carlisle seemed to be rather pointedly failing to look at her and yeah, alright, he was exactly as uncomfortable as she was.

When the intersection was clear, the Vampire was able to look at her, which Bella could see from her periphery. His face was slightly pensive,

"I informed him that the details of our relationship are not his to govern and his approaching me was, while kind at best, was also rather disrespectful to you and your ability to make your own choices."

Pressing the gas like the pedal was made of glass and it might break, Bella wished that she'd had Carlisle drive home because this wasn't a conversation they should have with her lack of a ability to multitask. The truck was the only place though. After all at his house all the kids could hear. At her house, Leah might hear and that was arguably equal in the level of evil it contained as an option. It was bad enough Leah heard them having sex on occasion.The Quileute woman didn't need to hear Charlie's opinion on the whole affair.

Taking a deep breathe, Bella exhaled slowly and wished she could close her eyes but she was driving so she settled for letting the sudden sensation of hopelessness consume her right there in the damn truck of absolute contention,

"Honey. Thank you for telling me this but I was joking when I said I thought I was going to have to mediate for the two of you for the next thousand years."

"Isabella," Carlisle sighed, as she pulled over to the curb of the house, something inside her felt relieved to see that Leah's Toyota wasn't parked up on the drive next to the tarp covered Beast that Bella still hadn't asked the boys to move for her.

Popping the truck into park, Bella was careful not to block the realtor's sign in the yard declaring the property being overseen by Lisa Huautah.

"I know," Bella replied softly as she turned to him, pulling her keys out from the steering column and pressing her lips together. It was ridiculous because Charlie was just worrying, something that he seemed to be doing all the time now, it wasn't as if this meant her father hated Carlisle's guts again. She was simply tired of feeling like her Mate and her Dad were at odds.

She knew Carlisle was trying. That he cared and wanted the approval even if he didn't need it, not really. The sentiment meant the world to her and Charlie was clearly doing his best too, sometimes he just seemed to forget that Bella was an equal here. She wasn't some poor girl who had been seduced by a monster and Charlie forgot that now and again. That Bella's love for Carlisle was just as real as what Charlie was feeling for Irina.

"We'll figure it out."

In tandem they loaded themselves out of the truck before making their way into the house. Leah's absence was barely felt. Bella knew the Shape-Shifter was likely with her father and mother. If it wasn't Leah it was Bella herself these days and helping Sue around the house was a way to keep busy, even if she didn't need it as much now that Harry was getting back on his feet. 

Once the door was closed and the screen slammed rather pathetically behind them, Carlisle's arms wrapped around her from behind, his voice was practically a purr as he nuzzled that place behind her ear,

"Now, I'm sure you weren't planning on speaking about your father when you invited me to come home with you."

"You're right," Bella leaned back into his embrace while a smile began to creep up onto her face as she found herself needing to derail his intentions, even if for just a little while,

"I was hoping you'd keep me company while I made dinner. Since it's my turn."

"You're very demanding but I suppose I might as well help while I'm here. We don't want me driving you to the emergency room, so I'll handle any chopping you need done," he teased lightly and Bella shook her head as she broke out of his gentle hold around her.

"Oh yeah?" pointing a finger at the man Bella tried her best to appear stern but knew her amusement was coming through far too much to be truly convincing,

"You want to see demanding? I'll show you demanding Dr. Cullen."

"I look forward to it Miss Swan," was his reply while his normally soft and kind voice dipped deeper into the tone that he normally used to call her ' _Bella.'_ There was no way to stop the blush or the eager rush that tingled across her skin at the promise but cooking needed to get done so instead of leaping into his arms, Bella scampered into the kitchen, only for Carlisle to follow her closely.

As promised he was willing to chop and cut up her vegetables for the braised beef she'd be making. The sound of the knife working against the cutting board was soothing as Bella seared the chunks of meat in the cast iron pot. She was cooking enough to feed a family of 4 but Leah's share was larger than most due to her apparently increased metabolism. Carlisle claimed that examining her blood from both forms informed him that the energy exchange was so impressive that he was surprised the Wolves weren't hypoglycemic.

Cooking for Leah wasn't something she minded. The Grocery bill was a little much but Sam was insistent on sneaking Bella a bit of cash for it on principle. Normally, she would have rejected it outright but Leah would have called her stupid since neither of them had any income at the moment and were attempting to scrape by on savings until the house sold.

Bella just hoped that it would.

There had been a couple of hopefuls but one hadn't been pre-approved for a home loan and fallen short of the bank's standards when he made the offer. The other couple had bailed when they decided they'd rather buy a two bathroom in Port Angeles.

Selling a house, even with a realtor, had turned out to be more than a small nightmare.

It was while Bella was pouring in the wine in order to deglaze the bottom of the pot after the veggies had cooked in the fat, and Carlisle was chopping potatoes for her to cook then mash, when he asked,

"What sort of dormitory will you be applying for?"

Having been more occupied with the radio playing some slow love song paired with good company, Bella's actions stuttered, meaning she nearly spilled the wine directly onto the fire. Fortunately, she only dropped the whole measuring cup into the pot. The THUNKING noise it made was rather nasty for how little damage was actually done.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle's eyes roved over her as if she was about to reveal that the Pyrex cup had exploded and glass needed to be dug out of her skin, again.

"I'm fine sorry, my brain was just enjoying the atmosphere too much," Bella sighed, feeling like an idiot with rather hot wine spatters on her arms and face, it wasn't nearly enough to burn since the liquid had only just been added to the pot but still, it was a close call.

"Don't be sorry for that," he smiled as he grabbed a kitchen towel, only to hand it to her. Bella took it without complaint as she also pulled the measuring cup out of her mirepoix before setting it in the sink, then wiping down the splatter from the counter and the stove. The fire was still on low.

"The towel was for you," Carlisle's tone was coated in amusement, at what? She couldn't know. Bella only shrugged until he pulled out another kitchen rag and began to dab at her while she made her efforts to clean her mess. It was enough to have her chuckling as he ducked and bobbed around her, sniping the small smatterings of wine on her skin.

"Dorming," Bella righted her thoughts, still smiling, as she tossed the towel as well as Carlisle's rag into the bin under the sink for such things,

"Yeah, I'm going to try for girls dorms, I'm hoping for a roommate though. Otherwise whats the point? After freshman year I can get an apartment with Lauren and a couple of other girls. Put out an ad or something."

"That sounds like a reasonable plan," he replied scooping the potatoes off the cutting board and into a strainer in order to rinse them in the sink. Bella began spooning the meat into her pot with the wine and vegetables.

"It's going to be weird... Going to sleep when you're not there. I know you're not here every night but now I'll only have you with me when I sleep over on weekends or the holidays..."

Bella trailed off knowing that their Bond was stronger than a few months of minimal sex and contact but it would be difficult. It wasn't like they spent all their time together, but having the option was something she wasn't very eager to just toss aside.

She understood Carlisle's point of view, it was only for a couple of years and then she'd be like him and they'd never live apart again. He wanted her to have as many Human experiences as she could. Bella got that. Understood that's why Charlie was on his side, because apparently they could agree on one thing.

"You know I'll always be a phone call away. Our house won't be too far from campus either," he assured her as he twisted the water handle off, then rather seamlessly dumped the potatoes into the waiting pot. Carlisle had asked her to teach him how to cook and the man was learning so fast it was simultaneously awful and amazing,

"I'm still considering actually taking that position. Teaching **_Introduction to Comparative Anatomy and Physiology_**."

Closing her eyes in silent horror Bella hated that she couldn't tell if he was kidding or not before she placed the lid on the cast iron pot then proceeded to pop the whole thing into the oven. Setting the egg timer for 3 hours she frowned,

"You better be joking or I'm going to kill Jasper and it'll be your fault."

"Don't kill Jasper," he tilted his head as Bella moved next to him in order to fill the potato pot with water so they wouldn't oxidize. Boiling them would happen later.

"I'm listening, give me a reason."

"That's all. My only request. Don't kill our son."

It was enough to have her smiling at him and his actual stupid face, "Don't make me like you right now. I'm trying to be mad that you're actually thinking about teaching at my school!

"Carlisle, is that even allowed?!"

"You're not going to be taking pre-med so there's no reason why it should matter. Especially if I declare it before an issue can even arise. Besides I've enjoyed teaching in the past, I had been hoping to do it again."

"But now?"

"Is it really so distressing to you?"

He laid his hands on her hips, nudging her to face him there in the kitchen. The timer taking care of any fears for the oven and the stove was turned off as the potatoes wouldn't need her attention until the meat was settling away from the heat.

"Not if it's what you really want to do. I'm just.. You're not thinking about teaching because you're scared of being apart are you?"

Bella took her hands which she'd let dangle uselessly at her sides at his maneuvering and covered his, before letting them slide up bare forearms as he'd folded up his sleeves when he entered the kitchen.

"While I'll admit, I do harbor some rather irrational nerves about our separation, I'm not so unreasonable as to not trust you completely. I'll long for your company but teaching will not actually add to our ability to see one another.

"After all I'll need to keep office hours, grade papers, attend staff meetings...It will keep me busier than working at the Hospital might.

"Perhaps I just need to be busier."

Part of her hated that he was actually making sense. That Bella was starting to think him teaching might not be such a horrific idea. She'd be distracted by her course load and trying to make friends. Lauren would keep her busy too, no doubt, and Tyler was going to be attending Binghamton which was only an hour or so away.

Really... This was what Humans did right? They went away from home and if they happened to be dating they said goodbye... This was better than that. Right? She was scared, and Bella hated it.

The evil thing in her that was rising, terrified what might happen when they were just left to exist for a while. Maybe... That was the problem. She couldn't imagine it. Being with Carlisle and simply existing.

"Alright. I won't kill Jasper if you get a job teaching, but what if we don't get to that part? Victoria's still out there, she's not going to just ignore what we did."

"Vampires have long memories," He leaned over her and pressed an icy kiss to her forehead, somehow it didn't make her feel better,

"She may wait decades to mourn and seek us out again. Isabella, I know it may feel like we're waiting for the other shoe to drop but I don't want you worrying more than you need to.

"You have your finals, and college, your friends and so many other things to be concerned over at the moment. Don't run yourself into the ground over things that may not yet even be problems."

"Right," Bella sighed and pushed herself up on her tiptoes, happy to find him leaning down in welcome to return her kiss. They stood there for a moment, Bella allowing the comfort of simply having him with her there in that moment wash over her. A man who'd stood by her through everything and would keep on taking her hand, refusing to let go.

"I love you."

"I love you too Darling. "

The sound of Leah's car pulling into the driveway pushed them apart and Bella sighed as Carlisle offered,

"If you'd like, I'll be happy to stay the night. I'm sure I'll just be underfoot back home as Alice and Emmett have commandeered the house for the upcoming party."

"I won't complain."

Leah came into the house, her keys jingling in one hand while the other clutched a bag from the local grocery,

"Whats up, got the bread rolls you asked for. No need to say thanks!"

Bella chuckled as the other girl tossed the bag of what was ostensibly bread rolls onto the table, it appeared to be far more than the Human girl could ever eat though,

"I'll say it anyways because I like you. Thanks Leah."

"No problem," the Shape-Shifter shrugged tossing her keys into the dish on top of the table by the door while kicking her shoes off into the basket right under said table.

"Hey Dr. Fang, you gonna watch us eat like a creep again?"

"No, I believe I'll make myself scarce when dinner time arrives," Carlisle smiled as Bella hoisted herself up onto the counter facing the living room to wait out her egg timer. Leah hung her bag on a coat hook before tossing herself into Charlie's sofa chair.

"How were Harry and Sue?" Bella asked, happy she didn't have to yell when her house mate turned the TV on, before she began shifting through channels. Leah was nice to have around because she did her chores and made dinner when it was her turn, so Bella always experienced a level of contentedness seeing the other girl relax a little. After all, Leah was also running patrols on the Cullens side of the Territory, during the days. She was on rotation and preferred to do her scouting alone or with Rosalie.

No in between.

"Alright," Leah sounded tired, which was reasonable, and Bella didn't begrudge her for it, "Oh! And Lisa called just after you left this morning!"

The young Quileute woman twisted a bit in the chair she was in just before Carlisle leaned himself against the counter right next to Bella as if he was going to try something but crossed his arms when Leah turned around. Leah made a face at the action and Bella put in her best effort not to laugh at the quiet play while her friend continued,

"I set up a meeting for you and this couple from Wyoming on Thursday."

"Thursday?" Bella did her best to stay collected, as Leah rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, apparently they'll be in Seattle then and want to come swing by."

Carlisle saddled up closer and Bella tried her best to remain a bit miffed at the information since that only left her a few days to mentally prepare for the whole thing,

"What time?"

"I think she said 5? You can call her if I'm wrong," with that Leah turned back around to ignore them and relax, cool down from her day before showering and having dinner.

"I'll put it on the calendar," Bella mused lightly and turned to Carlisle, who only smiled when she cheered with little amusement for the prospect, but plenty for the man sneaking up on her playfully,

"It looks like we'll be showing the house again!"

Later she'd tell Leah about Alice's plans to invite the Wolves to the party, a party Leah was only planing on attending for the chance to dance with her girlfriend. An honorable endeavor if anyone had to judge, Bella was simply hoping that nothing dramatic happened.

Like Jacob making a fool of himself.

"It seems we have nearly two and half hours before the meat is ready," Carlisle mused flirtatiously, his tone nowhere near quiet enough for Leah not to hear. Bella was Human though and that couldn't be helped as she forced down her amusement. He'd been rather eager since arriving at her house.

"You know I was told you were the one with self-control. What is this? What's happening here?"

"I don't need it here, not when I'm with you."

Leah groaned, her tone clearly facetious, but genuinely put upon as she was no doubt tired of having to deal with them, "Do you need me to leave!? Because I'll leave!"

Bella did laugh then, her cheeks in danger of aching, "Don't make me send you home Dr. Cullen. I will."

"If you do I'll simply return through the window."

"Yeah? Try it. See what happens."

"You guys are worse than my parents."

In the end Carlisle was right. She really shouldn't worry about things that weren't problems quite yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The greatest mistake you can make in life is to be continually fearing you will make one.” – Elbert Hubbard

Shoving her eggs as well as more than a couple slices of bacon into a toasted bagel, Bella squashed the sick jitters which were playing ice hockey across her spine. She wasn't hungry in the least at the moment, so she wrapped the sandwich into a bit of foil before shoving it into her bag. Taking a breath she snagged her water bottle from the fridge, it was made of plastic and had been stored overnight.

Hydration was important, especially when the summer weather was still cloudy and tricked you into thinking 80 degrees wasn't actually hot. Because it was June and that's how hot it was going to be getting until July when it might just push to 100 on a bad day.

Bella took a swig of her cold water, then stacked up another two sandwiches before shoving them into Leah's lunch bag. Upstairs the other girl was showering and getting ready to head down to her parents house. Sue had an early shift at the Urgent care, being a nurse, and Leah was determined to make sure her brother didn't harass Harry into oblivion before Paul came wrangle the boy.

Because Seth had apparently Phased not long after the incident with his Father. It was surprising but he'd, according to Sam, had shown the signs.

"Packed your breakfast!" Bella called out just above her normal speaking volume, Leah would hear it with her enhanced ears and that was enough for her as Alice pulled up to the house in her Porsche.

Not wasting any time, Bella snagged her water off the counter and flew out the door, down the lawn, then climbed into the yellow car. Alice frowned a bit at her eagerness to be out of the house,

"Hey, where's the fire? You haven't eaten yet."

"How do you know? You're still having trouble seeing past Leah."

Narrowing her eyes the Vampire girl pursed her lips a bit, "Bella. I can smell your food in your bag. Why aren't you eating it right now?"

"Because if I do I'll just throw up," was her succinct reply, Alice sighed but didn't argue and that had to mean something. Pulling away from the curb, Alice wrinkled her nose and changed the subject to something else,

"It's not that bad with Leah anymore... Not after the mad science debacle."

Bella couldn't help but smile at the words, Leah had been around the Cullens house for a few days while Carlisle ran her blood work and Sam had been given permission to pitch a tent in the living room with all his curiosity. After all, who else had the technical know how to run extensive tests as well as a lab at home? Because Carlisle apparently decided to convert a guest room for that exact purpose the moment Leah had declared she'd be willing to donate a pint or two.

Madness had been the calm days as Carlisle went over the data with them, running tests which had taken weeks. Sam had even been given copies of all Carlisle's notes for the Tribe's records.

In the end, Alice had been doing better with seeing past Leah and Sam. It still wasn't perfect though and likely never would be.

"It could be better."

"Yeah but I'm not Emmett and there's no way I'm going to test his stupid theory that drinking that acid will help me see them better."

Bella hid her smile at the completely disgusted tone that Alice had taken on. Shape-Shifter blood apparently smelled awful. Which was hilarious when she considered Jacob's reaction to only Carlisle's coat that day on the Reservation.

Knowing they both repelled naturally gave Bella hope that she and Leah might just be able to keep in touch when they were older. No matter what might change. Angela might take longer but there was no way Leah would keep them apart if Bella proved herself capable. Especially if Leah was there to keep Bella in check.

The rest of the ride to school was easy, but only went so far into calming Bella's nerves over her first finals for the week. The days were shorter though and that was a plus she supposed. Only, once her first tests were done she'd start worrying about the next set.

A vicious cycle that would not end until she was finally sitting with her diploma in hand, hopefully not having falling on her face in front of the whole school and the camera Carlisle would be recording with for Charlie.

God.

Finally they pulled into the parking lot and Alice climbed out of her car without even opening the door. Bella, was not so smooth, which was why she exited the vehicle in the more common way before shutting the door with barely any force.

"Alice, tell me I'm not going to throw up today."

"Well, I can't see you throwing up today," the smaller girl smiled encouragingly as she linked her colder fingers into Bella's before tugging her along towards the cafeteria,

"That can change though. Stuff like that tends to."

"Ugh," groaned Bella, not feeling the least bit comforted by the words.

"You're really scaring me," Alice seemed like she might be actually concerned and so Bella waved her free hand as the two entered the building.

"I'm just being dramatic. I'll be fine once I'm actually there but the build up kills me," really it was stupid and she was kind of being a little silly but she'd rather let herself be a bit childish with her finals than freak out about other things.

Alice seemed to be happy with that answer, and when they reached the table Bella let go of the Vampire's hand in order to settle herself between Angela and Edward. As for Alice, she plopped down happily next to Jasper who was poking at his fruit cup.

"Y'know test anxiety is very normal," Edward announced with a small smile as Angela greeted the new arrivals like a normal person, the copper haired boy made further attempts to comfort Bella,

"I'd say half of our year is feeling the same way you are right now."

"Only half?"

"Well there are the ones who are absolute idiots and don't care but yeah. Only half."

"Angela's not nervous," Bella argued as she gestured to the other Human girl, "She's not an idiot."

"I'm nervous," Angela rolled her eyes and snagged the fruit cup Jasper had been torturing for only he knew how long,

"I'm just not letting it get to me. After all, I studied and there's no way I'm not beating Jessica for Valedictorian."

Bella snorted as Angela peeled the fruit cup opened, grabbed a spork and began spooning the small bits of fruit out. She even ate the cherries, which proved she wasn't actually Human.

"Y'know, if you aren't better by the time Calculus comes around I'll lend you a hand," Jasper informed Bella rather kindly.

"I'll be fine by then. _'Fear is the Mind Killer'_ and all that. It'll have passed when I actually get to it," Bella shrugged one of her shoulders, having to assure them all was going a long ways to calming her down already.

Jasper hummed in acceptance as Angela continued to eat her pilfered fruit cup seemingly without a care in the world. The small bubble around their table was perfectly peaceful regardless of the looks they still managed to garner here and there from the more bold looky loos and gossip hounds.

The Cullens were always on alert and Angela contented herself looking around the room while munching away as Bella put her bag on the table before laying her head on it with a sigh. She closed her eyes and did her best to block out the chattering of the other students which were eating and making their own fuss over the exams being held.

When the bell sounded, they all separated like clockwork and Bella's brain was so focused on attempting to relax that she nearly jumped out of her skin as Lauren appeared by her side and declared,

"Hey! Can you give me a ride home?"

Jerking forwards and clutching at her own chest like some sort of scandalized grandmother, Bella huffed out,

"Jesus! You scared me! Don't you have class in the other direction?"

Lauren, ignoring that she'd scared the daylights out of the brunette tilted her head causing her high pony tail made up of her blonde wavy locks, and secured by a scrunchie, to swing like a pendulum, "Yeah I do. But I also need a ride home and Tyler has work after this."

It was funny, in the 'life is strange' sort of way, that Lauren and Bella were something like actual friends. Slow going but real after having forged themselves together through secrets and blood. Bella was glad for it, as strange as the whole thing was.

"I didn't drive to school today. Edward's taking me home though and I'm pretty sure he won't mind taking you too if I ask," adjusting the strap of her bag, Bella stopped it from slipping off after her shock and rather stunning display of situational awareness.

Really, she should compete professionally.

"Nah I'll ask Jennie, she owes me one," Lauren shrugged nonchalantly, before she could leave Bella asked,

"Is your car alright? Will you need a ride to work too?"

"It's fine, I just need to replace a part, don't worry about it, " the blonde shook her head and smiled, Bella didn't know her well enough to judge if it was forced or not so she just took the words at face value and nodded.

With that Lauren fell back and made her way towards her designated class.

History would be Bella's first final of the week and though Jessica was in class with her, Mr. Acker wasn't dumb enough to let them anywhere near each other so the other girl was taking her final with Mrs. Mellor.

After a brief introduction on how long the test would be, the procedure for turning it in, and the limited allowance for their activities upon finishing, he handed out the folders as well as the scantrons. Multiple choice meant that it would be easier than a write in.

Bella knew English would provide an essay and a test so she tried her best to simply focus on History. She knew herself well enough that by the time the test was officially started, Bella was calm, fear had passed over her and only the girl determined to get the hell out of High School was left.

Sure she wouldn't be getting accolades or prizes, but Bella was proud that her grades were better than most. By the end of it, she felt more relived as she raised her hand and Mr. Acker ambled over to her, gave an assessing glance, then picked up the folder as if he was surprised.

She'd done well in his class and every other so there was no cause for it really. Bella remained neutral through it all though. His opinion didn't matter. None of their judgments of her mattered.

Once she was done her mind trailed and wondered about Lauren's lack of vehicle. Tyler probably drove her to school, and Bella was beginning to get concerned about the other girl's ability to get around in the future. Shaking her head she decided not to worry.

Lauren would ask if she needed something or Tyler would tell Bella and they could do something about it.

Until then she should leave it.

Attempting to get her mind off of everything, Bella pulled out her battered copy of Wuthering Heights. Technically she was actually nursing the last Volume of 'The Tale Of Genji' but there was no way in hell she was bringing that to school. So she just perused her over worked, marked up book that she'd had since middle school.

Slowly, the other students raised their hands and got their tests picked up in turn. Mr. Acker had to quiet a few groups down, remind them talking wasn't allowed, but over all the room remained silent.

It was like a song to hear the bell ring again.

She noted there were one or two of her classmates who hadn't finished. Bella brushed that fact aside though as she shoved her novel in her bag and made her way out with the rest of the kids who'd completed their final. Unsurprisingly, Jasper was leaning against the wall right next to the doorway with a lazy smile,

"Look at that, you're not freaking out. I guess you weren't kidding."

"Yep," Bella shrugged lazily at the words as she pulled out her bagel sandwich, "The scary part is not knowing what's on the test."

"Then why aren't you nervous for Calculus?"

Bella offered the empath a grin as she turned to him, "Because Calculus is always scary."

"You know some people like math and are scared of English," Jasper joked smoothly as she took a bite of her breakfast and they made their way through the swarm of students. Bella wondered for a moment if he was breathing but realized it didn't really matter. She continued munching on her food, suddenly very hungry and glad she'd saved it. Swallowing her bite she grinned,

"Yeah well, they're wrong. You can't rebuild the universe or split the atom with English can you?"

Surprisingly Jasper snorted out a laugh as he shook his head at her, "Y'know, I do believe you might have just won that conversation."

"You can't win a conversation Jasper," Bella chuckled lightly but knew what he meant anyways.

"Yeah you can, you've just been losing all this time."

"Or everyone but you has just been sore losers."

"True."

Calculus was a nightmare but that was old news. In the end Bella did finish her final before the bell rang and Jasper didn't get the chance to mock her fore being a slowpoke like she knew he would have.

At the end of it Jasper held her hand as they made their way to the front of the school. Lunch was optional and plenty of her classmates were willing to happily go for it, but Bella had plans for the day. Once they were out front by the pick up area, Jasper granted Bella a small side hug, and ambled off to meet Alice at her car.

Leaning against the small brick wall, Bella waited patiently for Edward. Being outside, Bella wasn't about to have a repeat of Lauren scaring her, especially with someone less than pleasant, so she kept her eyes roving around the crowd as well as the parking lot.

Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton were messing around on the other side of the lawn but Bella could still hear them as they scuffled. Jessica was sitting on one of the benches telling them to stop acting like idiots while another girl, brown haired, Bella vaguely recalled her from Drama and having a name with a P in it. One or two other clusters of people she didn't know were doing about the same. Shouting about how awful or well they did on their tests with their friends.

Several of Bella's year mates were being picked up by their parents in the parade of cars in the lane provided for that purpose.It wasn't a great line. More one or two cars cruising through at a time and simply having to navigate through the traffic from the seniors with their own vehicles.

Bella fiddled with her bag strap wondering what was taking her designated Guard so long when she caught sight of it. In the same moment she felt him in that space that connected them so inextricably.

Rolling into the parking lot, slotting itself into the pick up lane was a black Mercedes which was so familiar it had Bella biting her lip in an attempt to suppress the ridiculous smile that was about to break out across her face. She wasn't the only one though.

"Holy shit," was gushed loud enough in the familiar tone of Mike Newton's voice at the sight of the car everyone and likely their parents knew.

It was so shameless Bella couldn't contain the grin she was sporting as Carlisle pulled up the school. Feeling like a marionette who's strings had been tugged and not minding one bit, Bella pushed herself off the brick wall before rushing over to the car. Careful not to fall or trip.

She could hear them talking but she didn't even care as the lock's popped, the sound of them being the only warning before Carlisle himself climbed out from behind the wheel. It was nearly too much for her poor heart to contain as Bella shoved down the laugh at his gallant display of waltzing over to the passenger side and opening the door for her.

He always did it.

It was simply one of his ticks.

But the fact that it was on full display had her heart rioting in the best of ways as Bella made it over to him nearly red with laughter and affection,

"Really?"

Carlisle only smiled in response before he leaned down, which Bella met with a light peck on his lips. Then she practically tossed herself into the passenger seat. The man then jogged at Human speed over to his side before tucking himself in. The moment he began to pull away from the school, Bella permitted her self to giggle like an idiot at it all.

She couldn't stop, not even as her cheeks began to sting at the vicious glee which was overtaking her.

"Edward said you needed to go grocery shopping?" was the first thing he said and Bella's chortles started up anew as finally Carlisle began to chuckle at her fit of humor.

"I love you but you're the worst!" she forced the words out and finally began to calm down, even as her skin remained flush while her heart pounded, "And yes! I need groceries! I can't believe you did that without telling me!"

"It was a surprise. I know how dearly you enjoy scandalizing people after all," Carlisle teased causing Bella to shake her head as they rushed down the road towards the direction of the local grocery. Likely pushing the speed limit but Carlisle would never put her in danger so she remained quiet.

"It's not scandalizing people that I like," Bella sighed, contentedly in the moment, "It's being able to be with you, not caring what other people think. I enjoy that part.

"Maybe one day it will be normal everywhere but it's nice to act like it is in front of people who don't know that we're Bonded."

"I understand," Carlisle then tangled his fingers with her's and rested their linked hands on the center console almost casually, it was enough to have Bella staring at him. His soft yet sharp edges nearly glowing against his honey blond hair. Bella wondered sometimes how much she'd change when his Venom ran through her.

How much he'd changed because of the Venom in him now.

It was likely she could go mad with curiosity so Bella let herself remember that it didn't' matter. What was important was that here were here.

Now.

She settled for silence as they drove. It was nice to simply exist with him for a little while.

* * *

Carlisle pushing a grocery basket while Bella tossed various necessities, then checked them off of her list wasn't something worthy of prime time television. But it was apparently interesting enough to have several people looking at them. Bella thought one woman might just break down into hysterics before demanding the sinners be removed from the aisle which contained the oatmeal.

Carlisle, of course, was ignoring it all like a champion, his eyes the only part of him which betrayed his dissatisfaction with the situation.

Not that he was upset at their age difference.

Bella was sure he was more inclined to be disturbed by how many people thought them going out getting cans of tuna was enough to scandalize. Really, it had been more than 6 months and they acted like couple hadn't been seen out in public since the news of it broke.

She supposed it was the foibles of a small town though as they ambled up and down the aisles grabbing what Bella and Leah needed to survive the weekend.

"Have you and Leah begun making plans? For when the house sells?" Carlisle asked softly as Bella stared at the flour in an attempt to recall which one she'd gotten last time. Leah had preferred it for pancakes.

"Not really?" Bella tossed him a glance over her shoulder, hoping her mild confusion was clear. Really, they were practically being stalked by their less than adoring public. She had already clocked Mrs Newton staring at them while furiously pounding away at her phone's keys in her place by the ham and here he he was trying to talk about the status of her and Charlie's house,

"I mean... I have the cottage if we can't get an apartment by the time Escrow is finished. We shouldn't dedicate ourselves to a place if I'm just going to be leaving for college."

"That's reasonable. I suppose Leah is older than you," was his reply and Bella just grabbed the store brand and figured she'd have to deal with the complaints later if she got it wrong while Carlisle once more began pushing the cart for her,

"She would say something if she was concerned"

Bella marked the flour off her list and tilted her head curiously as she examined his face. Carlisle tended to be an open book most days, at least, she had always considered him to be. His expression told her he was holding something back though,

"Why? Are you worried?"

"There is something pressing we need to discuss but not here."

'Not where Humans might overhear' was left unsaid but coated the air with a choking thickness, it filled Bella's lungs like smoke which could not be moved no matter how much air she continued to breathe in. By the time they were checking out she couldn't even bring herself to protest him buying her groceries.

Bella's mind was too busy growing foggy with worry.

The drive to her house was silent save for the radio, playing some classics for the lunch hour on low. Bella fiddled with the station in an attempt to distract herself but it proved futile. The day was still early so Leah was not yet back. Carlisle happily carried most of the groceries as Bella unlocked the door and ushered him in.

As she began unloading their various purchases, Carlisle began putting them in their rightful places. While the Vampire was stacking the tuna in the cupboard he informed her very gently, as if it might break her,

"There's been activity in Seattle."

Bella froze in the middle of pulling the flour out from it's bag, swallowing hard at the thousand of scenarios her mind immediately began rushing through at the very mention of 'activity'. Had Alice seen something? Was it Victoria and Kristie? If it was, why hadn't Victoria shown herself in Forks yet?

Was it something else? Another Vampire testing the area? For what?

She only managed to very lamely reply, "Vampires then."

Carlisle finished putting the cans away before turning to her, his eyes still amber as they met her own brown. Bella knew somehow he understood all the things she was beginning to worry about. All the things she couldn't manage to choke out as she sighed,

"So, is it them?"

"If Alice has not had a Vision there is no way to make any firm declarations," he walked over to the table nearly sedately before grabbing more groceries and carrying them to their rightful places,

"What I do know, is they are beginning to attract attention in my Territory. That is enough to require necessary action."

Inhaling, Bella filled her cheeks with air before releasing it in a steady stream until she no longer looked like a wild eyed chipmunk, "Attention? I haven't heard anything."

Then she inclined her head before amending, "Then again I don't exactly have time to watch the news between Finals, college, selling the house, cooking dinner, planning a party with Alice and Emmett, figuring out what to do with The Beast, and helping Sue out."

Carlisle's expression morphed into one of absolute contrition as he returned to her side once more, "The general public is not as well informed on the matter, but the police have filed several missing persons reports and there is a case file being built... Several deaths have been officially connected due to their brutal nature...

"With the little information which is public knowledge, the media is beginning to theorize a serial killer and that is already enough for me. No matter who it is. Something must be done."

"Right," Bella nodded, then slowly began to fold the bags into footballs to store in a the basket under the sink, "When?"

"We'll have to have a meeting," Carlisle shrugged lightly, as if it were easy. Perhaps it was. Their Coven was enormous compared to others and their Gifts were incredible. A veritable Strike Force.

"I was hoping to assemble the family tomorrow. Run several choices by Alice. See where they lead."

"Who else knows?" Bella frowned then, as she realized he was talking about this as if the kids needed to be briefed on the subject.

"Alice perhaps if she's seen this conversation. I've kept my thoughts on the matter quiet around Edward, " the Vampire informed her as if he wasn't confessing to the fact that she was the only one besides him who knew about a threat in their territory. As if she could actually do anything,

"The others may suspect if they've kept track of the news, but otherwise I've said nothing to them as of yet."

"Why tell me first? I'm not-" Bella wrestled with the words as well as a grocery bag before sighing in frustration, "It's not like I can actually help."

"I'm not asking for help," Carlisle replied before nuzzling her temple, "I'm attempting to tell you that I'm worried that we might have more trouble than the specter of Victoria looming over.

"Our family may be strong but asking them to go out in order to kill members of our own Kind for causing a ruckus feels almost brutal. I know it's my duty to make those sort of choices, I put myself in that position by building this family...

"Yet.. I wish on occasion I did not have to ask so much of them all. That I could do these things on my own. Even protect you on my own."

Tears were burning at the corners of her eyes as she allowed his heavy burdens to roll onto her, sharing the load of it all. Bella reach out to him, cupping his smooth, cool cheek with her palm. Carlisle had closed his eyes at some point and Bella shifted her touch so that she could run her fingers through his hair,

"You don't have to do everything alone. The kids, they don't want you to do it alone either. You know they're always trying to help, even when you don't really need it.

"I know.. I know I'm still Human right now, but when I'm like you? I'll be happy to help you with these things too. Because it's not asking to kill Vampires, you're trying to protect the Family from the repercussions of failing to maintain order in your Territory."

Fluttering opened, Carlisle's golden eyes seemed to look straight into her soul as he swallowed down something Bella couldn't quite decipher,

"Bella. This? This is all you need to do right now. Simply understanding, listening, I already feel I may not be asking too much of them all because of your words.

"You do not need to be a Vampire to make me feel as if I might be worthy of all the love and trust our children have given me."

He kissed her then, in the kitchen while she was still trying to fold bags, and Bella abandoned the menial task to allow the affection she felt for her Mate to take over completely. Pouring all the assurances she could manage into the movement of their lips. When she pulled away to breath, Carlisle quickly put his hands on her hips allowing his broad palms to slid around and caress her back reverently, before pressing her warm fragile Human body closely into his own unyielding form.

Bella welcomed the gesture as she slid her free hand up his stomach, chest, while the other continued to run through his honey colored locks. Frigid caresses began to litter her face as he tenderly pressed his lips to her flesh, eyes, nose, cheeks, until he was laying open mouthed kisses onto her neck, trailing thick sticky Venom down her jugular.

It was nice, comfortable touching which caused her to smile contentedly at the feel of him but after a few moments of simply holding each other, kissing. Bella felt a bit mournful as he pulled away from her, offering a kunik as they separated to once more get back onto the task at hand of putting the groceries away.

They worked slowly, almost absently to finish getting everything in it's place before Bella scooped up the handful of folded bags off the table and proceeded to drop them in their designated basket. Carlisle was storing the last few cans of green beans and Bella bit her lip as she took him in.

She still wanted more and her desire hand transformed from a passing longing to an itch under her skin, so with as much grace as she could manage, Bella slide herself behind her Mate, an action which caused him to pause. Clearly unsure of her intent as he whispered,

"Isabella?"

Snaking her arms around him, Bella pressed her forehead between his shoulder blades, embracing his cold body, breathing out warmth as her hand slide over his belly. Carefully she slide her hands beneath his t-shirt and carefully ran her finger tips around his navel as he let out a hiss. His body tensing, near quivering at her gentle touches. Bella kissed his shoulder through the thin material of his shirt. The feel of him against her palms causing that ache inside to grow with sharp longing,

"Carlisle, I need you."

"You have me," he sighed, the explicit desire in his words causing a shiver to run down her spine as Bella's hands moved under his shirt. Her fingers gliding over him with more intent in order to stoke that fire between them into an inferno. Carlisle choked off a keening noise as he pulled her hands off of him before spinning in her arms to face her, then immediately brought his lips down crashing against her own with as much force as Bella knew he would dare. The passion of it elicited a moan from deep in her lungs as they tasted each other. Her hands scrambling to the front of his shirt in an attempt to peel it off of him.

Carlisle stroked her back, his fingers dancing across her shirt covered spine as if they were the keys of a piano. Bella's increasing heart beat the notes with which he created the music. His cold lips once more found her neck, this time the Venom he left was nearly dripping from his lips, the sensation of it forcing Bella to let out a small pleased cry.

Blood, pounding in her ears Bella chuckled brightly at his eagerness. No doubt carrying over from his unsatisfied need the day before, "Not in the kitchen. Leah might come home."

He hummed against her throat, always lingering there as if tempted by the pulsing of her veins. Bella knew better than that though. Carlisle's control over his thirst was not the issue when they shared themselves. An entirely different form of lust threatened to overcome him and his mastery over his body could not yet be given over.

She trusted him though, they'd made love so many times already, he was no threat to her. So as he laid his hands on her thighs and squeezed, Bella jumped allowing him to wrap her legs around his hips while her arms hugged his shoulders. Once secure, Carlisle continued to nip and suck at her nape while carrying them both into the bedroom.

All of Charlie's things were gone, only Bella's own belongings remained. It was comfortable then as they undressed each other, smiling and caressing each other in familiarity that was slowly being bred from constant companionship, love, and trust.

Even as Bella stroked him, kissing his stomach, she didn't fear his strength as the moment she put her mouth in him, Carlisle removed his hands from her hair and gripped the sheets. If anything were to tear it would be them.

When they were both ready, they moved together, at a pace which had them both crying out to each other in near worship. Bella found her satisfaction in him until she was too tired for more, her muscles growing pleasantly weak, even as Carlisle himself panted into her neck,

"Bella, Bella, oh God!" until he himself was content with the pleasure he'd reached.

Afterwards, like a routine, they basked in the comfort of each other until it became necessary to once more join the world.

After all, it wasn't even 4 O'Clock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's so easy from above  
> You can really see it all  
> People who belong together  
> Lost and sad and small  
> But there's nothing to be done for them  
> It doesn't work that way  
> Sure we all have soulmates but we walk past them every day"  
> -Ben Folds [Song: From Above]

On Wednesday, Bella managed to soldier through her tests again. Though she'd driven herself to school, Bella had woken up with Carlisle. Which meant his well wishes and company had been enough to soothe most of her nerves before the test themselves were sitting in front of her tauntingly.

Fortunately, Lauren was in her Economics block so when she finished her test, Bella had someone to whisper with discreetly as their teacher Mrs. Vasquez had permitted. Lauren fiddled with her phone texting someone Bella could only guess was someone not taking a final, or already done with their own. A little distractedly the blonde girl mused,

"Tyler's taking me and Jennie to Port Angeles tomorrow for last minute dress shopping. You wanna come?"

A surge of anxiety burst through Bella's entire body, ice water pumping through her veins as she pushed down her panic at the words. Trouble was brewing in Seattle and Bella wasn't about to be happy about anyone traveling out of Forks away from the protection the Cullens and Wolves provided from Supernatural threats,

"Nah, I have a house showing to do. Besides Alice and Rosalie already had me get a dress for graduation a month ago."

Lauren's green eyes raised their focus completely onto Bella and the brunette felt a bit hunted as her friend hissed in her signature nasally voice,

"Not for graduation. For your party."

"I'm just going to wear the same dress?" Bella shifted her eyes around the room, she didn't know why. They hand't stopped whispering but it felt like Alice might manifest through will alone at the mention of being able to CHANGE Bella's dress between occasions.

"Bella," Lauren shoved her tongue into her cheek forcing it to bulge as if it was a snake about to lash out at Bella herself in absolute disgust,

"I'm not wearing the same dress to a party your Sugar Daddy is throwing for you, especially when everyone but Jessica Stanley got an invitation to it."

Unadulterated revulsion rocked through Bella, deep inside her marrow down her spine like a bolt of lightening frying every nerve ending until they were burnt beyond any other sensation,

"Don't call him that. If you do it again I will uninvite you."

Lauren nearly slapped a hand over her own mouth clearly in an attempt not to laugh hysterically. Bella knew then her expression must have been something fearsome as the other girl shook her head, shoulder quaking with force as her beautiful tan skin began to turn red. Lauren made quite a valiant effort to swallow down her laughter but a few peeps escaped causing Mrs. Vasquez to glower over at them from her desk at the front of the class.

After a few moments though, the blonde girl got her act together with a small gulp of air before leaning closer and softly chuckling,

"He's twice your age and richer than God, he's your Sugar Daddy, even if you won't let him buy you nice things."

"Lauren," Bella forced her frown, hating that the other girl was the way she was sometimes. Really, the irreverence was fine but this was one thing she wasn't going to abide,

"Please."

"Fine," she sighed, still more amused than Bella would have liked but it was acceptance so who was she to complain? Tucking a blonde strand of hair behind her ear Lauren's grin only widened,

"But you have to dance with me at least once at your party. Tyler's trying to get lucky before Jennie leaves and it's Bro code or whatever to let him prowl."

"Right," Bella sighed a bit forlornly at the reminder that Lauren and Tyler's relationship had ascended to something rather enviable. They were lucky really to love each other so recklessly and softly,  
"Fine, but I'm making you sign a waver in case I put you through a table on accident."

"Deal," Lauren nodded when the bell finally ran, releasing them from their purgatory. Bella immediately grabbed her bag and the two girls filtered out of the room, making a break to the door as fast as they could manage it.

"Drive me home?"

"Sure," Bella pulled out the keys to her truck causing Lauren to shake her head, the tone she took was once again outraged,

"Really. I still can't believe he got you a truck."

"I like trucks. You can go anywhere in them."

Lauren rolled her eyes playfully and Bella could only shake her head at it. Really. Bella wondered about Lauren's willingness to spend Carlisle's money on her. As they made their way to the front of the school Bella forced herself not to groan at the sight of Edward and Jacob having a stare down, the likes of which mankind had never seen.

"Who the hell is that?" Lauren's playfulness was gone as her tone became suspicious and rather cold. Bella sighed before picking up her pace to break up whatever drama was about to unfold. Lauren on her heels.

Bella called out to as she drew near enough, not caring about the attention because there were already plenty of people gawking at the scene, "Jacob! Edward! Are you serious right now?!"

Surprisingly Tyler swooped in next to Lauren, as they approached, under his breath he offered, "20 bucks says Edward kicks his ass."

"Done," Lauren replied without hesitation and Bella really did groan as the two boys looked at her clearly having been arguing about something, more than a little ashamed to have been caught.

"He's leaving," Edward informed her with so much harsh authority Bella's eyes nearly rolled out of her head.

"He is _not_ ," Jacob stepped up as if in an attempt to push past the Vampire boy but halted as Edward placed a hand out threatening to stop him physically,

"You are. Bella's heading to my house right now. She's not going anywhere with you."

"Stop," Bella snapped, she didn't have the energy for this of type bickering. Carlisle wasn't going to be home until after 4 so really she didn't have to head over at the moment. Glancing at Lauren and Tyler who were rather intrigued as they watched the drama unfolding , Bella sighed.

"What do you want Jacob?"

"I just.." the younger boy sighed, rubbing his neck as he seemed to no longer be full of spite, instead a nervousness coated his tone,

"We haven't talked since the funeral. Before that was a mess and I miss you."

Bella's heart ached at the words. Her throat grew tight as a sorrow filled her, hope in equal measure began to murmur like a secret in her heart. Was that part of her, the one she'd thought had been lost, not beyond saving after all? It was terrifying to hope but Bella wasn't going to shy away from it.

Not when he was the one offering an olive branch.

"I miss you too Jake."

"Let's go for a ride in the Rabbit. We can talk."

"You're not allowed alone with her, not after you hurt her," Edward hissed violently and Bella was shocked at the amount of vitriol dripping from his teeth as the copper haired Vampire grit them in rage. Tyler let out a soft gasp at the words before Lauren whispered a gritty "Fuck."

"Edward," Bella cast him a glance, hoping to convey every ounce of her disapproval at his choice to air that bit of dirty laundry in front of her Human friends. Edward frowned but ducked his head in acceptance of her feelings before Bella turned to Jacob once more,

"Yeah, sure. I have to drop Lauren off but if you meet me at the house we can go."

Sighing as if he was letting go of an unimaginable weight, Jacob nodded before offering a shy smile,

"I'll follow you the whole way."

Edward cast Bella such a look she wanted to scream. Jacob was clearly offering to Guard her in the telepath's stead. Which was apparently enough to rile the Vampire even further. Frustration was overpowering as Bella was faced with the impossible situation of not knowing what to do.

Accepting Jacob's offer would go plenty far in healing their friendship but Edward was just trying to keep her safe and didn't' trust Jacob to do it. The Quileute boy wasn't part of their family and the only Wolves Edward even seemed to tolerate were Leah and Sam. Whatever she chose, one of them would end up feeling hurt by the dismissal and Bella could only shove her hands in her pockets while they looked at her expectantly.

"Edward, it's fine. I trust him, he won't... He won't do it again, it was an accident."

It felt awful, but Bella cut her losses and figured Edward would be more inclined to forgive her than Jacob. Besides, Jacob might just see how the Cullens respected her choices? Maybe?

"Bella," Edward whispered her name, his yellow eyes permitted her to see the aching heart inside of him at her choice. Bella forced a smile, one she hoped would soothe his worries, not for the firs time she found herself grateful that Edward couldn't read her mind with his Gift.

"C'mon Lauren, let's get you home," Bella turned away from the two boys, "I apparently have a walk in appointment."

Lauren looked the furthest from pleased as she could, the blonde girl's expression was suspicious. Nearly thunderous as she nudged Tyler, "Go to work, Bella's taking me home."

Tyler appeared equally bothered by the events as he nodded and said a quiet goodbye before heading to his van. Bella startled a bit as Lauren then proceeded to loop their arms together, her green eyes close to glaring at Jacob. The other girl then began dragging Bella to her small blue truck with a surprising amount of strength.

"See you later," Bella tossed over her shoulder to Edward while Jacob moved away from the Vampire and loaded himself into the Rabbit which he'd parked in the pick up lane. Bella sighed as soon as she and Lauren reached the truck. Using the fob, Bella unlocked the doors before climbing in before Lauren followed suite. Once the doors were shut and the truck was started, Lauren exhaled through her teeth clearly having something to say. Humorlessly Bella wondered if the Ranger lacked The Beast's Magic of forced confessionals but said nothing as she pulled them out of the parking lot.

Once they were on the road, Lauren finally voice her upset, "Are you actually going to hang out with that bastard?"

The words were dripping with poison and Bella found herself shaken by the absolute disgust dripping from every syllable. She herself had to push back the instinctual response of rationalizing everything and minimizing what had happened. Suddenly she realized that maybe she didn't have to break it all down for Lauren.

There was a way to communicate it all without pouring out her soul, "He's my Tyler. We grew up together and he's an idiot. I love him though and I don't want to leave for college without at least trying."

Lauren's frown deepened impossibly further at the words. Her delicate eyebrows scrunching up in rejection of the concept she replied,

"Tyler would never hurt me."

"That was an accident," Bella cringed a bit internally as she realized how horrible the excuse sounded. Jacob hadn't meant to hurt her, he just wasn't used to his apparently enhanced strength. Bella couldn't say that though. All she could do was sigh,

"He already apologized and as long as he doesn't do it again I can forgive him."

Lauren shook her head at that, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth before pursing her lips together in consternation. The blonde girl shook her head one more time, before saying,

"Whatever, if he hurts you again I'm pretty sure your boyfriend can kick his ass."

"If he hurts me I'll kick his ass myself," Bella snorted, her heart not really in it but knowing it would lighten the mood. The words caused Lauren to let out a chortle before grinning broadly,

"I have a metal bat if you need it."

"Thanks, I won't tell anyone about it."

Dropping Lauren off managed to be accomplished without ceremony. It nearly didn't as Mr. Mallory, the creep, came out of the house when Bella's truck pulled up. Lauren managed to practically tuck and roll out of the passenger seat before Bella had even fully parked meaning the blonde was out of the door and heading up the lawn the moment her father's feet hit the edge of the porch. Bella couldn't suppress the unsettling shivers she experienced when the man smiled at her from his place on the wooden steps, going so far as to wave.

Bella did not wave back as she pulled away from the curb, neglecting to respond kindly even to his smile. He freaked her out and set off every alarm in her brain now that she wasn't concussed and delirious. She was in such a rush to get away from the Mallory house, Bella didn't even realize that she hadn't seen Lauren's car in it's usual place on the driveway until she was climbing into the Rabbit.

* * *

Jacob had at least kept a good distance and hadn't been too obvious following the truck. He pulled up right behind her when she got to her own house though and Bella took a fortifying inhale before heading over to his car and buckling herself in and informing her childhood friend,

"You have until 2:00. Then I have to be home."

"Why are you gonna turn into a pumpkin?" Jacob frowned, clearly upset at the fact that he'd been given a time limit as he pulled them away from the curb. The Rabbit no longer purred like a dying cat but it's age was still clear. Jacob's skill was only able to take him so far when his parts were handed down too many times to count. Really the guy was a miracle worker.

"I have to go to the Cullens to help with the party today because I have a house showing on Thursday, then call Renee because It's Wednesday, and I also have to make dinner and Leah eats enough for 4 people, " Bella informed him, a bit more sharply than she meant to. Her life was hectic and wild without having to worry about Vampires in Seattle that may or may not have a vendetta against her and her family. Not that she could tell Jacob any of that. Just because he was a Shape-Shifter meant nothing. There were still hierarchies she needed to abide by and if Bella told anyone, it would have to be Sam first.

Jacob huffed out a noise which was somehow between a scoff and a sigh before shaking his head a little, "They know you still have to sleep right? Why not decorate the house themselves?"

"It's my party Jacob," Bella shook her head and wondered if they were still even going to have it with the new developments. She'd find out during their family meeting she supposed,

"Anyways, that's enough about my ridiculous schedule. Where are you taking me?"

Jacob shrugged and his attempt at nonchalance was a little too forced as he said, "Getting a burger from Bartelli's, hang out in the park? I mean it's pretty empty during the day and it's the middle of the week."

"Alright," she nodded and accepted the itinerary for their impromptu talk. There was so much to say and Bella was terrified of this turning into a screaming match so she swallowed down her itching nerves. Drumming her fingers on her knee she kept quiet for the rest of the drive. Only speaking when they were in the drive thru and Jacob asked for her order.

Bella got a simple small combo and tried her best to kill the ants slowly marching across her skin attempting to go to war because of the ruckus being made by the butterflies which had begun to throw as rather intense party in her stomach. This was Jacob. She'd known him forever.

They could do this. Together, just talking could start patching this up... But Bella's fear wasn't from talking to him. Her growing anxiety's roots were firm because of the fact that she had no idea if he would even listen. The younger boy had been so belligerently against her choices the last time they spoke and had already proved combative about her schedule. It wasn't the Cullens fault her father was in Alaska living as a Vampire. If anything it was thanks to them he wasn't actually dead.

Bella's struggle was lessened with the comfort that she didn't need to mourn him completely. Not when they had a million other memories to make still.

A bag of 4 burgers sitting between her feet, only one of which was actually for her, Bella stared out the window. Even Jacob seemed unable to speak as they pulled into one of the parking spaces at the local play park. Together they sort of awkwardly climbed out of the Rabbit and Bella snagged the bag of food unsure of where he wanted to eat. Jacob was kind enough to grab the beverages which came with the meal from their places in the cup holders.

Fortunately Jacob made his intentions clear as he casually began making his way to the old wooden bench that parents sat at in order keep careful watch on their children to make sure they weren't' pushing each other off the jungle gym or forming dictatorships to oppress the kid with braces because he couldn't eat ice cream.

Almost cautiously Jacob settled himself down on the bench before Bella placed the burger bag down as a buffer while Jacob set down their drinks right in front of the food. She then sat herself crisscrossed on the peeling green painted seat. Distantly she was glad that there weren't too many other people at the park save for a man she didn't recognize who was running around the whole thing and a couple of ladies doing yoga on a patch of grass. Bella had the sneaking suspicion one of them was Dr. Mallory but ignored it. They were too far to be able to hear whatever Jacob and her wanted to say anyways.

"You remember coming here? Dad and Charlie both got sick so mom brought us here with Rachel and Rebecca so they could get some rest," Jacob's tone was distant as if the memory was precious, Bella experienced a twinge of guilt at the words though. She couldn't quite remember the details of that day. Mostly she recalled being stressed out because her Dad hadn't been feeling well.

"A little."

"We got married to each other under that tree over there," Jacob smiled brightly. Yet, the expression had a bitterness in it as if he could no longer look on the time as fond. Bella fumbled around in her mind in an effort to recall her own memory of that day but couldn't. All she could muster was coming home with ice cream and trying to climb into bed with Charlie to give him some. They'd watched 'The Little Mermaid' until she passed out for the night.

"Y'know when you moved down last year. Billy kept telling me that it'd be nice if we got together. It'd be comfortable, we knew each other and it'd be easy to love you. Even if it was just loving you differently than I already did."

Bella choked back her shock, her stomach rolling at the sudden thought. How Charlie had been so keen to have her hanging out with Jacob. Had Charlie wanted it too? To finally make him and Billy family? It was like being hit over the head with a shovel,

"Yeah but.. You don't. You're like my brother Jake."

He let out a stream of air and the ominous nature of his pensive expression had a chill running down her spine. Bella was suddenly no longer hungry while her legs began tensing with the urge to get the hell away from the situation she was in before Jacob poured a bucket of ice cold relief over her head by saying,

"I know but do you ever wonder about it? What your life would be like if the Cullens weren't here? If.. If you could have ended up with a guy from school? Maybe even one of the guys if they came around enough when you were hanging out at my place?

"I do. All the damn time I even think of what if it had been me? I could have Imprinted on you and we could have been happy. Being like this forever. You'd be just as much my sister as Rachel and Rebecca in the eyes of the Elders," Jacob cut himself off as his voice trembled with such emotion Bella's heart ached as the boy choked out, "We'd have never fought, I wouldn't have hurt you.

"Maybe.. If everything was the same but you just didn't meet him... It might have been better."

Bella had to gather her thoughts as she turned her gaze out to the park, the pair of women exercising were drinking water and laughing. Definitely Dr. Mallory and Mrs. Crowley. The man who had been running was sitting on the hood of a car she couldn't identify and looking at his phone.

She swallowed her own feelings and tried to form a response that Jacob might like but couldn't. It was impossible to do it because what he wanted to hear would never be something she'd want or wish for,

"I have thought about what it would have been like if I never met Carlisle. It terrifies me Jacob."

"That's just the Bond," he hissed, there was no anger, but his eyes shone with distress as if he was pleading with her to try and be happy with the idea of never having met Carlisle. The man who'd lived nearly 400 years saving all his love for her. To actually smile while considering a life where she never knew. Because they'd come so damn close already.

A life where Carlisle spent his days as Charlie's work friend, Bella only visited in the summers but spent them with Jake or at home. Hadn't she done that for 2 whole summers before she moved in with her Dad? The Cullens had been in Forks for 2 years already when Bella arrived to stay that day in January.

So if Renee had managed to convince her to stay, or had decided not to marry Phil? Bella would never have moved and she would have continued to spend only a couple months every summer with Charlie.

Maybe she would have seen Rosalie and Emmett on a date to the movies. Sat behind them while they made out and she tried not to kick their chairs because they were being disgusting. Perhaps Alice and Jasper would have passed her by in Newton Outfitters when they were getting new baseball equipment for an upcoming thunderstorm.

Edward may have waved her on when they were both stopped at that 4 way stop just past the grocery store.

"No it's not," Bella fought back the tears stinging at her eyes, the pain clawing at her throat, demanding to be ripped it opened to let out her screams in protest but she was better than breaking down over something that never happened, never would have,

"Jacob, before I met them I hated being- Feeling like I was in the wrong universe. Meeting Carlisle, being part of his family, it's been like I've finally found the place I belong. Where I was always meant to be."

"What about me? I thought we were best friends," Jacob sounded as if the words were blocking his airway, cutting off his ability to breath properly,

"Didn't you ever feel like you could be happy then?"

Bella closed her eyes and her unshed tears were forced out, causing her to have to wipe them away with the sleeve of her shirt by tugging it past her wrist, then using it to cover her thumb,

"Sometimes. But it was only ever moments. A handful of days out of a dozen summers that I believed maybe I could be happy. Now though? Every day I feel like I actually belong in my own skin.

"As if the reason the world never made sense was because I wasn't made for it."

"That's bullshit," Jacob shook his head and it was frantic, Bella's spine tingled warily as he brushed aside her own feelings as if they meant nothing. As if her own desire for happiness and self hood didn't matter in the face of his own more vaid feelings. It cause something feral to rise up inside her.

A ion storm all her own raged around her heart pulsing the stars inside her body, knitting themselves across all of time and space to Carlisle. It wasn't him she was fighting for though. Not this time as Jacob seemed not to realized her outrage while he carried on,

"You shouldn't have to rely an a guy to tell you who to be! Bella that-"

"You're not hearing me!" Bella cut him off, immediately she stood to her feet before running her hands through her hair. The calm Bella always strove to cultivate shattering as her frustration finally burst through it all like a raging bull running wild in a fun-house. Whipping around to face him she came close to growling,

"This isn't about him! This isn't about you! This isn't about Sam or Emily or Charlie! The only person this is about is me!"

At her sides, Bella balled her fists and felt an answering call of frantic energy from the other side of the Bond. She closed her eyes and suddenly a wave of calm over came her from that same distant place where Carlisle anchored her. Taking a breath she opened her eyes to see Jacob staring at her as if she was an alien before Bella was finally able to continue conveying what she needed to,

"This is about what I want. What I feel. You can't say your feelings are more important here because this is about my own life! Jacob every time you say I'm wrong or that you don't think it's right your telling me that you don't think I can make my own choices!

"I'm not some- Some- I'm not some pet! I'm not a dog who thinks it wants grapes that you have to keep wrestling to the ground because it goes for them every time you leave fruit on the table!"

"I don't think of you like that" Jacob tried but Bella shook her head, once again swallowing down her frustration and struggling not to simply scream,

"Apparently you do!"

Jacob pressed his lips together clearly distraught but Bella wasn't going to care, not when she was trying so hard to make him understand, so she steadied herself, her tone evening out once again as she continued,

"There's no point in playing what if games Jacob. Right here, right now, we can start from scratch! You can accept my decisions and I can accept that you don't approve. We can act like adults and eat our food and maybe not argue because it's pointless. I've already made my choice and you can't change my mind.

"I'm not a dog who wants grapes, you don't get to try to control my life."

Huffing out a harsh breathe Bella let the silence settle between them. Her storm calming as the gentle calm finally washed over her side of the Bond, assuring her, keeping the frayed ends of her nerves from sparking like torn wires in a fuse box.

"I don't think of you as a pet. I'm just scared of you ruining your life for a guy whose not even..." Jacob cut himself off clearly disgusted, voice low and vicious so they couldn't be overheard even though the only other park goers were too far for it,

"He's not even a person. Bella you're talking about becoming a monster."

"What if that's alright? Charlie's done it hasn't he? " Bella reminded him softly, keeping her voice down as the fight drained from her. She realized the hope she'd thought existed might not,

"Changing isn't even an option anymore. Not if it means I get to keep them forever. That choice makes itself."

"Them?" Jacob's face filled with confusion and Bella wondered how much of her words he'd ignored every time they argued about this. Each time she'd hammered away that she'd made her choice and she was happy with it.

"The Cullens. Charlie too now. I- It might be selfish but I don't want to give them up," Bella knew she sounded like a child but didn't care,

"Doesn't my happiness matter at all?"

"Have you ever tried to be happy without them?" Jacob's heart sounded like it was breaking and Bella wondered if he might not be the only one as her own chest felt sharp and fragile despite the calm waves of love pulsing from Carlisle's side of the Bond like shooting stars. Surprising herself even, Bella's voice came out steady,

"Every summer and I never quite managed it."

Wiping the tears gathering again Bella inhaled and snorted her own snot rather disgustingly but pushed forwards anyways, "But what does it matter? I'm happy with them. Why the hell would I leave to chase after something I already have?

"That's insane."

Jacob turned his eyes to the sky as if he was trying to burn his own eyes out with the sun but the cloud cover was far too thick, then he proceeded to let out a gravelly sigh,

"I don't agree with it I don't like him... But if Leah can live with you and complain about him every time she's over at Sam's with Angela then I can do it too."

He leveled his brown eyes at her then and something like magic swirled in Bella's chest. A spell, or a blessing healed the fissures in her heart which had been growing deeper. The mend wasn't perfect, but like every broken bone it would eventually be capable of bearing the weight it once did before.

"Thank you," Bella covered her mouth, determined not to cry, "Now eat your burger before the lettuce wilts."

Jacob shook his head as Bella rejoined him on the bench, he did as he was asked though. It may have been stilted and awkward but it was a start. And it was more than Bella had hoped for as she put her burger in her lap and took out her phone to text Carlisle that she was fine,

"Maybe if you come to the graduation party you'll feel better about it. Tell Sam the whole Pack is invited. I'm not gonna be able to do it myself and as long as it's from me it should be fine."

Jacob shook his head, "I'll tell him but I don't know about going myself."

Bella sighed a bit as her phone chimed, Carlisle only texting her that he was happy to hear she wasn't in danger.

"You texting him?" Jacob's tone was a little hurt, maybe confused as if she'd secretly had Carlisle in the wings ready to swoop down and extract her from the Shape-Shifter's clutches.

"Yeah. He's at work right now but..." Bella knew the Cullens were aware of it. Most of them experienced it. They never needed to be told but Jacob didn't, couldn't. Still it felt like something terrifying. Akin telling him a secret she shouldn't. Almost as intimate as sharing the fact that she sometimes begged Carlisle to leave bruises in the shape of his hands on her thighs.

Choking she shook her head. It was something. Something to help him get it, "We can.. Feel when the other's upset... But only if it's really bad."

Jacob, who was chewing a rather large bite of food nearly choked but was able to save himself by gulping down a huge swig of soda. Swallowing he gasped,

"What?!"

"That's it!" Bella shook her head, playing with the foil her own burger was wrapped in, "I can't say more. I already feel weird about sharing it. That's definitely the Bond."

Slowly, Jacob moved to take another bite of his food before stopping, "That's creepy.I mean, Leah said he was creepy but that's Vulcan Brain Marriage bizarre."

Bella laughed as she shook her head, "It's not! Stop. I'm never sharing anything with you again."

But she was smiling because he was too.

* * *

Edward picked her up at around 3:30.

Bella hadn't hadn't had time to even start dinner but it was still early and as long she headed straight home she'd have time for something simple. Edward was clearly buzzing with curiosity, no doubt eager to know what Jacob had wanted to say, how the entire meeting went. Bella remained tight lipped on the subject until she could tell Carlisle about the unforeseen development. He'd probably be happy that she was repairing her friendship with Jacob. After all, Jake was someone she wouldn't quite have to say goodbye to when the time came.

The little over a half hour waiting for Carlisle was spent hanging the lanterns in the house. Bella wasn't trusted on the ladder or with any sort of equipment because they were all paranoid about her safety with her Mate being absent. Really she hated it but deep down knew they all meant well.

Thus, she was stuck with the guide Jasper had drawn while orchestrating a whole team of Vampires in decorating their own home. As if Edward and Jasper hadn't already memorized the whole thing and could have done it all themselves in half the time. So much of the event was silly and more than a little farcical. Bell appreciated the gesture though. As pointless as it was.

Carlisle arrived on schedule to a house full of lanterns and the smile on his face lit up the room brighter than any of the decoration ever could have managed. Bella couldn't help it as she welcomed him home with a short kiss before he lifted her off the ground then proceeded to spin her as she laughed clutching his button up shirt for dear life.

As he set her down though, the tone of the house shifted, Bella then took her Mate's hand before they approached the rest of their waiting family. Not wasting time Carlisle addressed them in a voice he only ever took during meetings. Firm but calm, the man declared,

"It has come to my attention there has been more than a small amount of activity in Seattle. I know you may have noticed yourselves if you've watched the news or Edward may have gleaned it from a classmate. The fact is that the situation has become an issue we cannot ignore."

"Who do you think it is?" Rosalie's tone was wary and Bella didn't miss the blond Vampire's golden eyes glancing at her so fast the Human girl nearly missed it.

"Victoria?" Edward's eyes grew dangerous at that, the boy's fist was balled up so tightly she could see the vein in his wrist moving. Bella somehow recalled their first meeting. When he had been overwhelmed with blood-lust and wanted to kill her. How he'd seemed like he hated her, raging silently. This wasn't that at all. It was a new blood-lust that hungered not for forbidden sustenance. No. It demanded fire kindled by burning marble flesh.

"Do you think Victoria took a break because she was mourning?" Emmett tilted his head a bit at the name, nearly disbelieving that the Vampire in question would try so soon again.

"We can't rush and think it's her," Jasper spoke up, the meeting officially gaining momentum,

"Like you said, she hasn't been around. Hell, this might just be an accident completely unrelated, but the cops only think they are because of the nature of the killings."

"Left overs?" Emmett scoffed as if the notion was even less likely, the words caused Edward to snarl,

"Don't call them that."

The larger Vampire put his hands up in surrender, before Carlisle disentangled his hand from Bella's in order to wrap an arm around her waist, drawing the Human girl closer to him. A comforting weight around her as the Patriarch scolded the boys softly,

"Edward, you know he didn't mean to be cruel."

"He never does," Edward glared at Emmett only for Rosalie to roll her eyes at the pair of them.

"What are they? That thing? Y'know the word I won't repeat cause Edward apparently hates it," Bella pressed because she was still learning the finer details of this stuff.

"It's just slang for a Vampire that was made on accident," Jasper explained easily, his tone informed her that this was an old argument, "Y'know, they were food but weren't drained enough to kill them, their Sire thought they were, and left 'em to die. Leftovers."

Oh.

That was horrific.

Carlisle kissed her on the temple so carefully it felt like he was made of glass causing Bella to realize why Edward hated the term so much. Because that was basically what happened to Carlisle. He was... that... Unable to help herself, Bella leaned into her Mate in an attempt to offer him silent assurance. Bringing her hand to rest around his back, she gripped his shirt,

"We can't be sure of that either though."

"No we can't," Carlisle agreed, his golden eyes roving over their assembled family.

"So what?! We just sit here?!" Emmett's tone was bordering on rebellious, "We did that last time and now Charlie's up in Alaska carving owls instead of running the police station like he should be.

"Nu-uh. I'm not doing that again! "

"Your'e right," Carlisle jerked his head in a nod as Edward's eyes snapped onto him like a heat seeking missile targeting a volcano, Bella had the thought the boy might have gotten whiplash if he were Human. The copper haired Vampire nodded,

"I agree."

"Alice, how does it look?" Carlisle pressed and the prescient Vampire made such an expression of focus it was chilling,

"I can't say. Too many variables are at work. A decision still needs to be made. I don't know whose."

"How soon are you thinking?" Bella hoped her tone wasn't too demanding, her worry was burning through her thin patience so there was no telling how much of it slipped through.

Jasper hummed before running a hand over his mouth, "Soon. We can't afford more than a little attention. Not with the recent scandal of you and Carlisle."

"Dad? you gonna share because Rosalie and I can't read your mind." Emmett smiled brightly but was clearly miffed that he and his Mate were being left out of the conversation.

"Regardless of who it is, the damage is happening in our territory, they're garnering far too much attention, " Carlisle began slowly as he turned to look down at Bella his gaze softened. Smiling back Bella wished it was enough to soothe his distress before the man turned his focus back to Emmett and Rosalie,

"We'll have to take care of it. The best time would be after graduation. Sunday. We can head up to Seattle, perform reconnaissance, then with Alice's Gift decide on how destroy the law breakers. If all goes well, we should be home by Friday."

He said it with such calm that it all sounded so simple. Yet, Alice's inability to see the outcome was distressing in more ways than Bella was comfortable with.

"I'll stay with Bella," Rosalie volunteered suddenly, her tone firm as she stood up from her place next to Emmett, "She'll need someone to keep an eye on her in case Victoria does come sniffing around.

"I may not be as gifted as the rest of you but my nose is the best and I'll smell her before she even gets close enough to even realize I'm still here."

Carlisle nodded lightly at the words, "Thank you, Rose."

"Maybe we shouldn't have a party," Bella felt awful for saying it but the option had to be brought up, "You can leave Saturday night. Get it done. The party will just get in the way of you taking care of the problem.."

"Bella, the party is for you," Rosalie hissed, coming dangerously close to cutting the Human girl off, causing a tension to rise in the room, "Nothing in the past few months has been normal for you. Nothing. Let us make up for that. Even if it's just a little bit.

"Please."

Guilt clawed at her stomach as Bella swallowed her own feelings on the matter. Rosalie's opinion on her joining their family had been clear for some time. It was likely the young woman was viewing Bella's acquiescence to have a party, live the dorm life, and hold off on getting married as a way to make up for it all.

In that moment Rosalie's feelings were more important than her own.

"Alright. We'll have the party," Bella agreed, forcing back her own fears of inadequacy. It wasn't like she could help them with the fight. Defending their territory. Uselessness washed over her like a bucket of sand. She was going to be sitting on the sidelines again because she was Human.

Jasper had said if she was a Vampire James would have been dead before the others had arrived in the dance studio.

He firmly believed that.

And Bella did too. Then again, if she was like them, none of this would have even happened.

"Well, you can't complain about me worrying now," Bella forced out a humorless laugh, it was more like a scoff as she pressed her forehead into Carlisle's shoulder, shaking her head in bitterness she couldn't help but wallow in the taste similar to the sour tang of blood in her mouth. Wishing she could just help but not wanting to voice it because they'd just placate her with kind words. 

Because there was something still nagging at her. Facts they were missing as if grasping at smoke. A a crucial piece of information was not in the puzzle box.

"I'll drive you home," Carlisle promised quietly and as the children began to disperse to their own pastimes, the tension in the room did not follow them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend the song... It's had a HUGE influence on this fic from the beginning and I always forget to mention it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take it easy, but be sure to take it.

Lauren tossed her hands in the air, a mix between stretching and celebration as she groaned out,

"Freedom is so close I can taste it!"

Its was June 9th, Thursday. The weather was a bearable 93 degrees, cloudy but a little more humid than normal as of it might rain later, and Bella had just finished her English final. That was neither here nor there though because she wasn't at school.

No, Bella found herself sitting next to Edward in a booth at Peter's Dinner for the first time since that day she'd gotten diner with Charlie and Seth. Angela was on the end sitting at Edwards right while Bella found herself next to the window.

Edward was dead eyed as if the blonde girl's display wasn't his idea of entertainment, and he'd been stuck with it for weeks while Angela chuckled softly. Lauren stirred her coke with a straw while next to her, Tyler munched away at the mozzarella sticks which had just arrived for his appetizer.

"What are you planning to do on Friday?" Angela cheered, a pep in her voice as she was done with finals completely. Like Bella, the girl with glasses only had half days so Friday didn't require attendance. The next time they'd be walking the halls of Forks High, it would be making their way to the auditorium for graduation.

"I still have my Fashion Design final," Lauren reminded them before giving a mock wretch but it was clear that her heart wasn't in it,

"Or else Tyler and I would be going to Seattle and spending the night for shopping."

Bella felt like a knight attempting to slay a dragon as she battled down the nerves which surged up at the reminder that Lauren was going out of town while so many horrible things were happening,

"You're going then? Even with all that stuff happening in Seattle?"

Lauren shrugged as if it didn't matter, and why would it? She didn't know, and had perfectly valid reasons to not care as she replied, "Port Angeles is far enough away and we'll have Tyler so we'll be fine!"

"Yeah, it's chill," Tyler swallowed down his fried cheese he'd dipped in marinara sauce. His tone was nonchalant and carefree, "We're not gonna be out that late either. We'll probably even snag dinner when we get back to town."

Angela, seemed to be picking up what Bella was attempting to lay down discreetly, which was a relief as the other girl sighed, "Well just be careful. You don't know who's out there skulking about."

"They'll be fine," Edward assured them lightly, and the harsh grip which had been strangling Bella's heart lessened as the telepath spoke the words. They were breezy, rolling off his tongue in that away which implied he knew for sure. Bella would have to thank Alice for checking for her.

"See!" Lauren cheered as if she'd won, her green eyes sparkling, "Even Edward thinks it's fine!"

Tyler tossed an arm around the back of the booth behind Lauren before grabbing another mozzarella stick, then dipping it. Lauren sipped on her coke before assuring Bella plainly,

"You're not even gonna notice I'm gone! You'll be too busy trying to Vanna White your house."

"That's right you have a showing today," Angela mused curiously, as she adjusted her purple framed glasses on her face. Tyler silently offered their side of the table some of his appetizer and so Angela grabbed one but Edward pulled a face before declaring he didn't like cheese.

Bella couldn't help the amusement which bubbled up at Edward's absolute disgust at the food, an fact which caused her to wonder a little about what he was planning to do when the steak and fries he had ordered arrived. Really he probably would have been served better not coming at all but he'd insisted and now he was stuck because he was stubborn and Bella wanted to spend a little time with her friends,

"Yeah. I'm surprised Leah's not taking you out to escape the whole thing."

"She is," Angela grinned and it was cute how smug her smile was, she even gave a little head shake before taking a bite out of her cheese,

"We're going to the movies!"

"You have a date?!" Lauren pounced on the news with such vicious glee, Bella was glad she wasn't the target of it as Angela's eyes shifted around. Edward, of course, might as well have just been watching paint dry as they all sat there just chatting.

"Details, right now. Bella's been trained to resist torture and I need something to live off of that isn't my mom's second hand gossip from Mrs. Stanley."

Angela turned redder than a beat and Edward's eyes practically glazed over into a hundred yard stare causing Bella to actually experience a small wave of pity for the telepath. The copper haired boy's lack of appreciation for the conversation was apparently too obvious because Tyler interrupted,

"Hey, Edward, you okay man?"

Edward didn't even flinch as he blinked once and sighed, "Yeah... It's fine."

Bella tried not to sigh due to the twinge which spasmed in her heart over his misery at having to hear all the things her friends were thinking. Especially as Angela actually bit her lip nervously before declaring,

"I mean.. There's nothing really to tell! We're just like every other couple and we're going slow!"

"You've been together 6 months!" Lauren seemed like she was about to riot as she grabbed her own mozzarella stick and bit into it like the fried cheese had offended her personally,

"There's no one on earth that slow! "

"Slow doesn't mean 'nothing at all' and besides! It's private..." Angela trailed off, then shot a glance at Edward but it was so quick it was almost nonexistent. It was pretty sweet that she was trying to be polite for the telepath, but the reality was that no one was safe from his Gift with the exception of Bella and Charlie.

"Well I'm staying over at the Cullen's Friday night to give you guys a whole date night before graduation," Bella declared right then. Carlisle had his shift that evening after the showing, Friday would be a morning shift continuing from the night before, since he'd volunteer double in order to get the whole weekend free.

"Oh no! Don't make Bella spend the night at her boyfriend's house!" Lauren's mocking tone was so full of sarcasm it was Bella's turn to have her face light on fire. Edward let out a sigh so low, Bella only heard it because she was sitting next to him. She nearly lost it, but managed to keep her sympathy concealed. Bella couldn't help but think her smile was a little forced though.

"Ew," Tyler blanched for real, forcing him to take a drink of his coke before Bella heard Edward choke on something almost silently. She felt so bad for the Vampire it was practically physical. This whole conversation had to be like slow torture.

"Can we stop talking about my dad?" Edward finally spat out and Lauren snorted, an action Bella envied because she was supposed to be the one on the Vampire's side. Which was why she gulped down more sprite than she probably should have and said,

"Yes, we can. Angela! Have you chosen a school yet?"

"Washington State," the girl replied and it was almost sighed out as if she too was happy to be away from the topic of dating and relationships. Lauren pouted a little but let it go because Tyler seemed like he'd rather not go back to talking about Bella's boyfriend who was also Edward's dad,

"Leah's hoping to follow me but might take another year... It just depends.."

On what the Cullens ended up doing. Because the Wolves couldn't disband until the Coven quit the territory completely for the next 80 years or so. Bella knew she'd have to talk to Carlisle about that. They'd have to start figuring out what to tell the Wolves, and Sam would have to make a choice whether or not to keep the Treaty with Bella's Future Change being so set in stone.

"Well her dad's taking care of himself pretty good from what you've said so I'm sure it'll work out," Tyler grinned and Bella realized that's likely what Lauren was thinking too. Angela and Leah's future plans depended on her father's health.

Food arrived shortly after and Bella was kind enough to steal some of Edward's fries because she'd ordered a burger with onion rings. Edward seemed to once again be magically making his food vanish and Bella really had to ask him how he did it one day because she'd already caught him discreetly playing musical cups with her sprite. An action she only noticed because she felt like it was taking a very long time to finish her drink.

They continued to talk about Lauren's remaining final, the movie Leah and Angela would be watching as well as Bella's plans for last minute clean up so the house was at it's most presentable. Lauren complained that Angela would be so far for college but promised to hang out when she came back to Forks with Tyler in order to visit his parents. Bella too, assured her she'd make the trip when she could manage it.

It was nice to go slow for a little with so much still being unsure. Bella no longer felt like it was 'time to lie' though as she sat there with Tyler and Lauren who knew nothing about the Supernatural World. It felt more like a breath of fresh air to get to pretend that the world was a little simpler.

That Carlisle and the rest of their Coven weren't going to go fight Vampires that very weekend. She didn't have to think about it because she had to assure Lauren they'd hang out, even though they wouldn't get to room together until their second year.

When they were all done eating, Lauren and Tyler left their portion of the bill before taking off together in his mother's car so they could get to Port Angeles in good time. Bella sighed before blatantly grabbing Edward's drink now that the Humans were gone and the waitress arrived again.

She was easily only a couple of years older than Bella, with dark skin which called to mind Leah's own brown. Her name was Dulce and her curly dark brown hair was tied up out of the way. Her smile was forced and Bella didn't blame her as the lunch rush was just ending and she'd been keeping them all topped off like a pro.

Her voice was husky and Bella suppressed a smile the waitresses eyes raked over Edward in clear interest but she wasn't so rude as to ignore the girls with him. No, Dulce's attention just flit over to Edward once or twice as she asked,

"You want anything for desert? We have a brownie cake."

"I'm good," Angela replied easily while Edward only looked to Bella, because he likely wouldn't order anything himself unless she asked him too.

"Yeah, I'll get your peach cobbler," Bella sighed, she hadn't had the thing since the last time she came and it was a small treat she wanted to enjoy. Just for a little,

"No ice cream though."

Dulce nodded, her eyes tracking back to Edward since he hadn't spoken, "Anything else?"

"I'll share with her," the Vampire replied slowly as if he was nervous, clearly uncomfortable with the attention and Bella didn't complain as he inched himself closer to her. The waitress blushed but accepted that before heading off.

"You alright?" Bella whispered ignoring the curious look Angela was giving them while Edward ducked his head.

"Yeah, her thoughts are just really loud and a little graphic."

There was stab of guilt Bella felt at being even a little amused earlier, even if it had been about the food, so she pat his hand which was on the table before leaning her head against his shoulder,

"We'll get the cobbler to go."

"Thanks."

Angela pressed her lips together, still seeming confused as Edward inhaled slowly. Bella didn't pull away from him until they had the cobbler in a box and were piling out of the booth. Angela left slowly after saying a rather thoughtful goodbye and when Bella got into Edward's Volvo she popped opened her cobbler then proceeded to shove a plastic fork into it so she could start eating.

By the time Edward was pulling up to the curb of her house, Bella had finished her cobbler and decided she probably wasn't going to be eating anything more than a snack for dinner because of how big her lunch had been. Carlisle would be swinging by soon, so Bella didn't think much of it when Edward followed her off to the house. There was still a Vampire out for her after all.

The telepath simply sat around in the living room while Bella cleaned up here and there to make the house a bit more presentable than it had been before. Really she kind of thought if was funny to be erasing all the more lived in aspects of the place.

A few of the pictures from the entry way were already gone, having been sent up to Charlie as well as entire chunks of the man's movie collection. Small gaps in the life she used to have before it all. Edward said nothing and Bella wondered if he was just basking in the silent company.

It was a bit of a touching thought.

He could be alone with her and not feel like he was being talked at endlessly. Bella couldn't help feeling a little proud of herself for that, even if she herself hadn't done it on purpose.

* * *

"This place looks so much bigger than in the pictures!" was the first thing out of the woman's mouth as she climbed out the passenger side of a ocean green Thunderbird. Her brown hair wavy and tousled was kept out of her face as she pushed her large almost kitschy sunglasses on top of her head. An action which would have Alice screeching about Human hair oil getting on the lenses and causing them to get smudgy. Bella held her tongue though.

"Well, it could be a liar house and be tiny inside," the man declared as he too exited the vehicle. Bella suddenly felt under dressed in her loose tunic and jeans in the face of how the couple was attired. The woman was in a sundress that Alice would have approved of which included a buckle with some chunky logo while the man was in a polo and khaki pants. His sunglasses the exact model of Ray Bans Bella had seen Edward in on several occasions.

What did they think this was?! A photo shoot? It was a bit strange as everyone else had been casual about the whole house hunting thing. Unless they wanted Bella to feel like they had money and she should 'trust' them. Bella didn't care though. They could be richer than Carlisle and she's just demand they not burn the place down while she was still in it.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs Stevens this is Bella Swan! She's the home owner!" Lisa hugged her clipboard brightly and her dark skin shone against the lovely orange dress she'd shown up in. The outfit was casual though, paired with leggings, and it made Bella a little more comfortable.

The Stevens, who had started their way up the lawn, both locked their gazes onto Bella and didn't even try to conceal their surprise at her age or the fact that she was the owner. She only smiled because it happened every time. The girl only hope that this showing wouldn't have them trying to talk her down from the listed price.

Really.

People seemed to think that if you were under the age of 20 you had absolutely no brainpower.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Swan," Mrs. Stevens was the first one to put a hand out, so Bella took it smoothly and easily. Carlisle a steady presence next to her his hand lazily on her hip declaring without hesitation what they were. His fingers shifting caught Mrs. Stevens' attention and something changed in her eyes. Bella knew it well so she did her best to ignore it saying,

"Just Bella is fine, this is Carlisle. He'll be helping me show the house."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Carlisle, I'm Brandon, this is my wife Lindsay," Mr. Stevens reached out to shake Carlisle's hand and the Vampire accepted it quickly if awkwardly.

"Right!" Lisa clapped lightly, likely eager to carry on since the introductions were finished, "Are we ready then Bella?"

"Of course," Bella nodded and led the group into the house with the ease of someone who'd show the place more than a half dozen times, Carlisle let her go as they filed in but once more his hand found it's previous perch the moment they were inside. Brandon gave a low whistle as he eyed the more rustically designed interior of the home before asking,

"When was the last time this place was remodeled?"

"About 10 years ago the kitchen got an overhaul from a broken pipe but the rest of the house is intact from the original build," Bella had gotten all the information she could from Charlie on the place and had regurgitated it so often it was burned into her mouth,

"Charlie liked the rustic natural look so he kept it as woodsy as he could."

"I can tell," Lindsay observed but it wasn't kindly. Bella moved herself in front of her Mate and Carlisle placed both his hands on her hips, his grip tight, almost needful. He'd never been so antsy before but something was making his more possessive instincts act up. Bella leaned back into him hoping to calm whatever was riling him. Bella ignored the looks Brandon and Lindsay exchanged at the action while Lisa sort of seemed to be blocking their behavior out.

Lisa had gotten used to his hovering after the first few showings and while Bella knew Lisa was a member of the Quileute Nation, it seemed that the realtor didn't know the Secret or if she had been told the legends, didn't believe them.

"Is there a dishwasher?" Lindsay asked suddenly as she wandered into the kitchen a little too close to where Carlisle was holding Bella in the dining area. Bella trailed her lightly because Lisa was keeping track of Brandon at the moment as he explored the living room,

"Well, one but I'll be moving out, so you'll have to get a new one."

Carlisle let out a light chuckle but Lindsay eyed Bella like she'd said it was in the basement and wouldn't she like to go check out the Amontillado she had down there?

No jokes then.

"But seriously you'll have to get work done if you want a dishwasher," Bella shrugged plenty of places didn't have them and the house was older, "Charlie didn't see a reason for one to get installed."

"So..." Lindsay's eyes scanned Bella and Carlisle slowly as if trying to figure something out. What? There were a myriad of things, but Bella ignored it as the woman asked,

"And who's Charlie?"

Bella pressed her lips together lightly. Mentioning Charlie was a must because it was his house for so long and she had no real reason for why certain things were a certain way except 'Charlie wanted it that way'. Still it felt like a betrayal to say,

"My dad, sorry. He died last November and left the place to me."

The woman glanced at Carlisle again as she replied with a slightly confused, "Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Bella accepted the words and pushed past the awkwardness as she attempted to press forwards,

"Would you like to see the second floor?"

"Yeah of course, the bedrooms are up there right?"

"Yep," Bella moved towards the steps and Lindsay began following her while the sound of Lisa breaking down the features of the living area to Brandon bounced around them.

"We're going upstairs Lisa," Bella called as she hit the landing, then forced Carlisle's hands off of her so that he could lead the way up. Her Mate obliged the physical request then as Lisa and Mr. Stevens scampered over to the stairs, eager to join the others seeing deeper into the house.

Their rather large group made it's way up and Bella made sure to stay near Carlisle to keep her nerves over the strangers in her house, around her things, calmed.

"This is my old bedroom but Leah, my current roommate is using it right now," Bella explained as she opened the door to the room to show off. Leah always hid away her things for showing days and so it wasn't a problem to lead Lindsay into the room,

"It's actually got a nice window that provides a good breeze on warmer days if you open it up."

The woman frowned a bit as she examined the window in question. Bella slipped her hands into her pockets as the potential buyer huffed,

"There's a tree in front of it."

"It doesn't block the view," Bella insisted because she'd spent what felt like a million summers never wishing the tree was out of the way. If anything, she'd recently grown extremely fond of that tree. It was Carlisle's tree.

Brandon trudged into the room without a word as he shuffled around Leah's things in order to examine the window in question. Lindsay followed him in eagerly and she too joined his assessment of the thing. After a moment of silence the man nodded, "Yep! The tree just kind of frames it... You have a guy who keeps it cut back? Is it a HOA? "

"Charlie used to do it in the fall," Bella replied, not really knowing what else to say to the at. Fortunately Lindsay very badly whispered, "Her father. He died, it was his house."

When Mr. Stevens nodded, his wife spoke up in a rather unimpressed tone, "Right, what's the master look like?"

"That's across the hall," was all Bella could say as the rather strained nature of their discussion carried over in the other woman's demeanor. It was odd but Bella knew people were weird so watched as Lindsay shuffled out and back into the hall, Brandon in tow much in the same way Carlisle had been shuffling after Bella herself.

It was nearly amusing.

Guiding her guest to her own room which was once Charlie's. Bella smiled best as she could manage, "So this is the master, as you can see it's pretty much double the size of the other room."

"I want to see the kitchen again," Lindsay decided suddenly and Brandon hummed, "Can I get a look out back?"

"I'll show Mrs. Stevens the kitchen," Lisa volunteered, "I'm sure Mr. Stevens will have questions about the yard."

Bella agreed to their group headed down stairs, separating at the landing. Leading the way out to the back, Bella slide the door opened to the wood fenced in area which was sectioned off from a small forested area which lead into the greater wilds.

"Do you get bears?" Mr. Stevens asked immediately and Bella crossed her arms lightly only for Carlisle to once more put an arm around her.

"Not recently" Bella shrugged it off lightly, "It's Forks, just off the National Forest. You're bound to get wild animals around. Just last year we had some animal activity in the more rural portion of Town. It's just how it is out here."

She smothered down her slight melancholy recalling what those attacks had been, that back then Charlie had been the one to tell her practically the very same words.

"So," Brandon dragged out the 'O' as he examined the small porch and yard. Bella was expecting him to ask about the rather new fencing or the lawn care, type of grass, or whatever. She didn't expect the man to ask,

"How soon can the house be ready for move in?"

Bella glanced at Carlisle but he simply offered her an encouraging smile so the girl replied, "Once you're approved... Probably a week or two? Most of the furniture is getting donated to the shelter in Port Angeles so moving out won't be a very big undertaking."

"Right," Brandon nodded slowly, and the question was only shocking because his wife clearly didn't like the place, "Well I'll talk to Lindsay and we'll see."

Bella nodded and their weird trio went back inside of the house. Just because he liked the place didn't mean his wife did. And if they did put in an offer it might not go through if they weren't approved or didn't have the cash. The girl wasn't surprised when Lindsay was complaining,

"Are you taking this fridge? It's tiny and there's no room for anything."

"All the main appliances are being left," Bella replied smoothly. Her cottage was fully furnished after all, complete withe amenities all Humans needed to survive.

"Can you give us a second?" Brandon requested and then very quietly took a step out front to speak to his wife. Once the pair were chatting Lisa turned to look at Bella and Carlisle only to sigh,

"She's been complaining about the wood panel flooring in the living room and the lights."

"If they don't want it, they don't want it," Bella replied and Carlisle wrapped his arms around her from behind, propping his chin atop her head before he said,

"You still have time. And if you have to leave with the house unsold I do not mind aiding you with the fly over to sign the paperwork when it does."

Surprisingly, when Mr. and Mrs. Stevens returned they put in their offer. Bella wasn't about to sign anything or begin packing just yet though as the couple admitted they still needed to be approved for their loan but were in the middle of the procedures. This wasn't the first time the house had been put in that situation so Bella wasn't about to treat it as a sure thing.

Bella did wish them luck as they piled into their rental car in order to head back up to Seattle. Soon after, Lisa too departed. Bella leaned into Carlisle where the couple stood next to the porch swing and sighed,

"You've been acting strange."

"Alice sent me a message to keep near you and not inform you of the instructions until the showing was over," the Vampire admitted a little sheepishly,

"Though I'll admit Mr. Stevens was looking at you a great deal more than I liked. As if you were his to look at."

Bella closed her eyes, and bit her lip, fighting back the smile which was threatening to make itself known, "I like my men way older than him. They have to at least be 300 before I'll even give them the time of day."

"I have some time before my shift," Carlisle whispered into her ear, his voice low while his hands found her hips. Stony thumbs tucked themselves into her belt loops,

"Will you give this old man a small portion of your time?"

"For you?" Bella opened her eyes and lifted her gaze to meet his topaz irises, "I have all the time in the world Dr. Cullen."

Tugging at her then, Carlisle pulled Bella into the house with something like a frantic energy.

Later, when Bella was dressing herself, Carlisle kissed her goodbye, his fingers caressing the bruises he'd left on her hips before he made his way out the door. He'd never been late for a shift and the Doctor wasn't going to start then. Especially with their situation looming over his career at Forks General.

Eventually, Angela and Leah came through the door giggling so Bella kept herself in the room with the last Volume of Genji in order to give them their privacy. They deserved a bit of it and Leah was always being kind on that front towards Bella herself.

* * *

It was in the evening when Angela had left, Bella was in her room reading, when suddenly, from below the stairs Leah shouted up, "Vampire Barbie's here! Alice too!"

More than a small amount of curiosity flooded her, but Bella knew they were always doing their best to keep her in the loop. Though, they could have called. Regardless, Bella found herself shuffling downstairs only to find Leah had already let the Cullen girls in. The young Quileute woman was eating left over mashed potatoes out of the glass container with some of the roasted chicken from the night before. Bella did the same thing frequently in order to keep from creating too many dishes so it wasn't such an odd sight to behold. What was a surprise was the fact that Alice and Rosalie were standing there, in her dinning room at around 11 O'Clock at night.

The black haired girl with a pixie cut was smiling and holding up some sort bag that looked as if it had come from a shop which Bella would have protested entering and her blonde sister was rather neutrally just floating there as if dragged against her will.

"We have your dress!" Alice cheered holding up the bag as if the Human should recognize it. As if it was something Bella just forgot at their house one day and not something completely new.

Bella blinked slowly at the tiniest Vampire, "I have my dress."

"This is the one for the party," Rosalie placed her hands on her hips as if Bella was being obtuse causing the brunette to tilt her head back, then take a deep breath.

She knew it.

Lauren's idea for a dress change was going to be the death of her. Gathering herself, Bella leveled a stare at her prescient daughter,

"No. I have a dress. One is fine."

"Bella, everyone knows this is your party! Even if it's our names on the invitation!" Alice sighed as if Bella was the one being ridiculous before continuing her explanation,

"How will it look if you show up in the same dress as you graduated in?"

"It'll look like I'm not a Sugar Baby," Bella argued, crossing her arms and feeling more than a little bit of stubbornness creep up her spine. Really, she wasn't going to give on this unless Alice said someone burned the house down if she didn't,

"Alice, C'mon. I'm not gonna let you change plans last minute because you got an Idea from Lauren Mallory of all people!"

"Bella!" Alice pouted and it was cute but Bella wasn't going to give. Bella had already agreed to one dress. That was it.

"No. You know I'm not going to change my mind. I can't believe you dragged Rosalie here for this!"

"Actually," Rosalie chimed in sounding more than a little miffed that she'd been accused of being hauled around by her sister, "Alice hitched a ride with me."

That....

Was the biggest surprise of the night.

Leah took a drink of her orange juice then and asked, "Hey Alice, what size is that dress? Mine ended up getting something on it."

The prescient Vampire's eyes gleamed as she triumphantly smirked at Bella.The Human girl narrowed her eyes at black haired Vampire... Honestly Alice worked in the strangest of ways.

"It's probably perfect actually!" Alice enthused, nearly bouncing towards the Shape-Shifter in the kitchen. Bella snorted an unimpressed laugh at how Alice had just played a whole scene and was warmed to find that Rosalie was rolling her eyes at the display.

"So what bring you to my humble abode?" Bella wondered nothing short of damn curious. Rosalie folded her arms over her chest as Bella distantly registered Alice showing off a rather lovely yellow dress to Leah in the kitchen while the older girl's eyes gleamed like sun-flares. The color was gorgeous with her brown skin.

"I came to ask what you're planning to do with your truck," Rosalie began a bit stiffly and Bella sighed, it was something she kept putting off, so being asked was a bit of a relief,

"Actually I was going to see if Emmett could move it to the garage until I could figure out what was wrong with it."

"It's a pile of garbage is what's wrong with it," Rosalie replied, but Bella thought she might just detect a modicum of teasing in the words as the blonde girl continued,

"Really if you've decided not to scrap it then your best bet is to just take it to be restored."

Bella held back a groan at the assessment. Rosalie was a mechanic and knew what she was talking about. It was likely the blonde had more than a degree or two in engineering and automotive mechanics. Folding her arms around herself, Bella let out a sigh. The Beast would be more than a little gorgeous if it was restored but...

"I don't have that kind of money. I mean, even if I sell the house, most of that's going to college and-"

Bella cut herself off as Rosalie stared at her like she was an idiot. The silence stretched only broken by Alice and Leah's chatter which might as well have been a mile away.

"Are you Carlisle's wife or not?"

"I am..." Bella shook her head slowly, reluctantly as Rosalie more insistently declared,

"Then ask him to pay for it. Hell, ask him for your own card. Really."

"It's not just that," digging her foot in the ground nervously, Bella got ready to reveal another thing to Rosalie that the Vampire likely was going to laugh about but the Human girl didn't care. She'd been determined to do it and Jacob had ruined her plans with his refusal to accept the situation.

"I was supposed to get lessons from Jake on how to repair it and he flaked when he found out I was dating Carlisle. Maybe... I kind of was hoping to do the restoring myself? maybe? It's stupid I know..."

Rosalie was standing there frozen staring at her like she'd grown another head, "Are you serious or are you just saying that?"

"I mean..." Bell shrugged nervously as Rosalie's copper eyes bored into her in a way they never had before, so the Human girl let herself just ramble on,

"I want to be able to change a tire and take care of my own damn truck. Those are like, basic life skills."

"Basic life skills are a little different from restoring a truck from the 1960s," Rosalie informed her very succinctly. Bella understood then that mechanics wasn't simply Rosalie's hobby. This was her passion. Just as Carlisle's was Medicine and Bella's was the burning desire to dance.

Bella got an idea then, one she felt like an idiot for not realizing before as she gathered up all her courage to ask, "Well, if you walk me through it and teach me I can probably maintain The Beast myself eventually. Only if you want to though."

"What year is it?" was the first thing out of Rosalie's mouth as she narrowed her eyes at the brunette. Bella dug though her head and scrounged up the information she knew about her truck,

"It's a 1963 C10, it's a sidestep."

Rosalie tilted her head clearly in thought and Bella's spine tingled with nervous energy as Rosalie contemplated the future of The Beast. Finally after a moment the Vampire jerked her head in a nod,

"Alright. I'll teach you to change tires, do oil, water, coils, all the basic maintenance. If you want it restored though you're going to have to ask Carlisle.

"It's your truck. I'll do it and let you help."

But Rosalie wasn't going to be asking her father for the resources when Bella was the one who wanted it done in the first place. Right. She hated how much sense it made and even more, Bella wished that she wasn't so reluctant to ask him. They were Bonded, their relationship was permanent in all the ways that mattered and he'd even promised immortality. Somehow Bella still couldn't ask him for money.

It seemed crass.

Almost wrong...

But...

He was her Mate. Weren't partners supposed to share everything? Then why was this so difficult?!

"Yeah, I've got it," Bella sighed and felt like this was going to turn into another crucible as Rosalie nodded,

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow for your first lesson. Emmett and I will grab the truck tonight so don't worry about it."

Bella startled at that, her arms unfolding limply, "Tomorrow?"

"Alice says you're spending the night and don't have school. What else will you be doing?" Rosalie raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in unspoken challenge, Bella figured she was right... Bella didn't have much on her plate except a call to Charlie. Carlisle would be working until about 12 and so she was virtually free to do nothing at all.

"Fine I'll head over after I have breakfast and call Charlie," Bella relented to the blonde Vampire woman. After all, this was technically going to be 'family' time, even if it was mostly about getting her precious truck diagnosed and all patched up. Maybe even prettier than new.

"You all done?" Alice fluttered over exuberantly and Bella realized this was her doing to. The sly little thing. Really, Bella would never trust her again.

"Yeah we're good," Rosalie nodded, her sister then cheered so brightly it was clear she'd seen this whole thing, probably even some of their time working on The Beast.

"See you tomorrow then," Rosalie affirmed and proceeded to head out the door, Alice buzzing behind excitedly.

"I think I like Alice," Leah decided suddenly, Bella realized the Cullen Sisters could probably still hear but the Shape-Shifter had to as well,

"Not as much as Rosalie, but Alice is a close second."

Bella shook her head and laughed at that, "You know Alice bought that for you and was only pretending to hock it off on me until you asked for it right?"

Leah stopped in her tracks as she was about to start eating again. There was a beat, then two of quiet.

"Don't care. That' dress is hot."

Bella couldn't help the laugh which bubbled up then at her friend's observation. Alice was a force of nature and really she was so bubbly she was hard to dislike. Bella loved her to death.

Even if she did joke about not trusting her.

In reality Bella trusted Alice with her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is powerful. It's bonds are forged in whispers, shared quiet, held hands, and tender hugs. Yet, Love is stronger than steel, fire, and even death.

Staring at the ceiling, Bella wiggled her feet under Charlie's work coat. It was still early and the house was cool despite the fact that it was the middle of summer so having the thick insulated fabric over her bare legs wasn't an issue. Especially since she was still in her night gown.

Phone, pressed to her ear and her head laid back against the wooden headboard Bella watched the fan blades spin while Charlie's voice washed over her.

"I'm going to start work on making my first chair but I'll need larger pieces of oak to do it. Tanya's saying I might be able to head out to the village next month." Charlie's voice was warm and comforting like a fire out in the forest in the middle of a snowy camping trip. Bella knew intellectually it was different, after all, she'd been jarred by the tones of it the first time she'd spoken to her father over the phone.

But now?

She was getting used to it, her Human memory struggling to find the difference as she was now completely accustomed to his slightly shifted tones. Bella wondered how different he looked. They hadn't video called yet and part of her was nervous to do it. To see Charlie with the golden eyes's she been hoping to see in her own face one day. Bella felt a confusing swell of jealousy and guilt all in one horrific tornado. Despite all of that, she noticed the warmth in his words appeared superficial. Charlie Swan was very clearly nervous about the actual topic he was discussing with her.

Bella wondered if it was because he was anxious regarding his self-control. He didn't bring it up and Bella wouldn't pressure him to talk about it.

"What about now? I mean... You're not just sitting around staring at snow again right?" Bella teased lightly, knowing he was probably frustrated about the lack of things he was permitted to do still. She wondered about her own future, how long she'd spend just having days where her brain could only panic or stare at dirt while the worms wriggled through the grass.

"No I'm not, there's plenty to keep me busy besides wood working. We're actually planning a game of soccer this weekend. Maybe I'll finally be able to get one over on Kate," the Vampire's voice actually sounded happy, content in a way Bella hadn't heard it since they'd been out on the lake together with Seth and Harry. That one perfect day.

"I'm glad you're keeping busy," Bella smiled, her eyes attempting to track a particular blade of the fan while it spun, pushing air from the vent near it through the room.

"You've got graduation tomorrow," Charlie suddenly reminded her, his voice soft yet emotional. Bella closed her eyes as he continued, sounding close to choking on the weight of what he was feeling,

"God I wish I could be there."

"Carlisle's going to record it for you," Bella replied, softly, hoping she didn't sound as if she was giving useless platitudes. It was all she could say. This was only the first milestone in her life Charlie would be forced to stand back for.

Moving into her dorm, Christmases home from college, her wedding, college graduation, they were all things he'd have to watch playback of from a camcorder. Small slices in time he'd never get to experience the full scope of. Aching pain filled Bella's chest knowing that it was him she wanted there out of everyone. How monstrous was that?

Renee would still be there, but Bella wanted Charlie instead. She'd never have that though.

"It's not the same," he sighed and Bella pressed her lips together, pushing all her frustration at the situation down because there was something more she desired than all those things.

To have Charlie forever.

No matter how much she fought to remind herself that this was better than not having him at all, Bella's guilt felt like a parasite latching into her stomach's lining and slowly eating away at it. Perhaps it was because she was happy. Ecstatic to have a future to look forwards to with her father, despite his own regrets that he couldn't be there for her in the present.

It wasn't that Bella didn't wish he was there. She did, desperately. The fact of it was simply that she'd come to terms with the situation. Charlie couldn't be there so he wasn't. Those months after 'The Attack', Bella had mourned the Human life they may have shared and out of the ashes of it rose a blossom of hope paired with unadulterated joy that she wouldn't have to say goodbye to her father after only a sparse few years.

"I know. I'll be wishing you were there the whole time," Bella sighed and hoped the truth of it was conveyed.

It was all so complicated.

Part of her couldn't wait until it wasn't. When she was stronger and she could join her family fully. As much as she looked forwards to it... Fantasized about it even, Bella also knew she was going to be giving up a lot. Renee, while not on the best terms at the moment... What with their stilted phone calls and rushed conversations... She was still Bella's mother.

There was also Lauren.

Sometimes it felt unspeakably selfish to be attaching herself to the other girl only to be planning on abandoning her in a few years. Still... Wasn't this better? Bella couldn't cut herself off from the world and pretend only the Cullens mattered. It wouldn't be fair to them. Bella was going to have to do it to more people. She wasn't going to be the dorm gremlin, she had to make friends in college. It was part of the experience, meeting new people and making strangers into regular parts of your routine.

People lost people in the strangest ways. They lost touch or a sudden death might occur. Bella reminded herself this would only be her first time of many to enter into people's life and simply fade out, vanish into the night forever. This was the more tragic part of the world she was choosing to be part of and why it was so precious to have her family. To Have Charlie.

"Yeah..." Charlie was beginning to sound as melancholy as Bella was starting to feel so the girl opened her eyes once more to take in the ceiling above her in the room which was once his,

"Rosalie's giving me lessons on how to maintain my truck today. She promised to show me how to change a tire, oil, y'know. All the important stuff."

"That sounds.. Fun," the man sounded startled and Bella allowed his tone to carry her spirits up, and up until she was able to joke,

"Yeah, so you might get a call about me getting stuck inside of an engine or how I totaled the garage. It'll be fine though. I haven't been to the hospital for a while so I'm due for a visit.

"Dr. Iris is probably starting to worry."

"Bells please," Charlie sighed as if he was stuck between being horrified and laughing at her words. She supposed that the first part wasn't so great but at least he understood it was a joke. If anything she might bust her knuckles trying to take off a tire or slice herself on a particularly sharp bit of metal she might not see.

"Tell me Carlisle will be there, at least."

"He won't be but don't worry too much," Bella smiled and peeled her eyes away from the ceiling in order to stare at her feet as she absently moved them about in a dance to the tune of a song that was only half remembered,

"Rosalie's probably going to have me watch her before she actually asks me to put my hands on an actual vehicle."

"Just be safe alright?" he sounded so softly concerned that the feeling washed over her like an ice cube being dropped down the back of her shirt in slow motion.

"You don't have to worry," Bella assured him, her feet ceasing their dance before she pursed her lips, hoping she could help soothe his worries, if only a little bit,

"They're kind of paranoid too when Carlisle isn't around. It's a bit of a pain. I was supposed to be helping them decorate for the party tomorrow and Jasper wouldn't even allow me to _look_ at the ladder."

Charlie actually huffed out a laugh at that, "Well you might not like it but it makes me a hell of a lot less paranoid about how much time you spend over there with the kids."

Bella had to stop herself from asking 'Just the kids?' because she wasn't about to argue bout sex with her father. Not when Carlisle had already told him their stance. And if Charlie did bring it up... Well she'd just have to remind him it wasn't his business.

The thought was both viscerally terrifying as well as embarrassing beyond imagining.

Casting her eyes at the clock she cut her mind away towards better thoughts that didn't' involve her dying from an overload of awkwardness and parental smothering,

"I should probably start getting ready. It's already 7:30 and Rosalie's probably going to start leaving messages on my phone if I'm not there by 9."

"Alright," Charlie agreed kindly, his tone still containing the humor from before, only it had grown, "Have fun. Alright? I love you."

"I love you too dad," Bella was able to smile as she hung up the phone before practically tossing it onto the nightstand next to the queen size bed she was sitting in. The girl stared at her feet for a moment and wished she hadn't gotten up so early but she'd promised a call to Charlie in the morning since her Finals were over. Still, it took her more than a few moments to convince herself to leave the bed. An action which proved easier once she'd peeled Charlie's old coat off her legs and the less than warm air of the house scraped against the bare skin of her calves.

Maybe she should have brought up the subject of her and Carlisle's decision to have sex against her father's more recent protests. Swinging her legs over the side of the already made bed, Bella's eyes found the phone sitting silently. Charlie was right to worry, she wasn't going to hold that against him, not when Carlisle had kept making sure he himself was ready for that level of intimacy through 'practice'.

Bella didn't want to talk to her dad about sex though. He was her dad and the one time he had asked about them using protection Bella had nearly died of high blood pressure on the spot. So why was she so bothered by it?

Perhaps it was the fact that he'd talked to Carlisle and not her. Then appeared content with that answer. As if her Mate was responsible for what intimacy they shared.

Sighing she knew she shouldn't dwell on it. There was no reason to.

Fortunately a nice shower was enough to get her mind off the nagging discomfort from an otherwise enjoyable phone call with her father and shift Bella's mind into a different gear. Like the soap which was chased down the drain as she scrubbed her skin, Bella's tension was eased out of her.

Turning off the water, she wrapped her hair up in a towel before going about the process of shaving her legs, using a wash cup to rinse the razor, then washing the cup before utilizing it to clean the shaving cream which was left on her legs when the routine was done. Brushing her teeth was another task she completed once she'd finished her shower, Bella tended not to do it before breakfast if she could help it, and since she'd eaten, then called Charlie, it was necessary. With all of her bathroom time complete, Bella made her way to her bedroom. Leah could be heard puttering downstairs preparing her own food before leaving for whatever she had planed for the day.

As Bella dried her long brown hair, she reminded herself that she'd be spending the night at the Cullens' house. The Human girl wouldn't need an overnight bag as she already had a few spare changes of clothes over there in Carlisle's closet, as well as a bath set with her preferred items.

As she pulled out a pair of older jeans and a worn shirt from her closest, Bella tossed her towel into the laundry bin she kept at the corner of the room. Out of the corner of her eye she caught herself in floor length mirror which was hanging on the wall just next to the nightstand. A wave of smugness washed over her at the sight of her body, but it had nothing to do with her own shape or form.

Shaking herself from the moment, Bella grabbed a pair of her nicer underwear she and Alice had procured from Soma that day in Seattle when they'd all headed home from the Alaska trip. Slipping into it wasn't an issue, Bella has chosen them because they were comfortable and while Alice wouldn't be hearing it out loud anytime soon, the Human girl felt a rush of confidence when she was wearing the lingerie.

It made her feel desirable, pretty even, and not just simple and plain. For Humans, looks may be an accident, but Bella still felt her lack in that department keenly. Her breasts weren't exactly more than a small handful and she felt she might as well be an ironing board for how wide her hips were. Privately, she believed her best features to be her own eyes and the fact that her hair was so long. It wasn't much but they were her's.

Once her jeans were pulled on, Bella slipped into the rather well loved t-shirt, before tying up her hair into a rather messy bun. She wasn't about to get told off for having her hair down while working on a car. Finally, being dressed Bella grabbed her bag , stuffed roughly 8 owls from her closet into said bag, and made her way downstairs only to find Leah at the table eating.

A stack of pancakes and some sort of scramble, paired with a glass of apple juice, which was finished off with a three slices of toast, one of which was half gone, were arranged neatly at the table before Leah. Bella theorized briefly that her friend had made four slices of toast but had finished off the first already.

"I'm not coming home tonight, so I'll see you at the party," Bella informed her Roommate as she grabbed her keys off the dish. It was the same lanyard as before, with the newer fob dangling alongside a brand new set of her Vampire Mace that Bella had bought for herself during a trip to the store. The objects were useful and she wasn't going to go an take their one time success for granted.

Leah swallowed her bite of food which she'd been chewing nearly meticulously, "Yeah alright, drive safe."

Bella waved and offered her own "You too, and say Hi to Sue and Harry. I miss them."

"Sure thing," was the easy reply as Bella made her way out of the house. Really, she'd been so busy with finals she hadn't gone down to the reservation in a few days which was odd for her. It was reasonable and she knew they'd understand but Bella still hoped to pick her usual visits back up now that school would be out.

Hopping into her truck she pulled out of her drive way and put on the radio to that show she'd taken to actually enjoying. It was silly but horrible first date stories kind of got her smiling in the morning now. The houses flew by in the windows and Bella paid the road and her speed their due attention, though she was practically on auto-pilot. The directions to Carlisle's house memorized by rote.

The streets were nearly empty as it was mid morning and most of the population of Forks were bustling about at work or school. One or two odd ducks were about though. Notably Bella nodded in answer to a waving passerby with a rather nice looking dog. She didn't know them but she was sure if pressed to described the man, Charlie would be able to inform her by the description. Even if she was only able to describe the dog.

Pulling up to the Cullens so early made it feel like a weekend, but Bella didn't mind it as she ambled up to the house only for Emmett to open the door beaming while Edward and Jasper were heading out towards her.

"Hey ma' Rose is waiting for you upstairs," Emmett informed her kindly.

Bella slipped into the house past him, heading towards the stairs she looked at the three boys. Her curiosity overcame her then, "Are you guys heading out?"

Jasper kind of wigged his head eagerly as he declared, "We'll be back in the morning, just going for a quick hunt before graduation."

"Have fun I guess," Bella offered as easily as she could while wondering where Alice was but not asking because she'd likely make herself known if she was in residence or Rosalie could be asked.

"Will do," Emmett guarantied with a wink as Edward shoved him out the door wearing a bright smile as he gave his own polite goodbyes. Jasper too offered her a nod as Bella turned to head up the stairs, passing under the wooden cross and a hanging set of lanterns on strings.

Almost slyly she placed an owl from her bag into the lantern.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie's voice came from the top of the stairs and Bella looked up to see the young woman in a pair of grease stained denim overalls and a rather faded print shirt which was rendered unreadable from the over wear.

The Human girl offered the blonde Vampire an even expression, pulling yet another owl from her bag and holding it out, "Last minute decorations. They'll be a hoot."

"You're actually 80," Rosalie declared rolling her eyes but Bella laughed as her joke was still funny enough to her that she felt it deserved at least a little chuckle. Even if Rosalie didn't appreciate her sense of humor. The Vampire then informed her,

"I have a pair of overalls for you if you didn't wear pants you want to get ruined."

Bella started at that but hoped she recovered quick enough that she didn't offend as she reached the top of the stairs and replied, "Yeah thanks I'll make them my Mechanic Gear."

Rosalie shoved the pair of overalls which had apparently been in her hand. Fumbling slightly, Bella managed not to drop the bundle as she hugged it to herself rather messily, "I'll go change?"

"See you in the garage. You're gonna learn to change a tire today. I'm rotating Edward's." Rosalie smiled and Bella noted that she was oozing pride as her blond hair bounced around her face,

"Don't take too long."

Bella made a quick promise not to as Rosalie practically floated down the stairs while tying her hair up into two buns. Careful not to trip, Bella shuffled herself into Carlisle's bedroom and wasted no time in changing into the gifted overalls.

Once the straps on the shoulder's were adjusted and Bella's work boots were secured on her feet, the girl shadowed Rosalie's path back down the stairs and through the house, until she entered the garage. A place Bella hadn't visited very often.

The room was huge though, with a driving way that delved deeper into the underground portion of the garage which contain more room. In the immediate area though were Jasper's bike, Edwards Volvo, and Rosalie's own jeep all glimmering brightly.

"So what does rotating the tires do?" Bella asked as she took in the wall closest to her which had various tools hanging from it as well as one or two certificates that Bella couldn't really read from the distance she was at. The far wall was lined with several silver and red tool chests which were practically polished. One had a boom box atop it playing a heavy R&B track that Bella couldn't even dream of attempting to name. Sound pumped out at a medium volume causing the Human girl to wonder if this was the Vampire equivalent of blasting your music.

Rosalie, who was grabbing the jack off the wall spun around on her heel, while approaching the Volvo she educated her guest, "It makes it so the tires wear more evenly, which reduces the chance of a blow out, helps them last longer, and makes it less of a waste of money to buy a full set of four when they do need replacing."

Placing the jack on the ground, Rosalie slid it under the vehicle's front, then proceeded to begin lifting the car up, "You know what a jack stand is?"

Bella, who had been a little occupied being impressed with the information she'd already learned, sifted through her pathetic knowledge and nodded, "Yeah."

"Can you get them off the wall? They're by the radio," Rosalie requested smoothly and Bella glanced to the wall, her eyes tracking a moment before finding the objects in question.

"How many do you need?"

"Four but bring them one or two at a time because they might be a little heavy."

Not one to argue with an expert, Bella slowly made her way to grab the jack stands and walked them over two at a time. Once she'd gotten all four, Rosalie placed a thick mat on the floor before getting on her knees next to it, then with a perfectly manicured hand she pat the mat,

"Get down here I want to show you where the jack is. Don't get under the car though, just look."

Bella climbed to her knees and Rosalie gestured lightly to the car, "When you're lifting a vehicle with a jack you're going to want to get it under a place on the undercarriage that's firm and steady.

"Never use the axle because it might bend or snap and if it's not secure it might slip off the jack."

"How do you know it's secure?"

"When you first pump it enough to make contact, wiggle the jack a little and if it stays you should be fine. You'll want to leave room for the stands too. You see?"

Squinting a bit, then tilting her head, Bella got a good look on the way the jack was placed. She had to really look at it for a few seconds before she felt confident enough to nod, "Yeah."

Rosalie secured the jack stand and walked Bella through that, before having Bella search for a secure hold on the other side. They went over and over until the Volvo was completely suspended on the stands. Rosalie then rolled the jack away and said,

"Since you have a truck we'll have to get you some huge stands but you can easily store them in the bed under a tarp with a jack and a few tools. Bella watched as Rosalie gave her a sloth like demonstration on how to loosen the nuts from their places on the bolts and make sure the tire wasn't spinning instead. Bella was already thinking about how she was going to get the jack down and mused on maybe also keeping a board for a make shift ramp to simply slide the heavy thing down. It was a thought to consider later as Rosalie began her instruction on how to take off a tire with a tire iron.

"I have a pneumatic drill for this," Rosalie mused when it was Bella's turn to remove the rear passenger tire. Bella was taking her time, ensuring she wasn't going to slip or hurt herself while she felt as if she should be impressed,

"What's that?"

"It's those BSSHT BSHHT things you see on NASCAR," Rosalie brightly smiled and Bella laughed at the rather silly description of the tool, but knew exactly what Rosalie was talking about.

"You won't have that if you get a flat on the road though so the old fashioned way it is."

"Well, I'm an 80 year old lady so it makes sense. Really you can't trust me with all those newfangled techno-whatevers," Bella teased as she popped the last nut off the tire before tilting the iron as the Vampire had instructed, letting the small piece of metal land in the vehicle's hubcap. At the words, Rosalie shook her head, but there was a smile on her face threatening to show itself, manifesting in the light tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I'm surprised your mother didn't show you any of this," Rosalie admitted and Bella thought the blonde sounded a little disappointed at the notion as their odd duo circled to the rear passenger tire in order to remove it. Snapping the hubcap off, Bella placed it on the floor in order to receive the nuts.

"Renee? The three times she got a flat when I was with her, she twice called a mechanic and the third time let a stranger who'd pulled over help her out," Bella scoffed, slipping the tire iron onto the first nut. For a second she struggled to pop the seal on it. Her hand slipped, banging against the tire and for a moment the sting was brutal. Fear shot through her for an instant. But only a short one as her eyes snapped to her knuckles to find they were merely red and her skin remained untorn.

"Jesus," Rosalie sighed in relief as if she too had experience a moment of panic.

"Sorry," Bella whispered, guilt bubbling up inside her at the close call.

"Don't apologize for being Human," Rosalie, who had slowly been relaxing, closed herself off as she clenched her jaw. Bella tried again to unscrew the nut and this time she was successful.

"Right. Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry," Rosalie spat and Bella squashed the groan which was threatening to make its way out of her throat. What the hell was she supposed to say then?! Thinking better of dwelling on the near mistake, Bella dumped the nut into the hubcap and changed the subject.

"Anyways. I'm not subjecting myself to a mechanic in the middle of nowhere, and I'm not going to let a stranger help me out either."

"Your mom's crazy, she just let a stranger change her tire?" the other girl's tone was appalled and Bell understood that. She herself had been panicking about the whole thing while Renee had said it was fine and she was just overreacting.

"She even gave them her number."

"I'm glad your not that stupid."

Bella froze as she switched to the last nut, then sighed, "My mom isn't stupid. She's a good person... Renee just trusts too easy and never really grew up all the way."

"So she subjected her daughter to a stranger on the side of the road. You're lucky you actually grew up or you might have thought it was alright! How old were you?" Rosalie's tone was near frantic, so Bella made her level best attempt to remain calm as she mulled over the memory before replying,

"God. Um.. 13?"

A glance to the Vampire informed Bella that Rosalie's jaw had dropped in shock, disbelief, something like fire was burning in her eyes,

"You were a child and you already knew better than your own mother?"

"Nothing happened," Bella shrugged, allowing the last bit of metal to fall into the hubcap and handing Rosalie the tire iron before proceeding to pull the tire off the car and permitting it to hit the ground lightly, then using her hands to rather clumsily steady it as the blonde had instructed using the previous ones,

"Besides, that's just how things have always been between us. I guess I just got used to it."

The sigh that Rosalie heaved was surprising and Bella once more found herself taken back as the Vampire pinched the bridge of her nose,

"Do you know how lucky you are that guy wasn't a creep?!"

"Yeah, that's why we're teaching me to change a tire..." Bella nodded slowly, still attempting to keep her composure in the face of Rosalie's clear upset,

"Anyways, Renee's always doing that kind of stuff. She picked up a hitchhiker once when we were driving to a concert in San Diego. Brought a few guys home after the first date.

"She's never been the kind of person to really think things through. Renee's more air headed than anything else."

"Except she was raising a daughter," Rosalie grit her teeth, Venom was easily heard in her mouth as she spat the words viciously,

"That's practically child endangerment!"

"It wasn't that bad."

"Bella. Look at me," Rosalie wasn't demanding, her tone cooler now, closer to begging than her burning anger from before,

"How many times were you put into situations as child that you were scared of men your mother had allowed close to the two of you?"

Bella hadn't ever thought of it that way. Mostly she had always written Renee's behavior off. After all the few times she'd dated a creep, Bella said the word and the guy was gone... But everyday? Renee trusted plenty of strangers when Bella thought she shouldn't. Her red flags would pop up and Renee would laugh about it afterwards, saying Bella was paranoid.

"I don't know... I mean... It wasn't like she just did it to scare me she's always just been trusting. Not just with men, everyone."

Rosalie crossed her arms then, tilting her head and Bella got the feeling the Vampire girl was attempting to read her mind. See through to her heart or soul. Somehow, perhaps the pinch of her brow, or the shine over he golden eyes, but Bella it felt as if Rosalie wasn't quiet able to manage it.

"Bella, I'm going to tell you how I died. And I want you to listen alright?"

Bella nodded slowly, her heart suddenly picking up it's pace as Rosalie appeared closer to crying than continuing on in anger and yelling. Leveling a steady gaze at her Rosalie took a breath she didn't need, her eyes shifted as if she couldn't manage to look the Human girl straight on before beginning,

"When I was Human. I was engaged to a man named Royce King. His father owned the bank my father worked at. Back then... I was sort of shallow and vapid because all I cared about was using my looks to land myself a rich husband who could take care of me and as many children as we could manage."

Bella wanted to say it wasn't such a sin to worry about those things. She had a feeling that Rosalie might have grown up in a time where nobody wanted you unless you were gorgeous or monied. Her theory proved true when the Vampire sighed,

"It was 1913 and my mother had managed to maneuver it so that I met Royce when taking my father his lunch. Meeting him was like a fairy tale. Everyone wanted him but he looked at me.

"Royce wanted me. I was only 18 but our Romance was whirlwind and we were engaged so fast..."

Ducking her head Rosalie made a motion to cover her mouth but inhaled deeply before finally she met Bella's eyes directly. In those whiskey colored irises she saw pain like a crucible which had been endured and conquered at a great price,

"I didn't know him. But I didn't care. I wanted him, I recklessly rushed in because I yearned for a dream.

"And the week or so before our wedding I happened upon him and his friends in the street as I was walking home. They were fresh from the club and so drunk I could smell it at nearly 10 paces."

Suddenly Bella feared that she knew exactly where this story was about to go and her heart began to slam like a feral animal attempting to escape it's cage, force the story to end nicely. But this was the tale of Rosalie's death. It could only be as tragic as she was unspeakably beautiful.

"What they did to me that night was hell. I was left used, broken, and bleeding in an alleyway praying for death to just take me."

Bella wasn't as strong as Rosalie, so she covered her mouth as tears began stinging at her eyes, helpless as she was to listen to the past horror this powerful woman had suffered through. Rosalie soldiered on then,

"Carlisle smelled the blood. He rushed in to help. He did the only thing he could, moved with pity for me he Changed me."

"I'm so sorry you had to suffer that," Bella was proud of herself as she managed to choke out the words but Rosalie shook her head as if Bella wasn't understanding.

"I've recovered Bella. Everyone says Carlisle is the only one who's never killed a Human, that's true. But I've never fed off of one. Because the first chance I got I hunted them all down. Every last pathetic one of them.

"I killed them, refusing to drink their blood so that I'd never have to have another part of them inside of me again. Over the course of a week I arrived to each of their doors in my wedding dress I never got to wear. Saving Royce for last so he knew what was coming.

"He suffered in terror for days and that was enough to give me closure as I watched the life drain from his eyes."

"Good," the human girl refused to close her eyes but it was close as she forced herself to utter the words Rosalie needed to hear, "They deserved it. Men like that are monsters and you brought justice to them that they'd never have gotten otherwise."

"Bella I was so stupid. Do you understand? If I hadn't let my desire for a family blind me to the fact that Royce never loved me, I would never have died," it was Rosalie's turn to choke on her words as the overwhelming grief she no doubt felt for her life overtook her. Bella too had to fight past that pain she could nearly feel rolling off the other woman,

"That's not true. History is filled with people who married other people they didn't love. The only person at fault for that night is Royce and his friends. No one else. Not you, not your mother for arranging the meeting and not your father for approving.

"It was his choice, his actions that killed you."

Rosalie dipped her head, her eyes threatening to bore holes into the garage floor as she gripped the sleeves of her blouse tightly where her arms remained folded, more hugging herself now,

"Emmett says that too. He always says that."

"It's true."

"Bella, I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad," Rosalie once more met Bella's eyes, her gaze still overflowing with all the remembered hurt, sorrow, and suffering,

"I'm trying to tell you how close you were to disaster. Royce was my fiance. Renee didn't know those people, she had a duty to protect you and didn't. It would have been her fault if something had happened. Not just the people who might have hurt you."

"Renee wouldn't be responsible for their actions."

"She put them in your path Bella, you were a child. She was responsible for you and just willingly let strangers around you in situations that result in people being killed all the time," Rosalie's voice was back to vicious,

"Renee wasn't some hopeful matchmaking mother who meant well. You were a child and she just recklessly exposed you to strangers! Over and over!"

The swirling nausea paired with grief which had built up for Rosalie within Bella's stomach suddenly sank down and ached like some sort of creature from the deep had crawled out of it's cave in order drain the water from her body,

"It would have been an accident. Renee's just sort of ignorant to how people really are sometimes."

"Accidents mean no one is guilty and ignorance gets people killed," Rosalie replied evenly and Bella knew she was right. They were words she'd say herself. Logical and true so why was Bella so desperate to argue her point? To make the Vampire see she was wrong?

Because it was Renee?

Bella inhaled deeply as the truth of it overtook her. Renee had always been bad mother. Had she ever really loved Bella? Or was it the idea of a daughter that Renee loved? What was Bella to her? A small person to tote around and show the world? Then why was Bella always taking care of her?

Forcing it down, refusing to cry, Bella nodded slowly, letting it sink in as the Bond pulsed with her upset but did not form a storm because it wasn't enough to enrage her. No, Bella had slowly figured it out. With Phil... Then her reaction to Carlisle, even more so her reception to it all after Charlie's death.

Renee only cared about Bella in relation to herself.

"You're right," Bella nodded, keeping her breath steady, though her heart was screaming and thrashing inside her chest, "You're right Rosalie. Renee wasn't... She wasn't a good mother.

"But I'm right too. You aren't responsible for what happened. People make mistakes and marry the wrong person all the time. That doesn't mean they get what's coming to them when their partner turns out to be a monster."

It was Rosalie's turned to nod.

Silence reigned over them for a moment, two, and the music still floated around them until Bella took a step forwards. Rosalie straightened up as the Human girl put out her arms in offering. It was quiet still, mildly awkward but Rosalie released the hold she had over herself and the pair shared a hug.

It wasn't their first.

But it might as well have been.

It should have been.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired or rewriting this chapter. You get this version because it's either this or I stop here and that's not going to happen.
> 
> Also this chapter is 9K and I'm pretty sure you were all WONDERING why it took so long. That's why.

Friday night was a memory Bella planned to cherish.

After rinsing off the grim from her lessons with Rosalie in the garage, Bella made herself something to eat that would yield enough leftovers for her dinner later on. Once the kitchen was cleaned up, she'd been snagged by Carlisle for a small session of movies and cuddling on the living room sofa. When Alice and Rosalie showed up half way through their viewing of 'Singing In The Rain' it became sort of a free for all. Together their quartet watched a slew of movies new and old. Bella discovered Carlisle enjoyed musicals while Rosalie had a rediculous interest in the Fast and The Furious because of the cars, while Alice apparently only judged movies on their costumes and how romantic the ending was.

When all was said and done, Bella had leaned into her Mate, holding his hand as Carlisle walked with her to the cottage by moonlight. Her first night in the place created just for her, Carlisle made love to her tenderly.

Their passion burnt quietly as they held each other in the lowlight of the master bedroom.

It was romantic and she'd clung to the warm buzzing in her bones, glad to keep the memory fresh while Carlisle and the kids left Saturday night for Seattle. Bella planned to spend the next week keeping busy, trying to hold onto hope that they were all fine. That they'd all come back.

Until then though, Bella found herself staring in the mirror once more in her own bedroom in the house she hoped would sell by the end of the month. As she examined the dress she was wearing, Bella took a breath, then another. It wasn't overly gaudy but the fact that it was expensive added to the unsurety she was experiencing. It was comfortable and cute, yet Bella couldn't help but think of all the reasons why it looked rediculous on her. Perhaps she was going crazy though.

Deep amethyst, that was the color she would describe the majority of the dress. According to Alice it was a sleeveless cowl neck with a handkerchief skirt completed by a black belt that made sure Bella's barely there figure wasn't lost in the looser fabric. The buckle of said belt had a logo Bella wasn't even going to try to name. Really though, the girl was most terrified of the sandals, which at first seemed elegant and rather casual flats, but Bella wasn't a complete idiot. The moment she realized the bottoms were blood red and the leather was embossed with a logo as if a stylized pattern, fear struck with enough force to cause a nuclear meltdown at the thought of breaking them.

Really the only thing she felt belonged on her was Polaris and her crest which nestled over the rather fabric laden neck of her dress. Her hair was down, loose and flowing, a quick glance at the clock told her she had little time left to feel nervous about walking out in front of all those people, so Bella grabbed her bag containing her cap and gown, then her purse, before making her way out of the house. Leah was still taking a shower as she wouldn't be able to attend the ceremony. 'Family Only' was the rule due to the limited space of the auditorium and Bella was ridiculously grateful that Edward, Alice, and Jasper would all be walking the line with her. Sure they'd done it before, but their participation meant Carlisle would be permitted to record as much of the ceremony as he pleased.

The drive to Forks High would be her last, she realized. The last time she walked the halls of a high school as a student and even if Forks High still stood in 90 years, or whenever they decided to return, Bella wouldn't be Human. The building too would be completely different, as changed as she herself would be.

After parking, Bella quickly donned her cap and gown, leaving the bag which contained it on the passenger side of her truck. Shutting the door, she pressed the button on the fob in order to lock the doors. Her eyes roved around the school as she walked the parking lot. Plenty of her classmates were arriving, doing the same as her. Girls pulled on the golden robes they'd be walking in while the boys donned the complementary blue before milling about or shuffling towards the auditorium as the signs and teachers had instructed.

Bella's anxiety eased when she found Alice was waiting for her at the front of the school wearing a wide smile and a gorgeous emerald green dress. Her golden gown opened loosely as if she was eager to show off her designer label dress.

"Lauren's already inside, but who cares about her? Didn't I tell you that dress would look amazing on you?!" Alice oozed exuberance as if Bella was the one who should be on a magazine cover and not the Vampire herself,

"You'll need this though! To cover up."

The smaller girl offered up a silver wide cuff bracelet. Bella carefully took hold of it, immediately feeling foolish for forgetting. She hadn't worn short sleeves in so long and when she had, her destination tended to be the Cullens' house. Quickly Bella slid the bracelet over her scarred wrist and the jewelry perfectly protected the crescent shape mark of altered skin.

"Thanks, Alice. For this and the dress. You're right it's nice... But it feels a little too fancy to me," Bella offered the girl a smile, hoping it wasn't too shy. Alice returned the expression with her own grin accompanied by wiggling as if to adjust her posture to stand slightly straighter, prouder.

"No way that dress is exactly your speed! You're just not used to wearing the right clothes!"

"This is it, time to face the music" the Human girl couldn't help the sigh she released as she couldn't find anything else to say in regards to Alice's kind, confidence boosting words.

"To the future!" Alice cheered brightly and Bella shot her a mock glare,

"Haven't you been paying attention Alice? All week the teachers said the auditorium! There are even signs!"

Alice, who first was startled, let out a groan as she turned her eyes to the heavens before laughing almost reluctantly at the joke. She then grabbed the Human girl, looping their arms together. Bella couldn't help but break into a smile as the small Vampire shook her head and they made their way where they'd been directed.

It would be nearly an hour and a half before the ceremony actually began. As Bella and Alice crossed the threshold into the auditorium, Mr. Acker and the Secretary Mrs. Verdusco checked both girls in before directing them towards their assigned seats on the stage where they would be located for the duration of the speeches. They normally would have walked in but the back stage had apparently been completely glittered and silly stringed that morning by the football team so the adjustment had to be made. Jasper and Edward were already seated, both boys appearing bored to death but willing to spare a smile as they caught sight of Bella and Alice. Exchanging a small hug, then a kiss on the cheek, Bella let Alice go to her own chair while the Human girl searched for her own assigned seat. Swan wasn't anywhere near Webber, or Cullen, though Tyler was sitting one seat away from Jasper, a girl was between them and appeared as if she was about to pass out from being next to the Vampire.

Taking a moment, Bella rushed to the back of the seating area. She figured the time could be spared as plenty of seat had yet to be filled. The parking lot had been bustling with seniors who didn't seem inclined to rush towards the auditorium. Raking her eyes over the small clusters of people, Bella caught sight of Angela in a conversation with a boy who was sitting next to her, apparently a fellow 'W'.

Creeping close, Bella gently grabbed her friend, causing Angela to jolt, letting out a high pitched squeak before her head whipped around. Eyes landing on Bella, Angela's nearly thunderous expression turned almost indulgent,

"Bella! This is Raymond Wagner, he ran the sports page in the school paper. Ray this is Bella Swan."

Bella was happy to accept the introduction, offered a hand out to the boy as he stared wide eyed at her, fumbling to reach across Angela to accept the handshake, before sort of nervously saying,

"I've heard all about you. I mean... Angela talks a lot... About you. Her friend."

Offering as much of a smile as she could to the boy who was obviously nervous, from either preparing to graduate or talking to the town hussy, Bella wasn't sure but she released his hand with as much calm as she could muster. Tucking some of her hair behind her ear, Bella replied evenly,

"Well, any friend of Angela's is good in my book."

He smiled then, as if that was all he wanted. Finally she turned to Angela. Bella's own nervous excitement for her friend rushing to the forefront of her mind as she allowed herself to be overtaken by a beaming smile,

"You ready Mrs. Valedictorian?"

"Oh God," Angela inhaled sharply, adjusting her glasses even though she didn't seem to actually need it,

"I have a whole speech but I feel like I'm just going to flub it!"

"You'll do amazing," Bella had all the confidence in the world for Angela. She was smart, talented, and would probably make it as a journalist quicker than a shot. The other girl had talent, the kind that was going to take her places in the wider world.

"Did Alice tell you that?"

"Didn't need to ask," Bella replied immediately, no doubt in her mind, "You're going to be great and if anyone should be worried it's me. Carlisle's going to record this for my mom and I'm pretty sure I'm going to fall on my face. Might even take a tumble off the stage."

Angela actually laughed then, bright and true, "Bella you're not that bad! Well... You haven't gotten hurt in a long time!"

"Not that you know of!" Bella teased lightly, glad to have brought the other girl a bit of levity before the ceremony. Casting a glance over to the teachers overseeing them all Bella pressed her lips together when Mrs. Mellor's searching roving eyes seemed to hover near for a little too long,

"Anyways, I don't want you getting yelled at before your speech so I'm gonna find Lauren, her seat should be close to mine."

As Bella made to move away, Angela called out a small, "Wait! Is Dr. Cullen going to record my speech?"

Turning back slowly, Bella tossed her a grin, "Asked him to record it all. Maybe in another 20 years we can watch it and reminisce about how different everything is. How it's all the same."

Angela gave a slow measured nod, "Yeah, that sounds nice... But only if I don't make a fool of myself."

"You'll be fine!"

With that last assurance, Bella shuffled herself out of the aisle. Almost distantly she heard Ray say something like an apology for being weird but Bella was already too busy moving out of the rows in the back in order to scour the section of chairs for as sign of the 'M's in hopes to locate Lauren. More of the students had already begun to shuffle in and Bella hurried over to where she thought she might be more successful when finally she found Lauren with Jennie Carson closer to the 'C's than her own name and Bella's own.

It was too late to head over though as Mrs. Mellor started getting after the student who weren't in their designated place,

"Your parents and families are about to be permitted admission! You all need to be in place! This instant!"

Mike Newton from his place near Lauren's designated area laughed brightly, "Oh no! She's going to expel us!"

Several others laughed, she noted that Jessica was rather loud from her place nestled in a folding chair only a space away from Bella herself. Whoever thought it was a good idea to have them so close was an idiot. Lauren rolled her eyes though before rejoining,

"Mike, if you make me late for Bella's party I'm going to kill you."

"Who the hell cares about Bella's party? No one's going anyways," Jessica sneered from her place perched only a single inadvisable seat away, loud enough for everyone to hear. Her nose was raised as if she'd smelled something rotten.

"You're not going, that's for sure," Bella hissed through her teeth and when Tyler let out a loud echoing ' _OOOOOOOOHHHHHH_ ' in sync with Jasper, Bella realized she hadn't said the words under her breath. All eyes were on her then as Jessica glared harshly in their larger than small, but less than huge group.

A few whispers of 'what did she say' or 'what just happened' floated around the crowed when Mrs. Mellor barked,

"Swan, don't make me have you sit this one out."

Bella suddenly felt a wave of panic crash through her as she made herself smaller, not caring that Jessica's expression was nearly gloating. Walking the line was not an option. Bella couldn't afford to miss this, disappointing Charlie wasn't on her list of things to do at the moment. They were supposed to be repairing.

"She didn't even do anything!" Lauren decried almost viciously, sending a warmth into Bella, melting some of her worry. Lauren continued to march her way back to the 'M's, more stomping than actually walking, "Mikes the one that won't shut up and listen!"

"You too Mallory, don't think I won't do it. Your father will be disappointed," Mrs. Mellor warned which only caused Lauren to roll her green eyes so hard Bella thought for a moment they might roll right out the window. Mr. Mallory was apparently on the list of people Lauren was willing to upset apparently so when the Blonde passed in order to get to her proper seat, the brunette whispered a quiet thanks which was returned with a stiff smile.

After what felt like a lifetime contained in an hour, the gathering of graduating seniors was in place as planned. Only a little later than schedule, but nobody was about to complain about a group of teenagers that large putting their itinerary down by a 5 minute margin.

The parents and families began flooding in as the junior marching band played, first the school song, then several rather nicely cobbled together covers of songs Bella recognized from the radio. Keeping her eyes moving so that she wouldn't slip into a thousand yard stare of anxiety, the girl ignored the feeling of awareness Carlisle always brought with him until their eyes connected. For her it was an accident but Bella got the feeling he was hoping for the event as the Vampire allowed his smile, which was casual and warm, to grow bright from his place in the crown. A shooting star arrived within her quadrant of the universe they shared, Bella couldn't help but smile back before both of them tore their gazes apart. As if nervous over getting caught. Casually, she continued her observation of the crowd, sneaking glances at her Mate once in a while.

At long last, the ceremony began with as much fanfare as such occasions demanded. Principle Greene gave his welcome address before requesting a round of applause for the graduating class already on stage. Having said his piece, the Principle took no time handing the stage over for the Vice Principle to offer a few words and Bella did her best to listen.

All of it nearly blurred by though it felt like no time had passed as Angela was called upon for her own speech. Angela walked with enviable purpose, confidence, and elegance which Bella could only find inspiring. Adjusting her glasses, the Valedictorian offered the crowd gathered together a beaming smile. Bella could tell it was forced to conceal her nerves but the enormity of it was enough that such things didn't matter.

"First I'd like to say good afternoon to everyone here with us in spirit as well as all you lucky people who have last names that start with 'A' and can leave before the rest of us," Angela's voice was close to nerves but she seemed to be managing as Bella let out a chuckle while even the gathered families laughed at the words,

"Tough luck for Dr. Cullen though, Bella says you're recording for Renee."

Bella actually choked and had to cover her mouth to contain the laughter which threatened to shake through her like a magnitude 10 quake on the Richter scale. She hadn't expected Angela to be so irreverent but apparently the gloves were off and Bella was in danger of rolling off the stage in tears, Lauren too, laughed shamelessly. Carlisle later would say he had been forced to duck his head to hide his smile. Otherwise, Principle Greene, who was standing by, completely paled in horror while several parents let out gasps in surprise that she'd say such a thing openly.

"Alright no more jokes," Angela's face was redder than a county fair prize winning tomato and Bella wondered why she'd done it. It wasn't something Angela Webber would normally say, it was so out of character the question was burning as the Valedictorian continued,

"I only mentioned the recording because before this ceremony began, my dear friend Bella Swan told me we could watch it in 20 years. I believe her.

"Because there are so many unsure things in our lives right now. Half of us don't know what our majors will be and the other half might even decide 3 years down the line that we don't want to be a Culinary Arts Major, maybe our parents were right and becoming an Engineer was the better option.

"Or, even that our parents were wrong. We will take that degree in Film."

The pause silenced everyone's discomfort as well as their humor from before Angela's words were heavy and Bella felt something swell inside. It was pride, inspiration, as well as love all bundle together just for this young woman who had captivated the room. What a privilege it was to be Angela Webber's friend as she adjusted her glasses and continued to astound them,

"Maybe I won't even be a journalist when I watch this tape in 20 years sitting on a couch in some living room with my friends.

"But I'm sure. Positive. That, if all goes even half decently, I will watch this tape in 20 years with them. People say the only sure thing in life is death and taxes and maybe that's true for them. I don't like the view of the world that paints though.

"I think, even if you drift apart, reconnect, pass away, maybe even never see each other again because you simply grew out of your friendship. Those relationships still stay with you.

"The lessons they teach always remain inside of you. Whatever experiences you had here, at this school, in these walls, all of them will be with you forever. The lives you touched, have touched you. They all will last whether you take dance, or pre-med, switch your major half way, or maybe even have to put it all on hold because life is messy.

"Maybe we don't know who or where we'll be in 5, 10, 15, even 20 years. I can only say that I hope that whoever we are can declare that all the screw ups, the right choices, bad friends, and even the good ones, all of them helped us realize who we really were and we can be proud of where that path took us.

"So make those mistakes. Make those choices, unafraid and dauntless because, you may not know who you are right now but, I can guarantee that I want whoever I am in 20 years to be proud of the current me for heading out daring to be the best me I could be.

"And she'll be on a couch somewhere watching this moment over, and hoping you all can do the same.

"Thank you."

As Angela made her way from the stage applause erupted in such a cacophony Bella would have had to cover her ears if she herself wasn't crying out in joy while her hands added to the frenzy. The Valedictorian was bright red, fanning herself with her note cards and Bella could only beam at her as she shuffled back into her proper place.

When everyone had been calmed and a few more words were said, it was time for diplomas to be handed out. Bella waited patiently for her name to be called and when she was, it was to the applause of the Cullens, Crowleys, and Webbers. An honor she hadn't anticipated but enjoyed none the less.

Feeling emboldened by Angela's speech, having her diploma, and perhaps still a little drunk on love from the night before, she turned straight to where Carlisle was filming in order to blow a kiss. A few faces soured but Bella was beaming as her Mate sent her a wink without shame or care. Lauren made a high pitched noise like a squeak as Bella walked off the stage. The blonde grabbed her excitedly and Bella could only laugh heartily with her own excitement bursting forth.

This was it.

High school was over.

It didn't take long before Angela was arriving in the seating arranged for the graduates, her face threatening to split in half with the wide smile she was sporting. Bella's cheeks were beginning to hurt from it all.

Eventually the closing statements were made, and once all the farewells from the podium had been said, Lauren launched herself towards Bella with wild abandon. Their hug was sudden and full of such glee that Bella could only hold on tight with the force of her surprise while the blonde girl cried out,

"WE DID IT! FUCK YEAH!"

Laughing, the brunette replied as brightly as she could muster, "Yay!"

Angela shuffled over with the same excitement, reaching them around the same time as Tyler, only for Lauren to latch herself onto their resident Valedictorian, shouting,

"Angela holy shit! Your speech rocked! I want to be on that couch alright?! Tyler's coming too! We'll make a time capsule or something too!"

"That's actually a great idea!" Angela enthused as Lauren pulled away from her only to attack Tyler. Since the dark skinned boy was used to her antics though, he simply lifted her and spun them around while they both screamed like children on a playground roundabout.

"You did amazing!" Bella offered Angela a hug of her own and so the other girl hopped as if a particularly enthusiastic rabbit to share an embrace. Bella mused brightly as they rocked on their feet with joy,

"Did you improv that?!"

"Just added the parts about the video! Something was missing, that's why I asked before!"

"You're actually the most impressive person I've ever met," Bella laughed, not even trying to conceal how truly blown away she was by Angela's ability to alter her speech she'd been pouring over for ages.

"You really liked it?"

"Girl I'm going to memorize that shit," Tyler declared before Bella could insist on the same sentiment. Really it had been moving and it was an honor to have been mentioned particularly. There were few positive things the people of Forks associated with Bella, and Angela hadn't cared at all. Only allowed her own feelings show through.

"Thanks," Angela ducked her head, blushing all over again as Jennie arrived in order to grab Lauren and Tyler. They'd be going to change in the small window before the party. Bella shouted her 'see you laters' which were returned equally.

The Cullens had bolted quick as they could to minimize getting photographed. Angela mentioning Dr. Cullen was a little shaky but could be forgiven. It wasn't as if his kids hadn't just walked the line and gotten their own diplomas, their names being said aloud. Bella wondered if they always did that or had only made an exception for her, so that Carlisle could get the video and they could throw her party.

She'd find out she supposed, some things were learned with time and nothing needed to be rushed.

Angela and Bella made their way towards the doors of the auditorium together, smiling like idiots for having made it through without incident. It was almost surreal, knowing she'd never have to go back to school if she didn't want to. That college was her choice and any education she attained later was all optional.

It was a stark relief in her bones to know she was done with this part.

"You heading straight to the Cullens?" Angela asked politely, her tone curious but not prying. Though, there was a definite buzz of excitement that pervaded her entire being still, no doubt the rush from giving a speech paired with graduating was still holding. Bella herself had a permanent smile on her face at the moment as well,

"Yeah, caterers should be arriving soon, then the early birds y'know?"

Angela hummed her acknowledgement of the words as they reached where her parents were gathered near the back of the auditorium. The Webbers cheered and embraced their daughter, offering Bella polite waves but saying nothing as she made her way out of the building alone.

As she trundled across the parking lot to the truck she found herself pausing, the blue ranger in the distance wasn't as alone as she had thought it might be. Carlisle was casually waiting for her by the tailgate, his hands in the pockets of his grey slacks. The man hadn't worn a tie and privately, Bella thought it was a great look on him. He was waiting patiently when their eyes met. Several parents and graduates were clocking him but keeping away. So Bella threw caution to the wind. She wasn't a high school student any more, so bunching up her graduation gown into her hands, Bella ran full tilt towards him. Allowing her joy and happiness to be one step closer to their future together overtake her completely as she avoided the cracks in the asphalt.

Carlisle opened his arms and Bella, cautious of his harsh stone body, slowed before reaching him. Nevertheless, as safely as she could manage, the girl tossed herself into the Vampire's arms as he lifted her up. Love rushing through her, like an ocean in her veins, Bella cheered, "I did it!"

"Congratulations Darling!" Carlisle practically hurrahed and Bella ignored the looks they were getting because none of them mattered. Not when he set her down or when she got on her toes to kiss him like he was everything right there by her truck out front of the school, her hands reaching out, clutching his lapels. The Doctor's cool hands cupped her face, welcoming the passionate embrace.

When they separated Bella couldn't help but allow a toothy smile to overtake her expression completely, "I love you."

"I love you too, now hand me your keys. Today is not a day for you to be driving any longer! You've just graduated after all!"

Bella didn't even complain as she handed them over, Carlisle unlocked the doors with the fob so she could pull off her cap and gown, then place the attire back it it's bag where it would go forever. Climbing in, Bella continued to smile in a way she was sure seemed more idiotic than normal,

"This doesn't feel real. I'm going to get a letter saying they messed up and I have to do another year of math."

Carlisle chuckled at that before reaching out to her in order to tuck a stray bit of her hair behind her ear. He then caressed her cheek with his cool, knuckles, "Isabella, you've earned this. Besides, you wouldn't have received your diploma if you hadn't. They'd have given you slip of paper telling you to report to the office.

"It happened to Emmett once when he decided to skip out on every class but his electives."

Bella didn't quite manage to hold back the rather indelicate guffaw she released while he finished adjusting the driver's seat, then proceeded to start the truck. Her Mate continued to smile, his golden eyes sparkling so brightly it nearly blinded her to the point where she had to look away when he began to maneuver the vehicle out of the parking spot.

As he hit the road, their hands found each other on the console as they always did when he was driving. Comfortable and calm were the moments they shared as he brought them to his house. Not even the radio broke the companionable quiet which they basked in.

* * *

Arranging the food, adding the last touches to the music selection which Emmett had apparently compiled, and every other fine detail which remained to be done for the party, was saved until Bella had freshened up a bit. Washing her face, using the bathroom and pulling her hair back into a bun because it was just easier, the girl even dared to take a small nap on Carlisle's bed.

By the time the guests started filtering in, Bella was once again bright-eyed as well as completely prepared to face the gawking onlookers who would no doubt be telling their parents all about she had been caught making out with Dr. Cullen on the sofa like a pair of rebid teens, regardless of whether or not it was factual.

Edward had volunteered to be the one on primary 'Jessica' duty incase she actually attempted to crash the thing, but Bella was pretty sure she wasn't coming. She was surprised though when, Mike Newton arrived with Eric Yorkie. Both dressed in their suites and appearing rather lost as they took in the house that Bella had begun to think of as her own home away from home.

Neither boy approached her, and Bella maintained her own distance from them as she milled around, a tortilla wrap in one hand, a glass can of coke in the other. Carlisle too, sustained a watchful pattern as he circulated through the growing crowd of teenagers as well as a few parents who had arrived. Mr. Newton seemed keen to keep the Doctor busy and Bella wasn't about to monopolize her Mate's time. Not when she was supposed to be attempting to mingle with her fellow graduates.

Lauren, Tyler, and Jennie arrived in impeccable form as the party entered full swing, just after Leah and Angela had made their appearance at the door. Bella felt a rush of affection for the Shape-Shifter and her Imprintee as they danced without fear or shame in the living room which had been cleared for the activity. Something like dance music was pumping as Lauren snagged Bella's arm practically gushing,

"This place is crazy! I don't want to leave the entryway, I'm scared to get lost "

Bella snorted out a laugh at the words but tried not to let herself be bothered, Lauren clearly hadn't realized how much money the Cullens actually had stored away. Most of the residence of Forks didn't actually have an idea. Hell, even Bella was afraid to ask. Lauren's words were clearly a bit paranoid as if she was about to freak out about something so Bella had mercy on her,

"It's just a house Lauren, it's fine. You get used to it.."

Lauren leveled a look drenched in absolute disbelief, the brunette but didn't say anything further on the subject as the blonde declared, "Whatever, you promised you'd dance with me at least once. I'm cashing in."

Shoving the last bit of her wrap into her mouth Bella chewed vigorously causing Lauren to pull a face of somewhat disgust before the brunette took a gulp of her drink to wash it down, then crushed the can, "Yeah alright."

"Classy," Lauren snorted but Bella only shrugged as they made their way to the living room, "I was hungry and I'm not going to dance with my hands full. That's asking for a trip to the hospital."

Tossing her can in a designated bin just by the entryway, Bella spared a moment to feel nervous about dancing at all. Everyone seemed to be having fun, being loose and fancy free, uncaring of what they were doing but ever appropriate as some of their parents were glowering over the dance floor like gargoyles of forced abstinence. Some of them casting Leah and Angela more than one startled look. Bella was ready to have Emmett bounce them if they did anything but appear taken aback by the couple. Even then they were on the ever thinning ice of being declared judgmental assholes. Being surprised was one thing, if they even dared to come close to approaching the girls with anything but a smile, Bella would have them tossed out like yesterday's trash.

As Bella walked with Lauren into the living room which was lit up with lanterns, the music seemed to get louder with proximity. It was some sort of remix of a song Bella had never heard before and she was beginning to regret ever telling her friend this would be alright.

"Just remember I went through a table in here the last time we had a party so if I'm a bit of a limp noodle it's because I'm scared of a sequel," Bella chuckled, hoping her nerves didn't actually show as she joked about what should have been in the top 5 of her worst days the previous year, but sadly didn't quite cut it.

"You'll be fine, if anything someone will break your fall and they can't complain, it's your party," Lauren replied with equal levity but she appeared much more confident than Bella felt over the whole matter. Having made a deal, Bella couldn't back down so she wandered onto the floor with Lauren, feeling as if a family of centipedes a had decided to host their own celebrations in her spine. Once they had a space to dance, Lauren immediately loosened up and began simply swaying, getting the rhythm the blonde really started rocking her hips to the music. Bella supposed that copying the movements wasn't going to be too difficult as she made an attempt, finding the motions simple as well as basic, her body moved fluidly. She'd always liked to dance, she knew she wasn't really good at it and.. If she had a partner it was likely they'd end up injured or Bella herself would slip, fall, hit something or even worse, break something. Shuffling in place wasn't too complicated though. So she kept careful track of herself and did her best to keep going.

Lauren's easy laughter and bright green eyes kept Bella comfortable, focusing on her friend made having a little fun easier. She could ignore all the other people actually dancing and not simply flailing around like she was. When the song changed Lauren was happily whisked away by a partner, a guy Bella wasn't sure about but the blonde had cheered and even kissed his cheek which was enough of an endorsement for her. As the brunette began shuffling her way back off the dance floor, she found her waist snagged by a pair of cool hands.

Carlisle tugged her closer, not actually feeling her up or anything inappropriate, simply drawing their bodies nearer. Bella smiled at him brightly, he was someone she didn't mind making a fool of herself in front of. Her nerves washed away completely, her wriggling friends packed up and shipped out, no longer using her spine for their disco.

"Are you looking for a dance Dr. Cullen?"

"Perhaps I am." He replied almost too softly for her to hear as she spun around to face him. Bella couldn't stomp her smile down as her heart beat faster at the thought of them dancing together in such a crowd. In his home for everyone and their mothers to see,

"I don't know.. You have to promise you won't let me fall or look like an idiot."

"You were doing a wonderful job with your friend."

"Not falling maybe! I probably looked like a landed carp though."

"You were beautiful. Will you show me up close?" He promised and requested before he began to sway, hands still on her hips. Bella realized the first two buttons of his shirt were undone. Carlisle's body moved her like the sun swung the planets around itself in an endless dance through the stars. Which meant Bella swayed, reaching out to him, she hooked her wrists around his neck as they came close to pressing together but left proverbial room for Jesus because he was hosting a party for a bunch of teenagers as well as his own kids.

Yet, having him close was electrifying, his skin, scent, simply everything which made up Carlisle Cullen's presence was refreshing Bella's nearly love drunk state as she longed to pull him closer. Resisting the urge because Mr. and Mrs. Newton were watching like a pair of scandalized nuns hosting a preteen gathering for Easter.

"How are you enjoying the party?" Carlisle asked, heedless of it all. Bella did her best to absorb his confidence, focusing on the comfort provided through the Bond by simply having her Mate so close.

"So far?" Bella tilted her head and his smile was contagious as she made a very valiant attempt to contain her own, failing but not caring, "I think it's probably everything I could have hoped for. They all really outdid themselves and knowing they did it because of me? It's better than any gift I could have asked for."

Caressing her forehead with his lips Carlisle sighed, "Never stop being perfect."

Bella enjoyed the closeness until the song ended and he was unfortunately forced to return to his duty of overseeing the festivities. With a kiss to his angled jaw, Bella promised to see him later on and decided to idle near the stairs in order to watch her classmates as well as her Coven mingle and party.

She very nearly missed it when the door opened again, heralding Sam's arrival with Emily on his arm. Along with him, there was Seth, Paul, Embry, and Quil as well as a boy around Sam's age which she didn't know or recognize.. Bella held her breath and her hopes were utterly surpassed when Jacob sort of ambled in nearly unsure. Immediately she rushed to greet them as Carlisle was on the other side of the part and nowhere near the door. Bella's excitement at seeing the Wolf Pack was overflowing,

"Sam! Emily! You all made it!"

"We can't stay for long," Sam informed her, he wasn't quite smiling but he appeared relaxed compared to the others. Emily took the chance to look around in unconcealed curiosity though as her gaze roved over the party. The Shape-Shifter Bella didn't know the name of also had a young woman around Sam's age holding his hand. Fortunately Sam wasn't their leader for no reason as he informed her,

"This is Jared, and Kim. Jared, Kim this is Bella."

Jared eyed her oddly but reached out a hand which the Human girl was happy to shake before offering Kim the same courtesy. Kim appeared startled but was quick to oblige. Bella then placed her hands on her hips because she didn't have pockets in her dress,

"Carlisle's patrolling the party but all of you are free to eat, drink there's soda, punch, water. Really have fun and enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you, you haven't been by for some time. Now that you're on summer break I hope you can join Angela on her visits," Sam actually smiled then, even if it was light. The fact that he glanced at Emily explained it though and Bella was happy to agree,

"I'll try and be down soon. I've been wanting to visit Sue and Harry too, so I'll swing by your place the next time I do."

With a a vague plan set, Sam wasted no time taking Emily onto the dance floor as the rest of the boys gave Bella their polite greetings before they too filtered into the party. Jacob held back, staying behind in order to be the last one to say his hellos, though he wasn't as stilted or polite as the other Wolves. Jacob Black gave the party an assessing glance before turning to her, his sardonyx eyes sparkling brightly,

"This is quite a turn out for a guy whose supposed to be socially black listed. I mean... Dang.."

"It's the car wreck effect," Bella shrugged, unable to keep herself from shaking her head at his words. They were true after all and it was pretty hilarious that barely anyone had stayed away even though Carlisle Cullen was supposedly a seducer who ruined the innocence of the late Chief of Police's only daughter,

"I'm getting better at not caring? I think? Anyways its only for a night."

Jacob scoffed but it was light and full of humor as he reached into his pocket, pulling his hand out, he kept it tightly closed, "Well I made you something so...."

Bella felt a twinge of fear, but pushed it away. The gift was clearly small, and Jacob was Jacob. There was no way he'd give her something useless or so weird she wouldn't be able to use it. So, she put out her hand underneath his offered fist causing him to released her gift. Making almost no noise, a delicate chain link bracelet with a bar clasp fell into her hand. The only charm attached was a howling wolf carved from a dark redwood, sealed in resin.

"It's beautiful," Bella's heart tightened in the best of ways as her smile returned to her face.

"Thanks, I made the charm myself. Took a few tries but I managed," Jacob shrugged lightly as if his skill was something to scoff at. Bella shoved his shoulder lightly with her free hand as she replied,

"I know how hard wood working is! I have an army of owls to show for it. You don't get to pretend there's not a millions sad little wolves haunting your house!"

"There aren't be cause I burned them in fire like they deserved," her replied laughingly, as Bella feigned devastation but knew damn well she was failing,

"How could you?! They had families!"

"They were suffering," Jacob's shoulders were shaking with mirth, "I got permission, trust me. I was giving them mercy."

Shaking her head Bella offered him the bracelet back, "Will you put it on me?"

Carefully he took the bracelet once more and Bella offered her left arm for the chain to be attached. Jacob glanced at her right oddly but said nothing as he clasped his gift into place. She stared at it happily before dropping her arm, "Thanks Jake, it's perfect."

"Consider it a 'I'm sorry'-'Happy Graduation' combination gift," he offered and she accepted that easily. He was clearly trying, having even come to the party when he originally hadn't wanted to.

"I'm glad you showed up. Let's get you something to eat," Bella decided shortly because the others boys had already started in on the food,

"If your stomach is anything like Leah's you're going to have to get something before it's gone."

Jacob fell into step with her as she led him towards the food tables which contained platters of various finger foods and more solid varieties like sandwiches, burritos and tortilla wraps.

"If push comes to shove I'll just wrestle Paul out on the lawn," Jacob joked but Bella heard something a little too close to truth in it so she replied,

"Neither of you are wrestling on the lawn, because then Emmett is going to want to join and I'm at my limit of telling him no for the week."

"What you have a limit?" Jacob tilted his head, obviously trying to find the punchline but failing, so Bella had mercy on him. With more humor than it probably merited bubbling up in her chest she informed her friend with mock severity,

"Yes there's a limit! Have you seen his dimples? He's literally the youngest and he's adorable!"

"He is not adorable!" Jacob scoffed clearly disgusted by the notion that any of the Cullens could be considered cute or cuddly in any way,

"First off! You're the youngest and he's a hulking beast! Second! Emmett has nothing on Seth. The kid's still an actual puppy!"

As adorable as that sounded, Bella watched Jacob pile up a plate, while in her heart she was allowing herself to stake her flag on the hill she was going to die on due to principle alone. It was too bad that she was having a hard time from keeping her laughter in,

"How dare you! Come into my house! Insult my precious son!"

Jacob opened his mouth, clearly about to deliver a reply scathing but equally sarcastic, then he froze as if something awful had happened and Bella hadn't heard it because of her Human senses. Suddenly, Carlisle was by her side, and if the house wasn't full of Humans she'd have thought he came with Vampiric speed.

"Excuse me," the Vampire cut in without so much as a hello before he wrapped an arm around Bella's waist. Golden eyes were focused and severe as he spoke,

"I need to barrow Isabella for a moment if you don't mind."

"Actually I do," Jacob frowned but Bella was focused on her Mate. Carlisle wasn't someone who just barged into her conversations to dragged her away. His expression was sharp and he hadn't been asking. Something like an ax slammed into Bella's heart as she realized what she was seeing.

Carlisle was teetering upon entering crisis mode and it was about to happen in front of the party.

"No he doesn't," Bella interjected shooting Jacob an apologetic glance then turned to her Husband and whispered, "I'm alright, I'm right here. Where are we going?"

"Only upstairs," was the succinct response and Jacob looked as if he was about to riot but Bella turned to him,

"Jake. Somethings happening right now and it's really important so I'm going to have to ask you to keep an ear out for me. If I ask you to get Sam...Tell him to head upstairs."

Jacob seemed to register that this wasn't about him and Bella hanging out or about the party at all so he gave a jerky nod before Bella allowed Carlisle to rush her upstairs, his arm slung around her back, cold hand heavy on her hip. She knew what it looked like but didn't even care.

There were too many things rushing through her head as she and Carlisle maintained a steady pace while ascending the stairs. Her mind a mess but not truly knowing where to start. If it was Alice it meant her Vision of the weekend may have cleared. Or, it may be a Vision of Victoria stacking on top of he already horrible situation they were dealing with.

That seemed wrong somehow. Like the pieces of the puzzle they didn't have would prove that theory incorrect but Bella was already beginning to shed her happy buzz of contentment from the day only to begin filling with cold poisonous dread like a leaking vial of liquid arsenic dripping from a shelf into a cup of coffee some careless scientist would drink from.

As they reached the upper sitting room, Bella's heart chilled as she found Alice and Edward pacing circles on the rug.

"What's happened?" Bella couldn't help but cling to her Mate for comfort as he tucked her even closer into his side now that they were away from the party.

Alice leveled her gaze at them, evenly. Her topaz eyes filled with Venomous tears as she nearly choked out, "I'm sorry, I only just saw it. I wasn't looking at them! None of us even knew it was this bad!"

"Alice, sweetheart," Carlisle's voice was soothing and delicate, just for his daughter as he broke out of his own head to be the leader he needed to be,

"Simply tell Isabella what you told me."

"The Princes of North America are coming. The Volturi representatives will arrive tonight."

A chill ran down Bella's spine at the knowledge that Human drinking Vampires were about to descend on them, even more so the fact that they would be Royal agents. Bella's mind rushed to put the most important things in order and her mouth moved before she could even really quantify what the repercussions of having the Volturi in their home would mean,

"How long do we have to get everyone out of here?"

"An hour at most, an hour and a half," Edward replied stiffly from his place by Alice's side. Bella proceeded to turn her gaze towards Carlisle. The man took a deep breath he didn't need as Bella called out louder than she normally would to reach over the din,

"JACOB!"

Edward frowned, "What's he going to do?"

"Get Sam," Carlisle nodded as he was clearly starting to see what Bella was putting down, "The Wolves will help us clear the house and keep watch over the guests on their way out.

"We have to figure out what to say, something to clear out the whole party."

"Family emergency," Edward shrugged and Alice turned to him with narrowed eyes, "My aunt just died within weeks of Charlie."

"That was last year, why would they react like that?" the telepath frowned, clearly seeing what Alice was but stopped short because of the reaction instead of reaching for another solution, causing Bella to pinch the bridge of her nose. The tiny Vampire girl replied hotly,

"Edward it was only 8 months ago! People are still talking about it! We can't just kill off family members willy-nilly!"

"Enough!" Bella put her foot down unwilling to waste precious time, "It doesn't work move on. Alice, what if I got hurt? That's why Carlisle brought me upstairs."

"Oooh that's good what happened?" Alice prompted and Edward chimed in, "She broke her leg."

"People will think Carlisle broke her leg in a sexy way, no."

Carlisle let out a noise that was the closest thing to a groan she'd ever heard outside of the bedroom. Bella could sympathize, what the hell did _'breaking your leg in a sexy way'_ even entail?! That he bent her too far?! Really she may have been a little flexible but it was honestly rediculous for them to just jump to 'sex' the moment 'injury' was mentioned... Then again... They had just waltzed upstairs together a bit shamelessly...

"It has to be something bad enough to clear the house but not so bad I have to go to the hospital," Bella sighed and raked her brain for answers when Sam appeared at the top of the stairs with Jared and Jacob flanking him,

"Why are we clearing the house?"

Carlisle turned to the Pack Leader offering a nod in acknowledgement as well a greeting, "Because the Ruling Coven is sending representatives which will apparently arrive in an hour and we need to get the Humans out of here without alarming them."

"Shit!" Jacob hissed as he shot Bella a glance as if to ask why she was holding out on him, "Are you guys being audited or something?! Does that happen?!"

"Something like that," Edward hissed and Bella wanted to scream because this was obviously about the situation in Seattle. Sam might know but they hadn't had a communication about it really so there was no telling what the Pack thought.

"My mom called!" Bella declared suddenly realizing this was probably their best bet, "I'm having a breakdown because she missed graduation and forgot I was even having a party."

"You're having a breakdown?" Sam didn't seem convinced and Alice replied rather testily,

"It's her party she can cry if she wants to! Her dad just died and Renee didn't even make it to her graduation. It's perfect. Dad, Edward, I'm staying up here to take care of her."

Kissing the top of Bella's head, Carlisle pulled away before addressing Sam and his two escorts, "Will you assist us in clearing the house?"

"These Vampires, they're not like you are they?" Sam asked instead of a proper reply. Carlisle could only shake his head lightly,

"No. They will not harm Isabella as she is my Mate and I can demand they obey the Treaty while in residence but I cannot force them to abide by my family's lifestyle."

Sam's expression was cold as the grave. In that moment Bella hated that this was their first actual gathering together and it had ended like this. In the end the young man nodded,

"For the people of Forks, we'll help you, but then you tell me why you have Vampire Royalty suddenly knocking on your door."

"That's not your concern," Edward replied but Carlisle lightly scolded, "Edward, Mr. Uley is our guest."

The telepath became silent once more as Carlisle then replied to the Pack Leader in an even voice, "I will tell you. Though we have no reason to believe it is linked to Victoria and the intruders we faced last year but just as then, we only have so much time.

"Aide us in clearing the house. Then we can speak peacefully. Should you still be here when they arrive, The Volturi has no quarrel with First Nation defenders and even maintains Agreements of their own in various regions."

Sam accepted that before beginning to issue his own orders to the Pack as Carlisle headed downstairs to inform everyone that Bella wasn't feeling well and that it was an emergency regarding her mother that needed dealing with. Edward would imply that Renee had called and made Bella cry while Jasper, Emmett , and Rosalie helped in their own way. She could hear the complaints as the music cut off and Carlisle made the initial announcement. It was Nearly thunderous to have so many people leaving at once. Dragging their feat embittered at the fact their good time was being cut short.

They cleared the house and Bella could only sit there in the upstairs living area she hardly ever spent any time in because every one tended to prefer the TV downstairs as well as the general ambience. 

Staring at her feet Bella wondered if they were going to be alright. Eventually, when the guests were all gone and the Wolves were likely clearing the perimeter, Leah joined her on the couch to wait for the full meeting which would be held while anticipating the arrival of the Volturi Princes. Bella found herself terrified about what would come.

Knowing she had less than an hour before she found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote Angela's speech like 50 times? Then ended up just realizing I couldn't even tell what words were anymore.
> 
> Also the proof read was done at 1 in the morning, so there will probably be more minor edits through the day than usual lmao


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It Came to me then, that every plan, is a tiny prayer to father time" - Death Cab For Cutie [Song: What Sarah Said]

Sam's jaw a was tight as he gnashed his teeth. The young men who made up the Pack had their arms crossed, flanking their leader with faces clearly more than slightly agitated about what Carlisle had disclosed regarding the situation in Seattle. Bella was sure they would be infinitely angrier if her Mate hadn't lead the conversation with the assurance that their Coven had already set into motion plans to care for the issue that very weekend. As it was, Leah even had her fingers massaging her temples from where she was sitting on the couch simmering in her own frustration. For a moment, Bella felt guilty for not telling her friend about the issue. Leah was not truly a part of the Pack, so informing her wouldn't have been a breach of the line of command. Yet, Leah was not a member of the Coven. A tentative ally? Yes. But she was not someone Bella was going to ask to fight. She wasn't going to ask _anyone_ to fight when she herself couldn't.

Emily had been kind enough to drive both Angela and Kim home so they would not have to deal with the meeting which was taking place. Being honest, it was less of a formal meeting like the one they'd had in the woods before. This was less of a negotiation and resembled their own family sessions. Bella wondered if it was less formal because of everything which had been changing, or if being in the Cullen's territory, their home, made the power slanted into their favor.

"So why are they coming here?" Sam was clearly struggling to get a grip on the situation as he asked, "If you have the situation well in hand then why do they think they should interfere?"

Carlisle sent a glance to Alice, a prompt to speak if she could but the Vampire with the pixie cut hair could only display regret as she shook her head in the negative. Either unable to speak about it due to her lack of knowledge or simply because sharing the information would be detrimental.

"We don't know," Carlisle replied as his attention returned to Sam. The young man didn't appear pleased at all so Bella added, hoping to soothe his upset,

"That doesn't mean we can't theorize. Their visit could have nothing to do with Seattle. They could be relaying a message that's too sensitive for normal channels, or the Situation in Seattle may have been dealt with by them and they're sending word..."

"Or the Situation is a thousand times worse," Jasper added and Bella wished that her brain wasn't sort of leaning in that direction too because her life was already going smoothly, really why not shake it up a bit more? Didn't she miss fearing for her life?!

"Jazz," Bella sighed as Edward let out a noise of frustration likely reading all the other horrible things it could be from the empath's mind. Bella's own brain was speeding towards the fear the Volturi were coming to accuse them of causing the trouble and then declaring Bella's Humanity was flaunting's Carlisle's self-control and ability to dance around the technicalities of the laws.

"You weren't going to say it, you're still too optimistic," Jasper shrugged as Carlisle sighed, before reaching out to her. Bella took his hand immediately, using him to pull herself up from the place she'd been fretting on the couch next to Leah.

"Great, so it's probably the worst one," Jacob sneered turning each of the Cullens over with his gaze. He was to face even more upset though as Jasper replied gravely,

"Let's hope not, because I'm not even going to say what the worst one could be."

Bella had to take a breath because she wasn't going to speak it into the world either because words had power and entertaining that thought even slightly outside of understanding how awful it might be was not an option.

"This doesn't have anything to do with us though," Paul declared easily, as if they were talking about the weather and sure, he had a point. This was about the Cullens' territory and if the Volturi respected the Shape-Shifter's enough to ignore them, then they really didn't even have a stake in this issue. Bella worried at her bottom lip as her free hand gripped at the sleeve of Carlisle's grey blazer.

"Then leave asshole," Leah barked with more heat than Bella expected as the She-Wolf leapt to her feet. All eyes were on Leah then as her umber colored eyes flashed with clear disgust at Paul's words,

"No one is asking you to stay! But in case you haven't noticed; Bella's part of this Coven and she's still Human! These guys from Italy don't care what we think, she'll be included with the rest of the Cullens'."

Sam then leveled a piercing stare in Bella's direction. Then, the Pack Leader made a declaration which immediately had all the Wolves in uproar, "If that's the choice she's made I'm not going to interfere with it. She'll have to deal with the consequences on her own."

"You can't be serious!" Jacob was the first to cry outraged as Seth too displayed his displeasure with the words when he added,

"No way!"

Embry shook his head in disbelief as well, "Sam, she's Human. Aren't' we supposed to protect the people of Forks too?"

"Whatever," Emmett snorted uncaring for their opinions on the matter, proving it by breezily declaring, "We couldn't care less if you guys stick around for a visit from the Volturi. From where we're standing Bella's been one of us since she marched in here and signed up.

"You guys are only just catching up."

"We don't even know if they're coming here to do anything but scold us for not dealing with Seattle sooner," Edward reminded them all and Bella had been sliding from hopefully optimistic to the doomsday scenario so she was glad someone was trying to remain on the bright side.

"Edward is right," Carlisle spoke up once more, his firm authoritative tone drawing the attention of the room, "We cannot behave as if the Volturi simply goes around punishing Covens for no reason. There is a process to these things and they will not act until they have been presented the case as fully as possible.

"The Three Kings are nothing if not thorough."

"What if this isn't about Seattle?" Rosalie asked, breaking her silence, hands on her hips, feet planted wide as if not even a hurricane could blow her down, the blonde trudged on,

"If this is about Bella it could get dicey."

"Isabella and I share a fully established Bond," Carlisle reminded her softly, Bella couldn't help but turn her attention to the wolves, clearly they were all still unsure what that meant. Bella had a feeling the Cullens didn't want them to know either. The Cullen Patriarch continued, "It would take one single glance from Marcus to clear us of any complaint on that front."

Rosalie didn't appear fully satisfied, probably for the same reasons Bella had theorized earlier, but the blonde Vampire girl kept silent. Bella wondered at Marcus' Gift. Everything about the Volturi she'd been told had been limited to their structure and laws. The Gifts of the Three Kings were a mystery to her that she wished she'd asked about. Clearly they had to be powerful, why hadn't she asked? Then again, that conversation had taken place so early in their relationship that Bella couldn't be too angry with herself.

"They're about to arrive," Alice announce with all the grace of a King's Herald in a foreign court.

"You may stay or you may go," Carlisle left the option opened to Sam and the Pack Leader nodded,

"We're leaving. Let's go."

"No way," Jacob snapped fiercely, "I'm not leaving Bella to the mercy of a horde leeches that commit murder every other Tuesday."

Sam's voice was hard, no longer was this a free flowing forum of thought and conversation, "No you're not staying. The only one here free to do so is Leah. Even then I'd recommend she come with us. The Doctor may claim they will respect us but I won't test that."

"It's Bella," Seth's small voice was so conflicted Bella's heart ached as she swallowed hard, then steeled herself. Because Paul had been right. This wasn't about them,

"Jacob, Seth, you both need to go. Carlisle will keep me safe, I'll even call you tomorrow morning."

"Bella you can't be serious!" Jacob's outrage now shared it's place with something like bitter disgust, "These Vampires aren't like them! They're not fluffy and nice! They kill people! You should at least come with us. It's safer."

Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul had already set out of the house at Sam's order. Sam himself had laid a gentle urging hand on Jacob's upper arm as if threating to haul him off bodily while Seth appeared unsure but ready to follow Jacob's lead.

The Cullens were all stone silent and if Jacob's display had her aching, the Vampires refusal to speak on the matter nearly broke something inside of her. How could they talk? Hadn't every single one of them snuffed the life out of some one whose heart had still been beating? Sure, Rosalie had done the equivalent of pest control but she wasn't required to share her pain in order to justify the blood on her hands. Even Carlisle did not move as if he stood in solidarity with their children, telling them it was alright. Their repentance for their mistakes was enough to cleanse their sins away.

Bella nearly snarled at Jacob. But he didn't know. How could he know? How could Jacob Black know the ghosts that haunted each of the Cullens? It wasn't his business.

Not even Carlisle was free from the darkness which sunk into their species heart when the Humanity was yanked out. Bella's Mate was possessive and she had seen the monstrous violent thing in him which awoke when she or the children were in danger. He was single minded when it came to her safety and he cared little for anyone's feelings but her own in regards to their relationship. Not even Rosalie or Charlie's objections had touched him in any way aside from providing awkwardness on occasion with the latter.

Pulling herself from where she'd practically been curling her body into Carlisle, Bella drew on that part of her that belonged to the people she loved as she replied firmly, undaunted,

"Jacob. I belong here. You belong with Sam and the Pack. Go."

With a storm in his eyes, Jacob shook his head before turning to Carlisle, "If you told her to leave she'd come with me."

"I am not the boss of her," Carlisle replied instantly, no hesitation or wavering in his tone, "Isabella only ever does as she pleases."

"They're at the door." Alice declared and Sam's tone shifted so that he was no longer asking,

"Jacob, Seth, we're leaving."

The two boys stiffened at the words but it was enough to finally have them obeying the absoluteness of the tone. Bella wondered if there was a power to the words as Jacob no longer fought when Edward instructed on how to leave through the back.

Jasper was the one to rush down stairs to greet their guests and Bella tried her best not to blink as it all happened. It felt as if one moment Sam and Jacob were rushing out through a second story floor length window and the next Jasper was practically flickering into the room joined by three figures in cloaks.

Each member of the trio's hoods were blood red, matching their ruby colored eyes to a T. The one who stood in the middle of their group wore a robe as black as coal, his two companions were adorned in grey akin to storm clouds on the horizon. Somehow, all three of them were uniformly tall and imposing figures. So intimidating were they that Bella felt the need to focus on her breathing. Her heart was racing and she knew they all could hear it's pace like a jet engine preparing for take off. Still, the Human girl strove to remain calm in the face of their pure intimidating aura.

"Felix," Carlisle nodded slowly in greeting to them and Bella knew immediately that he was addressing the one in black. The Entire family's mood had shifted and the tension was once more as it had been during their negotiation that night in the woods with the Wolves. Bella knew then that only she and Carlisle would be talking unless the others were addressed explicitly.

Leah was nearly vibrating from her place next to Bella and Felix's eyes roved over the two non-Vampires in the room, "Carlisle. It seems you have friends, you should have sent them away with the rest."

"This place reeks of Humans," one of the grey robed Vampires declared, her skin was pale as the Cullens, but her accent was not one Bella recognized at all. The woman's curly brown hair was worn free save for an asymmetrical hairpiece made up of a silver coat of arms nestled in a stylized 'V'.

"Eliza," Felix spoke then name and the Vampire who had complained quickly bowed their head in contrition. It was nearly in the same way as the Cullens tended to when Bella requested they back down, but there was fear in Eliza's eyes the Cullens never displayed.

Bella linked her hand into her Mate's once more as he spoke his response, ignoring the faux paus, "This is my Mate, Isabella. Leah is her friend, and a First Nation Defender belonging to the nearby Indigenous Nation.

"Isabella has just completed her compulsory education and I was hosting a celebration for her when Alice informed us of your pending arrival. That is why there is food downstairs and the reason for the scent of Human being so present."

"The decision was made at the last moment," Felix chuckled then, the seriousness of before brushed aside as he offered a seemingly genuine smile. As if those facts were enough for him to be content with the situation at hand,

"Do not blame me for it. I too am slightly incredulous at having been sent to you. I am sure you know why I have been sent here with Eliza and Santiago."

Felix's red eyes were stark against his olive skin and pitch black hair. Bella refused to relax at his loose demeanor, even as Carlisle returned the smile, if only slightly,

"I can only assume it is to do with the situation up north in Seattle. Though I do admit that if it is indeed the reason for your visit then I have underestimated the severity of it."

Santiago, if that was indeed the name of the other grey robed Vampire, scoffed lightly at the words but said nothing when Felix nudged him. Almost gently as if he was soft on the black skinned Vampire Man in grey robes who flanked his right. There was definitely a difference between Santiago and Eliza. Be it their personal relationship or ranking. Felix appeared to value the former a little higher.

Felix reached into his robe, his movement revealing the rather luxuriously styled suite he wore underneath as well as the fact that he too was adorned with the same coat of arms as Eliza, only his was in the form of a pendant. A crest, Bella realized, just as her own which hung from her neck accented by Polaris. The black robed man then pulled out a letter which seemed to be made of parchment, even sealed with red wax as if it had been written in the early 1800s. Yet.. It was fresh, clearly brand new.

"I must confess," Felix began lightly and there was a humor there which none of the Cullens seemed to share, "I wasn't expecting such a cold welcome. Though I also did not expect you to be claiming a Human Mate.

"Tell me, is there a reason she is not Changed? Or are you simply..."

He trailed off as a growl began rumbling in Edward's chest in warning as if the telepath had heard and absolutely viscerally loathed the thought which had been about to be given voice.

"Apparently very protective!" Felix laughed again as if this was all some great big joke. It sent a chill down Bella's spine that he was so light and easy,

"Lighten up Edward! It's the 21st century! Some of us enjoy a little fun. She's not a very impressive thing though, honestly you could do better."

Carlisle held Bella's hand a little tighter then. He stepped forward, his body going stiff like a statue at Felix's words mocking at her expense as if they would all share a laugh over the ugly little human girl. None of the children could say anything. This was her family, her Husband and her house. Bella wasn't about to stand back and be made fun of because she was loved enough that her Mate wanted to wait.

Doing her best not to grit her teeth, Bella reminded herself of the things she'd faced, the monsters and dangers. She wasn't going to go through all that and be talked down to in a place she belonged. Just as Carlisle moved in order to reply, Bella herself spoke up with a viciousness in her heart,

"Taking pot shots at me because you think I'm not permitted to talk is kind of childish. I was expecting more from supposed representatives of such a revered Coven."

Jasper snorted harshly while Emmett let out a chuckle, and the tension in the air exploded as Felix barked out a laugh, his red eyes shining like twin gemstones,

"You have a tongue on you! I take it back Carlisle she's feisty!"

Leah scoffed in clear disgust and Bella was surprised the Shape-Shifter hadn't already started raving at the visitors. Though, the Human girl supposed Leah had more dignity and poise than to cause a scene in a house that wasn't her own with strangers who had practically nothing to do with her.

"Felix the letter," Carlisle spoke up, instead of coming to her defense as Bella had known he intended only a moment before. There was a smile in his tone though, pride clearly shone as he put his hand out in expectation,

"Before Isabella decides to stop being nice."

"You're much braver than I gave you credit for. Keeping her Human _and_ Establishing the Bond. There will be talk and I have no doubt that Aro will not be the most pleased that you're playing with technicalities," Felix declared, extending the letter out to be grabbed by Carlisle with ease. The Volturi representative then tossed a rather lecherous grin Bella's way,

"And you must be very impressive if you're capable of handling a Vampire."

Edward's malcontent could be heard renewing itself as Carlisle forwent reading the letter in order to hand it to Bella herself. Surprise rocked through her like a child going wild on a seesaw, but Bella gathered herself to accept the offered piece of folded parchment as she replied to Felix with as much evenness as she could manage,

"That's none of your business is it? I'd hardly tell you after you've called me ugly for no reason."

She fought back the burning that was threatening to overtake her cheeks while her heart pounded in her chest. Santiago chuckled but concealed it by turning away lightly even as Eliza rolled her eyes. Clearly the Vampire women was over the entire experience of delivering a message. Bella broke the seal on the parchment and unfolded it while Eliza glared harshly with her red eyes. As the Human girl fully unraveled the letter, it seemed to be too much for the grey robed Vampire on Felix's left,

"We can't permit her, she's Human!"

Felix's chest rumbled causing Eliza to shrink down into submission while Santiago rolled his eyes at the display. He seemed almost disgusted by the behavior as Felix replied to the words,

"You will not disgrace us again by speaking! And you will not Call Carlisle Cullen a liar!"

Eliza hissed but said nothing as she accepted the scolding bitterly. Felix shook his head, as if brushing off the 'disgraceful' behavior before turning to them, his smile every bit as true as it was a moment ago,

"Forgive us. Eliza is a brand new member of the Guard and she is only 80, foolish, but Gifted. Though I'm sure your own Alice and Jasper could kill her with ease if so inclined. She's not as special as she thinks she is."

Bella couldn't help it as she drew instinctively closer to Carlisle, he welcomed it as he shifted, away from the three Volturi Princes so that she was fully at this side once more. Crawling ants were popping up on her skin, making a home tunneling into her veins as her nerves returned in full force. It was nice then, when a comfort that was not from the Bond began to reach out to her. Like an assuring warm hug from Jasper to boost Bella's confidence and reduce her natural reaction to the yelling stranger who could kill her with a thought.

"And what is her Gift?" Carlisle prompted, and Bella noticed his tone was calm as ever, but he was not asking. Felix's very brightly replied without hesitating,

"She's simply able to make people sad. Humans have cried and the weaker minded ones have broken down in Volterra while she was training. It's not bad but it's very limited when up against something more powerful, or even simply someone with a bit more gumption. Yet, Eliza cockily fancies herself the next Jane."

That was terrifying. Jasper was one thing, he was always lending a hand. Even now she was leaning on Jasper and reminding herself that she wasn't being strong for her own vanity, but for her family. So to hear that the Vampire who kept glaring at her and clearly disliked her for simply daring to be Human, it was scary to know the red eyed girl was capable of something like that. Bella also found herself chilled at the idea of whatever this 'Jane' might be able to do if Eliza's gift was so dismissible to him.

Bella swallowed hard and turned her eyes to the letter before her. Focusing on the task at hand was more important than allowing her mind to wander to things less pertinent,

**_"To the Olympic Coven,_ **

**_"By order of the Three Kings whose Seat is currently located in their Ancestral Home of Volterra, you are summoned for immediate trial._ **

_**"The information Gathered by Prince Felix and his hands has given us cause for the gravest of concerns. Your territory kept which includes but is not limited to the Olympic Peninsula, has been discovered to have become unruly to the point of the extreme. Namely, in Seattle and..."** _

Bella's heart sunk into her belly like a truck tumbling off of a bridge into a shallow stream, smashing face first and totaling upon impact,

**_"Vancouver."_ **

"Jesus," Jasper cursed and Bella knew he couldn't help it because even Emmett released a tortured noise as Leah began pacing frantically. Likely to keep herself from saying something. Edward covered his face as he let out an extended sigh. Rosalie remained silent as the grave only for Alice to hug her sister and be embraced in return.

Carlisle? He was frozen as if he'd ceased all function, a statue Bella had pressed herself into as she mustered all her willpower in order to read the next few lines which she'd already seen but had not yet shared aloud,

**_"Such wanton display of rebellion will not be tolerated, and as you have failed to act in accordance with the responsibility you have taken on in claiming long-term residence within the area, you must be considered as a possible accessory to the crimes being perpetuated._ **

**_"Carlisle Cullen, you are to attend immediately upon retrieval of this letter. Felix will be your escort to trial and his two hands shall watch over your Coven to ensure compliance with the law and the execution of judgement should it come to be required._ **

**_"Signed, Aro, Marcus, Cauis."_ **

"Oh, that's not what I expected," Felix sounded genuinely surprised by the letter's contents and Bella realized that he had not known it. Still, she wondered at how they had executed this. Dancing around Alice's vision and choosing to deliver the letter of unknown contents last moment. It reminded her of how Laurent's attack had been strange and bounced around as he made his detailed arrangements last moment. It likely helped Felix and his so called 'hands' that Alice wasn't watching them. She'd said as much when she first received the Vision earlier that night.

Nevertheless Bella handed Carlisle the letter and he immediately read it with speed before handing it off to Leah. Leah didn't even pretend to look it over as she shoved it towards Alice. It was then that every member of their Coven read the words for themselves.

"This is bullshit," Emmett declared breaking the silence and Jasper shook his head as Bella could see the gears turning in the empath's head. Why did they want them separated when the threat was still present? The Cullens were easily capable of taking down the two 'hands' so who else knew of the summons and could be waiting in the wings? Unless this was all just a ruse to scare them. Why then? What reason should they go through the trouble of shaking them up? Submission? That was idiotic, the Cullens wanted nothing but to live peacefully with Humans. They were no threat at all. Bella's own head was filling up and her thought screaming louder than the Edvard Munch painting.

"It's a formality, it has to be they can't actually believe... _That_ , " Edward theorized and all three representatives of the Volturi watched them rather interested in the discussion as if expecting something. Bella realized then that Emmett and Edward were breaking the rules.

"Felix, if you'll wait down stairs a moment," Carlisle suddenly requested, draping his arm around Bella's shoulders protective and possessive,

"Isabella and I need to pack and once we're prepared we'll join you in the first floor sitting room."

"Of course, though... The summons was only for you..." the black robed Vampire trailed off sounding slightly unsure about the matter. Bella realized then that Carlisle was the more powerful one here. Felix was a representative of the Volturi, yes, but Carlisle was the leader of a massive Coven. One the Volturi respected enough to address by their chosen title of 'The Olympic Coven'.

"Isabella is my Mate, my Bonded Wife. I will not stand witness without her," Carlisle's proclamation was firm and unyielding. Felix shrugged as if to say 'suit yourself' before ordering his companions downstairs with him in the lead. Carlisle then turned to their Coven, "Jasper, you and Edward are in charge while we're gone. If anyone asks, I've whisked your mother away for a vacation to Europe.

"Leah. Tell Sam whatever you feel you must."

"Can I have the letter?" Leah asked clearly happy she could finally talk. The She-Wolf bounced on her heels and Bella believed that her friend was also equally prepared to fight multiple someones, most likely the Vampires who'd just relocated downstairs,

"Because Sam's not going to believe this bullshit when I tell him so I need the letter."

Jasper appeared by Carlisle's side in order to hand him the parchment as Carlisle replied to the Shape-Shifter with an apologetic tone,

"I'll need to present it to them. Proof I've received it and acknowledge the reason I was summoned."

"You have a perfect memory," Leah argued, her confusion was mirroring Bella's own which pinged at the words. Really they didn't even need to keep it as paperwork since it was memorized and would never need to be pulled out or called upon... Then again if someone was lying...

"It's another formality," Jasper informed her bitterly, "If Sam really needs proof I'm sure the two stooges are going to be wanting to see him when mom and dad head out."

"Ugh," Leah's forehead scrunched in consternation but she agreed with it reluctantly, "Yeah, alright. He'll hate it but that'll be fine. Will they really not kill anyone?"

"Not in our territory," Carlisle's words weren't as soothing as they should have been but he could make no guarantees so it had to be enough. Leah nodded in acquiescence before Alice declared from her place besides Rosalie,

"Things are clearing up."

"Alice?" Bella's churning stomach was beginning to melt down that mass from before and the pressure was even lessening at the prescient Vampire's words, "What's it looking like?"

"I can't say yet. I'll call you when I can, but I can say Aro's going to be in for a surprise," Alice winked halfheartedly but said nothing further on the matter.

Carlisle gently tugged the Human girl where he was holding her and Bella allowed herself to be carried away. Once again they were on a time constraint apparently as they journeyed upstairs. Bella's brain was still rushing so fast, she was sure if Edward was capable of reading it he'd get whiplash. Several bright flashes were going off in her head like neurons firing attempting to connect information she knew was relevant but the bridges to link them all together weren't quite stable enough or incomplete.

Bella released a frustrated groan as she and her Mate entered his bedroom. Carlisle frowned, before placing his hands on her shoulders, running them down her arms then back up soothing her with the coolness of his touch,

"Isabella, I know this is frustrating but Aro's Gift will not fail to find us innocent. He, like Edward can read minds, but his Gift is more thorough. One touch and he knows every thought you have ever had.

"It is invasive to some, but useful for cases such as these. Marcus is capable of seeing all emotional connections but he knows a Mating Bond clear as day. We need not worry at all."

The thought of someone reaching into her mind, even Carlisle's was horrific. To see all her secrets, her personhood? Bella understood she was not some unique important creature but she possessed secrets she did not wish to share. Truths only Carlisle had ever been permitted to know, even she had hidden inside of her treasures that her Mate had imparted to her hoping she'd never whisper them to anyone else. To relinquish those sacred places? It made her as physically ill as the idea of offering Carlisle over for some other person to make love to.

It was the worst form of sacrilege. At least Edward only knew what Carlisle was thinking at whatever moment they shared a room. Something as invasive as Aro's gift had her blood running colder than even Carlisle's Vampiric skin.

"That makes me feel worse," Bella covered her mouth, knowing that they could hear her downstairs. She didn't care though, what did it matter if it was all going to be exposed anyways?!

"Isabella," brushing his lips against her forehead, Carlisle's tone was soothing, shedding his stalwart strength even though they likely could still be heard,

"This is likely a formality. As Edward said. There is little chance they truly believe..."

He trailed off as if her could hardly give credence to the words the letter had spoken. The accusation which was practically oozing from it. The absolute insult of distrust within.

"Then why go through all this trouble?" Bella pressed, her skin was tight, spread far too thin over her skeleton and muscles, the calcium of her bones morphing into shards of glass attempting to pop her like a balloon from the inside,

"What are they trying to prove? There's something else Carlisle. I can feel it I just.. My brain's not fast enough, or maybe my memory is just bad... I can't figure it out. I's been eating me alive since you told me about the trouble in Seattle..."

Carlisle's amber eyes searched her own chocolate brown as he brought his hands up in order to cradle her face within his palms, they stared one another down for a moment and the solidarity of it fortified Bella's soul. The edges in her smoothed while their universe grew brighter, as if she hadn't even realized the stars were dimming in her worry.

"You will, and when you do I have no doubt we'll be able to figure it out together."

"Probably with Jasper too, and Alice... And Rosalie..." Bella bit her lip in frustrated anxiety, her attempt at levity catching on as Carlisle continued her list with a forced smile,

"And Emmett and Edward and Esme, and Charlie and Tanya..."

"And Irina," Bella chuckled as he offered her a kunik which was happily received while the Vampire finished off, "And Carmen and Eleazar, and even Kate."

While her worry was soothed slightly when they parted, the dread did not fade.

Nor did the bone deep fear that they were hurtling towards disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter also kicked my ass. Jeez.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope for the best but plan for the worst. Either way you're going to have to get a lot done before entering a confrontation.

Bella was surprised when Carlisle had pulled out the same luggage he'd used for Alaska, this time though, she did not have her bag. No, Carlisle had instead slid a matching suitcase out from the shelf in his closet and informed her they'd come in a pair when he'd purchased them and he'd never had use for the other.

"I rotated them for the few trips I've taken for work, now though, the set can at last travel together."

It was small, but it made something inside her warm as if her whole heart had been wrapped in a heated blanket. Bella couldn't let her silly romantic thoughts distract her though as she shoved her clothes into the gifted case. When she was done packing even some her bath kit into the small travel bottles, the girl zipped the bag closed and found herself encased in an eerie calm.

Normally she could tell when it was Jasper doing the calming. The empath always made his moves clear when it came to the family and Bella knew deep down that if Jasper really wanted he could probably cause mood swings without her ever knowing. Yet, Since he was a gentlemen Bella always knew when he was feeding her emotions. The empty eye of the storm which had overtaken her the moment she sealed her luggage was all her own.

"I can't do this, but _we_ can I think," She closed her eyes and Carlisle replied grazing a tender kiss over her temple,

"Yes, we can."

Together they made their way down the stairs, Carlisle carrying both bags. Bella internally questioned why the needed luggage but knew that the answer was simply that her Mate expected this to take longer than a day. It was really the only conclusion she could draw and the realization was so viscerally terrifying that it danced around the outside of her precarious calm.

As her feet hit the landing, Bella's attention landed on the Vampires gathered downstairs. Their Children were standing slightly separated from Felix, Santiago, and Eliza, and while the conversation wasn't lively, there were words being exchanged. Bella barely caught it though, only the tail end of a conversation between Emmett and Felix regarding some Hockey stadium in Toronto.

All eyes were and the Human girl and her Vampire Mate the moment they entered the room. Then, in an immediate fashion, Bella found Edward standing before her with his arms opened requesting a hug. So, not being one to deny affection to her family, she wrapped her arms around her telepathic son as he returned the embrace softly.

"Don't give Leah too much trouble while we're gone," Bella teased lightly before kissing the copper haired Vampire on the cheek and pulling herself from his arms.

"I won't," Edward promised as his tone was torn between concerned and reluctantly mirthful, "You take care of each other alright?"

"Of course," Carlisle gave the boy a smile before he set down the bags and Bella couldn't help the soft tugging at the corner of her mouth from the love which overtook her. Because Edward was in Carlisle's arms, receiving a kiss on the head. She couldn't enjoy witnessing the moment for long, as Bella soon found her arms full of Alice who practically shuddered a sigh before declaring,

"You have to call Charlie before the plane, but don't talk to Renee unless she calls you first alright? Don't forget!"

"I'll remember," Bella assured the tiny Vampire as she cradled the smaller girl to her chest. Then planting a kiss to the top of Alice's black pixie length hair Bella declared,

"And you make sure to watch out for your siblings alright?"

"Right"

Then Alice was in Carlisle's arms giving him words of comfort and Bella barley had time to even care because Jasper had moseyed up with a soft expression which appeared less concerned than his telepathic brother's but there was still a modicum of worry,

"You eat 'em alive alright?"

"C'mere Jazz," Bella shook her head and gathered up the empath into her arms, "I'll do my best not to be terrified and act like a gaping turkey... Especially since you won't be there to help."

"You never really need me," Jasper replied as he pulled away gently, but not after kissing her hair lightly. The empath's smile shone slightly truer as he informed her, "I just like helping out anyways. You're pretty terrifying on your own."

He then embraced his father while Rosalie wrapper her arms around Bella in such a manner that the Human girl wrestled with shock at the enthusiasm before they were holding each other tightly.

"We're going to be alright," Bella reminded the blonde girl she was only just beginning to know, who had been the slowest to unfurl but had finally taken the first steps towards more than a superficial affection for each other.

"You better be," Rosalie would have sounded harsh if her voice wasn't laden with concern, "You have a lesson on Friday for checking your water and oil.

"Then I'm going to show you how to jump start your truck."

The Human girl couldn't help the laugh which escaped her at the mundanity of the words but it was a goal. Something to reach towards. Bella could remind herself that she had to make it home to get that lesson from Rosalie.

"I look forward to it. You're a great teacher," was all Bella could manage before Emmett was rushing over for his turn in the parade of goodbyes which started with her and ended in Carlisle's arms. So kissing Rosalie on the cheek, Bella's heart was overtaken with warmth as the blonde girl's eyes widened. the blonde girl touched her cheek lightly before offering a small secret smile. Then, the magic was broken as Rosalie rushed over to Carlisle almost barreling him over.

Bella let out an actual bark of laughter then as Carlisle lifted Rosalie up and twirled her, only for Bella's own amusement to cut off into a shout of surprise when Emmett scooped the Human girl into his own embrace.

Emmett rather exuberantly twirled before setting Bella down onto wobbly feet. He leaned towards her, offering his cheek, "I want a kiss too! C'mon! I know I'm not as pretty as Rosie but I heard you tell Wolf Boy that I was cute so now you can't run from it!"

Rolling her eyes, Bella couldn't believe how much they'd all lightened her heart in the moment. All her dread and fear was there, but every single one of them had seemed to somehow just instantly remind her of how much love there was in her life. So, not wanting to disappoint, Bella laid a kiss on Emmett's cheek only to have him pull away, then pump his fist as if he'd won some prize while his siblings rolled their eyes. Rosalie smiled at her Mate indulgently from her place next to Carlisle though, clearly enjoying his antics.

Emmett then approached Carlisle as if in caution, Bella couldn't help the wide grin braking out on her face when her Mate to bent his knees slightly. The two Vampires shuffled for a second before Carlisle struck out like a viper and wrapped his son in a headlock. Emmett cried out laughingly as his father mussed his black curly hair before laying a kiss on the boy's temple. Then, the two hugged properly.

"Take care of Ma," Emmett requested nearly somberly, but his dimples were showing.

"I will," Carlisle smiled then. All this time Carlisle had maintained his calm composure and Bella was beginning to grow slightly concerned. He was no doubt filling with as much dread as she herself was experiencing. In her heart she made plans to reach out to him the moment they were alone.

Leah made her way over from the place she'd taken among the Cullens. Her yellow dress flowing around her. The dark skinned girl huffed out a sigh of obvious frustration, "Hey, don't... don't do anything stupid. You're like my only friend that's not an idiot or Angela right now. "

"I'll try," Bella offered the best she could at the moment only for Leah to gently punch her shoulder. A gesture the Human girl returned easily before adding,

"Don't let Edward and Jasper drive you insane. Also, Emmett's probably going to try and wrestle you. Tell me how that goes."

Leah smiled, and with that all the goodbyes were said. Because there wasn't really a need to actually say goodbye. This was going to be a trip to straighten things out. All of them needed to believe that no matter what.

As Carlisle picked up their bags once more, Felix approached with a lopsided grin, "This is cute! Santiago never gives me any love and he's supposed to be one of my best friends!"

"That's because you're insufferable," Santiago chimed in from his place next to Eliza, the man's tone was scathing but Felix only laughed as if he'd been told a particularly funny joke. Bella privately thought they must actually like each other a lot if they were able to communicate with that level of ease. Either that or they simply enjoyed annoying one another. Whatever the case was, Eliza appeared not to care a wit about the fact she would not be seeing Felix for an unascertainable amount of time.

"Aren't you going to offer me a hug? A kiss goodbye?" Felix was still grinning while Santiago rolled his eyes seeming genuinely repulsed before letting out a scoff,

"Hurry up and leave. The sooner you're gone the sooner I can have peace and quiet. Maybe you can stay in Volterra too. Send someone else more competent back, like Demetri."

"You'd be terribly bored without me, so I don't think I will," Felix countered then proceeded to turn his attention back to Carlisle and Bella, his expression one of faux exasperation as if to say 'see what I put up with' ,

"It seems that not only is it time to leave, but we're being kicked out."

"Speak for yourself!" Emmett snorted and Bella tossed the burly boy one last smile before she was being led out by the Vampire in his black robe, Carlisle just off to her right carrying their things. Vampires were fast, the could run at impossible speeds, Bella was glad to then find that there was indeed an SUV waiting just at the mouth of the forest drive.

She knew that technically it may be faster to run to the airport, so she was glad the Volturi likely realized they would need a few changes of clothes. Part of her brain tried to work out if they would have to rent a Hotel in the City but Bella shoved it away. There were other things to worry about at the moment.

Like being in an SUV driven by Felix only to then take a plane to Italy with said Human drinking Vampire.

It made sense why Alice thought Bella should call her father.

Carlisle loaded their bags swiftly while Felix rather surprisingly opened the door to the rear in a fashion Bella was only ever used to seeing from the kids when they felt inclined. Her Mate had the regular habit of it though so it wasn't completely uncommon to have doors opened for her... Perhaps the unease came from the Vampire doing the opening. Steeling herself and attempting to take a subtle breath, Bella trudged forwards, climbing into the vehicle only to find the seats as plush and incredibly indulgent as Carlisle's own car's. She wondered then what the make or model of the thing even was as her door was closed gently. The rear driver's side practically vanished as Felix performed the same act for Carlisle's own entrance into the SUV.

Once Carlisle was completely loaded inside, Felix rushed at a speed she could not track into the driver's seat with as smile, "We're in for a drive to the air field, so tell me Carlisle were did you meet her? You've kept her under wraps and I'm sure more than one interested party would pay handsomely for the 'inside story'."

The wording was strange and Bella almost felt like a microphone and camera were about to be shoved in her face at Felix's tone. Even as the Vampire started the car he was nearly humming with interest only for Carlisle to respond with cool collection,

"Her name is Isabella, Bella to you, and she can speak for herself. After all, I like to think it was she who found me."

Felix was already taking them down the drive and Bella was still having a hard time registering that this was actually happening. Only a couple of hours ago she'd been dancing with Carlisle to Emmett's party playlist. Actually enjoying her graduation party and letting everything else fade away just for a little while and now they were in an SUV with a red eyed Vampire hurtling down the road, ostensibly to the air port in order to go to Italy to face trial.

It was a lot.

"Well? Inquiring minds Miss Bella! You wouldn't disappoint all of us who have been waiting to meet you, would you?" Felix probed from his seat up front like a gossiping old biddy. Bella was seeing visions of Mrs. Stanley and Dr. Mallory chatting away about all the scandalous and juicy gossip going on behind the innocent veneer of the small town scene Forks presented.

Carlisle tangled their fingers together on the seat between them and she wondered why he was so far but did not question the distance further. It was one thing to cuddle in the backseat of a car with Jasper driving and another while being escorted for governmental business she supposed. Though, Felix didn't actually seem so keen on being formal at all.

"I nearly got hit by a van, ended up in the ER, Carlisle treated me," Bella shrugged as she broke down that rather terrifying day when she met the man who'd changed her life. Made her better, stronger than she ever thought she'd be. Really the details weren't necessary. How confusing it had all been, thinking she'd actually lost it because of how instantly she desired him with such tender need.

For the first time Bella wondered what it had looked like to Charlie.

"Oh! That's a story and a half you're not telling!" Felix laughed brightly, hitting the highway and practically flooring it. Bella, for the first time, didn't feel completely safe with a speed demon of a Vampire,

"Don't be shy! Details! How did you approach her? Honestly I've never even considered how one would proceed while Courting a Human!"

"There are no details," Carlisle informed their escort, his tone was still ever the same but Bella couldn't help but offer up a grateful expression to her Mate, even as he continued,

"We met, I was on shift. She went home, Isabella was open minded, we began the Courting process. Now it's done."

Felix clearly wasn't pleased with the lack of detail but only huffed lightly before letting it go. The lull in the conversation was enough for her as she pulled out her phone from her purse. Carlisle kissed their linked hands as she used her free one in order to flip her clamshell opened.

The blond Vampire glanced briefly at their driver before he informed her quietly, as if attempting to at least feign privacy, "You do not have to call him immediately. Alice only said it was required before boarding the plane."

"I just..." Bella stared Carlisle in the eyes and attempted to convey everything she was feeling in that moment. Her fear and confusion, worry, even the comfort he and their children had provided. Perhaps if he could see it he could understand,

"I'm tired and I won't be able to think about anything but calling him until I've done it."

It was late after all, and Vampires didn't sleep. Bella wasn't a Vampire yet though so she very plainly added, "Besides. I'd rather be passed out cold for this entire nightmare of a trip so I can at least look halfway decent while the three most powerful Vampires in the world decide our fate.

"I won't be able to do that unless Charlie's reminded me how horrifying this all is."

Carlisle smiled at her, all softness and affection before he slid over to the middle seat. Bella was securely buckled up but the Doctor hadn't been, so the motion was simple. Tenderly then, the Vampire kissed her, still smiling as if her flippant tone which she'd been attempting to calm herself with was something to love. Bella returned the press of lips, allowing him to deepen their exchange of affection even as her brain function began to narrow in only on him, the hum of her Mate's skin as he reacted to her own body.

They drafted apart like an ebbing tide, and the eyes which Bella had closed in order to savor the moment, fluttered opened practically in sync with Carlisle's own golden lashes.

"You should call your father," his voice was thick, threatening to teeter into lustful. She wondered a little at his having kissed her with near sensuous intention. Not that she was going to blame him for that. Bella herself had been hoping for the night to end with them in her cottage, making love until it was time for him to leave for Seattle. So really, they were both probably to blame for the kiss, which had likely intended to comfort, going on for too long with excessive enthusiasm.

"Yeah," Bella nodded before hitting his number, only to press her phone to her ear. She wasn't even bothered by the fact that Carlisle moved back to his original place. Their hands remaining entwined was enough for her.

There was a moment that the Human girl spared to be excessively grateful for the fact that she could call Charlie at all hours and simply dump the veritable whirlwind of information without sparing details. The call with Renee, which Alice had implied would occur later, seemed infinitely less daunting in the face of being able to tell Charlie what was actually happening. Censoring herself for her mother was easier. Bella had been doing it her entire life to spare the woman's feelings.

All of that would come later though.

Charlie picked up before the phone rang even 3 full times and when he did his tone was almost cheerful, containing only a little confusion as he answered, "Bells! I wasn't expecting a call from you! Shouldn't you be having your party still? I can't even hear music...or people.. Bella where are you? Are you in a car?"

Really, Bella wished her dad wasn't so good at noticing things so often, especially now that he could hear so well. So, with her heart pitter pattering a little faster than before, she took a breath, looked Carlisle in the eye for an extra dose of strength, then informed her father,

"Hi dad. I'm going to ask you not to freak out but Carlisle and I are being escorted to the airport by the Regional Prince. The Volturi sent a summons for Carlisle to Stand Trial for the stuff that's been happening in Seattle and apparently something that happened in Vancouver too."

There was a pause as Charlie seemed to take that in.

Felix turned his harsh red gaze on Bella. It was likely the Vampire didn't realize that Bella was going to just tell her 'Father' all the Vampiric details of the matter. That he'd been expecting her to weave some fanciful tale about being whisked away like Carlisle had told the kids to do.

"How many Vampires that I don't trust are you with right now?"

"Two, counting Carlisle," Bella joked, hoping against all sense that Charlie would actually laugh because she knew he was going to worry. He was always worrying and if he wasn't a Vampire she'd have a growing concern for his blood pressure. Charlie, of course, did not laugh. Carlisle did chuckle but so did Felix so she took note of that then focused on the fact that her father was groaning,

"Bella. What do you mean the 'Stuff happening in Seattle?'"

"Some Vampires were drawing attention... Carlisle and the kids were supposed to go up to take care of it this weekend but the Volturi's summons takes priority."

Another moment of quiet, "Bella. I thought we were supposed to be talking more! Why didn't you say anything when you called yesterday?!"

"It..." Bella sighed as Carlisle brought their joined hands to him once more in order to caress her knuckles against his cool lips in a gesture of love paired with comfort. Offering him as much of a smile as she could, Bella replied to Charlie,

"It wasn't something I should tell you. I mean... I've kind of assumed Esme and Tanya know... "

Carlisle nodded slowly, Bella was glad she got that right because the finer details of the whole Vampire alliance thing was still difficult for her to intuit, especially since the Cullens seemed to take such an informal approach to most things. Esme and Tanya were leading the Denali though so Bella had assumed it was natural to inform them of plans like that. Even just as a courtesy,

"So telling you when I didn't have to would have been going over their heads..."

"What?!" Charlie sounded so lost that Bella leaned her head back an pressed it into the leather chair behind her. Wasn't he supposed to understand this stuff better than her?! He'd been a Vampire for 8 months already! Bella had been learning on her feet and as she went. Slowly she'd been helped to understand what she could and couldn't say to certain people. Charlie, it seemed, hadn't really had anything spelled out for him. What that meant? Bella didn't know, she had a bit of an idea though.

"This isn't about that," Bella sighed, and pushed it all aside, "I'm calling to tell you we're going to Italy and you're my dad so you should probably know when I'm leaving the continent."

"But not when the Cullens are heading to Seattle to kill out of control Vampires?"

"I'll have Jasper tell Esme and Tanya about the Volturi part so you don't feel weird about knowing while they don't," Bella took yet another deep breath, she wondered if sighing so many times in a day could be bad for you. There was nothing for it though, Vampire politics between Covens was weird,

"And I wasn't going with them! Rosalie and I were going to stay behind in Forks. But I am actually going to Italy, so that's why I'm calling."

Bella was having a hard time understanding why this was so confusing to him. It wasn't like he needed to know about the Seattle Situation, he wasn't going to help and there was no way he could come watch her while they were gone. Sure, she could understand his desire to have been told... But that was up to Esme and Tanya.

Not her.

Technically Bella had expected Charlie to know at least a little. To realize he hadn't been told anything was startling. Then again, he was a worrier and Esme or Tanya may have decided not to put him through more anxiety than he needed when he was supposed to be looking forwards to his first trip to the Village.

The only reason she was able to say anything now was because she was actually involved with what was happening.

"So you're saying you're only ever going to tell me important things when you're actually involved? Bella that's crazy!" Charlie sounded exhausted but she wasn't going to let him lose the point of this conversation. If anything, a call to Esme was in order to know what the hell they were teaching Charlie about how things worked.

"Dad, now's not the time to talk about politics and Vampire Customs, and formal interaction alright? I just.. I wanted you to know that I'm going to Italy because the Volturi called Carlisle to stand Trial."

Fortunately Charlie wasn't a man prone to hysterics so the next time he spoke he sounded a little calmer, "You're safe though right? This isn't about you still being Human?"

"No," Bella assured him and wished she could say it wasn't going to be a problem at all because she was a worrier too, "It's not. Carlisle says it's probably just a formality. He knows them, he's even spent a couple of decades with their Coven before coming to America.

"I trust him, and if Carlisle says it's fine. It's fine."

"I love you Bells. I trust you with so much but... I'm going to need to talk to your Husband," Charlie's tone had started out so doting only for the last part to come out harshly demanding.

"I love you too Dad, but no," Bella replied firmly, "He's not my boss you don't get to talk to him over me. Ask me what you need to know."

"Bella did he even ask you if you wanted to go to Italy?!"

"It doesn't matter I would have made him take me," Bella replied instantly, Carlisle may have assumed it but if she had wanted to stay with the kids he would have let her. But there was no way she was having him stand before royalty alone, without her support. Even if it meant having her entire brain scanned.

"Honey, I need him to promise me he won't let anything happen to you. That my Human daughter will go home when this trial is over."

"I won't make him promise that," Bella's heart was beginning to ache but Carlisle next to her, holding her hand was keeping the worst of her upset at bay. Charlie meant well, he did. She knew he loved her and that his love would be eternal. Only he'd changed a little bit now that he was no longer Human. Not good different or bad different. Simply different. More intense and perhaps even a little more vocal about how much he cared. Gone was the Charlie who never hovered and the Charlie who was ready to sit down and hash things out was there to stay.

Though, she wondered how much of that was his regret for giving her too much space which had resulted in Bella dating then running off to Alaska with Carlisle, and how much was actually from the Change.

But.

Just because he meant well, it didn't mean he was right. So, Bella reminded Charlie with as much force as she could muster, "It wouldn't be fair to him because that's not going to be his choice to make."

Carlisle already carried too much on his broad shoulders. Their family and the weight of the mistakes which had been made by them over the years. His loneliness and even his slight bit of guilt for daring to keep her. Bella knew, how could she not? Carlisle believed he was going to hell for Changing her, he had to have some guilt. Sure it wasn't over what everyone expected it to be, but the feeling was present.

Bella wasn't about to make him feel worse, she wasn't going to allow Charlie to do it either.

Which was why her heart nearly broke as Carlisle leaned over, pressed his lips to her hair then put out his palm in request. It was such a tragic thing to see that Bella had to press her lips together so she wouldn't tell him no. Still, watching him so ready to take on the burden of it was nearly too much as she pressed her phone into his hand.

He offered a smile, his golden eyes sparkling before he spoke into the headset, "Charlie, I cannot promise you that Isabella will be Human at the end of this. I can promise that I will die before I allow any harm to come to her, do you understand?"

Bella couldn't hear the reply but she added in her own stance on the matter, "I'd do the same for you. I will."

"I know," Carlisle replied and Bella had a feeling that it was for her, as his golden eyes were steady on her face even as he continued to speak to Charlie for only a little longer. When he was done, Carlisle closed the phone and Bella wasn't disappointed. Charlie had already told her he loved her and that was all she needed for a goodbye.

She wondered what Felix thought about it all, the Vampire no doubt heard the whole conversation from both sides. He'd stayed quiet though and it gave Bella the suspicion that Felix, like Emmett, wasn't just a silly personality ready to bounce around and have fun. Unlike Emmett though, Felix's deeper nature wasn't decipherable at the moment.

In the end she sent the required text to Jasper telling him to call Esme and Tanya about the Volturi summons, then Bella promptly cuddle up to he Mate and fell asleep.

When she woke, the SUV's heater was on. Carlisle had nudged her awake carefully informing her of the fact that they had had arrived at the air field. Apparently their odd trio would be boarding a private jet so the the customs would be minimal. Still, Bella had kept her passport in her purse ever since the James Debacle and had it ready.

The jet was smaller but luxurious nonetheless. She wasn't even surprised to find that Felix would be the one Piloting the plane. If anything, Bella was happy to have him up front in the cock pit so that she could continue sleeping. The girl wouldn't be unconscious for the full 11, nearly 12 hours. But she'd be well rested by the time they arrived at the airport.

Taking off from the strip wasn't the most eventful part of the trip, though Bella could nearly pretend that she was just taking a trip with Carlisle and the rocks in her stomach weren't standard flight nerves.. Even though she wasn't a nervous flyer. Once they were in the air she unbuckled herself in order to lean against the hard from of her Mate, then chase down the dreaming state all over. Bella had no dreams. She'd drifted off as she always did with Carlisle by her side, slowly slipping deep into to the comfort of the universe they held between them. Silent and calm.

Around hour 6 of the flight, Bella came to consciousness bleary eyed with sleep mouth. Having slept the nearly 2 hours to Seattle, it was no surprise her body was ready to shake itself awake. She was met with a small smile from Carlisle as he stroked his knuckles against her cheek, aiding her ascent back into the land of waking. Bella, reluctant to fully face the fact that she still had about 5 hours on a plane murmured,

"Do you think I'll be able to shower before the Trial."

"It is likely," Carlisle replied quietly, considerate of the fact she was still half asleep, "Don't overly fret. They stand on ceremony and respect for the word of the law. They'll give us time to be presentable for the important occasion.

"As for the trial itself, you'll only be permitted to address the King which is speaking to you, but otherwise, you'll be allowed freedom to say what you please so long as it is in response to the pertinent matters.

"There will be Humans. They belong to Familiar Families from entire lines which have vowed service to the Volturi. You will see plenty of them and likely be granted use of their dining areas.

"Do not worry over much. I will not leave your side and none will think ill of us if you cling to me."

"How do families become Familiar Families?" Bella was closer to alertness then, her Mate's voice a soothing replacement for her normal alarms. Especially since her phone was completely shut down as was requested before the flight.

"When Vampires were still feared by the Church, even after the Secrecy Law, there were those who desired to ally themselves with Dark Forces and sold themselves and their children for hopes of Immortality," Carlisle explained and Bella could see he did not approve of the practice, and why should he? To sell so much for a mere chance to be a Vampire? That seemed ludicrous. He continued though,

"The practice was forbidden a century after the Age of Enlighten as Humans began fully dismissing Vampires as fictitious creatures. All the Humans currently in Volterra are members of Bloodlines who had allied themselves before 1814."

"1814?!" Bella was completely awake then as she sat up straighter, "That's not very long ago in the grand scheme of things."

And it wasn't! 1814 was after the American Revolution! Bella could hardly quantify that people were still able to sell off their entire family so close to the modern era.

"You know," Carlisle trailed off with a smile before whispering to her almost mischievously, "They still Staked bodies on occasion before burial back then. It was also the reason weddings took place in the morning, for no Creature which had no fear of God dared wed in the light of day!"

"I'm looking that up when we get home," she replied chuckling at his enthusiasm, sure he'd lived through it but it all seemed a little far fetched. The Age of Enlightenment had occurred in the 1700s! How could people still believe in Vampires? Then again... They were real...She recalled suddenly that Polidori had written 'The Vampyre' in a contest with Mary Shelly's 'Frankenstein' and that was in the 1800s.

Sobering Bella once more returned with their original topic. Humans in Volterra who'd been born into service because some stuffy old ancestor had decided to hand their bloodline over. Perhaps even having that stuffy old ancestor living with you as a Vampire. It was...

"That's sad... To be born into a family like that and never have a choice..."

"I know," Carlisle nuzzled her hair, still in a bun but unravelling from the events of the day, "If they apply for release and are deemed unnecessary for the daily running of the Castle, they are permitted to take up residence in the city free from contract. They tend not to have children because if they do, they are taken at the age of 15 for education and service."

"The Immortal Child cut off age," Bella observed and Carlisle hummed in agreement as he continued,

"Yes."

And Bella realized how truly sad life like that would be.

It made her feel even less prepared for what she'd face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter we get to Volterra! Will we see the Volturi? or will they be the Vampire Equivalent of the DMV??? FIND OUT WHENEVER I GET THAT SHIT DONE!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Department of Motor Vehicles please take a number and fill out the necessary paperwork regarding the purpose of your visit.

It had been nearly 11pm when they'd departed from Seattle, so when the plane landed in Italy, Bella's internal clock was placing her in the morning somewhere. While the time in the airport declared it to be around 7pm local time and Bella was beginning to understand exactly how jet lag worked. She'd never traveled outside of the the United States. Most of her trips were a result of Renee's insistence on going to concerts featuring bands that Bella herself had barely any interest in. At most she enjoyed one or two songs from them but Renee insisted that going to live shows was part of the 'quintessential teen' experience.

Bella just wondered why Renee had forced her daughter to go miles to sit in a room with screaming people, but couldn't be bothered to come along to the Science Center whenever the exhibit changed. Not to say concerts were completely boring. Her mother was having fun and that meant Bella was glad for the experience. She supposed it was just one of those things which she reflected on and found herself growing bitter about Renee's style of parenting.

Her ponderings on Renee were only a few of the many thoughts which went through her head as Felix drove Carlisle and Bella to the hotel. Apparently the Kings were keen on only holding Court from dawn to twilight. Curiosity over what they did in the night had Carlisle informing her that the Three Rulers used their evening hours to pursue their interests in the arts and literature. An interesting factoid but, the need to have your mind occupied with hobbies was one she could understand.

The hotel Felix brought them to was enormous. She did her best not to openly goggle at the size and scope of the luxurious building. Bella held tight to Carlisle's arm, because there was an actual honest to God Bell Boy who took their luggage onto a cart the moment they'd pulled up. A Valet had even taken the SUV, and Bella was attempting not to trip on her own two feet with how nervous she was.

Her spine was turning to Jell-O and cement all at once. It didn't help when they passed a mirror wall on their way to reception and Bella caught sight of herself. She looked like she was a tourist who'd gone on an absolute bender. Her dress a wreck of wrinkles while the bun she'd kept her hair in was no longer comfortably messy but a veritable rats nest. Carlisle didn't look as bad, but it would be easy to assume that the Vampire had gone on the same adventure, only he'd been sober.

Felix was bright and chipper as seemed to be his permanent demeanor, and Bella knew the only reason why Carlisle wasn't just as steady was due to the fact that the blond man had been used as her own personal pillow. The Volturi Prince was all smiles as he spoke to the Hotel's receptionist, then, when he was done, Felix turned to them before offering up a set of key cards. Carlisle was quick to accept them before handing Bella one. She was happy to shove her's in her purse. Then, their trio plus the Bell Hop were loading into the elevator.

Bella shouldn't have been surprised by the suite they'd been given, yet, she was.

"During the flight I informed Demetri of your insistence on company, so he upgraded the accommodations," Felix informed them lightly. Bella let go of her hold on Carlisle's arm in order to take the whole thing in.

There was an actual living area with a couch and enormous flat screen, a coffee table which had a platter of fresh fruits as well as a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. Bella's eyes went beyond that to the balcony which boasted a set of lounge chairs along with what seemed to be an electric fire pit. She could distantly hear Carlisle instructing the Bell Boy on leaving the bags but Bella's brain was about to turn into mud as her eyes landed on the bed which was round and only visible because the set of French doors leading to the bedroom had been left completely opened. No doubt to show off the the entire place more easily.

It all screamed money and while Bella was aware of the fact that Carlisle hadn't paid for it, she knew in her gut it was the kind of place he'd been before. Carlisle said his farewells to Felix, the Human girl paying barely any mind, even as the Prince raised his volume for Bella's benefit,

"I will return to retrieve you both at 9. I do hope you enjoy your evening."

"Thanks," Bella murmured, feeling simultaneously exhausted from the plane ride as well as wired from the trip. The opulence of the room even adding to her brain's sudden malfunction. Yeah... She was understanding jet lag more and more.

Despite her best efforts, the Human girl was still having a hard time comprehending the level of wealth it would require for only a night in the very room she was standing in, when Carlisle's cool palms slid into place onto her hips. Bella sighed, leaning back into him as he nuzzled her wild hair.

"I need to take a shower, you do too," Bella sighed and she wondered what day it even was, "Then, when we're done we're going break that bed because I'm not tired yet and I refuse to stay up staring at the ceiling."

Carlisle chuckled lightly against her but did not argue one bit. Actually, the Vampire pulled away from her only to scoop Bella into his arms causing the Human girl to yelp. Realizing she was being 'escorted' to the bathroom, Bella leaned into her lover, dropping her purse somewhere in the middle of the living room, uncaring of whether or not it spilled any of it's contents.

They spent the evening as she'd outlined, first simply washing each other. Bella basked in the close quiet intimacy of massaging her strawberry shampoo into his honey colored hair. Carlisle kissed her shoulder as he washed the sweat and grime from her skin but none of it was rushed or needful. Privately, Bella found their occasional showers together intimate simply from the fact that Carlisle could be trusted to have her naked and wet, only... He never touched her with lust as he lathered her body wash against her skin and Bella hoped he felt the same as she returned the gesture.

Technically, Bella was a little paranoid to attempt shower sex. With her record it was inadvisable at best. He'd never asked though, if Carlisle ever did, she was sure he'd be extra careful with the ordeal of it once Bella informed him of her reservations.

It didn't matter at the moment though.

Bella put her hair in a towel then wrapped herself in the provided robe after their shower while Carlisle did the same. Linking her hands into his, she led him to the bedroom.

Standing there in front to the bed, Bella let her white cotton robe fall to the floor, exposing herself completely to him. The bruises from earlier that week all faded away, leaving her skin a pale canvas as she towel dried her hair under Carlisle's careful gaze. He hadn't removed his own vestment just yet and Bella knew the Vampire wanted her to peel it off of him.

So as she tossed her hair towel to the ground, she decided she'd have to let the rest of the water air dry out. Then Bella closed the few feet between them, her hands laid hold of the belt of Carlisle's robe,

"Will you mark me tonight? I want to feel you tomorrow, please..."

Carlisle leaned down, brushing their lips together, one set of his long fingers running through her still semi damp hair while his other hand cupped her neck, grazing the chain of her necklace which he'd given her. Bella could feel his lip moving as he murmured against her mouth,

"Of course, Darling. Tell me what you need."

Bella opened his robe then, gliding her hands up his stomach and chest. There were still beads of water which clung to him but she wasn't going to complain or mind, "You, I only need you."

She deepened their kiss, dipping her tongue between his lips in order to taste him. Cautious as always so as not to scrape the delicate flesh of her tongue against his razor sharp teeth. Carlisle's own tongue met her's as he swallowed. It would be the first time of many as Bella knew his mouth would be filling with Venom through their entire time making love. She inhaled sharply as her bare feet pattered against the floor, drawing herself closer to her lover even as he moved his own hands in order to slide his robe from his body before tossing it onto the bed.

They began, slow and sensuous, even as Carlisle gently laid her back onto his robe, running his hands over her stomach, thighs, and breasts, all while Bella herself scrapped her nails down his chest. Pressing the tips of her fingers into the hard planes of his inhuman body. As their passion grew, the fire between them which the couple kept slowly kindling ignited into a inferno, and Bella's soft keens transformed into long yearning moans. The pair only halting so that Vampire could rush to the living area in order to grab the box of condoms Bella kept in her purse.

When he returned Carlisle rolled onto his back in order to allow her control. Settling over her Vampiric lover, Bella worked herself over Carlisle, pressing her palms down onto his smooth marble chest while her lover gripped her hips. Broad palms guiding every thrust as they rocked their bodies together furiously towards their mutual satisfaction. His wintry fingers digging into her flesh harshly, leaving pink after images which would mottle and remind her of the moment long after they'd both reached their peaks. Enraptured was she by the sight of him squirming against the soft luxurious sheets, Carlisle's perfect features twisting in sinful indulgence while the blonde strands of his hair splayed out wildly. A supernova of yellow as he gasped, moaned beneath her own writhing body.

They weren't completely desperate and Bella knew, even while electricity pounded throughout her veins like a lightening storm just as she came crying out his name, that both of them had needed to feel closer. Even as Carlisle once again tumbled them causing Bella's shoulders to bounce against the rumpled sheets, the Vampire was cautious so he would not harm her with his nearly frenzied lust. Bella, aided him as her lover hitched her leg over his shoulder. The angle was enough to get her body lighting on fire once more while Carlisle moved between her thighs, chasing his own release. Bella ran her fingers through his golden hair, enjoying the feel of him and finding pleasure all over.

He came with a growl rumbling in his chest as Bella arched her back against the mattress, at last feeling boneless and truly weary enough to chase sleep. Carlisle pulled away from her as he always did in order to dispose of the barrier they'd used. Then, once again as usual, he gathered Bella up into his arms. Pressing her to his chest in desperate need to feel her close, their disparate skin buzzing as the Bond lit up between them due to the mutual enjoyment of their love making.

Carlisle was never able to hold her tight when he was inside of her, the feel of Bella's soft Human skin pressed into his own unyielding form too much for his control. The Vampire would not risk crushing her with the desire to hold her flush in passion. Bella loved the afterwards even more because of it.

As they slotted together satisfied and practically glowing with it, Carlisle running his slender finger through her still drying hair. While he never grew tired, the Vampire's voice was thick with lazy contentment as he whispered to her,

"I love you, Isabella... You are the most wondrous being I have ever encountered. How have I gotten so lucky? Hmm?"

Bella could feel her cheeks beginning to heat even as her heart was still attempting to steady itself from the exertion sex had demanded of it. Pressing her face into his neck, feeling it vibrate as he hummed, Bella kissed the Vampire's jugular. It was a bit silly to have butterflies dancing the cancan in her stomach as he said such poetic things, especially after he'd just given her a couple of amazing orgasms. Still she felt her entire body buzzing with tiredness, even as her stomach revealed itself rather empty feeling after not having eaten in far too long.

She was just glad that it wasn't growling as she said, "I love you too. But I'm pretty sure luck had nothing to do with the fact that Tyler almost ran me over. I know what you mean though. I don't think I'd trade anything for what we have. The family you've given me... Everything we're going to have in the future."

Carlisle chuckled lightly, causing his chest to rumble where her own breasts where pressed to him, sending the waves of sound through Bella's own chest, then ribs, and down her spine. He his finger tips trailed down her sides, tracing the slight curve of her hips, up then down, stroking her skin with casual affection,

"Isabella. If they determine that the Laws keeping you safe at the moment aren't sufficient because you are hale and whole..."

"I already told you," Bella sighed into her lover's skin before shifting her position so that she could cup his cheek with her palm, "If you have to change me before we agreed I'll never hold it against you."

Carlisle slowly sat them up, carefully keeping them chest to chest, Bella's thighs still straddling him as they rose from their languishing, truly facing one another in the plush bed. The room was foreign as the halfway dimmed lights of the room illuminated Carlisle's impossibly beautiful features. Lovely to her even as his eyes were filled with sorrow and contrition in equal measure. His broad hands were cradling her carefully, making sure Bella didn't fall back in her sleepy state as he adjusted them both in order to press his forehead to her own,

"This won't be an accident Isabella. This is... This is someone else taking your choice. No act of God or chance."

At the tragic tone of his voice, a sensation not unlike a snake constricting it's prey seized Bella's beating heart, suffocating her into near matching sorrow. Carlisle had wanted her to be the mother of his children even to the Humans they were going to live amongst in the future. It was a time even Bella herself had been dreaming of, when they never received the disapproving grimaces or scowls of the people around them when Carlisle kissed her out in the light of day. She didn't want to even think of how hard it might get when they were all together.

She realized in that moment that should The Volturi decide to have Bella Changed right then and there... That if their family all wanted to live under the same roof... They would have to pretend. For the rest of their lives. Decades, centuries, all spent telling Humans she was just one of the kids. All so their family wouldn't draw attention to themselves.

If they lived separately? Just the two of them while the kids did their own things for a few years? Maybe they could get away with it. But Carlisle had to play older if he wanted to be a Doctor. A Professor too. Perhaps Bella could make an attempt to fake it too but she was still only 18. A 23 year old playing 30 was easier to pass off than a 18 year old faking 25.

"No matter what happens," Bella inhaled slowly, wrapping her hands around his neck, her fingers grazing the little tufts of blond strands near his hair line. She refused to be toppled over by fear and while Bella knew that she could be weak for Carlisle, that did not mean she could never be strong for him too,

"We'll still be us. I know it won't be what we planned but that's alright. Sometimes plans fall through. I'll never blame you for that."

"If I had paid better attention to my territory we would have neve been summoned," Carlisle swallowed hard and Bella closed her eyes, feeling nearly helpless at his broken tone. Pride and responsibility were two things which made up core aspects of the man she loved, but there was a hurt there, deep and gaping like a still healing wound. Digging deep inside of herself, the girl stretched her heart to make room for his suffering,

"Don't play the what if game. I play it too much and I always lose. Really, playing those kinds of games only hurts and I don't want to see you beating yourself up over things you couldn't help and can't change. We're here now. We've just got to hope for the best."

"How are you always so perfect? When I'm falling apart you just hold me together as if it's no great task at all," Carlisle tilted his head, their foreheads still meeting while their noses brushed lightly with the movement. There was Venom shining in his golden eyes and Bella could practically feel the agony in him when she replied,

"You do it for me too."

"That's different. Isabella you are so easy to love. I on the other hand am an ancient wreck. I've fallen apart so many times through my years its a wonder you ever knew how to put me together. It must be such bitter work, how easy for you it could have been to simply walk away from it. To leave me here. You must know I never would have blamed you."

"It's not bitter Carlisle," Bella confessed easily as she'd never thought loving him was anything less than simple. Love was strange like that, Bella always considered herself boring until you got to the weird erratic mess which was her mind. Then she was boring and annoying in tandem. Carlisle though had always had a tender word to spare, calling her perfect when he knew just how much of a weak little girl she truly was.

So for once she was able to confidently return the assurances he always seemed to be giving her, "Remembering to breathe is harder than loving you. Carlisle, being the one you need has been such a privilege, it's practically a miracle that I'm the one who gets to do it.

"And I will. Even if I'm 18 forever I'll keep loving you as long as you let me."

Drawing closer together, their lips met in a quiet caress, exchanging comfort and strength.

Then, suddenly, Bella's stomach growled.

The interruption caused them to break apart, both chuckling as they clung to each other in familiar arms but a strange location. Carlisle nuzzled their noses together, his teeth gleaming as he rather mirthfully declared,

"You haven't eaten in hours! I'm surprised you haven't passed out. I've been a rather negligent Husband haven't I?"

"I've been so nervous I don't think I could've eaten before," Bella confessed, her cheeks burning, this time in slight embarrassment, but he was the one she trusted with all her awkward gracelessness. He'd seen her fumble while attempting to seduce him in her lingerie and if he loved her then a little rumbling stomach during an intimate embrace was really nothing,

"Is room service still a thing? 'Cause it's late and I need to sleep a little more."

Carlisle aided her then in climbing off of his lap so that the Human girl was laying on her side in the strange bed. Bella adjusted herself in order to look at him from her place in the rumpled sheets. His blonde hair wild, but otherwise Carlisle appeared no where near as exhausted as Bella felt. Jealousy was familiar but she shoved the small thread of it away as she allowed her contentment in the moment fill her. Her gorgeous Vampire Husband had just made love to her in a lavish suite, in Italy. Bella would never be able to convince Lauren she _wasn't_ a Sugar Baby if she found out about this.

"I'll order you something, there has to be at least one restaurant opened nearby. I'll call the front desk while you take a small nap," Carlisle climbed off the bed and Bella hummed in agreement before demanding,

"Bring me one of your shirts."

"Of course," he replied before leaving the room. Bella sighed before tying Carlisle's messed robe around her hips, then rolling out of bed. By the time she'd cleaned herself up in the bathroom and tossed the robe into the bin provided, her Mate had returned with both their suitcases, the requested shirt and news of food.

Bella pulled on the too big button up, then dove right into the bed. Carlisle laid next to her before drawing her close to him. That was how sleep found her. Even when she woke an hour later for food, Bella barely remembered eating as she was once again tucked into her Mate.

When morning came and Felix arrived he found them both dressed and prepared for whatever the day would bring them.

At Carlisle's insistence, their luggage was still packed and it proved how well he knew either the Volturi or simply how these things worked when it turned out Felix had brought a Bell Boy with him to carry their bags on at cart. Bella felt close to over rested, but, she preferred that to being a sleepless zombie. Carlisle had even woken her up in time for her to actually feel presentable in her sundress next to her Mate in his own black slacks and waistcoat. Informally formal, was the way he described the dress code and Bella trusted it.

There was so much sun outside that Bella was overwhelmed with the urge to smack herself because she'd nearly forgotten that it was Summertime in Italy of all places. Fortunately her concern was allayed without prompting when they made their way towards the foyer of the hotel, only for Carlisle to slide on a pair of driving gloves. Felix then appeared to pull a set of red umbrellas from nowhere, but they had probably simply been out of her sight on the luggage cart. Taking one, Carlisle readied it only for Bella to sigh,

"I was beginning to worry about destroying your delicate complexion with how bright it is out there."

Carlisle smiled, tossing a playful wink her way even as Felix gave a chortle at the borderline flippant concern.

In the end, they managed their trip to the Castle in rather easy time without difficulty.

* * *

It was strange, as the SUV pulled up to the ancient stone building, that Bella found the Castle more beautiful and earthly than the practically alien atmosphere of the hotel she and her Mate had spent the night in. The watch towers loomed high over the city and the girl could not manage to hold back her awe as they pulled to entry gate. Designed to be fully shaded, both Carlisle and Felix left their umbrellas in the vehicle. Carlisle even slipping off his gloves before stowing them away in his pocket. The valet was dressed in a red suit and Bella realized, even as the tan skinned man greeted Felix with a slight bow before taking the SUV away, that this was the first Human she'd see in service to the Volturi. A Familiar.

Carlisle linked their hands together, the usual feel of his impossibly cool as well as smooth digits folded between her own was a comfort she hadn't realized she needed. With a casual pace, yet an air of importance Felix led the pair into the stone walls of the Castle which the Volturi called home.

There were Vampires in robes varying from shades of pale grey to the dark ash which Eliza and Santiago had sported. Among the robed figures were a few scattered of Humans in suits, some of them traded the slacks for pencil skirts but all of them were in either blood red, concrete grey, or pure black. Bella wondered at the meaning of the colors which the Humans wore as she was beginning to theorize that the Vampires were ranked depending on how dark their robes were hued

Felix eventually brought them to what Bella could only describe as a reception desk which was one of roughly 6 within the incredibly immense entry hall of the Castle. The woman at the desk which was on the left the room, but the middle of the sparse column, was sporting a smart black suit as well as a ruby pin on her lapel in the shape of a teardrop. The gem firmly seated itself between two golden bird wings.

"Ah! Prince Felix! Are you already home so soon?" the woman smiled cordially bowing her head to the Vampire, her emerald eyes shining within her pale face. Blonde wavy hair which appeared reminiscent of Lauren's cascaded around her face, tossed mostly to one side flowed down to the woman's left shoulder.

"Simply assisting with an errand," Felix grinned almost solicitous as he gave a small sweeping gesture towards where Bella and Carlisle stood, holding hands. Self-consciously, Bella's free hand began to toy with her necklace,

"Carlisle here has an appointment in Court. I am sure you can find it, can't you Bianca?"

The woman's bright expression dimmed almost imperceptibly as she took in Bella's presence fully, as if something about the brunette offended her before she shifted her attention to Carlisle, then back to Felix, "Of course. Just one moment Sir."

The red eyed Vampire didn't even spare that as he began to rattle off, "Region 5, Sector 8, Case Code: Oly-023."

Turning to the computer at her desk, Bianca's fingers flew over the keyboard at a rather incredibly speed even as Felix offered the blonde woman a sharp smile, "Bianca, you do not ask me to wait moments. If I wanted to wait Gianna would still be here behind your shiny new desk now wouldn't she?"

"Yes sir," Bianca swallowed hard, her smile plastered on but not failing despite a near waver in her tone, leading Bella to have a sinking feeling gather itself in her belly as she kept her mind from trailing after what could have happened to Gianna.

Felix then tossed a more genuine smile at Bella, "Bianca, do you think you can also arrange for the lovely Bella here to have use of one of the junior staffers? It will be important for her to be comfortable during her stay here. We want her to have fond memories of it do we not? They'll be lasting forever after all. "

With those words, Felix had turned his focus back to Bianca. Hands wavering in their task, Bianca's attention flashed to Bella one more time, again the blonde woman's feigned joy was dimmed while her green eyes burned with something which was impossible to place before the sound of the printer could be heard. Then, the woman at the desk tore the paper from where it had been dispensed offering to to Felix,

"I'll have the request sent to Valentina immediately Sir."

The Volturi Prince did not grab the paper being offered, instead he folded his hands behind his back," Miss Bella, if you would."

Green eyes seared as they locked onto the brunette girl more intensely than they had every time prior. Felix's ruby red eyes sparkled in mischief as if this was the most wonderfully entertaining thing the Vampire had borne witness to in ages. Cautiously, Bella stepped forwards, which had the black robed Vampire stepping out of her path, even going so far as to tilt his head slightly as if deferring to the 18 year old Human girl.

Bianca's façade of joy cracked and finally Bella could see the outrage the blonde had been holding back peeking out. It was a display of authority constructed for what seemed to be simply Prince Felix's own amusement. One to goad Bianca against Bella herself. It was cruel and Bella wasn't going to play superior simply because she happened to be Mated to Carlisle.

Reaching out, the brunette plucked the slim print out from the woman's hand, with as true as smile she could muster Bella spoke,

"Thank you Bianca. Your assistance is appreciated. I've never been out of the country so I need all the help I can get!"

Not appearing pleased, the blonde woman simply nodded before turning back to her computer as Felix carried on with a flourish of his robes. Carlisle pulled Bella back to him using their still joined hands, the blond Vampire smiling as if he was brimming with pride,

"Are you going to share _Miss Bella_?"

Bella grinned back at him, the playful tone he'd taken wasn't lost on her. Apparently he approved of her refusal to play games. Taking a glance at the slip of paper Bella pressed her lips together and for a moment wondered where Felix was leading them as she took in the information,

"Well _Mr. Doctor_ , according to this nifty slip of paper our Trial is at 12."

"That's rather soon, " Carlisle replied not sounding shocked at all that they'd be waiting almost 2 hours. Bella privately wished she'd been allowed to sleep in a little longer but the grogginess she'd been suffering from before was fading as the ibuprofen she'd taken with her room service breakfast was beginning to fully kick into gear.

"The Brothers like you," Felix practically cheered, "Even Caius, really it's a wonder they're not seeing you immediately... Then again we've had some trouble in Wales recently.... Really, Vampires think they can get away with anything in Wales for some reason."

Not being informed in general politics outside of her require studies for Government, Bella wasn't going to even start trying to comment on the state of Vampiric affairs. Carlisle was fortunately able to reply with,

"Is Corin still reigning as Prince over that region?"

"Unfortunately not," Felix sounded as if he'd rolled his eyes as he continued to lead them deeper within the castle, "Corin's Coven is currently ruling over Eurasia. She considers it a vacation, really she's simply cultivated too ruthless of a reputation for anyone to start anything while she's in power.

"Right now the U.K. has been seen to by Akachi, they've taken care of the problem mostly. Actually, they might sit in for your trial. As I said before, they're bringing in the ring leaders is likely what has delayed the Brothers in seeing you."

"This is all very interesting," Bella informed them, attempting to sound light hearted and carefree, likely failing miserably but soldiering forwards regardless,

"But where are we going? Really, this feels like a murder situation and the only time I never question those is when it's a member of my family whose dragging me into the woods in the dead of night.

"You're not one of my children and this dimly lit hallway is straight from a horror movie."

"People think you're weird don't they?" Felix mused as Carlisle planted sweet kiss directly on her lips before very brightly informing her,

"Darling, Felix is leading us to the Waiting Room."

"Right," Bella nodded slowly accepting it only because Carlisle was the one to say it. She hadn't seen any Humans in some time, only various shades of grey robes darting around, feet barely clattering at all against the stone floors. Felix said a few more words as he and Carlisle discussed who was ruling where at the moment and Bella noted that the name 'Demetri' came up again. Apparently he was the ruling Prince directly under the Three Kings at the moment.

Finally the corridor let out into a much larger area, and Bella was able to catch sight of a few more Humans in their suits bustling around with the few Vampires. Felix then guided them towards what seemed like some sort of antechamber which was sparsely decorated but did possess limited seating in the form of long ornately carved stone benches. Three lined against the wall closest to the entrance which their trio accessed the room through.

"This is where we part for now," Felix declared smoothly, offering a hand to Carlisle, "It has been good visiting with you again, I do hope this is all sorted so we may take care of that nasty little issue together. Really it has been ages since you've needed our assistance."

Shaking the offered hand Carlisle smiled back to the man who'd escorted them all this way, "If that is an offer, so long as it doesn't conflict with whatever ruling is passed, It would be a pleasure to have you aide my family."

As if she'd spent the past few minute dragging her feet across a particularly shaggy rug, Bella had a shock run through her when Felix offered her his hand as well before saying,

"And it has been an experience meeting you Miss Bella."

"A bad one I hope," she attempted to stay light as she took his hand under Carlisle's watchful gaze. Felix was gentle though as they shook. Letting her go the red eyed Vampire grinned broadly in a way that practically gleamed,

"All the best ones are."

With that, he offered them both a light bow before heading out of the chamber through the same door which they all arrived. A loud clunk indicated to her they'd been locked in completely. Carlisle sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly as he turned a slight grin to her,

"You're very feisty today, not that I'm complaining. Actually, I find your claws rather alluring. It's inconvenient really."

Pulling her hand out of his Bella plonked herself down on one of the stone benches only to find it more comfortable that she thought it would be,

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but I think if I don't keep saying stupid things I might just break down into hysterics."

It was mostly true, even if she'd said the words with the same forced levity she'd been spouting all morning. Really Bella's life was spiraling out of control and the only familiar part of her surroundings was Carlisle. So Bella confessed the reason for he mood exactly as she determined it herself,

"I think seeing you laugh is keeping me sane, because if you're smiling and laughing then everything's still alright."

Carlisle settled next to her on the bench, their thighs pressing parallel together as he informed her, "Thank you, I appreciate the gesture. Though..."

He trailed off before nuzzling her hair, inhaling deeply, Bella found having him close she could smell her own strawberry scent on him from the night before wafting towards her. Carlisle continued as if telling a secret,

"Felix may think you're a rather fierce creature now. He may attempt to steal you away."

Bella laughed but shook her head as she leaned herself into her lover. The coolness of him a welcome solace, "I'm not going anywhere."

They sat in silence for a while, Bella's eyes roving over the chamber curiously as she found the room lit up with a chandelier of electric lights. On their way she'd found the sconces had been lit up in the same way, modernization in an ancient setting which had her rather impressed.

Still though, they had more than a little time to waste so, as she found herself tiring of the silence, Bella asked, "So... Are the Volturi always this busy? There's so many of them rushing around it's... I always thought of Vampires as sort of a small population..."

Carlisle hummed as if considering how to answer, what words to use as he always did when a topic interested him. Which meant Bella was happy to wait patiently as her Husband rolled the thought in his head before answering,

"Most of them are transient visitors aiding with the running of the castle but there's always plenty volunteering their services, it was what I did during my years here. And while Vampires are a very small fraction of the world population, you have to remember that even 1% of 6.7 billion is 67 million. 1 percent of that is 670 thousand. That's more than the entire state of Wyoming."

"So the Volturi are running Wyoming?" Bella realized with a start that such an observation wasn't quite right either. After all, she doubted there was a Vampire census. They could just make more of themselves at one every 8 months, even more efficient than Human birth because you didn't have to heal, and if you had the self-control there was no trial and error. The realization was world shaking but also seemed a little belated.

Perhaps it was the perspective that slapping a state population onto it gave.

"There's no way of giving a solid answer," Carlisle shrugged lightly, his golden eyes shimmering with clear interest in the topic, "But yes, Jasper and I have theorized Wyoming is a good rough estimation. It is likely growing steadily of course, but the world is very large and we have no need to fret about over population anytime soon."

"How did you and Jasper figure that? Wyoming that is," Bella asked half from curiosity and half because he clearly was very intrigued by the subject she'd brought to him. So for the next hour she listened to him recite history and rather difficult to follow math. There was a smile she couldn't hold back when he grew mildly disappointed because of the lack of pen and paper in order to share the graphs he and Jasper had created in what had to be one of the most interesting bouts of math Bella had ever encountered. When he was done, Bella could probably recite highlights but she knew for a fact she'd be asking him to tell her again when she'd be able to recall it perfectly. Hearing him so worked up about population sizes and growth rate was rather adorable and if he found her being mouthy inconvenient then Bella had a feeling Carlisle going on a rant about surgical procedures might just do her in.

Yet, as much as she enjoyed hearing Carlisle speak, Bella was beginning to grow tired of sitting down, so while he'd continued to lecture, the human girl stood up and began pacing their small antechamber. Really she knew their meeting was at 12 but she'd forgotten her phone in her purse. And her purse had been taken with her luggage.

Bella still had no clue what day it was but had the strong suspicion it was probably Tuesday or Monday since she'd lost about 6 or 7 hours... She had no idea how time zones really worked and figured when she got back home it wouldn't really matter since she'd just be traveling back in time anyways.

On the verge of climbing the walls and only having Carlisle's steady lecture keeping her from doing so, Bella nearly leapt out of her skin when the Vampire who had just been talking about population infographics, appeared next to her across the chamber. Immediately Carlisle took her hand, no longer speaking until he simply whispered,

"It seems it's time."

Then the door which was not the one Felix had brought them through, swung opened. Filling the archway, a new black robed Vampire stood. His shoulder length jet black hair was tousled artfully which proved striking as it accompanied his tanned skin which reminded Bella of Felix's with it's olive coloring

"Greetings and good day old friend," The Vampire bowed his head shallowly and while his tone was cordial, it was no where near as energetic as Felix's. There was an air of polite formality surrounding the man with red eyes as he motioned with a sweeping gesture,

"Our Kings await you, if you would follow me it would be my pleasure to escort you to them."

"Thank you Demetri," Carlisle nodded, then with a light squeeze to Bella's hand, the blond Vampire led her out of the chamber following the new comer's lead. Prince Demetri, it had to be as his robes were black as night with embroidered golden edgings she had not seen on any other. The Vampire wore the crest which the other's had proudly, only there was a bright red gemstone hanging like a shimmering blood drop from the bottom point of the 'V'.

Demetri did not reply as such, he only gave a nod before continuing with his guidance down the short pathway which eventually opened up into what was absolutely a throne room.

Ornate, delicately woven tapestries of red and silver, gold and black in a pattern adorned the far wall with the same coat of arms joined with the V which made up the Volturi's crest. The stone flooring was polished and clearly cared for more constantly and meticulously. Her eyes drank down the vaulted ceiling, the room was filled brightly via three chandeliers which hung like giant glowing sculptures of crystal and light.

And, below the tapestries stood 3 black robed figures joined by another 3 in storm grey. Vampires of all different skin tones and nationalities, eyes red as the Human blood they each drank. Each standing silent and firm on an elevated platform on which hosted 3 thrones of equal splendor. Carved of what had to be iron or silver with rubies and gold set within the ornate filigree, the beautifully crafted seats supported red cushions stitched with clear style and taste. Demetri floated off to be among the figures standing around the thrones and Bella had an insane moment where she wondered if she should bow or curtsey but decided to follow Carlisle's lead as her Mate brought her front and center towards the three Vampires who occupied the resplendent dais.

"Carlisle Cullen, Head of the Olympic Coven," the Vampire, no. The King who occupied the center throne greeted all smiles and shifting eyes which Bella found sent a chill down her spine. He was in possession of average size, but Bella found there was something unsettling about him. Perhaps brought on by the nearly translucently glowing nature of his skin. Almost delicate in appearance in the same way you might consider an ornately carved dagger. The contrast of it against his straight black hair which framed his strikingly sharp features was startling. Even as his lilting voice called,

"Present to us your documentation."

Bella swallowed slowly as she handed Carlisle the slip of paper she'd taken from Bianca just as he produced the letter they'd been given. Carlisle stacked the two documents neatly as he rushed forwards, stopping short of the dais, then he offered them up,

"I, Carlisle Cullen, present to you, My King Aro, proof of my summons here to you."

Aro. He was the most intimidating in Bella's opinion. On Aro's left was a blond man, his expression bland. Clearly he was mentally elsewhere. This King too owned fragile appearing skin, Bella had no doubt that should she reach out and touch it, would be as smooth and unmoving as any of her children's own. Though his demeanor was frigid and unwelcoming, more so than any other she'd encountered.

To Aro's right was the third King. With hair blacker than night, even longer than Aro's. His was tied back though allowing his skin, which rivaled the lustrous brown of Leah Clearwater's, to nearly shimmer in the unnatural light of the crystal chandeliers. This one was not bored. His red eyes, practically glowing, bore into Bella as if she was some creature who'd burst into the throne room ravenous and prepared to rip them all to shreds with diamond hard fangs and a belly capable of dissolving their stone flesh.

Bella lifted her chin and stared back, refusing to be cowed by a simple gaze, even if her knees were growing weak and her spine cold without her Mate by her side. She did not even see Aro glance over the papers before his voice cheered,

"Now let us dispense with formalities! You are a dear friend and I have no doubt you will be willing to undergo all necessary procedures to reach the truth of the matter!"

"Indeed," Carlisle glanced back at her, but Bella was still locked in a mental battle with the King to Aro's right. Waging war for only God knew what but refusing to lose and be weak. For a moment she wondered if he was only angry for her being rude, but if looking him in the eye was a crime, Carlisle would have warned her.

"Marcus..." Aro trailed almost childishly as he appeared to also take noticed of the strange stare down Bella had caught herself in causing King Aro to ask,

"Is there a reason you are so interested in..?"

Then he stopped and turned to back to Carlisle, "Please introduce us. Felix had said... But I'm rather intrigued... As Marcus appears to be."

"Aro, Marcus, Caius, may I introduce you to my Mate, Isabella Swan. Isabella, the three Kings of Volterra, Carlisle reached out to her and Bella finally broke her gaze with Marcus, apparently, only so that she wouldn't trip and fall on her face in a room full of red eyed Vampires. Taking Carlisle's hand she turned her gaze up towards Aro.

She had not yet been addressed so Bella did not speak.

Aro, after a moment smiled like a kid in a candy store, letting out a rather gleeful chuckle, "Really!? Marcus, what do you see that has you so intent upon her?"

"Their Bond is complete as it would be between any two members of our Kind. I have not seen a Human Bonded so surely in a very long time," Marcus replied and his voice was airy, like a harp playing in a cathedral echoing in it's nearly formless quality.

"You bring her here for what reason?" Caius spoke up, because that was the only name left and Bella found the blond King's tone rather nasally, reminiscent of Mr. Mallory's voice,

"To mock us?"

"You know that is not in Carlisle's nature," Marcus rejoined clearly used to such outbursts and accusatory language, "Let him speak for himself."

Pressing her lips together, Bella was acutely aware of the fact that no one had addressed her directly quite yet and so she was unable to talk at all. Carlisle pulled her to his side as he informed Caius firmly, if evenly,

"I came to you fully prepared to submit to Aro's Gift. Isabella's introduction to you has been inevitable and I feel it is better she becomes known through proper introduction than via my witness statement regarding the situation in my territory."

"How old are you Isabella?" Marcus pressed suddenly, his tone even and Bella realized he was the most difficult to read. Caius rolled his eyes while Aro's own face clearly displayed how thrilled he was by this turn of events.

"18," Bella informed him with as much surety and confidence could be mustered within the situation.

"How long have you known Carlisle?" Caius suddenly pressed, his nose wrinkled in distaste as if the idea of Bella knowing Carlisle Cullen in anyway was repugnant.

Swiveling her gaze to Caius, Bella lifted her head high, "Since January of last year. Though our Bond has been Established since Last October."

"Fantastic!" Aro clapped as he elated brightly as he took it all in, "Congratulations to you both! Of course, love finds us all eventually, but I had always thought Carlisle Cullen would be a particularly difficult one to be matched.

"But it makes me wonder... She is 18, an adult by Human standards and fully eligible by our own..."

The Vampire King at the center of the dais trailed off but didn't' actually appear conflicted whatsoever, more as if he was vibrating with whatever words he needed to contain so as not to shout them like a hyperactive 5 year old,

"It's a wonder you have not assured her fate."

"I have nothing to hide," Carlisle replied firmly, softly, and with all the strength he constantly displayed for their family even though he'd only just been falling apart in Bella's own arms. Bella's Mate stretched out the hand which was not holding her own. Palm facing up in as if in request,

"No secrets to conceal regarding my intentions with Isabella or the situation within my territory."

Aro stepped forwards, halfway down the platform before reaching back to allow his own palm to hover parallel over Carlisle's. Bella watched in anticipation while red eyes met gold, Aro's strange cheer still ever present as he declared,

"I will see into your mind and I will share it with my brothers. Every pertinent detail, is there any last confession you wish to impart so you cannot be accused of attempted concealment?"

"None," was the Doctor's firm response and as Aro's pale, delicate hand laid itself onto Carlisle's, Bella's heart raced while her body tensed with nervous anticipation which blended into a tornado of terror at what was being shared. There was a moment, another, then Aro was pulling their hands apart. The King's grin threatening to break his delicate face in half as he let out a full belly laugh if he'd been told an entertaining joke.

"It is as I have hoped, you clearly have had no part in the trouble being stirred in your territory, but... Carlisle!"

Shaking his head Aro clicked his tongue like a mother hen, "When we Bind ourselves to another, we discover parts of ourselves we have never known, and may I say that I have never thought you- a Vampire considered so impossibly upright, compassionate, and controlled- so capable of such selfishness!

"I have always found you difficult to comprehend, but may I say this. This is one part of you I know all too well. You are quite capable of atrocities my friend."

Bella watched her Mate's throat work as he swallowed that down, unable to say anything while Aro aired such a private secret of his heart out into the world. Not being able to help it, the Human girl clutched at Carlisle's sleeve, leaning into him more fully in hopes to bring some level of comfort. Aro's shimmering eyes found Bella as if her action had caused him to remember she even existed. The King's smile did not falter as his pearly teeth glinted,

"Bella. Did you know that your Mate is filled with a rather interesting jealousy when any other calls you by your full name? Well, since he is a dear friend I will indulge him.

"I must ask though.. It seems Edward has never been able to see into your mind and our dear Eleazar thinks you a powerful shield. Will you permit me to see just how strong you truly are?"

Aro stretched out his palm in clear demand, even if it was posed as a request. Bella glanced to Carlisle who nodded slowly, encouraging her. Forcing down her nerves, fear, and all the other horrible emotions she'd experienced in what had to be around 72 yours but felt like a year, the Human girl released her hold on her Mate's sleeve. Stretching her own hand out as Aro practically seized it greedily, softly though as if an embrace.

Then, he let her go releasing a high pitched squeal of glee. Turning to Caius, Aro trilled, "I cannot see a single thought in her mind!"

That had Caius sitting up straighter in his throne where the blond had seemingly only paid mild attention to the unfolding events until that declaration. Marcus hummed tilting his head even as Aro turned to him declaring,

"I see no reason we should not demand her immediate Change."

"Please," Carlisle's voice was still even, but there was a quality to the way he shifted the grip he maintained on their entwined fingers,

"You have seen I plan to. That she will walk with me in immortality. Please, 5 years is nothing at all to what will be."

"5 years?!" Caius was out of his chair suddenly, face thunderous as if prepared to reign down fire and Sulphur, his nasally voice booming with rage,

"When her heart beats steadily?! There is no ailment in her blood and she is not unwell! 5 years is a mockery of our laws!"

"The Bond is fully Established," Marcus reminded them gently, as if he had no issue with the request and part of Bella wanted to like him despite the red of his irises,

"The law protects her."

"The law protects Mates who are afflicted with illness and would be inadvisable to be given rebirth," Aro sighed as if this was a genuine conundrum, "Bella here is strongly Gifted and healthy. 5 years is far too much for a Human to wait but there are other factors which may incline me towards leaving the decision to be discussed alongside the other judgment which you will need to await."

"Enough of this!" Caius grumbled rather violently, "What of the territory issue?! Aro, you've allowed your whims to carry this hearing to the four winds! Speak on the reason we are here!"

"Victoria is known to us," Aro revealed suddenly, with only Caius' words as prompt, "Felix took notice of her while Sleuthing but did not know her history so maintained no intent.

"You have encountered her. Your sweet Bella's blood is her desired prize. I fear my brothers and I will need to speak heavily on this matter too. There is much more at play than simply a territory dispute it seems. We will convene."

"For how long?" Carlisle asked, Bella found herself wondering the same as they'd been whisked away like Dorothy then made to wait 2 hours only to have Aro be thrilled like a child at their minds, Caius accuse them, while Marcus just sounded ready to send them away with no issue.

"Perhaps a day or two," Aro replied noncommittally, "You are welcome here to stay. Enjoy the art and library but as you are still on Trial I fear you cannot see the city.

"Hopefully, in the future you may arrive again for a less business oriented visit. Until our ruling, Demetri will be watching over you, please do not see this as suspicion on our part. It is only a formality."

Demetri detached himself from his place where he'd joined the others before swooping down towards Bella and Carlisle. It seemed that was their dismissal as once again they were guided to the antechamber, this time there was no wait as their escort lead the way straight through.

She felt as if they'd gotten nothing done. Yet, despite that exhaustion was barreling into her all over again as if she'd never even rested at all.

Their warden or escort or whatever Demetri was, maintained cordiality as he brought them once more into the murder corridor, "What would you like to see first? I'm sure you have plenty of places you wish to share with your bride."

Bella raised her hand knowing it was silly but working on the same logic as before, "I want to see food first. Then I want to take a nap because I think I have Jet Lag."

"Oh," Demetri nodded slowly, but his politeness did not waver as he declared, "I'll show you the way towards the Familiar Sector then."

The Vampire in gold trimmed robes turned to Carlisle then, " If you wish to visit any other part of the castle I'm sure Felix will be happy to escort you while I take Bella to the dinning hall."

"I have no plans to leave her side," Carlisle informed him easily and Bella thought his tone was tight, if polite. She wondered if he too was frustrated by the lack of development. Was their case so strange? Was the situation in Seattle so truly unorthodox or even secretly important? Aro brought up Victoria and claimed Felix saw her when he was sleuthing. Was she really behind the trouble? Why didn't Alice see it then?

Bella's head began to sting with her frustration and exhaustion even as she was led towards food. How long the Volturi would take to decide bot her fate as well as how to deal with the situation was beyond her. Even Carlisle had needed to ask... Aro's estimate of one or two days would be discouraging or even encouraging is she had anything to base it on.

But she wasn't about to start asking about legislation while her head was pounding again.

Still.

She had Carlisle and he was holding her hand.

They only had to be sure not to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I was really hoping to get this feeling like the whirlwind of shit just wouldn't end and I hope I got it right..... Also this is AGAIN 9k... amazing...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play stupid games, get stupid prizes. The reverse is true too though.

Staring at her plate of roasted chicken and red potatoes, which seemed to have been cooked in the same pan, Bella found herself wishing she'd just asked for her nap first. Carlisle's arm draped across her back, a comforting weight which was the only reason she was probably still stalwartly shoveling potatoes into her mouth.

The food was amazing.

More than amazing. The onions as well as the carrots were expertly seasoned to the point that Bella had a feeling the chef would probably make killer if they'd opened their own restaurant. It wasn't her meal which was causing the regret regarding her decision. Not even Demetri who actually seemed to be content listing all the changes that had occurred within the Castle since Carlisle's last visit. An event which had apparently occurred 40 years ago to introduce Alice and Jasper to his friends.

Bella did her best to focus on Demetri as he regaled her with a story of how Aro had asked Alice and Jasper up to 30 times if they wanted to stay with the Guard instead of living among people, drinking animals. She even felt a swell of pride inside of her as the red eyed Prince spared a chuckle about how they'd said 'no' every time, much to the King's frustration and Carlisle's still gleaming delight. If it were only the three of them, Bella had a feeling she'd be fine. Carlisle knew she hated to be stared at while she was eating and so he very expertly kept their escort talking.

Still though, there were eyes boring into her like heated death rays piercing through her skull. Because, seated roughly two tables away was a small gathering of about 5 suited Humans looking at their trio as if Bella was going to stop eating and turn her knife on them while Carlisle and Demetri slammed their hands on the table, casting bets how long it would take her to slaughter them all.

Really.

She was beginning to get more than just slightly weirded out.

The small group which seamed to be eating the same meal as Bella herself, weren't completely dead eyed staring but their long curious glances were harsh. She couldn't quite puzzle out why they kept on taking glances which were longer than appropriate, only to duck their heads and whisper, then do it all again.

Part of her knew Carlisle could hear every word they were saying and the curiosity within her laid siege to reason as she kept herself from asking at that very moment. Bella felt his thumb rubbing circles into her hip nearly anxious though, and she wondered if the strangers discussion was truly so appalling that his baser nature was being drawn out.

Demetri was in the middle of talking about a recently finished set of portraits while Bella took a bite of her chicken. It was odd then when Carlisle inhaled slowly, before nuzzling her hair sending a chill down her spine at his brazen display. The Vampire then inhaled deeply. His chest rumbling in, not a growl, but one of his purrs of enjoyment.

"Are you alright?" Bella managed to swallow her food, her own discomfort being undercut by concern for the out of character actions while she cast an unabashedly wary look towards Demetri who pressed his lips together as if Carlisle's display was better than day time soaps.

"It is simply talk. Do not worry yourself, it is no worse or better than what I've heard before," Carlisle deflected lightly but his tone was undeniably odd, uncomfortable even. Yet, he was never one to speak about his deep feelings where other's could hear so Bella wasn't going to press him for it.

Her curiosity grew sharper until it was a cold knife digging between her ribs when Demetri hummed, only for one of the men to smother a laugh.

And that was important, Bella realized as Carlisle's thumb ceased it's ministrations on her hip. Back home, in Forks when people whispered and gossiped they thought they couldn't be heard. Sure, it was obvious they were talking about the local odd couple, but the fact was that the only reason they could be heard was due to the Vampiric senses her Mate possessed. These Humans Volterra though? They knew that Carlisle was a Vampire, and were talking anyways.

Suddenly Carlisle was sitting straighter from where he was practically tucked into Bella's side, their proximity offering just enough space for her to eat comfortably. His golden eyes latched onto the group of Humans. There was an electricity crackling in his focus which Bella began to experience herself in the form of a minor heated current within their Bond. Carlisle then spoke loud enough that the gossiping strangers could hear,

"I ask that you keep your rather disrespectful Human standards of beauty and acceptability to yourselves. My Mate may not yet have the ability to hear your words but I am capable enough for the both of us.

"There is only so much bitter jealousy I am capable of accepting before acting on her behalf. Especially from those who say such crass words to my face."

Demetri's red eyes snapped onto Carlie's still form, Bella found her mate was not breathing and the Prince appeared to be gathering himself. It was obvious the black robed Vampire hadn't expected Carlisle to say anything at all. She watched as the blonde Vampire completely stilled, his hand remaining on her hip was no longer only a gesture of comfort but a display of protectiveness. Forcing herself to breath Bella once again wished she'd just asked to just take a nap.

Carlisle was not the kind of man to lose his temper, thus his tone was even and calm as it always was. Only there was a dip the quality of his voice, the words he spoke dripping in warning. However, Bella's heart chilled at the sound of it. Not from her own fear of course, Carlisle would never harm her. No, her sudden spike in anxiety was due to the fact that he'd never been so aggressive towards a Human. Even with Charlie that horrible day that Carlisle had returned with her from Alaska, the Vampire was only collected and quiet. Controlled completely.

This though? His current behavior was a precursor to his looming aggression he'd only ever displayed towards Supernatural threats. Jacob in her window, Riley in the woods.

Bella found herself dropping her fork in order to clutch at her Mate's sleeve. Demetri had recovered from his surprise and was sporting a smirk as he appeared to be observing the Humans who had been addressed. Every one of them were still, breathing slowly, ashen faced as they stared directly towards the trio on the other side of the room. None of them were eating any longer but they also did not offer replies or apology. Horrified silence and terror appeared to be the only thing which had settled upon them.

Then, in the space between breaths, Carlisle was standing. Offering Bella a hand he declared, "It's clear their behavior has been effecting your appetite. I'm sure Demetri won't mind leading us to our room so you may finish your meal privately.

"If you wish to stay, we will, but I won't force you Isabella."

Bella lifted her gaze towards Carlisle and while she normally would have stayed, endured the looks and talk, she didn't want to put him through more. Clearly everything was already getting to him again. It would be torture to force her Mate to listen to more Humans talking about them, especially when the people in question knew he could hear. Really, the knowledge of how unfeeling they were being was causing her anxiety to build into something else entirely.

Simmering Rage at the fact that Carlisle had practically had to sit through those 5 people spitting in his face. Saying God knew what. Bella had forgotten, she supposed, that the Humans knew perfectly well what they were doing. Even worse, they likely didn't know what Carlisle was. That he devoted his life to self control and abstaining from Human blood. They'd poked at a lion and expected to get away with is because they were laughing about his ugly little Human girl.

"We should go," Bella did her best not to choke, she was tired and had expected not to be facing this sort of thing in a Castle run by Vampires. The Denali had never even flinched at their pairing, but she supposed it made sense. 'Bite First Fall In Love Later' really was the rule of thumb wasn't it?

"I don't want you to have to hear them anymore."

Demetri snapped his fingers, "You heard her. Marzia! Get over here and carry Miss Bella's tray. You can finish your food if you get back. The rest of you, you're all fortunate Carlisle doesn't find any of you to his tastes."

Bella took Carlisle's hand and used it to pick herself up from her seat as one of the red suited young women rushed over frantically. Her face still pale as well as harried, even as she lifted the tray Bella's food was on. Marzia, was taller than Bella herself but appeared only a few years older. If forced to guess, Bella would have assumed the other brunette was 20.

Once she was standing, Carlisle again draped a possessive arm around Bella's waist, hand on the girl's hip while Marzia was ordered by Demetri to stand alongside him. The Prince claiming he didn't trust her with the food should she be forced to trail behind them. Marzia's eyes were close to frantic as her hazel colored irises shifted between the Prince and Carlisle. Bella knew for sure that the young woman was fearing for her life. After all, Demetri had said she could eat only IF she returned to the Dining Hall.

It was terrifying. Bella was angry of course, she hated when Carlisle was forced to endure idle and judgmental talk. It was likely that Marzia had been singled out for a reason, perhaps for being particularly cruel. Nevertheless, Bella did not believe the other girl deserved to die, nor did Marzia deserve to fear for her life. The red clad young woman had committed less sins against Bella than Jessica Stanley. Jessica was still around huffing and puffing like some sort of blustering idiot.

Her anxiety over the situation slowly crept back up and she just knew that the current of electrical forces still pulsing from Carlisle's side of the Bond was being effected by the inward spiral she was feeling like a star preparing to burn itself out in order to form a white dwarf. Bella's grip on Carlisle's shirt where she was returning his embraced was tight as they were led into the hall. Her exhaustion and worry were beginning to clash together like a pair of symbols in her brain, attempting to refuel the headache she'd begun nursing after their initial hearing what only felt like moments before.

"Carlisle, is she going to be alright?" Bella did her best to keep her voice down, there was no doubt that Demetri could hear her but that wasn't who she wanted to keep her conversation from.

Carlisle brushed the tip of his nose against her temple, replying in equal quiet, "She will now that you've said something. Demetri won't do anything to make you uncomfortable. Felix said they wished your experience to be positive didn't he?"

Relief swept through her like cool waters washing away the troubles for the day, as she sighed near silently, "Good. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

The Volturi were going to kill people, she knew it and it scared her. But Bella wasn't going to allow herself to become part of that. She wasn't going to be the reason a person lost their life. Casting a glance at Marzia informed Bella that the girl was still nervous and practically quaking. It was surprising that the silverware wasn't clattering on the tray which was being held.

As they reached a the room in what appeared to be a nearly empty wing of the Castle, Demtri unlocked the door to their quarters, opening it and offering them entrance with a flourish of his arms paired with a smile,

"These will be your accommodations. I'll be within hearing range should you require escort for a tour later. Please, don't be afraid to call either! I rather look forward to showing newcomers the collection! It is exquisite, nearly as equal to yourself Mrs. Cullen."

Bella had no idea what to say to that compliment so she ducked her head, tired of just feeling tired and anxious. The couple entered the room in tandem, the stone walls were decorated lightly. Over the rather ornate four post bed in the center of the right wall was a beautiful tapestry depicting a castle in the center of a lake inside of which cranes were wading. The woven scene was framed by trees as if you were peaking at the structure through the forest. The whole piece boasted a border of geometric flowers patterned alongside stylized crescent moons.

At the foot of the bed sat a beautiful chest which matched the wardrobe in the corner, both carved from rich oak, hinges crafted from what seemed like black iron. There was a mirror on the near wall, which was rather large and could definitely be seen from the bed. While a vanity and bench were also present just next to a desk for writing along the far wall. A window overlooked both. Bella noted a door leading out and would later be proven correct as at the moment it was assumed to be a bathroom. There was a much less conspicuous door on the left wall next to the fire place which was curious but Bella let it be.

"Thank you Demetri," Bella found herself saying before even Carlisle as her eyes landed on their luggage tucked next to the mirror, she was proud that she wasn't even blushing,

"For the compliment and the offer."

"It is the least I can do," Demetri nodded before snapping his fingers again, causing Marzia to flinch as the red eyed Vampire ordered,

"Marzia, put Miss Bella's food on the chest."

The young woman in red obeyed and Bella was grateful when Carlisle asked, "Demetri, what will become of Marzia?"

Marzia, who had just finished laying the food in it's place stood ramrod straight, her hazel eyes shifting frantically between Carlisle and Demetri. Obviously worried she herself may not like the answer. Bella's heart twinged with sympathy even as she was ashamed that some of her own upset till hadn't faded.

Demtri smirked in a manner which was rather debonair. The Vampire Prince declared, "Well, since I can't drink her for calling your wife a pathetic looking meal that was in the dining hall to fatten up, I believe I'll have a sense of humor about this.

"Marzia, I want you to set yourself up in the maid's chamber. I did ask for Bella to be given an under staffer but this will do much better. I'll inform Valentina and your Master Jane of the temporary change over."

First, Bella was glad that Marzia was going to be fine, but she was then immediately appalled by exactly why the other girl had been singled out from all the others. To be able to joke about the death of someone else so viciously was even more alien than Bella was capable of understanding. Sure, sometimes death was actually funny but that was only when it was cosmic comeuppance. Joking about a stranger's death, one you know nothing about, it was revolting.

"Yes sir," Marzia's words were said in nervous relief, her ease relaxing her spine which had been ramrod straight. Bella even found the young woman's face softer as she realized that she was not going to be brutalized.

Demetri lifted his head higher, his voice going hard, cold as if crafted from steel, "But Marzia, know that you've only met this fate because Miss Bella's whim and if anything is to happen to her, it will be your fault."

Marzia swallowed and Bella was once again struck at the fact that another Vampire was forcing a Human in their service down, while using Bella herself to do it. She was beginning to think she had a face that made people hate her or something. Finally though, Demetri ordered Marzia out with a _"Well?"_ causing the Familiar to rush off and get herself set up in the 'maid's chamber'. An adjoining tiny room which apparently was attached to theirs through the more nondescript door and could be locked from the main chamber's side for privacy. That would be discovered later though as the Prince offered them a cordial farewell departing not long after Marzia.

Once they were alone Bella sat down on the bed, curled over while pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes and groaned, "I hate it here. I'm either anxious, terrified or pissed off and we've only been here like 4 hours.

"All the Humans hate me and all the Vampires clearly only think I'm worth anything because I'm Mated to you. How you were able to live here I'll never know!"

Grabbing her plate of food which was probably cold already, Carlisle sat next to Bella on the bed, offering said plate gently, "I had been a Vampire for some time already. I was still under 200 and my Bloodlust wasn't under the regulation it is now. So, I mostly avoided the Familiars. Though I'm sure you can see why I did eventually leave."

With his free hand he began to stroke her back softly. Lifting her head, Bella found her wild emotions calming the agitation of the Bond slowly settling back to it's neutral state as she accepted the plate of food, only to begin grabbing the potatoes with her fingers, popping them into her mouth, then chewing. Carlisle continued his comforting strokes which traced Bella's spine. Pressed into her Mate's side she focused on the coolness of him while the Vampire continued,

"And they do not hate you. It's quite the opposite. The Humans who live here have been raised to believe that becoming a Vampire is the Ultimate reward. A way to be elevated above their mortal coils and trappings of Humanity.

"Seeing you with me, how I touch you..."

Carlisle nuzzled her cheek and Bella couldn't help but smile at the affection he was giving her. She'd have offered a kiss but there was a bit of a rule which was unspoken between them where he didn't kiss her directly after a hunt and she didn't kiss him until after she was done cleaning her mouth after eating.

"Isabella they're jealous that you're guaranteed Immortality simply because you're Bonded to me. Before Marzia said that about you, one of her friends had observed that you were likely my Mate. The words they used were less than kind but that was what she was responding to when she insulted you."

"I feel bad," Bella confessed as she picked a her chicken, "I mean, they have a right to be angry. Who the hell am I? They were forced into this life and apparently if they say the wrong thing, don't do their job they're just-"

Cutting herself off she shoved a piece of chicken into her mouth. These poor people deserved better.

"They shouldn't take it out on you though," Carlisle's tone was firm, but she could hear all the tender affection he held for her as his cool breath ghosted against her shoulder before he kissed it,

"It's not your fault they're-"

"Slaves" Bella cut him off bitterly, causing him to sigh.

"The process to leave is easy. Isabella the Volturi don't need them. At most they require a half dozen to maintain a Human front. Did I not tell you Vampires volunteer constantly to help run the castle?

"Being a Familiar is a well paying profession. They are granted full benefits. Retirement if they get to that age. When they're brought here they're given their education and training. Then, at 18 all are offered the choice to server or opt out immediately. Not only that, but opting out is always an option so long as they are serving."

"Why do they stay!?" Bella couldn't wrap her head around it. There had to be a catch, a trap, something. There was no way these people were staying because they like living in terror of having their throat ripped open at the drop of a hat.

"A chance at Immortality is seductive," Carlisle replied, softly, quietly, and something like horror filled her belly as he said the words,

"How many people would risk everything to be young forever? Powerful and virtually unstoppable?"

"There's no guarantee though!" Bella felt the argument was obvious, it was insane! There was no promise of being Changed, only a vague 'chance'. She couldn't understand it! It was like jumping off a bridge because someone said there's sometimes a portal to a better world that appears there.

Carlisle grabbed a potato off of her plate then Bella pursed her lips but allowed him to toss the bit of food into her mouth before he explained,

"Yes but to them a chance is better than nothing at all."

"Have any been Changed?" she needed to know. If this was all a scam it was horrific and Bella knew the answer would determine her feelings on the Volturi for the rest of her life.

"A few," he revealed and something in Bella eased slightly as her Mate fed her a chunk of chicken saying, "Renata, a shield like you, is actually a permanent member of the Guard. She was once a Familiar.

"Akachi too and Corin. If they show sings of a Gift it's Guaranteed, otherwise those who have been Changed had stood out. Made themselves indispensable or ingratiated themselves to the point of genuine fondness."

She still didn't like it. The whole idea of it was horrifying still and as Bella ate her food she was glad that her family saw more use to Humans than food or meat shields which avoided suspicion. Because... If this was all there was. The nomadic life, a world where this was the height of civilization amongst Vampires? Bella knew she wouldn't want it. She didn't' care how little she'd seen.

Eventually, Bella finished her food and decided that before her nap she'd text Jacob that she was fine. So, as Carlisle put away their things in the wardrobe, Bella was on the bed digging through her purse for her phone. Hoping against hope it wasn't dead. Finding it, the girl frowned and realized it was, in fact, done for. Pulling out the charger she was happy to find a an outlet next to the bed between the frame and the nightstand. As she plugged the device in, Bella watched her Mate while he changed into an outfit which would be more comfortable for her to sleep with. A navy blue T-shirt was apparently his choice to pair with grey boxers and Bella wished for a moment that she wasn't still a little sore from the night before.

Tossing himself gently onto the bed, the Vampire stretched himself out like some sort of enormous cat before propping his head up with a well placed hand. Affection rushed through her at the sight of him. Smiling, Bella shook her head, watching him watch her.

"Are you thinking anything particularly interesting?" he hummed softly. When Bella was preparing to answer, her phone finished turning itself on only to begin beeping madly as if it was a fire detector above a grease fire.

"Before? No. Now? I'm wondering who burned down the house."

Carlisle chuckled lightly but Bella wasn't laughing as she flipped opened her phone in order to go through the notifications. The man in the bed very casually asked, "How is the house?"

"Its fine but..." Bella closed her eyes as she registered what her phone was telling her. At this point she was too exhausted to have a break down so she sighed,

"My mom called about 5 times."

"Ah."

Not even thinking, Bella slammed the call button on the 'missed' notification, "What am I supposed to tell her? You and I ran away to Italy and I forgot to say so?! What even is today?"

"In Washington Monday has just passed so here, it is firmly Tuesday."

"So we lost a day?"

"9 Hours."

Renee's machine kicked in so Bella hung up then waited a few moment as she always did. Then, Bella's phone began to ring all over,

"What time is it in Florida?" she pressed the answer key as Carlisle replied quietly so her mother wouldn't hear,

"They are 7 hours behind local time. Your mother is currently calling at 9 in the morning."

"Bella? Why haven't you been answering my calls? Where are you?!" Renee sounded absolutely frantic and Bella wished she'd brought her phone with her to the hearing but it would likely have been mortifying to have her mother call during Court. Really Alice was the only reason Renee hadn't already been called so the Human girl prepared herself to be scolded for her rather rediculous sounding decisions.

"Sorry. I've been kind of busy... Why didn't you call Leah or Angela?"

"So now it's my fault I have no idea why my daughter is avoiding my calls?!" Renee's tone was so appalled that Bella wanted to just hand Carlisle her phone and beg for him to crush it.

"That's- No mom, C'mon that's not what I meant. I just mean there are people you could have called. I'm fine though. I'm with Carlisle In Volterra, Italy. It's a town in Tuscany. We left around 11 on Saturday night. Then arrived at night and immediately went to sleep."

She knew that much from the plane tickets. Really though as silence stretched over the line Bella wondered why she seemed to have no impulse control when it came to calling her Parents. If it was only 9 for Renee, then this could have waited until after her own nap. Bella sort of thought maybe she secretly hated herself.

"My phone's been off because of flying and we've been so busy I forgot to turn it back on until now," Bella attempted to explain further then immediately cringed because she realized she'd been pretty vague on what they were doing and Renee wasn't going to let that slide probably.

Her brown eyes found Carlisle's topaz ones as he simply watched her with a shimmer of sympathy and amusement bundled together. Bella couldn't help but worry her lip as she sat down on the bed before grabbing his hip, shaking him in silent distress while her mother finally spoke,

"You're in Italy."

"Yeah... Um, it was as surprise for me too," Bella pulled a face causing Carlisle to remove his own hand out from supporting his head so that he would be capable of shoving his face into a pillow. Clearly suppressing a laugh, which could still be heard but only barely, by Bella herself.

"How long are you planning to be in Volb- Vol- A city I've never even heard of?" Renee actually sounded tired then and Bella had to take a breath and remind herself not to just release an unholy scream. Her mother was technically being reasonable but Bella wasn't about to start arguing with her about all the other times she'd been unreasonable,

"Just a few days, it's a just a short trip! Then I'll be home planning for college again!"

"Where is _he_? Right now?" Renee's tone was closer to confused than demanding so Bella just told her the truth, feeling her own bewilderment blossom up,

"In bed, laying down."

Then she lied, "Sleeping."

Carlisle inhaled but kept half pressing his smiling face into the pillow as if this was the funniest thing he'd seen in years and Bella knew he just thought her conversations with her mother were rediculous sometimes. Still though she shook his hip again demanding he stop laughing at her with her brain alone.

"Bella, I want you to be honest alright?"

"Alright..."

"Did you marry Dr. Cullen and run off to Europe for a last minute honeymoon?"

Carlisle pressed his entire face into the pillow. Bella choked on her own spit and was glad she held this whole thing off until after eating but was absolutely certain she should have taken a nap too,

"MOM! God! No! we're not even engaged yet!"

"Yet? Bella I'm just scared he's going to try to marry you and get you to stay in Forks with him! You haven't decided on which college you're going to an now suddenly you're in Italy? Avoiding my calls?!" the genuine concern in Renee's voice was what kept Bella from hanging up and throwing an actual toddler tantrum until she passed out. That was how close to having a brain made of creamed corn she was.

"I'm going to Cornell. In New York. And you don't have to worry because Carlisle's already looking for jobs there because he's determined not to do the whole long distance thing."

Her mate pulled his face from the cushions as he watched her then, clearly the Vampire wasn't breathing as he listened for the response and Bella only wondered why her life was so crazy all the time.

"He's following you to college?"

"Yeah, I'm still getting a dorm though," Bella informed her trying to stay calm and be the reasonable one in the situation. There was a sigh form the other side of the line and Renee's frantic, confused worry sort of petered out as she said,

"Oh."

Bella really came closed to screaming then because she had no idea what the hell that was supposed to mean and she also didn't want to die in 3 days because she was supposed to have time to develop a better relationship with her mother and be walked down the aisle by her. People were always saying life was messy, Bella said it too. This was rediculous though.

It was hard to believe that she had practically thought moving to Forks would be the most boring time of her life. Just a pit stop to college. Life was the weirdest thing and Bella was going to cry. So she decided to just forget it.

"Mom, I'm really jet lagged right now and I need a nap more than I need air. I only called because I didn't want you to keep worrying. So say hi to Phil for me and I'll call you back tomorrow. Maybe the same time alright? "

"Right... Um.. Bella just be safe and I guess have fun in Europe?" Renee's tone was nearly shell shocked but it was enough of a goodbye. Which was why Bella gave an 'I will', hung up, then tossed her plugged in phone onto the nightstand.

"Can things stop happening?!" the girl groaned as she practically tore off her sundress before bitterly removing her sandals as well. Carlisle sighed, rolling so that he was flat on his back before replying,

"Perhaps tomorrow we shall have a slow day. Take the tour Demetri offered and simply pretend that things aren't, in fact, happening."

Bella slid onto the duvet, crawling over to him before slotting right into her lover's side with a huff. Her belly to his ribs with a leg tossed over his thighs she yawned not caring about how cold he was,

"I can't pretend. I'm just going to worry until we know what's going to happen to us."

"Nothing is going to happen to us," Carlisle assured her, "You will leave here, Human or not, you will. If you don't? I don't wish to think about that."

Bella hummed but agreed. Carlisle not considering her death was understandable. She could barely even bring herself to seriously entertain the thought of losing him. It sent a stabbing fear through her like being staked with an icicle through her heart. If she lost him to time, an accident? Bella didn't know what she'd do. It was terrifying to think of forever without him. If someone destroyed him?

God if someone forced her to live life without him because of their own selfishness, Bella wouldn't just go crazy. She was terrified she'd become cold and actually be like Victoria. Plot out revenge. What would she have to lose without Carlisle? She'd make sure it worked too. Not flailing about stupidly. No, Bella would-

Suddenly, a chill of ice crept down her spine and Bella froze against her lover. Her heart was pounding in time with some distant drum, pushing a palm against Carlisle's chest, Bella sat up in the strange bed,

"I need to call Jasper."

"Darling you need to sleep," Carlisle sat up though, his brow scrunched in consternation, "Just a nap. Call him after."

"It's important!" Bella informed him, her mind swirling as she felt something feral rip through her. Something akin to a growl buzzing inside of her lungs while she began running her hands through her hair with the frantic energy which was building. Her brain on fire as everything began falling together like the worlds most ridiculously meticulous Rube Goldberg Machine

Carlisle cupped her face in his hands, chilling her cheeks as he forced their eyes to meet, "Isabella. What's happening right now in that head of yours?"

It came out like vomit, burning her esophagus as she blurt, "Laurent's attack wasn't random. I think he and Victoria were trying to trouble shoot Alice's Blind Spot. Kristi and Riley were supposed to die, that's why he had them do most of the work. Laurent was supposed to survive.

"He wasn't going off completely halfcocked. They were making sure their real plan wouldn't be seen when they started to execute it.

"By seeing how far they could get with a smaller one."

Gold eyes shining with fire as understanding dawned, Carlisle said the one thing he could, "We'll call Jasper then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me this is going to be longer than 31 Chapters isn't it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Love is something sent from heaven to worry the hell out of you.” - Dolly Parton

She wasn't of any use if she was exhausted, and even though it made Bella feel more than just a little pathetic, she agreed with Carlisle that taking a nap was probably a priority. Having told Carlisle what she realized, paired with the knowledge that Jasper didn't sleep and was actually on house arrest at the moment, was enough for her. Which was how Bella ended up sleeping for 15 minutes. Just enough for a power nap to get her through to the evening.

When she woke up, pressed against the cool form of Carlisle. The man drummed his fingers on her leg which had ended up over his belly, and the comfort of it had Bella feeling like she might just be able to actually deal with a call. Making a trip to the bathroom revealed that the accommodations were much more elegant than expected. The inground tub was big enough for two people to sit cozily and appeared to have jets in the side. A marble sink with square edged counters was just to the side of the door itself and Bella was hit over the head with the fact that she was in a Castle.

Eventually, after her Human Moments, the girl found herself in a pair of shorts and a tank top sitting cross legged on the bed, her back propped against the head board. Carlisle had only pulled on a pair of his own jeans but mirrored her position. The Vampire facing her completely as Bella pressed his phone to her ear, listening to the ringing.

Jasper answered fairly quickly in a casual tone, "Hey, Alice says things should be fine. Is Bella alright?"

"She is," Carlisle replied, likely to inform the empath he wasn't the one on the phone, causing Bella to smile before adding her own two cents,

"How's everything over there? Are you all playing nice with the house guests?"

A chuckle sounded over the line before Jasper replied, "If you mean Leah, then yeah. Rosalie's decided they're best friends since both of them are going to riot if you come back a Newborn.

"If you meant Santiago and Eliza..."

Bella winced at that before her son drawled, "They mostly keep to themselves."

Hearing that Leah and Rosalie were getting along was nice. It was also good to know that the Volturi Representatives weren't causing trouble. Bella didn't know them and she didn't trust them with her kids. Really, she was more worried that the Cullens would end up obliterating them and they'd all have to go on the run from the government.

"That's good," She said instead of saying what she was really thinking. It was important to make sure Jasper knew she cared though and wasn't just having small talk,

"I know you all can take care of yourselves, and have been for a while, but I'll probably worry forever."

"It's fine," Jasper replied just as Carlisle took her free hand into his own in order to press his lips to her wrist, a smile on his face so tender that it took Bella's breath away even as their son was saying,

"Having someone worry just means you're loved. We're more worried about how you two are doing than we are about these two smoke stacks we got blustering around causing trouble. "

"You're very wise for only 150," Bella teased but it was enough to have Carlisle grinning toothily while Jasper jabbed right back,

"And you're pretty old for 18."

After a moment Bella sighed before hunkering down for the original purpose of the call. Taking a breath she reminded herself that if she was wrong, Jasper was better at these sort of things and would be able to figure it out,

"It's good to hear from you, and that the others are fine, but checking in was only one of the reasons we called."

Jasper hummed as if he wasn't surprised and Bella wondered if a very tiny sparrow who could see the future had dropped a hint. It wasn't her business though if the empath's wife said something or not though so she just let the theory be as Jasper said,

"Whatcha need? I'm not sure how I can help from all the way in the states but I'll do my best."

"Your mother has developed a theory about the attack which occurred last year and we hope you might be able to weigh in on it," Carlisle began which led to Jasper prompting for Bella to elaborate. The Human girl gripped Carlisle's hand, frigid as well as inflexible. The Man nodded lightly with encouragement shining within his golden irises and Bella wished she possessed as much confidence as the Vampire with her did.

"Where are you right now?" Carlisle inquired while Bella took an extra moment in order to gather herself, and found a swell of gratitude as she hadn't even thought of being overheard by the Volturi Representatives. It was foolish really, Bella had just come to expect to have unintentional eaves droppers when in the Cullen Home. Why would the other's be exempt from that?

"Just in my studio," the empath seemed nonchalant about it before a sound very much like wood scrapping against wood came across the line. Bella wondered if he was dragging out chair and if he was, why he hadn't just picked the thing up. Jasper continued,

"Our two guard dogs can probably hear but everyone's home too save for Edward. He doesn't like Eliza very much.

"We'll catch him up when he gets back."

Bella winced at the mental image of Edward doing his best to avoid the Vampire in question but was glad to know who was listening in. Shaking it off, knowing there was little she could do, Bella nodded,

"Well alright. I'll just jump right in and feel free to stop me if it's too far-fetched or crazy."

"Alright."

With that acceptance the Human girl just let her theory out, "I was thinking. Laurent's attack might have been Phase 1 of a larger plan. If he and Victoria knew how Alice's Visions worked like we thought, then maybe the entire attack was just to trouble shoot her blind spot.

"A smaller plan to see how far they got. Using their gathered data to make sure their real plan didn't get seen."

Humming again the empath asked, "Alright but it didn't go right because Laurent is dead. There's no way he was supposed to get fire balled."

"Charlie's cruiser was only 1 of 2 options," Bella reminded him softly, then pressed forwards, "And Alice never saw Charlie as a Vampire. Unless she did but never said."

"She didn't," Jasper's tone was intrigued and the cogs in his immeasurably quick mind could practically be heard screeching at lightening speed. Faster than Bella's own brain could have worked. Which was why it was unsurprising when he added,

"Laurent's choice to Bite good old Grandpa Swan was last second. Laurent must have gotten too eager and the opportunity to torture you was too much for him to pass up."

"Why not just kill her? They had the chance," Carlisle frowned and the words were dripping with a weight. Clearly saying them was difficult for the Doctor. Bella knew the answer but couldn't quite figure out why Carlisle didn't. It was obvious even as she stared her Mate carefully in the eye to say it,

"This isn't just about me. That's been clear since they didn't kill me first thing. Laurent said he wanted _you_ to suffer.

"That meant coming for me and making sure it hurt. And now with Laurent gone, we've destroyed Victoria's life. Her entire family is gone. It's likely Victoria wants to take it all."

Carlisle grew deathly still and in that moment Bella realized he hadn't known. She thought he had but... He didn't. Victoria wasn't going to stop until Carlisle was alone. Just like she was.

Alone and suffering.

"Why did the plan fail though?" Bella attempted to convey all the love she could manage through her gaze, the assurance her Mate needed as she squeezed his hand as tight as Humanly possible. Carlisle once more kissed her pulse point while she asked,

"Alice couldn't see past the Wolves at all back then. It should have worked."

Jasper scoffed, humorless and dry but still somehow there was a fire in it. A strange combination which was explained when he informed her,

"Bella. No one plans for a Human toting a make shift flamethrower. You even kept your head clear enough to use it. They didn't stand a chance."

A medley of confusion, pride, set off by disbelief tumbled across her entire body like the worlds most rambunctious candy panner going at Mach speed. Her actions were practically the flailings of an idiot who'd took a risk because she was stubborn. She didn't regret what she did that day, it saved Charlie, but Bella wasn't going to pretend any of that should have gone the way it did.

Perhaps that's what he meant. Bella's actions had such a low chance of working that it was practically a miracle. Besides, she wasn't the one responsible in the wider scope of things.

"So I kill Laurent with the Vampire Mace, which _you_ gave me, and Victoria decides to what? Cause trouble in Seattle and Vancouver?"

"Aro said nothing about Vancouver," Carlisle spoke up, his brow still worried while his jaw grew tense. The Vampire's whole body unmoving and Bella hated that this was the second time he'd grown so pensive in the day.

"He mentioned Felix saw her when he was sleuthing, then said she was known to them. Obviously she has something to do with all the ruckus," Bella reasoned and Jasper cursed causing her heart to leap like a gazelle escaping a roaring lion.

"Felix saw her? For sure?"

"Yes," Carlisle informed their son quickly, his tone tight, "Aro claims to know her but hadn't made clear how just yet."

"Then Bella might be right," Jasper was terrified and Bella's own body was growing cold. Jasper was never terrified. Which was why his hard, dauntless tone sent shivers down her spine when he declared,

"Aro saw her in an areas which Vampire have been making trouble? She wants her whole pound of flesh out of you Carlisle."

Closing his eyes, the blond man sigh, whispering the words like a foul curse which could not be undone,

"A Newborn Army."

"Aimed straight at all of us," Jasper agreed and Bella? Bella's stomach sloshed as if she'd swallowed her weight in sea water and it was about to come right back into the world. Somehow she managed to choke out words, but they sounded distant, as if her body was beginning to shut down,

"What? Why would she use two places?"

"Sometimes..." trailing, the empath began to tread lightly, as if he was unsure about the information he was imparting. Or, perhaps he was nervous about it might reveal,

"During the Southern Vampire Wars, Coven leaders would form the army in two areas using a trusted right hand to handle the second half.

"You get twice the size and a secondary force that can either join you on the warpath to battle or mount an attack from a different side. Victoria might just be getting ready to tear a hole into Washington to get to us all."

"And we didn't' even notice," Carlisle's eyes opened, in them Bella saw such brimstone that Aro's words echoed in her mind.

**_'You are quite capable of atrocities'_ **

Bile burned itself a path up her throat, forcing Bella to press her lips together to keep herself from gagging completely at the realization of how truly and horrifically this all could end. Suddenly, the corners of her eyes were burning with tears which were forming. Lungs tight, Bella attempted to keep her breathing even but wasn't quite sure how well she was doing when Jasper began talking again from his side of the line,

"When they decide to come, Alice will see it. It'll be too large of an event in all of our lives for her to miss. We have time."

His words were calm, yet they were sharp like tempered steel. Jasper was strong, he'd done and seen so many things that Bella had to believe him. Trust that they still had time even with them split up across continents. Swallowing hard, the Human girl grit her teeth at the burn of her esophagus.

"Jasper, if we don't return by Monday or Alice has a Vision regarding their arrival, I want you to inform our Cousins as well as Sam of this possibility. If Victoria expects to bring the fight through Forks the Quileutes deserve to know and be given an option to fight.

"Arrange training for them to face this."

"You'll be back before then," was the calm reply, but Jasper wasn't done, "Alice hasn't said so but there's no way they'll keep you for that long. I'm not you, Dad. They won't fight for me."

"Jasper," Carlisle's tone softened, and Bella's chest nearly rattled with how dearly it ached at the juxtaposition of his kind loving voice, all while pain colored his features,

"You won't be asking them to fight for you, but to protect the people of Forks from the atrocities an army of this size is capable of wreaking upon them."

"Still," Jasper sounded nearly bereft as he countered, "You'll be back before it comes to that."

"Thank you Jasper," Bella felt herself trembling. Forcing herself to be strong, for her son and all the others who no doubt were listening, she continued on,

"We'll be home soon and we love you, all of you."

"Your mother's right. We love you all and ask you keep safe. We'll be home as quick as we can mange."

"Everyone says they love you too, I love you too," Jasper replied but this time, his coolness returned as if the words had leveled out his head. Bella realized it was likely the love in the house which had swelled within them all by simply exchanging the words.

Once, in a time that seemed like forever ago, Bella had longed to be part of it. Now she was in the center, and Carlisle was right, none of them were perfect. Work was still being done, but they were a family in all the ways that mattered.

When the call ended she tossed the phone next to her on the pillows, then proceeded to fold herself over. Pressing her forehead into Carlisle's knee while sighing,

"I feel useless all over again. Why does this keep happening? I keep having to sit back while you all fight for me like some sort of pathetic child."

Leaning over her, the Vampire whose knee she was using as a pillow ran his fingers through her hair. Carlisle exhaled slowly, "Isabella you're the reason we figured this out. We can bring this to Aro the next time we are seen and it will likely be invaluable.

"You're always doing this. Isabella you and Jasper amaze me constantly when you go off and break down battle plans as if it's nothing. That is what you can do for our family now. It is enough. You will always be enough.

"I told you once, twice, and I will tell you a thousand times until you believe it."

Still, feeling pathetic and perhaps just slightly cowed by his rather lavish praise, Bella lifted her gaze to meet his own. Sincerity rang true through his expression because Carlisle, like Jasper, saw some sort of head for 'tactics' or whatever inside of her. It was hard to believe.... Really Jasper had done all the heavy lifting, she'd just tossed what she could manage together. Slowly though she was realizing how insane it was that Jasper had agreed and figured more out just from what she'd theorized.

Feeling foolish and not caring, Bella moved to wrap herself around Carlisle in a messy hug which her lover returned without hesitation. The feeling of being wanted pulsed through her as their connection glowed with a thousand million stars which their love bounced across like a signal fire.

"I love you Carlisle."

"You know I love you too Isabella."

"Sometimes I just.. I just wish I felt like I deserved it."

"Everyone deserves love Isabella."

And there they held each other until they felt as if they might be alright.

Their first evening in Volterra was spent quietly, mostly with Bella recovering from their trip. Marzia arrived around 6 with a cart containing dinner as well as a buzzer connected to the maid's room for Bella's use. The idea that she could just buzz away and have Marzia jumping though hoops for her was sort of terrifying in a nauseating way. Yet, Carlisle was sure to inform Bella that should she not utilize Marzia's services the Volturi might view it as dissatisfaction.

This was Marzia punishment.

Instead of being brutally murdered.

Bella supposed she could at least make it easy on the other girl. Really, it was all she could do when normally people like Marzia were simply ignored by her.

All of this being considered, Bella still had a hard time pressing the button to summon the Familiar when morning came and it was time to take a shower. The buzzer was easy to press and after a silence, Carlisle called out, "Enter"

Which heralded Marzia's arrival through the nondescript doorway by the fireplace. Taking a moment to shake herself because Marzia was trained not to knock due to the fact she could be heard, Bella sat straighter up in bed. Half tucked in the duvet and the other half of her covered by a night dress she'd brought, the girl was hit with a modicum of unsurety. Even as Marzia herself prompted,

"Sir?"

Bella felt a little tingly on her skin, up until Carlisle nudge her lightly, no doubt amused by the fact that his Mate was acting like an idiot while he whispered in her ear, "Isabella, she's speaking to you."

Absolutely feeling like a moron Bella tossed the buzzer onto the nightstand as she made her best effort not to stumble over her words, "Marzia, can you prepare a bath for me? I'm going to lay out my own clothes but having that ready will be nice."

Marzia appeared one muscle spasm away from pulling a face, but the hazel eyed girl who was still wearing a red suit nodded, "Yes Sir."

With that the older girl took off into the bathroom and Bella groaned once the door was closed, "This is going to be weird."

"You're doing alright," Carlisle appeared more entertained than anything and Bella realized her Mate was enjoying this. Marzia's punishment. It was... Odd. Perfectly aware of the fact that Carlisle wasn't cruel or mean hearted, Bella leaned into him where he was sitting up in bed next to her, just having coaxed her into the world of the waking better than any alarm.

"Dr. Cullen! I can't believe you actually think this is funny!"

"Well..." he trailed off tilting his head before pressing his nose into he hair, "I suppose It's a little barbaric but I find satisfaction in you taking charge over those who belittle you. Especially when they must accept it without complaint."

"I'd probably be acting the same way," Bella sighed as she leaned more heavily into him, "If someone said something about you and was forced to wait on you I'd probably be laughing like an idiot."

Carlisle made a noise between a hum and a purr. A moment of quiet passed over and Bella felt there was some sort of understanding which dug their roots firmer into the ground before she allowed herself to pull away from her Vampire pillow. Heaving a small sigh, the girl grabbed a pair of jeans as well as a shirt then tossed them onto the bed along with a set of underwear. Carlisle didn't appear keen on leaving his place anytime soon and Bella was content to have his golden eyes trace her movements all the way up until she was undressed and wrapping a robe around herself.

Tossing a smile at the Vampire on the bed, Bella tied her hair into a bun, then ambled towards the bathroom. Opening the door found Marzia finishing up filling the bath with what smelled like some sort of rose scented bubbles. The steam in the room was heavy but comforting in her lungs, heat emanating from the warm water was already beginning to seep into Bella's skin.

Marzia turned faucet off as the tub was filled sufficiently enough to be capable of withstanding displacement. Bella observed hesitantly while the older brunette stood up straight before folding her hands in front of herself as if patiently waiting for something. Swallowing, Bella smiled at her and said,

"Thank you."

Saying nothing Marzia stood there. It was rediculous. Bella wondered what she was meant to do but figured Carlisle probably would have said something if it was really important. So, with a reminder to herself that Marzia was a girl just like her and this was no different than changing in the gym locker room with Angela and Jessica. She'd only be naked for a second. Steeling her nerves, Bella allowed her robe to fall to the floor.

Fighting a blush, her heart constricted as Marzia gasped softly. Turning her brown eyes to meet the red suited woman, Bella found the Familiar staring at the bruises on her hips. Hazel eyes were wide in Marzia's otherwise neutral face. Bella felt something akin to lighting shoot through her. It wasn't painful, but smug as she didn't allow the Familiar to see her body for long before climbing into the tub which was concealed her from the appraising eyes.

Settling into the water Bella sighed while the heat relaxed her muscles, like a massage which reach all the way down to her bones. Humming contentedly at the sensation, the girl resolved not to be awkward and weird even if she was actually feeling that way. So, pushing aside the strangeness of the place and circumstances, Bella pretended that Marzia was just the person who had been assigned to her in the first place and wasn't being punished with subservience,

"Are you just going to watch me bathe or... Do you want me to say something?"

"I'm just here to grab anything you need and help you get your towel on afterwards, then I'll clean up." Marzia replied stiffly, but her eyes had grown slightly searching. Awkward was the quiet which ensued while Bella attempted to relax further into her first bath since she was about 15.

It was strange to have someone that wasn't Carlisle in the room with her while she ran a rag over herself, but Bella supposed it was made easier by the fact that the bubbles covered most of her body. Focusing on the task at hand, Bella was startled when Marzia asked,

"Does it hurt? The... Bruises?"

Pressing her lips together Bella's tongue sharpened, her throat burning with hot magma before she reminded herself that Marzia was a stranger. The young woman didn't know anything about either of them and that Vampires tended to shy away from having sex with Human Mates because it statistically ended badly. Establishing the Bond with a Human was a course taken by the desperate in order to have their Mate be accepted by Vampiric customs.

"No," Bella replied as steadily as she could manage. She didn't have to explain. It was no one's business but their own. Yet, she wanted Marzia to understand that the marks were not shameful, that Carlisle wasn't a monster,

"I actually like them."

"Sure," Marzia replied disbelieving as if the Vampire in the other room couldn't hear them. Bella wondered if she forgot often, or just didn't care. Something like a volcano erupted in her chest as she straightened up where she sat in the too fancy tub. Skepticism was reasonable, Marzia had spent her life being threatened with death and the burning thirst of her Masters. Still, Bella couldn't help but feel offended on Carlisle's behalf. He'd worked so hard only for it to be dismissed by some stranger.

During another long stretch of quiet, Bella finished rinsing herself but kept her hair from being washed so as not to strip the oils from it. When she was clean, Bella attempted to be confident as she declared,

"I'm finished."

As she climbed out of the tub, Bella wondered how wide spread the knowledge of being able to live off animal blood was... Marzia's clear dismissal may have been from ignorance of what Carlisle's golden eyes meant and what he stood for. Especially since so few Vampires seemed to be wiling to follow that lifestyle. Really, as her wet feet padded on the stone floor, Bella could feel her brow wrinkling as she considered it. Marzia aided her in pulling on the towel, before Bella moved towards the door.

The stone proving a little smoother than expected but Bella manage only to slide a little as she made her way to the room with Marzia opening the door for her. In her red suit and appearing as she had for most of the experience, Marzia went right back into the bathroom and closed the door.

Settling herself in front of the vanity and beginning to dry her hair Bella watched while her Mate dressed himself in a pair of jeans as well a white button up, an ensemble which was only made less plain by his rather nicely style waistcoat. Really, Bella wondered where he'd been hiding them because Carlisle looked extremely dashing in his idea of half formal. Even with her very pleasant distraction of a Mate, as Bella dressed for the day she considered the Familiar assigned to her and wondered what else Marzia expected. Though when the Familiar exited the bathroom, having drained the tub and cleaned up, Carlisle didn't seem too bothered asking Marzia to get breakfast for his Human Mate.

Bella supposed she could simply ask Carlisle if she needed to have Marzia do more or if the bare minimum would be enough to keep the other woman out of trouble.

* * *

At 9 AM, Demetri arrived like Clockwork. Bella slipped her phone into her pocket, tucked her arm into the crook of Carlisle's elbow then permitted herself to be led out into the Castle. The resident Prince was all polite smiles offering good mornings and making sure that Marzia was not complaining about the arrangement which had been set up. Apparently Bella's unsure answers were enough because Demetri dropped his inquiry rather quickly.

Bella took in how beautifully decorated the deeper areas of the Castle were. Truly it was like being transported into a world where myth and magic was thriving. Kings and Queens ruled over their domains with knights keeping land and lording over the common folk. There was one thing very obvious about this part of the castle, there were no Humans that she had seen. Only a few robed figures, but even they were sparse.

When he took notice of her curious gaze, Carlisle very happily explained, "At night, this portion of the Castle is alive with sound and music. Every single Vampire inhabitant works all day so they may study in the light of the moon."

The mental image it painted made Bella want to see it. In _all_ of it's glory. She knew though it would not happen until she was a Vampire.

Before beginning the tour in full, they were guided into a grand hall just outside the library where Bella's brown eyes immediately caught sight of a woman. Eyes like spinel set against pale skin. Her black hair closer to obsidian in it's glassy sheen than any other color was so impressively dark that it's strands nearly disappeared into the cloak which she wore.

Beautiful was an understatement, and yet, Bella observed that this woman seemed slightly withdrawn. Her red eyes focused off to the side while her face appeared uninterested in the pair which had ben brought before her. Because they were being presented as Demetri led Carlisle and Bella to the woman with a purpose.

"Bella, this is Renata! Renata was at your Initial Hearing and wished for an introduction," Demetri smiled as Renata finally made to look in Bella's direction. Her face was round with a sharp jaw, delicate but strong. The name pinged in Bella's brain and she realized instantly why.

"It's nice to meet you. Carlisle told me that you're a shield, like Aro and Eleazar think I am," Bella smiled, curiosity surging in realization that Renata had wanted to meet her. Renata's gaze flitted away as she smiled softly to Carlisle then her face withdrew again when addressing Bella.

Her voice soft and something like nervous,

"I am. I-"

A pause.

"I repel physical threats. You seem to be um... The other side of that."

"Renata here is Aro's personal body guard for all the most important hearings as well as when it is necessary for them to reign down judgment," Demetri informed Bella smoothly, then he offered the dark haired women his arm,

"She's asked to come on this tour with us!"

Renata took Demetri's arm, clinging to it more like a lost child than Bella's own assured grip on her Mate. The Human girl reasoned that the shield must simply be shy, which was really very easy to relate to so she continued to strive for an up beat attitude while saying,

"It's an honor to meet you Renata. Knowing there are other shields make me feel less like a two headed fish and more part of a set."

Something shone in the other woman's eyes as the corners of her lips tugged but Renata said nothing before Demetri led them all into the library. Tightening her grip on Carlisle, Bella followed in tandem with him.

The library proved itself every bit as stunning as she could imagine. This was definitely a Castle and it contained tomes upon tomes which lined the walls like gleaming gems of paper and ink. She noted there were two Librarians adorned in pitch black clothes rebinding and restoring book while two other's appeared to be executing minor touch ups in a sectioned off portion.

Demetri explained that there were the typical sections of literature which you would find in a normal collection as vast and meticulously curated, but he also toted,

"And then there is the the Third Floor. It is smaller but it contains a selection of philosophy, history, and even fiction penned by Vampires whose works were enjoyed by the Kings enough that they commissioned a copy for the collection."

"Vampire fiction?" Bella wondered aloud then smiled at the thought of penning down her life up until then. Then again, that would be a memoir. It was insane but Demetri nodded happy to continue,

"Oh yes! We are creatures of passion. There are some who believe the Third Floor is the only portion of the collection worth perusing."

"It's probably quicker to read and be done with it," Bella mused before Demetri began leading them up towards the back of the ground floor which contained honest to God scrolls. Turning to Carlisle, Bella couldn't help but pose the question,

"How much of this have you read? You stayed here...."

"20 years," Carlisle informed her easily, his smile eager to share more details of his personal history with her, "I was a very light grey robed runner until the Temporary Guard took notice of the fact that I was not feeding at the designated times when the others were forming hunting parties.

"Assuming I was terrorizing the city I was brought before Noela, she was serving as the Prince in Volterra at the time. Noela took one look at me and realized what I was from my eyes.

"Of course, she was skeptical when I informed her I'd never fed from a Human and was nearing the age of 100. So, thinking me quite an oddity brought me before the brothers. During that time I was able to read through most of the ground floor and half of the Third. Though, you know I also prefer to read slowly.

"If I'd read at full speed I may have gotten farther."

It was impressive regardless of how fast he was reading, she said as much, "If I started right now I'm pretty sure I'd never finish."

"You'll have all the time in the world though," Demetri tossed over his shoulder with a smile as he led Renata up the stairs, Bella and Carlisle following dutifully. The words sank in and while Bella knew that, it was strange for someone who wasn't Carlisle to say so. Renata kept glancing at Bella but the Human girl figured it had more to do with the curiosity from the fact that they were both shields over anything else.

"I guess that's true," was the Human girl's token response as she continued her very cursory view of the library, hoping one day she could actually delve into the many pages which were kept sealed in their bindings for whatever Vampire had a desire to appreciate the arts. Especially when she only managed to attain the slightest of glimpses of the Third Floor.

Demetri, with Renata silent as a secret by his side, led them through several room. Two set aside for music, one for composition and the other for the enjoyment of published works which were collected. A ballroom for events such as the anniversaries of the Kings and their brides or the celebration they hold for the establishment of their Coven as the Ruling Class.

Bella found each of them a place worth more than the little time they could spare for the tour. Demetri gave several facts about Vampires and events which were pertinent to each location and Bella found herself feeling rather strange when the Prince would claim something like

"Afton spent the entirety of the 1780s composing a single piece on that piano."

Only for Carlisle to ask how Afton was currently doing and Demetri to reply with something wild like "He's recently been convinced by Felix to take up surfing."

It was simply how it was and Bella did her best to keep up. Even as she was led into the gallery. An extensive collection of art the Kings had both commissioned and purchased over their reign. Sculptures, paintings, and everything in between lit up the grand assembly of artwork and Bella's breath caught in her chest. A sensation not unlike her laughing soul attempting to leave her.

Because there, in the center of it all, as if a jewel upon a crown sat a painting of 4 men on a balcony. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were obvious, as they were the Kings who ruled and a portrait of them was clearly necessary. Next to them though, with their finery was a blond man, hair styled in line with what had to be the fashion of the early 1700s.

"That's you," Bella felt like her jaw was on the floor as she was suddenly hit with what it meant for her Mate to be standing there in a centerpiece with the three Vampire Kings,

"You're in a painting with them."

"We're friends," Carlisle replied softly, and Bella... She hadn't really seen it in how they had dealt with them. Carlisle had said they were and the fact that the resident Prince was caring for them screamed importance but Bella still had such a hard time grasping it until that moment.

When her eyes landed upon the likeness of her lover painted over 150 years ago as he stood with 3 Kings.

"They actually attempted to have me take this with me as a memento, I refused. There was no viable way to transport it to America at the time for me.

"So we agreed that I'd only remove it from the collection when another could be commissioned. A more complete work."

Bella gazed at him slowly and noted that Demetri was averting his gaze from them while Renata trailed away deeper into the gallery.

"Complete how?"

"They desired a piece with their wives," Carlisle replied, leaning down to offer a kunik which Bella returned even as he continued,

"And mine. When you've changed we'll likely be invited to sit for it."

"That's a lot," was all she could say which caused him to chuckle before kissing her, Bella welcomed the affection as it bubbled forth through him and poured out into her bones like assurance or even confidence that she could face such a thing. Sighing Bella found herself pulling away from him in order to continue the tour.

Demetri was a wonderful guide, a man clearly passionate about the works he was showing off, even as he described them concisely. The gallery was truly magnificent, and Bella still felt disconnected from the idea that a painting of her might one day sit amongst such magnificent pieces of splendor and skill.

By the time they reached the last painting Renata was no longer shrinking in on herself but openly smiling once in a while, the woman even hummed once or twice when she appeared to find something interesting. When the quartet were making their way out of the room, it was nearing 1 and Bella's feet were beginning to tire while her stomach threatened to rumble in protests over having missed the standard lunch hour.

Surprisingly, as they all made their way back to the main hall, Felix arrived in a whirl of his black cloak along with a speed which could only be called supernatural. In his hand was an envelope similar to their letter of summons. Bella was mostly surprised at his presence because she had thought he had returned to America, but she also supposed he might have other business to finish first.

"Felix! It is a shame you could not have joined us on the tour," Renata ducked her head demurely but was smiling at the man, even as Felix offered a rather over the top bow,

"Well I'd never deprive Demetri the chance to crack a puzzle! Tell me Demetri, have you been able to get our friend Bella's mental trace or are you as hopeless as the rest of them?"

Bella stiffed as it dawned on her that Demetri was Gifted and no one had ever said a thing to her. It eased slightly as the Vampire in question replied, "It only means Carlisle's match is superior in every way imaginable. Truly she will be a striking Immortal."

The words had Felix letting out a guffaw as Bella leaned into Carlisle, her Mate offering an apology with his eyes. Bella would ask later, at the moment it was important to be united. Still, she wondered what Demtri's gift was. Clearly something mental and invisible. It put her on edge.

"Do you need something from me Felix?" Demetri tried again, his tone easy but succinct as the other Prince gathered himself from laughing,

"Yes well I have the new summons for the brand new love birds!"

Then, Felix offered Carlisle the letter. The blond grabbed the offered parchment easily before prying the seal opened. Bella waited, her heart beating faster as she realized that this meant the Volturi likely had come to a decision. There was a chance Alice knew but she forced that away. Alice wasn't someone to be shaking like a magic 8 ball.

"Tomorrow, at 10," Carlisle handed Bella the letter after declaring it and she took the paper eagerly. Letting go of her grip on him in order to be able to properly hold onto the document. He was right, 10 in the morning was the time. In flowery words but that was the gist of it all.

At 10 O'clock the next day they would know the ruling on her fate as well as what was going to be done about the issues in Seattle and Vancouver.

Bella wondered if her and Jasper's theory would change their decision at all.

Either way.

It felt like an eternity and no time at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I know this chapter is necessary but it feels like filler [even though its not a good amount happens]
> 
> I Think I'm just eager to get back to the trial.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'd be the last shred of truth In the lost myth of true love" -Hozier [Song: Talk]

Bella was fully prepared to scream down the waiting room walls.

Demetri had shown up to their room at 8 while Bella was eating and Marzia was cleaning the bathroom. So, she'd shoveled her food down at record speed so they could retrieve their print out from Bianca, only to once again wait for an hour and a half in the same room with the same damn benches.

It was insane.

Bella was doing breathing exercises because she'd had such a hard time sleeping the night before and the three Kings were playing waiting games again. She really was about to start kicking things. If she hadn't remembered slippers for her shower and had fallen on her face like she knew she would have, Bella knew for a fact she'd have lost her mind already. Truly, she was beginning to think that if they didn't come to a full decision and let them leave at the end of the day, Bella was going to actually risk making a run for it. She wouldn't even really regret it either because the more she saw of Volterra the more its seemed perfect to look at, but horrible to actually live within the walls. It was like an ideal which in practice was gruesome and untenable.

Carlisle, upon a glance, appeared content to sit on the bench and watch her pace the room. If it wasn't for the fact that his eyes were as pensive as Bella felt, she'd think the Vampire was actually calm. Fortunately, the wait for Demetri to retrieve them into the throne room only lasted a single eternity instead of the several the first wait had.

With the same amount of ceremony the pair were led into the throne room just as they had on their first day in Volterra. Bella found it just as grand in it's decoration as the first time. She noted that Renata was indeed with the black robed figures gathered behind the Kings, this time Felix too was in attendance along with the others. Aro once again requested their documentation, leading Carlisle to offer the papers they'd been given for the occasion.

After the letter and print out had been read, Aro tucked them away before offering a smile, still manic with gleaming eyes just as before,

"We have convened and have come to a decision regarding both issues which have been brought before us. Is there any more either of you wish to declare before we proceed?"

Carlisle stood straight, an unyielding pillar of strength as he stretched out his palm in offering before declaring, "My Mate and Jasper have a theory which may interest you. They drew their conclusions after our initial meeting and I feel it is relevant to what judgment you may pass."

Caius hummed while Marcus simply shared a glance with Aro as if communicating silently. Aro, who still stood in the center of the dais, approached as if floating down the steps to meet Carlisle. With little ceremony the King grazed their palms together, he let out an odd noise which was not quite a hum or squeal but still spoke of intrigue. Turning on his heel, the lighter cape the King wore over what appeared to be a rather well tailored suit swirled. Aro folded his hands behind his back before speeding back to his place on the dais, then once more in a blink the dark haired Vampire was facing them,

"It is interesting that you believe that the trouble within Canada is linked. With Jasper's expertise I will not argue it. Caius, it seems it is your plan which will serve us better after all."

Caius smirked rather smugly, but the aura he emanated was thick with darkness as he rather breezily replied, "Excellent. It has been some time since we've had a good show."

Aro snapped his fingers then before two figures appeared at his sides, kneeling. One in a black robe, the other in dark grey. Once more folding his hands behind him, the King declared,

"Bella, may I introduce Heidi and Noela. Carlisle you know them of course, but you may not know their tale is pertinent to your current circumstances. Noela? If you will?"

The Vampire in the the black robe lifted her head, the rich brown skin she posses was striking as she tossed back her red hood revealing a gorgeous head of natural hair. Bella realized this was the Vampire who had known Carlisle for what he was all those years ago. Even as Noela spoke, her voice husky and rich,

"My Sire, a woman named Hilda, created both me and Heidi. The Vampire Victoria and her sister Anne were also part of our Coven. While we lived in a semblance of peace, I was only a Newborn, my Bond with Heidi still tenuous, when Victoria and Anne decided that we should take a larger area to rule

"They reasoned that territory on the continent was peaceful and seizing large chunks would be easy. They meant well, all of our Human lives had been less than ideal. But I suppose Victoria and Anne craved more for us all than the life we had managed. Eventually the two sisters convince Hilda....With Victoria's gift to sense oncoming danger and Heidi's to lull others to follow her with little question... They all thought it would be quite an easy a feat.

"When our Coven became reckless and acted without restraint or caution...I was young so I followed where my Sire led, but Heidi knew better.

"In order to secure our future Heidi reported the others actions to the local Prince. Aro saw their plans and spared me because my Mate was the one to seek order. Victoria's gift permitted her to escape judgment while Heidi and I have found a home here."

Bella's stomach churned at the story. It was difficult to imagine betraying your Coven. The Cullens were her family, precious and worth fighting for. Dying for should she have to. Then again, there was no way any of them would break the law. If anything, their entire lifestyle was constructed in a way that they never really had to worry about the laws set forth by the Volturi on most days.

Still, Bella could sympathize with the action Heidi took. There was little she wouldn't do for Carlisle, to keep him and the children safe. Reporting someone for breaking the law was really a choicless thing if it came down to it. Brutal as it was that they'd betrayed their own Coven, Bella could understand it. Even just a little.

"If Demetri had been there it would have been simple," Marcus sighed as if it was a small nuisance of a thing, "He could have tracked the woman down without an issue, regardless of her own Gift."

Demetri, according to what Carlisle had informed her when their tour was over, had a tracking ability unmatched by any that he'd ever encountered. The ability, at it's core, was mental. Demetri was able to get a signature off of anyone he met and use it to track them even to enormous distances. To the ends of the earth if needed.

Bella, it seemed was the only exception to that rule now.

"She's broken the law twice now," Caius practically spat the words in disgust, "Victoria got away with it once and now she has decided to break yet another of our sacred laws for her own benefit! This time we won't allow her to escape. She'll be made an example of."

Carlisle's hand found Bella's own, their fingeres twined tightly together as if they were clinging together fearful that the storm which was brewing might sweep them away, tear them apart to the four winds. Even as Aro agreed with his brother declaring,

"Indeed. This is not to be borne. We will not permit her to be so blatantly lawless, even going so far as to attack our good friend! No. We have decided to aide you in this.

"Demetri, Jane, and Alec will join you back to your territory. They will assist you and your allies in taking care of the criminal."

"But," Caius continued smoothly as if it was planned, his smarmy smile growing toothy. His pearly whites may as well have been fangs as they glinted in the light which was provided by the crystal chandeliers,

"While you will destroy her forces, we ask you bring the pieces of Victoria herself to our Seat in Toronto. We will hold a spectacle, it will remind our subjects that no matter how far you run from your crimes you will never escape your judgement.

"That we will not be trifled with and our allies are not to be mocked. She will burn in the sight of hundreds of Vampires. They will know that we take care of those who call on us. Do you accept this Carlisle and Bella of the Olympic Coven?"

Bella had a feeling this might have something to do with a grudge, perhaps even the fact that Victoria was able to escape them for so long, but she wasn't about to tell them no. Not when it was clear that her family needed all the help they could get. Especially when the Guard was specially trained for these things. This was their job. Perhaps it was selfish, but she was happy that her family and their cousins weren't the only ones risking their lives. It made it more likely that all the Cullens would make it. They'd survive this. She worried though, that their priority would be Victoria and they wouldn't care about the Army itself...

"Isabella and Jasper will no doubt be capable of working out a plan using them," Carlisle began speaking, there was an authority to his tone and Bella realized he'd gained confidence now that they were cleared of any guilt. The Doctor was bolder as he stood there speaking with a force like thunder,

"But I will only accept your Guard if they are willing to obey and follow whatever plan is set out for them."

"It is your territory," Marcus waved his hand as if it was a nonissue but Bella was glad her Mate had the sense to bring it up even while the King continued,

"They will simply aid you so that casualties may be reduced. It is your responsibility to deliver Victoria's pieces for the event."

"It is important, that she does not know you are after her in particular," Heidi, the grey robed woman suddenly spoke up. Raising her red eyes, the woman's pale skin was nearly pearlescent, while her rich dark brown hair peeked out of her hood,

"Even talking about it now is dangerous."

"I don't wish Victoria harm personally, but I will do what I must in order to protect my family," Carlisle informed the woman without reserve and Bella realized it was true, she didn't wish Victoria evil in particular. Victoria was a woman grieving, sure she'd lost her Mate to them, but that was from James' own insistence on being an idiot and challenging the Cullens.

Bella gripped Carlisle's hand tightly as she finally discovered the ability to speak up for herself, emboldened by her Mate and the new understanding, "We're just defending ourselves against her, and if that means not burning Victoria right away when she comes after me then it's not really much of a change in our plans."

Heidi sighed, but it sounded almost relieved while Noela nodded slowly before Aro clapped his hands happily. Caius rolled his eyes but it was clear the blond King was eager for a little bloodshed. Bella wondered if he might not wish he was tagging along as well. Marcus was the one to speak up though as he coughed, as if he needed to clear his throat before saying,

"As for Bella's current predicament. It would be unwise to Change her when she would make excellent bait for the task ahead of you."

That had Bella's entire body heating up like a raging fire which threatened to exploded out of her chest, singeing the tapestries to nothing, boiling the precious metals of their thrones, licking up even the stones of the Castle they were in. She couldn't help it. Bella saw crimson, like a raging bull the girl gnashed her teeth while her heart slammed against her breast bone in a war cry,

"Whether I'm bait for this should be up to me. That shouldn't have any bearing on when I'm Changed. If you haven't agreed on the 5 years I'll do it now. Then I might actually be able to fight."

Caius scoffed, his red eyes narrowing at her while Aro actually laughed giddily at her words which were nearly hissed, poison dripping off her teeth with every syllable. Carlisle pulled his hand from her own, only to place his palms on her hips, gently cradling her against him as if hoping to offer assurance before he said,

"Isabella is right. If you've decided to demand her Humanity be taken it will be done before the fight. I will not accept a delay if it's only for my Mate to be treated like chum."

"You are Carlisle's Mate, if he has said you will be one of us I take his word as an oath," Marcus practically ignored her anger, and she wondered if he didn't care or he just put so little value on the fact that she wanted to age to be accepted by Humans that he simply thought Bella was being rediculous.

"Her father is already an immortal," Aro reminded them and it would have been sing song if his gaze wasn't so piercing, "That is insurance enough for me."

"And I am thus outvoted," Caius informed them with a slight amount of bitterness, "So you will stay Human and we will give you your years. But we will check in on you."

"When she is 23 and 4 months, we will send an agent to ensure it has been done," Aro agreed, his teeth gleaming while he beamed as if he was looking forward to the time he spoke of,

"No sooner, no later. These are our Rulings."

With a clap of his hands Aro cheered, "Isn't this marvelous! You get what you need and desire while our agendas are equally filled! Really! It's a rare day indeed that we reach such a satisfying end to a Hearing.

"Then again, old friend, you have always been understanding when it comes to our ways. The next time we meet will be in Toronto, when you bring us Victoria and we celebrate the solidarity of our Coven's.

"Let us once more meet as friends."

"I look forwards to it," Carlisle replied, Bella noted that his voice had grown soft, as if he too was glad this entire Trial and due process was complete.

"Now then, you are dismissed," Caius sighed as if put upon, "We have another hearing and you have a plane to catch. Demetri will escort you. Jane and Alec will be set for rendezvous at the air field."

"Again, we thank you for your assistance," Carlisle nodded before Demetri practically danced down from the dais wearing a cheery smile. Bella offered her own thanks, still nervous while they were led from the room without ceremony. She was still attempting to process the fact that she was being permitted to stay Human and that the Volturi were sort of giving them a hand, even if it was more about helping to send a message. Governments rarely did anything without more than one reason for it and while she was wary about their promise to be led, Bella remained slightly grateful that they would have a little more help. Even it it was from the Coven who drank Humans and ruled over them all.

As the couple, along with Demetri, made their way to their room to pack-because apparently they were being kicked out-the Prince cheered,

"It will be an honor to serve with you and Jasper."

"Felix also promised to help," Carlisle informed the tracker with nonchalance. Demetri smirked but said nothing and Bella wondered what he was thinking. Several Vampires cast them odd glances as they shuffled by but nothing was said about their odd rush. Bella still hadn't gotten used to the sights of the Castle but now they were leaving with a larger party than they'd arrived with.

She genuinely hoped Alice was warning everyone about what was about to descend on their home in Forks. Really, Bella was already starting to feel exhausted just thinking about it. Even as they made it to their chamber to pack their things her worry grew.

* * *

It was a whirlwind when they'd arrived and it appeared they were being swept back whence they came now that the Trial was over and their duties needed to be carried out. While Bella shoved her toiletries onto her luggage she sighed, "It's Thursday, when we get to Forks what day will it be?"

Carlisle chuckled as he zipped up his own bag, Vampiric speed making the particular task of packing easier. The Man sat himself on the bed in order to face her before saying, "We're 9 hours a head but 11 hours away."

"Don't torture me with math," Bella replied causing her Mate to actually laugh.

"You're a very smart woman. I know you can do it."

"I can but I don't want to. Please," she couldn't help it as her shoulders began to shake with her own amusement at the situation. Leaning her forehead into his much cooler one, Bella planted a peck on his lips,

"Tell me?"

"Are you attempting to bribe me?" he grinned flirtatiously, causing Bella to press a palm to his chest, shoving lightly, and Carlisle allowed it to move him only a little.

The Human girl kissed him again, "Maybe? How many kisses will it take? Because I'm pretty sure Demetri's going to come and get us pretty soon."

"It's going to take more than a kiss," Carlisle informed her, even as he pressed their lips together once more. This time it lasted a little longer. Bella smiled against him, and it only took a moment before the pair began to laugh again.

"Alright, if you don't tell me I'll ask Demetri. He seems polite enough to tell me without making demands."

Broad palms laid hold of her hips, pulling Bella onto his lap while her knees pressed into the duvet which covered the bed beneath them. His body was firm as always, comforting in it's own way while Bella wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her smile still refusing to leave,

"Carlisle. We have to go."

Sliding his hands down her thighs then up her back, the Vampire inhaled slowly, then proceeded to exhale, "It'll still be Thursday, about 2 O'clock in the afternoon."

She couldn't help it. Bella lost it then an there in a fit of giggles. That wasn't' what she was expecting him to say but Carlisle's grin was smug as he rolled them over. Bella's back hit the mattress as her lover began laying frantic playful kisses against her neck while his long finger danced at her sides, tickling her. Helplessly, Bella clutched at the man's waist coat. She laughed, the force of it shaking her while Carlisle planted gentle pecks across her face, still laying siege to the delicate parts of her which had Bella squirming in a fit of chortles until she was crying.

Lungs burning, stomach tight, Bella made her attempts to escape but her attacker refused to allow it as he just followed her more fully onto the bed. His thighs straddling her own, the Vampire mercilessly continued his insistent onslaught of tickles.

"Stop! Uncle!" she cried and immediately the attack ceased. Carlisle planted his hands flat on the bed, then the man nuzzled her cheek, his cool breath against her skin stark in the face of the warmth which had built from her undoing.

"My stomach!" was all she could manage, and even that was announced in a crow of laughter bordering on desperate. Yet, as she continued to grip at his clothes, Bella felt easier with Carlisle hovering over her wearing a bright smile on his face. Almost like magic he'd calmed her nerves down, all her worries distanced from the moment at hand where they simply could bask in the triumph of the fact that she wasn't currently writhing in pain.

That he wasn't glassy eyed with unshedable tears being forced to Change her before they'd agreed.

They were going home to their children.

It was a win.

There was so much still happening but at the moment they were winning and that was enough to celebrate here and now. Bella bit her lip in an attempt to force back her smile,

"I think I needed to laugh like that."

Cupping her face with a single hand, Carlisle kissed her nose with a tender affection shining in his eyes which had Bella's heart warming like melted chocolate. Their Bond ignited with a meteor shower streaking across the endless black. Tilting his head, the blond strands of Carlisle's hair sort of shifted, a few falling loosely in front of his eyes as he informed her,

"Good. I love hearing you laugh. You haven't done it enough recently."

Bella kissed him softly and when they parted they exchanged a few whispered words of affection before the Vampire aided her in rising off of the bed. Together they finished packing and the Human girl felt grounded in the moment. When Demetri arrived for them, she was fully prepared to roll with whatever they were about to face.

The drive to the air field wasn't very long and Bella was sort of amused once again at the fact that Carlisle and their escort needed to use umbrella's while moving outside of the vehicle. She sort of found the black driving gloves rather attractive when paired with the waistcoat, so Bella made a mental note of it but, at large, said nothing aside from grinning at her Mate a little too wide.

When they finished the more streamlined version of Customs for their private flight, Bella took a breath in order to ground herself as her eyes scanned the air strip before landing the members of the Guard which Aro had assigned to them. Felix stood with a wide grin plastered all the way across his face, his eyes sparkling even as he stood under his red umbrella's shade. Next to him was a younger boy with dirty blond hair, and if Bella didn't know any better she'd think he was under 15. Perhaps he was of an age where he barely made the cut off required. She assumed this was Alec, as next to him was a girl who could have been his identical twin, later Carlisle would inform her that they were indeed identical. Nevertheless, Bella never asked about it because she thought it might be rude.

At the moment though, Jane's defining features which separated her from her brother was the fact that her hair was long enough to be pulled back in a tight bun at the base of her neck. Both red eyed Vampires were short, taller than Alice's 4 feet by only a small margin. Next to Jane, though slightly behind her, stood Marzia in a red suit as always. Perfectly pressed and collected.

"Miss Bella!" Felix greeted brightly as if they hadn't seen each other in forever,

"I see you got your Husband here on time!"

"It took a little wrangling but we managed," Bella replied feigning confidence as she had before, a small smile tossed towards Carlisle was met with a grin of his own which managed to steady Bella for the journey ahead.

"Well thank goodness for that!" Felix cheered, before he made the necessary introductions, "This is Jane and Alec! They are members of the Regular Guard and are extremely gifted! Jane, Alec, you know Bella from the Trial."

Jane didn't exactly appear pleased but she also didn't seem angry about the turn of events. The Vampire simply nodded slightly without a word. Alec too did the same after his introduction, except there was a slight eagerness to him which his sister lacked. It was Demetri who declared,

"Jane here has the Gift of imparting excruciating pain while Alec is capable causing complete sensory deprivation. They are capable of wielding their powers on a sizable scale and will prove valuable in dispatching the Newborns."

"Tell me Bella," Jane's voice was eerily soft, as if nothing had ever bothered her in her entire life, "How strong do you think your mind is?"

"Jane, no," Demetri's tone was suddenly no nonsense, "You know-"

He fell to the ground screaming and Bella's heart began pounding like a feral beast as she tore herself from Carlisle's side, barely even thinking she pushed herself in front of the Prince before turning to Jane shouting, appalled by the blonde's behavior,

"What are you doing?!"

Carlisle was immediately hauling Demetri to his feet, the Vampire Prince looking at Bella as if she'd grown another head while Carlisle's gaze was grim and not for Bella. Jane's eyes narrowed harshly before in her monotone she replied,

"Carlisle is in charge here. Until this mission is over I don't answer to you Demetri."

Demetri inhaled uselessly before thanking Carlisle for the aide. Once he was on his feet the Prince's eyes scanned Bella as if she was some sort of two headed freak of a animal you found in some sort of kitschy emporium,

"You jumped in front of me."

Carlisle began searching Bella over as she replied warily, her heart still beating wildly as the adrenaline she'd experienced hilled her spine, "Yeah..."

Turning her attention to Jane, Bella grit her teeth, "That's what you wanted right? Because Carlisle would never give you permission to try your gift on me."

Carlisle halted in his examination before turning his golden eyes onto the Vampire girl, his chest rumbling with threat, "Don't play games with Isabella. Don't play games with my family. Both of you. I don't care what Aro permits you to get away with in your vicious pecking order.

"I will not tolerate you acting out again."

Jane jut out her chin but accepted it as Felix shook his head, muttering "Jesus Christ' as well as something else that Bella's Human ears didn't manage to pick up before the twins followed him into the plane. Demetri was still staring at Bella oddly before he moved to join the others.

Once they were physically alone, Carlisle took her chin in his gloved hand and Bella inhaled sharply the moment their eyes met, "Isabella you don't have to play into their mind games. You're fortunate Jane didn't hurt you."

"I wasn't..." Bella pressed her lips together, angry at herself for not just shouting, but not too upset because that would have made her even worse. She didnt' want to be someone capable of watching another person be tortured when she might have been able to stop it,

"I just wanted to help Demetri. He didn't deserve that, not when it wasn't even meant for him."

Carlisle looked up at the sky then smiled shaking his head before turning his eyes once more to meet Bella's own, this time his expression was so desperate she was nearly forced to look away while he replied,

"You don't have to protect Demetri. I'm sure you don't even care very much about him beyond the fact that he's an old friend of mine."

Biting her lip Bella did have to look away as she realized why she'd really done it, deep inside, the truth she hadn't even wanted to admit to herself. The words came out only because Carlisle was the one asking,

"Maybe I wanted to know too."

"I know you're capable of your own decisions but I ask you don't make a habit of using me as a guinea pig in your experiments to see if Vampires are actually capable of a heart attack every time you meet someone with an aggressive Gift."

Bella snorted but Carlisle sighed, "Isabella I'm serious."

"I know," placing her hand on his chest, Bella got on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss which he returned quickly. Half teasing, the Human girl tried, "Maybe I can try Alec's in a more controlled setting?"

With that she began making her way into the plane with Carlisle hot on her heels, closer to pouting than she'd ever heard him in their entire time together,

"Isabella, please say you're joking. I don't know if I can handle you testing your Gift so extensively when you're still Human."

Before take off, Bella managed to assuage his worry that she might start tossing herself in the path of various Vampires, while also hoping that she might be able to actually test her head out in the future. Because before it was just Edward. Then it was Eleazar's theory because his Gift was weird with Humans.

Now though? Bella's head, according to the scientific method, was practically impenetrable to more aggressive threats. She wondered if Charlie's Gift worked on her. It was something she was beginning to wonder about, and look foreword to playing with, even though she was still Human.

For the entire flight, Jane glowered and was all around a little more than slightly disgruntled that Bella hadn't been effected by the projected pain. Felix was flying the plane while Demetri bothered him in the co-pilot's seat. Alec spoke quietly, ostensibly he was talking to his sister but Bella had no clue because if Jane did reply it wasn't even an audible whisper and Carlisle never said anything. An activity only made stranger due to the fact that Alec occasionally spoke aloud in a lively tone in order to add his own opinion on whatever Demetri and Felix were talking about.

Marzia, curiously enough, sat rigid with her hands folded over her lap quietly and more serene than Bella had ever witnessed for their entire acquaintanceship. Really the entire thing was a strained nightmare and Bella was glad that 2 hours in the Humans got a meal, then another 4 hours later she was able to fall asleep where she was tucked by the window next to Carlisle.

Bella still wasn't sure what the arrangements would be for everyone, especially with Marzia apparently being dragged along. Bella only hoped that the Familiar's presence didn't make the people of Forks lose their absolute minds. It was bad enough they were going to be having a perpetual house party with the Volturi Guard in residence.

They'd have to make a call to the Denali, arrange a meeting with the Wolves...

Plenty still had to be done.

Still, landing in Washington felt like coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes I did just say one of the twins is trans. 
> 
> No I will not tell you which one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I keep collections of masks upon my wall  
> To try and stop myself from revealing it all  
> Affecting others is the last thing I would do  
> I keep to myself though I want to break through"  
> \- Mxmtoon [Song: Prom Dress]

Arriving in Forks, Bella was ready for another nap but she knew this time she'd have to properly treat her jet lag for all the travel she'd done between time zones. Which meant, that exhausted as she was, her nap would have to be short, and wait until after a small family meeting.

The welcome home she and Carlisle were greeted with was small, much less weighted than their departure, but there was a definite sense of triumph as their hugs were exchanged. This time, Rosalie even kissed Bella's cheek in return when they shared a hug. The blonde girl even going so far as to say they could delay their lessons if she was too tired from travel. Bella hoped that wouldn't be the case but they'd see after a good night's rest.

In the meantime, after all the hugs and welcome backs were given, Bella tossed herself on the love seat, finally relaxed in the face of the multiple Human drinking Vampires she'd traveled with. The Cullens giving her more true courage than anything she could feign. So, she was comfortable enough in the home to heave an exhausted breath before working to get her shoes off. Struggling to pull off her sandals, the girl smiled as Carlisle joined her on the small couch, pulled both her feet onto his lap, and began to very carefully remove the buckled prisons containing her feet.

At the same time Felix was regrouping with his two Coven Members, Jasper seemed to take it as an opportunity to debrief them on current events. All of the kids filed into the living room while the empath began with a modicum apprehension,

"Sam was just over with Jacob asking if we had news about you since apparently your text to Jacob wasn't enough for them.

"The Wolves are also pretty impatient to know what's going to be done about Seattle. If they'll be heading here or if the fight's going elsewhere."

Alice took Jasper's hand while Rosalie leaned her head against Emmett's shoulder. As for Edward, he paced the room soundlessly. Carlisle finished pulling Bella's feet free from her sandals, an action which had her sighing in relief. Then her Mate began messaging her soles lightly, a turn of events that was startling, but welcome.

Responding thoughtfully to Jasper's words, Carlisle shared what they learned in Italy, "The fight is going to have to come to us. You and Isabella were correct last year, Victoria is Gifted with the ability to sense incoming threats. According to Heidi even discussing going after her actively may be enough to trigger it."

"Dammit!" Emmett clapped his hands together with such a force it sounded as if he'd slammed a stone into the pavement. Rosalie began stroking her husbands back lightly in an offer of comfort while Bella winced at the ferocious noise. Ultimately the Human girl said nothing as the dark haired boy crossed his arms, reasonably dissatisfied with the turn of events,

"I can't just sit around! There's a reason why we were going to Seattle!"

"Just because we're waiting for a fight doesn't mean we're sitting around," Edward observed pensively, but he exchanged a glance with Jasper and Bella knew the telepath was reading Carlisle's plan from the day before off of his empathic brother.

"Edward is right," Carlisle nodded slowly. Ceasing his ministrations on Bella's feet but keeping them on his lap, the Cullen Patriarch declared with authority,

"We call our Cousins. Bella meets with Sam, every moment until Victoria's arrival we train. Alice? What's is the ETA? Can you see it?"

Alice pressed her lips together, shaking her head, "I'm doing my best but someone else has to be making the decisions for her. I'll be able to see it once the choice to come is made though."

Bella's brain, exhausted from yet another 11 hour flight, and finally relaxing in the safety provided by her whole Coven. Her spine turning to jelly from the wonderful magic her Mate had just worked on her feet, actually managed to work up the brain power to sit up and say,

"What about Kristi? I can't remember if you met her or not."

"I didn't," Alice frowned while offering up a shrug as if to say 'what can you do'. Bella returned the gesture before leaning back into the armrest of the love seat. Absently she noted Marzia was sitting on the stairs just off from where the Volturi representatives where whispering among themselves.

"I'll meet with Sam tomorrow. I'm sure Leah won't mind going with me to the Reservation for that," Bella mused lightly, then seeing as they were pretty much done planning and all that was left was to worry some more she sighed,

"In the meantime where's Marzia sleeping?"

The Familiar, who had been massaging her temples clearly exhausted, lifted her head at the sound of her name. She said nothing though. Jane was the one who answered,

"Put her up where you like. She's only here to take care of our laundry and go shopping for our amenities should they become necessary."

With that the blonde girl turned back to the conversation she'd been having with the others as if Marzia was a toy to be put away and taken out at her leisure. Bella inflated her cheeks as she looked around the room at her kids, then to Carlisle who was staring right back. None of them appearing to have a clue what to do.

Not even Marzia herself appeared ready to answer that question.

Carlisle had remolded the cottage because there was no way Bella would be able to stay with them in the house while she was still Human. Her heart had already declared the Cottage a sacred place for only her and Carlisle and maybe it was evil but if none of the Cullens made it an option neither would she. At least, her little getaway would be off the table unless it was absolutely necessary. Bella wasn't unreasonable after all.

Still though, they had to make sure they were being protected. With everything happening, all eyes were still on her family of Vampires so seeing a young woman who was as beautiful as Marzia coming and going from the house down the forest road was _asking_ for another scandal.

In the end, after a bit of going back and forth they hashed out a plan for Marzia to set up in a guest room until their Cousins arrived. Then she'd have to relocate completely because Charlie was going to be a risk as he was only just out of his Newborn months.

Bella volunteered to get whatever the Volturi Representatives needed from town regarding amenities, which had Marzia offended and declaring that she could do her own job. Startlingly enough Emmett and Rosalie had been the ones to shut that down. Even if Carlisle had felt the need to speak up as the pair referred to Marzia as 'a bit of skirt' and 'a discount version'. Sure it was in relation to what the town may think but the words were a less than kind.

Even if Bella did feel a swell of smugness that the second comment had come from Rosalie.

As for the Volturi themselves. Eliza and Santiago were going to head up to their Seat so it wouldn't be left neglected while Felix stayed behind. The 4 remaining Representatives had no desire to step foot anywhere close to the Human town, especially when Carlisle laid out the terms of their Treaty with the Quileutes.

With all of the big things taken care of, it was time for Bella to take her necessary nap while Marzia was escorted to a guest room for her own rest.

Settling herself into the sheets of Carlisle's bed, Bella had the feeling that she wouldn't be over to the house as often as she normally was now that the Volturi were in residence. The Cullens were cautious enough as it was with her, having Human drinking Vampires in residence seemed like one of their worst nightmares. An absurd bit of jealousy burned in Bella's lungs at the fact that they were willing to have Marzia take up in a guest room. She knew it was silly.

If anything, the Cullens were being a little reckless with Marzia's life. There was a chance that Marzia didn't actually pose the same problem though. Bella was acutely aware of her own clumsiness, and her apparently overwhelming scent was exacerbated by her inability to keep her blood in her body where it belonged. Knowing it was unreasonable to be jealous or feel pathetic over the situation and actually accepting it was two separate things and Bella couldn't help but struggle.

Shooting a text off to Leah saying she'd be home in the evening was the last thing Bella did before tossing off her clothes, closing her eyes, and taking a small power nap. Unfortunately Carlisle did not join her as he still had a few things to work out with their guests. Bella was disappointed and he was missed, but she found herself a little glad that he wasn't actually needed for her to sleep well.

At this point she had filled a wooden chest that Charlie had sent with all the wonderful notes Carlisle left her to find whenever he wasn't able to stay by her side all night. Bella knew it was something she'd miss when she was at college and part of her hoped he might at least send her texts to the same effect but wouldn't say anything unless she really began to miss it. So waking without him wasn't so harsh a thing, but Bella preferred his presence as it was a comfort.

The scent of him lingered in his sheets though and Bella was able to drown in it as she closed her eyes, inhaling the lingering notes of his body wash mingled with cologne which contained some sort of mint paired with a musk that brought to mind old leather.

There were few noises in the house which reached her in the place she was cradled in the dark of the room. Allowing the worries of the week to float out of her, as if a cloud which could reintegrate later, Bella permitted her exhaustion to finally overtake her. Gentle hands pulled her out to the dreaming, like high tide which pulled a boat free from the sands of the beach. Rescuing all the little lives which had been stranded in the tidepools when the moon pulled the water back away from land. Bella too was carried out to that endless horizon, until all she knew was her own imaginings.

Surrounded by Carlisle's scent, in his home, a room that she knew as well as her own in a town that had become home, Bella found better rest than she had for the entire duration of their stay in Volterra. Her nap was only 15 minutes as recommended for treating jet lag, and she would have to try and stay up until the evening just as she had before in Italy. But Bella found that she was energized and didn't think she'd need too much help beyond perhaps a little caffeine from a soda in the fridge.

Bella sat herself up in bed after her nap, running her hand through her hair in an attempt to tame it as she'd not really done anything to keep it from going wild as she slept. Blearily, the girl leaned off the side of the mattress in order to grab her pants, then in a feat of true grace, tumbled off the bed. The fall was small, so she only groaned a little in frustration before taking hold of the jeans she'd had on for the plane ride in order to pull her phone from the pocket.

Leaning her back against the bed, Bella wasn't too surprised to have Carlisle rushing into the room mildly panicked as he asked, "Are you alright? I heard a rather loud thump."

Sitting there in her underwear and nothing else, on the floor, holding her phone, Bella blinked at him slowly, "I just fell off the bed, y'know the usual."

Carlisle closed the door behind him, ostensibly because Bella was practically naked on his bedroom floor, before he tilted his head at her, there was a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth suddenly,

"Did you wake yourself up rolling out of bed?"

Brandishing her phone at him, Bella stuck her nose in the air with mock pretention, "No. You'll find that I was trying to summon my phone with my mind powers and it didn't want to come. Obviously that meant I had to show it who was boss with a wrestling match."

Carlisle's smile lit up his features like a firework as his golden eyes raked over her body with such licentious fire it made Bella's skin tingle when he said,

"Dressed like that? Should I be jealous?"

A laugh bubbled up from her stomach, bounded through her lungs, then managed to escape her as Bella's shoulders bounced with mirth at his willingness to entertain her silly joke,

"Never, I like my men at least 300 remember? This phone's only like 2 at most."

Ambling over to her, Carlisle offered his hand. Bella took it happily as she continued to grin, even as he replied, "That's very reassuring."

Then, after planting a light kiss on her forehead he asked, "Are you hurt at all?"

"Only a little of my pride broke off but it was chipped anyways," Bella shrugged, only to find herself forced to cover up a yawn. Carlisle proceeded to let her hand go, allowing the young woman to sit herself on the bed.

"Well if you're just fine I'll leave you to teaching your phone a lesson."

"Thanks," Bella offered another tired smile which she found returned by a rather sloppy if playful smooch right on her lips, causing the Human girl to laugh before shoving her Mate's shoulder,

"I need to call my mom! Shoo! I can't have you here distracting me with how cute you are!"

"I'm _cute_?" Carlisle raised a single brow from where he was leaning over, bracing himself with one hand on the bed as he'd needed the support to kiss her. Bella laughed at his incredulous expression even as she scanned her brain for something that was weird enough to make him laugh,

"Like a bush baby."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

Snorting Bella shoved him again, "You said you were leaving!"

"And I was!" he insisted before gifting her another peck on the lips, brushing their noses together he almost whispered, this time his tone was only half teasing,

"It is you who is keeping me here. You're quite the master of seduction. Sitting on my bed in almost nothing, truly Isabella, I'm nothing if not susceptible to your particular brand of allure."

Biting her lip as well as fighting back a burning blush, it was Bella's turn to raise her eyebrows which had her Mate pulling away, still sporting that smile which never failed to make her knees weak.

"Well since you're still here," Bella laughed lightly, her brain finally clearing her sleepy fog enough to remind her of the situation in the house, "How's everyone doing?"

"The twins have decided to walk the perimeter while Felix and Demetri have gone to scout out the territory they'll be hunting in just outside of our purview. Emmett's showing Marzia the food stores since her nap was a bit less restful and ended a short while ago. But, she apparently cannot cook either."

Heaving a sigh, Bella found her heart was still so light that she was at least capable of finding amusement with it all, "What is it with people not knowing how to cook? I mean...

"I don't know if I can have faith in humanity if nobody is teaching their kids how to cook anymore."

Sitting down on the bed Carlisle pressed his lips together in obvious amusement, but only offered up a light shrug, "The boys and I grew up in different times, while Rosalie was a socialite. Alice may have known how to cook..."

He trailed off on that and, Bella knew, really that was all which could be said before she snorted, "And Emmett is good with a pit."

"Indeed he is," Carlisle replied with ease before asking, "Did you sleep well? You're eyes seem brighter than they have all week."

"I did," she placed her chin on his shoulder, closing her eyes, Bella basked in the feel of him close by. Not even caring that their conversation could be heard by the others in the house. Placing her arms around his shoulders, hooking her hands against his neck, Bella sighed,

"I do have to call my mom though. Renee's wasn't exactly herself the last time we talked."

And her mother hadn't been. If anything, Renee had seemed standoffish as if she had no idea what to do about the fact that Bella was in Italy with Carlisle. It was beginning to drive Bella crazy that her mother wouldn't just take a side and stick to it. First she'd been opened to the relationship, then the woman had set up camp to be staunchly against the whole thing, now Renee was being weird.

Bella didn't know if she had the energy to deal with her mother, but telling Renee that they'd returned to Washington was the least she could do. Really, the woman had raised her after all.

"Then I'll give you some privacy. We've spent the past few days in each other's pockets and I'm sure you're getting quite tired of me," the man's eyes were sparkling despite the self deprecating words and Bella kissed his temple before releasing him and allowing all her love to burst forth inside of her as she declared,

"I'll never get tired of you, but I don't mind if you go, I'll be out right after my call. Besides I'm pretty sure the kids will appreciate it if we actually spend some time with them."

With a sharp laugh and a rather saucy smile, Carlisle was out the door as quick as he came. Bella shook her head at him before flipping open her phone.

It was a little bit of an effort to chase away the desire Carlisle had suddenly manifested into her brain, but Bella managed to shove the cottony haze of lust away for later. Once she remembered that it was Renee she was hoping to call, the sobering sensation of ice water being poured over her head was really enough to finish it off.

Reminding herself that this was for the best.

That Renee deserved the chance to make memories with her daughter and that Bella herself would regret it for the rest of her life if they didn't repair this, she hit the call button on Renee's contact.

As always, the woman didn't answer right away and Bella swallowed the urge to just forget it all, toss her hands up and just be done with it as she waited for her mother to call her back because the phone had rung through. Finally, after a minute of waiting, Bella's clamshell began to buzz and chime with Renee's ringtone.

Immediately, the girl flipped her phone opened than pressed it to her ear, "Hey mom! Just.. Calling to tell you I'm back in Forks. I thought you'd like to know."

Renee's voice was startled as she replied, "Already?! What did you even do in Italy?"

Bella couldn't help it as her forehead scrunched, her brain raking itself because Renee not only sounded confused, but her quality was low. As if she were going through a tunnel or something,

"Mom, do you have a bad connection? You sound a little weird."

Folding her legs, Bella pulled one of the pillows into her lap so that she could hug it while her mother replied, "Oh! You're on speaker! I'm kind of in the middle of something and thought you wouldn't mind."

"Right..." Bella pursed her lips but knew she should answer the question before she asked one of her own, "Carlisle only took me for a small get away. It was nice to tour Tuscany a little and just enjoy being away from everything y'know?

"We're back now though."

Humming, Renee didn't actually reply so Bella asked, "Mom, are you busy? I can call you back if I need to it's alright."

"Oh honey no! I'm just rehydrating clay!" was the rather strange reply but Renee was always doing weird hobbies that lasted anywhere from a couple of weeks to a month or two. Bella had no idea how clay worked but her mother was happy to expound,

"I'm taking a pottery night class. I volunteered to come in today to help rehydrate the failed projects for the classes to have clay this week."

Closing her eyes, refusing to be horrified as that would be hypocritical, Bella asked, "Are you alone? Or am I talking to more than just you?"

"Nah, it's just me! Pete's busy in the main workshop with a few kids from the local college."

"So pottery sounds fun?" she tried and Renee didn't sound enthusiastic in the least when she said,

"And running off to Italy last second does too."

"I know. It was a surprise," Bella took a breath trying to calm herself, attempting not to just begin railing on why she was an adult and capable of making her own choices,

"Next time I'll try to tell you when we're leaving the country."

"Bella it's not about your trip. Honey, when were you going to tell me you'd chosen a college and that Dr. Cullen was going to move and follow you?" Renee's voice was something different then.

The woman had never really been a scolder or a yeller. She'd been the kind of person that laughed at her problems until they went away, even trying to teach Bella to do the same. Unfortunately, Renee never realized that the problems only vanished because Grandma Marie Higginbotham was a woman who chewed rocks for breakfast and never rested until she'd chewed through the issue as well. Then Charlie was the one to make sure things went smoothly until it all fell on Bella to be the one to take care of everything while her mother just acted like things would sort themselves.

So hearing the woman talk as if she was trying to sort a problem, and that problem was Bella's relationship, it raised the girl's hackles higher than The Great Wall of China itself.

"I was planning on doing it," Bella did her damnedest to remain calm, even sort of managed it to as she admitted, "I actually had planned to tell you after graduation. It wasn't supposed to be this huge thing."

Picking at the pillow in her lap, Bella grit her teeth and actually felt like a child as she said the words. After all, this was what being petty had gotten her. Renee sighing as if she was exhausted saying,

"Bella. I feel like... You've become this girl, this stranger I don't even recognize? Where's that girl who was always so good? You were practically scared of even crossing the street when you lived with me!

"I mean first you're hiding a boyfriend older than Phil and then you're choosing him over your family! Bella I'm just scared for you. If he was your age and you planned to go to the same campus it would be different but he's... Bella he's not some 18 year old boy.

"There's a man uprooting his life to follow my daughter across the country. Uprooting his whole family! What am I supposed to think?"

"First off," Bella swallowed down the burning fire which had begun to slam it's way up her throat like a habanero that was ramming itself into her windpipe,

"Carlisle isn't uprooting his family. All of them are heading to college themselves, All across the east coast. Really he's only chosen New York for me but he was going to be moving anyways.

"Second. Maybe he's doing it because he actually loves me? Y'know, like he says almost everyday?"

"Bella I wish I could be happy for you," Renee's tone was rough and Bella truly hoped the woman wasn't crying because her own stomach was already beginning to churn and she didn't think she'd be able to take it if her mother began weeping over the phone. Especially over this.

"If Charlie was still alive, I think... I think I'd trust him enough to be looking after you and to know that this guy actually wants you for more than just sex.

"But Bella, when I met him... There was something about him that just bothered me. Like, he was handsome and nice but something about him just scared the hell out of me and knowing my daughter spends so much of her time with a man like that? Bella I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

He was a Vampire.

It was obvious that Renee's instincts had kicked in from being so close for too long and it freaked her out.

Bella didn't care about that.

The tears suddenly burning in her eyes and the sob lodging itself in her belly attempting to shatter her lungs wasn't over any of that. Because it was reasonable, it made sense. Carlisle was a predator that could turn their bones to dust without a thought. His teeth were harder than his diamond like flesh and his body was nearly invincible.

Renee was right to be scared.

So Bella didn't care that Carlisle made her nervous. It was natural. She was pretty sure most people got nervous when they spent too much time near any of the Cullens. Especially since he'd been so protective when their relationship had been revealed and Charlie's death was fresh.

What had her wiping her own tears as they fell, her throat constricting like a vise grip was simple.

"If you really didn't like him so much then why didn't you say so before leaving to the other side of the country?" Bella knew she didn't manage to suppress all of her anger, her sadness or that sob which had her voice suddenly cracking. Yet rage was the overwhelming emotion in her heart. Bella never would have left.

Carlisle was too important.

But Renee hadn't even fought! She hadn't even tried to take her daughter aside to try!

Maybe it was the jet lag, or even having nearly faced her Change early, staring down Vampire Royals, maybe even the fact that Bella had discovered her very Human self was immune to powerful Vampiric Gifts. There was a good chance that having to deal with the people of Forks all the time had something to do with it. Not to mention the fact that her family was about to face an army of super powered Vampire Newborns and a woman who wanted them all obliterated.

Whatever it was, it was enough to have Bella tearing her own hair out as she seethed, "I know... I know things were hard when you came down. Hopefully next time you'll see he was just being over protective.

"It's not easy up here without Charlie and Carlisle has just been trying to look out for me. Dealing with a small town is hard. 

" _Please._ Mom I love you so much I want you to support this but if you can't... Then you can't. I'm not going to leave him because of someone else's opinion."

There was a long sigh, and Renee didn't sound convinced at all. If anything, the woman sounded very much as she had the day Bella had told her what was going on in the first place,

"Bella, do you know how many men I've broken up with because you said 'I just don't like them' or 'they creep me out'? Too many to count. I didn't get it half the time but I loved you so I broke up with every single one of those guys.

"You're young. You'll have so many chances at love. Bella, why can't you return the favor honey? Just this one time?"

Everything Rosalie said in the garage flashed in front of Bella's eyes in stark clarity. Hand in hand it danced with all the moments Bella had wanted to groan when Renee had been passive aggressively disapproving when she'd come down for Charlie's funeral. All those years Bella had made herself small, hidden way her own heart and selfhood in order to make Renee happy, to be accommodating. To take care of the woman who should have be raising her.

All the invitations out with potential friends which Bella had denied because she'd needed to make sure the bills were paid, the checkbook was balanced, and the house didn't fall down around their ears.

Her childhood was screaming and Bella realized in that very moment how she'd, at the tender age of too young to know better, strangled her own youth out. Stared it in they eyes and murdered herself in cold blood for a woman who'd never grown up.

"Because you never even knew those guys," Bella could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she spoke the words, grief for the little child she never got to be,

"And you're my mom. It's your job to break up with guys I don't like. Besides, why should I leave him? Carlisle makes me happy. Just... Just by laughing at my jokes he laughs and his happiness is mine too. I love him."

Renee hadn't known those men.

But Bella loved Carlisle's _bones_.

Once more her mother sighed, and Bella closed her eyes, her tears turning cold on her cheeks. The first of them falling to the pillow on her lap,

"Why should I take another chance when I've found it?"

Renee, it seemed, couldn't answer.

And after a long quiet, Bella hung up the phone. Wishing things could be better.

They weren't though.

It was just another horrible thing in her life that seemed would never improve. For a long moment, Bella simply breathed, doing her best to calm her quiet crying. Part of her angry she'd promised to join the family and the other part of her praying that her Mate would come in to be with her now that the call had ended.

Carlisle didn't keep her waiting for very long at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this fucking conversation with Renee came from but Bella went absolutely feral in the original and this is the EDITED NICE Version.
> 
> It was coming I guess. It has been for a while... God this took a lot out of me and I don't know if it's alright but I once again could not keep working on this or this fic will never get done.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop asking about my sex life. It's invasive and weird, and you only do it because you're too much of a coward to discuss the fact that Romeo and Juliet is good because it succeeds as a Tragedy and not a Romance like most people believe it is.

Waking in her own bed, Bella sighed as her alarm blared unrepentantly. She was glad that school was over and there were no employers for her to bend over backwards for. The evening before, Carlisle had informed her he'd had to rearrange his already sparse schedule in order to get away with their little trip.

So it wasn't a surprise when Bella woke up to a small note which read: _"When you are away dreaming I miss you. Even as I leave I take you with me in my heart._ "

Smiling to herself, Bella managed to tuck the note into the box she kept the others in before rolling out of bed. Taking a shower took a little longer than usual as she washed her hair fully, but it was still a little early. Leah's alarm went wild when Bella was wrapping herself in her towel, and the Human girl hoped to get dried off and dressed quick enough to be working on breakfast before her house mate was downstairs. Really, Leah had been the MVP over the week as she was the one fielding most of the questions from Lauren and Tyler when Bella vanished into the night. The Shape-Shifter deserved a break more than anyone else. Their reunion the night before had been brief as both young women had been tired mentally and physically from the day, which was why Bella hoped that they could have a good breakfast together before plunging right back into the fray.

Both girls ready to face the day, the pair loaded into Leah's car. Bella slid herself into the backseat, tossing her purse into the middle before buckling up as Leah hit the ignition. The first order of business was picking up Angela who was waiting on the porch of the Webber home as expected. As the third young woman loaded herself into the front seat she beamed, "Morning Lee-Bee"

When Leah replied she too was smiling lightly, "Mornin' we got some extra cargo in the back"

Angela shut her door, then proceeded to lean over the console in an easy manner in order to kiss Leah. Bella grinned broadly as her friends shared a tender moment and waited for them to separate before greeting,

"Morning Angela, how's your week been?"

Angela was reaching to grab her seatbelt when the words from the girl in the backseat registered causing her to startle and blush brighter than a poinsettia set against a Christmas snow. Her rather light voice was indescribably flustered,

"Bella! What are you doing back there?!"

Leah was chortling while she pulled the vehicle away from the curb as if she thought her girlfriend's reaction was adorable. Bella continued to grin broadly and knew she just had to look like an idiot,

"I live here now. It's cozy."

Her levity was met with an unimpressed stare from Angela which had Bella laughing, "I'm just trying to see if I can catch Sam, hang out with Emily. Hopefully see Harry and Sue.

"I have a list that keeps growing."

"I told you we have cargo," Leah added in as if an after thought, one at which Angela huffed out a long suffering smile at before observing,

" _Bella_ isn't cargo. I thought you had Seth with you."

Bella, was hit with how nice it was to be with her friends again. As her spirits lifted even further than they had managed before she teased,

"Oh? So you two can make out in front of her brother but not me? I jumped off a cliff for you ' _Lee-Bee_ '!"

"Don't call me that, ' _Darling'_ ," Leah huffed out in a sneer which was too close to a laugh than the snarl she was clearly attempting. Bella almost snorted out her eyes as she was hit with a fit of laughter. Even as Leah continued,

"Besides, I don't care if you see us make out. Honestly I know too much about YOUR relationship, at this point it's like payback."

"Yeah... Sorry about that but I try to not make it weird!" Bella replied still smiling and forcing down her laughter despite the flush which had taken over her own face. Really, she had known Leah had come home earlier than expected. Bella wasn't ashamed of having sex with Carlisle, and maybe if Leah was Human and wasn't able to hear quite so much, Bella wouldn't be so embarrassed. Having the Shape-Shifter blatantly admit to actually hearing them was mortifying,

"It's not my fault you're all dialed up to 11 on the sense-o-meter."

"Yeah you're not that bad," Leah muttered half heartedly which had Angela smiling goofily and Bella could only be happy for them. She was managing to get her own awkward flush under control when Angela asked,

"Have you talked to Lauren? We told her you'd taken off to Italy and she'll probably be glad to hear you're back."

"I'll add it to my shopping list," was all Bella could really say. Lauren and her were supposed to be arranging a trip to New York in order to check out the Campus. Carlisle and Tyler were coming, of course, but that seemed ages away. It was still important to plan trips though so Bella made note of it in her head,

"I'm supposed to talk to her about a Campus tour anyways."

"Leah and I are hoping to do a whole thing at WSU, y'know, if everything pans out."

"We're going," Leah declared determinedly, "Stop listening to Emily. She means well but she still doesn't get that the Council isn't the boss of me."

Angela's expression grew a little tight and Bella wondered what they'd been struggling with. It wasn't her business though. That was for them to weather together and if Bella was told it would be because they wanted her to know.

"Well I can't wait to visit you two when you're at Uni," Bella attempted to ease the atmosphere which caused Angela to toss her a grateful smile before Leah herself laughed dryly,

"Listen, we're visiting you in New York first because I've never been out of Washington. Even if we have to stay with your boyfriend."

Bella shook her head but couldn't really argue "I'll make sure Carlisle knows that you'll be coming first thing. Maybe you can spend Christmas with us. I'll actually be able to make an actual holiday dinner."

The rest of the drive was spent constructing the theoretical meal. Leah and Bella arguing with Angela that cranberry sauce belonged nowhere near a turkey or any such savory meats. Then again, Angela laughingly informing them that Christmas was ham to which the other two simply outvoted her because glazed ham was gross.

Pulling up the Uley House wasn't so uncommon for Angela, but Bella never really came over to the Wolves Domain. The only place on the Reservation she'd actually frequented in recent months was the Clearwaters. Then, when Harry was recovered, her usefulness sort of petered out. She knew they didn't mind her presence but Bella was also aware of the fact that to the families of boys who spent their days patrolling the Quileute's Territory, she was 'The Vampire Girl'.

Climbing out of Leah's car, Bella shoved her hands in her pockets and wished it was cool enough to be wearing Carlisle's jacket. She hadn't been able to wear it since the weather heated up. An idea sprung up in her head and Bella sorted it away for later. Because wearing his coats was asking for a heat stroke, but maybe if she wore one of his t-shirts it would be just as comfortably soothing.

Their trio actually made it into the house without too much of a ruckus. Bella crossed the threshold last and made sure the door was closed behind her.

The Uley house was exactly as she remembered it. A small sitting room to the left and to her right was a dining area set up for what looked liked a large family. Only, at the moment, Emily and Kim were the only ones that appeared to be in residence as they were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Bella!" Emily cheered brightly, her brown eyes shining with surprise, "It's good to see you're back safe!"

"I'm glad to be back and able to come over like I said," Bella replied offering a smile. She was still unsure of how to approach Emily. Really Angela and her were better friends. Leah and Emily were still extremely awkward though, even if they did claim to be repairing.

"She's here for Sam," Leah declared rather brusquely, "He going to be here soon?"

"Yeah he just went to pick up Seth," Emily replied easily as if her cousin's tone wasn't a bother at all. Bella shifted a bit where she stood. This wasn't a place she knew the dynamic of and being in the middle of the two was creating an energy which was nearly unbearable.

Leah turned to Bella, the taller girl pursed her lips, expression tight she offered, "I'm running with Edward and some Vampires he just called The Twins. If you want I can leave you here or just bring you back when I get Angela."

Absently Bella wondered what Leah would eventually call the Twins but decided it was immaterial to her decision. Taking a breath, Bella knew it was important to tell Sam about the situation, she'd also promised to spend a bit of time with Emily...

"I'll stay. If I want to head home I'll just walk over and have Harry drive me home or something."

With a curt nod, Leah agreed. Bella sat herself down in the living room in order to give Leah and Angela a modicum of privacy as they said their goodbyes for the morning. Then, when they were done, Angela squared off the odd quartet in the sitting area while Leah took off her shoes and headed towards the woods.

Bella sort of began fiddling with the cuff of her shorts while Angela said her much more familiar hellos. Even going so far as hugging both Kim and Emily. It was a distinct feeling to be out of place, but Bella knew she could easily fix it. After all, she at least wouldn't have to be lying half the time like she did with Lauren. Angela sat herself down, and Emily was quick to offer them lemonade. Knowing it was polite and she couldn't say no without feeling weird about it, Bella accepted the offered drink. Angela did as well which made Emily's getting up to retrieve it feel a little less like Bella herself was imposing.

Their hostess could be heard padding around in the kitchen and Angela decided that she apparently wasn't going to just let them all stare at each other by saying,

"So, how're the wedding plans going?"

With that, the tension eased and Bella was left to sit quietly while the 3 ladies talked about Emily's upcoming marriage to Sam. Apparently they'd been planning slowly for a couple of months and the date was set for January.

Bella hummed and did her best not to sit pathetically as Emily brought out all the samples of stationary, ribbons, and the like to show off and ask for help with. There seemed to be endless photos from florists as well as bakeries for them all to sort through.

Barely saying a word she goggled at all the things Emily still needed to choose. Somehow, Bella managed to feel lost while she sort of floated around the Bride to be, Kim, and Angela talking about stationary like there was a difference between them besides the edging. The menus too all seemed to blur together in her head and Bella ultimately felt like she'd started watching a movie at the third act with no set up as the girls began arguing if the pictures of the set up from one florist would clash with the colors Emily had chosen.

Chaos reigned and only Emily seemed to know how it all worked. Angela and Kim were easy followers but Bella was lost at sea the whole time sipping lemonade. Wondering where she'd taken the wrong turn as she was asked which lace pattern she preferred on the border of the invitations.

When Sam, Jacob, and Seth arrived Emily didn't even flinch before she called out, "Bella's here to see you and Pizza should be getting here any second Babe!"

Sam leaned against the doorway, joined by Seth and Jacob. Bella didn't even care that the Pack Leader was checking if Emily was having fun. Climbing out from the stack of stationary she'd found herself under, Bella rushed over to the Wolves, hoping Jacob was receiving her telepathic SOS.

Instead of being sympathetic, Jacob Black grimaced, crossing his arms, "Surprised you're in one piece. I had half a mind to go see if you'd been fanged."

"Listen, it was closer than I'd like to admit but I'm clear for the next few years," Bella sighed as Seth offered her a smile. She couldn't help but give him one in return, hoping it wasn't too forced as she ambled into the dining room. Sam was still talking to his fiancé but the two boy's he'd arrived with didn't seem keen on being dragged into the wedding talk as they too fell back into the dining area.

"Well I'm glad you're fine," Jacob did offer a small grin then, his tone even growing light, "Rachel is coming home soon so I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. Emily's determined to drag her into the wedding planning too, it's gross."

"Aww c'mon!" Seth laughed as he tossed himself into one of the chairs, the youngest was always so bubbly and buzzing that his mood was infectious,

"It's love! It's great! I can't wait till I'm in love. I bet she'll be awesome."

Jacob rolled his eyes but his tone was indulgent as he turned to the smaller boy, "If you Imprint before I do. You'd better not."

Bella snorted and shook her head as Jacob narrowed his eyes at her, helping himself to a couple cans of coke from the fridge as he joked, "What are you laughing at Mrs. Vampire Queen?"

Handing one of the cans to Seth, Jacob continued as he cracked his own can open, "If anyone's got the short stick it's you!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. The last time I checked I landed Fork's most eligible bachelor," Bella replied, a little of her actual smugness had to be showing as she attempted to hide behind her lemonade while Seth chuckled at the words.

"Don't listen to him Bella," the youngest member of the Wolf Pack quipped lightheartedly, his wide brown eyes shimmering,

"This whole week Jake's been all 'I hope Bella's boyfriend keeps her safe' then like minute later he's all 'I can't believe Dr. Leech actually took her away!' Paul and Jared won't let him live it down.

"I think it's nice though, I was worried too!"

"Shut up Seth!" Jacob actually sounded offended that his thoughts were being shared and really, Bella could understand but Seth was still just a kid and was only trying to help. So she shoved her foot into Jacob's leg, not an actual kick but enough to get his attention,

"C'mon Jake, he's just telling me that you guys missed me!"

Rolling his eyes Jacob snarked, "Yeah and it's annoying. Really I wasn't that bad."

Bella made to assure him but wasn't quite able to as Sam made his way to the dining room, away from Emily. The Pack Leader's expression made it clear he was prepared to talk business before he greeted,

"Bella, it's good to see you here with us and safe."

"Thanks," she offered because she knew that his phrasing was more of a backhanded compliment after all the other times she's been given the same words from Billy and Harry before. Nevertheless, Bella took his hand when Sam offered it for a quick shake.

"As good as it is too see you're still Human, I'm wondering what the news is," Sam was never really one to dance around and Bella was glad for his upfront nature as she glanced where the other girls were once again chatting about the wedding. Bella noted that they'd sent a couple of curious looks their way but otherwise they'd kept on paging through the myriad of catalogs.

Steadying herself with a breath, Bella put her lemonade on the counter, shoved her hands in her pockets, scanned the 3 Shape-Shifters, and at last found the words in her head,

"The news is that it appears that Victoria's creating an army of Newborns and because she's apparently a known law breaker the Volturi has decided to get involved.

"She's also Gifted so we can't take the fight to her or she might run. We're going to have to wait her out, but Alice will see her coming and until then Carlisle was hoping that the Pack will be willing to train to fight and be prepared."

"We can already fight Vampires," Jacob rolled his eyes taking a drink of his soda, the tone he'd taken was rather condescending and Bella wanted to smack him over the head for his recklessness as she reminded her friend,

"Jake, Newborns are different. You can't just go in unprepared. The Volturi put 4 of their own under Carlisle's command to make sure it gets done. He's even calling down the Denali because of how dangerous this is going to be."

"Wait," Sam put a hand up as if he was hoping to back track, "There's going to be 4 of them here?"

"They came back with us, the two who were here before have headed back to Canada," Bella informed him, her nerves began to tremble like a badly played piano string because Sam's entire demeanor tensed. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the Pack Leader frowned,

"Will they be obeying the Treaty?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded only for Seth to suddenly chime in while vibrating like an excited toddler who'd been fed too much sugar and caffeine,

"Forget about them! Does this mean we're going to get to see Charlie?!"

All eyes in the kitchen were on Bella as the sounds of consistent conversation floated in from the living room. The girl worried her lip because there were no real guarantees at the moment and they hadn't even made the call yet, that was supposed to happen later,

"Well, hopefully he'll come. Right now we haven't asked them to spare help so it just depends on what Tanya and Esme decide."

Seth's excitement was volatile, especially since Bella had been attempting to ignore the fact that her father might come back to Forks. He might stay in the Cullen house and be within a stone's throw from her. That Bella herself wouldn't be able to see him. Talk to him or touch him.

Charlie was still unreachable at the moment even though he'd be right there.

Jacob, Seth, Sam, all the Wolves. The Cullens too would be able to talk to Charlie Swan and Bella, his own daughter, would have to sit on the sidelines and seethe with a pit of boiling acidic jealousy in her belly. Doing her best not to let it eat her alive.

"Cool!" Seth beamed brightly like a shining star only for Jacob to sigh as if he didn't know what to think about it all before adding,

"Do you think Charlie will tell Billy?"

Bella shrugged because she had no idea what they talked about these days, really all she knew was that they talked at all. Sam nodded though as if accepting the absolute horrific nightmare which was about to reign down, "I'll give you my number. Text me time and date and a location. If it means being able to protect our people and the people of Forks, we'll meet your Vampires for whatever training they see fit."

It was the work of a few seconds for Bella to get Sam's number in her phone as he even gave her permission to share it with Carlisle. Bella was sliding her device back in her purse when the rest of the boys appeared at the tree line just off the yard. Their horseplay and shoving alerting even Bella's Human ears.

"Looks like it's time for lunch," Jacob approached Bella as Sam went out to meet up with the members of the pack who had just arrived,

"Pizza's late though."

"I wouldn't know anything about that, I kind of just showed up," Bella admitted a little awkwardly, Jacob took one last drink of his soda before crushing the can and tossing it into a bin which looked like it was specifically for aluminum. Sam brought the boys in and it seemed that Pizza had arrived when they were outside so Paul and Jared were carrying about 4 boxes each.

"You got a ride home?" Jacob asked suddenly and Bella checked the time on the clock hanging over the dining table. Seeing it was already about 1 she shrugged,

"I could wait for Leah or harass Harry."

"Nah!" shaking his head the boy offered, "Grab a couple slices of Pizza, I'll take you back with the Rabbit after lunch. We'll take Seth so Dr. Fang doesn't freak out about us being alone or whatever."

"Sure, I'll text one of the kids. They can pick me up at the border so you don't have to go too far," Bella offered and when Jake agreed she joined the Wolves for lunch. Shooting a text off to Alice, because she didn't know how long Edward was going to be patrolling with Leah, Bella sat herself down with a refill of lemonade while the other girls also filtered into the dining room to grab a few slices of pizza for themselves.

The whole occasion was a raucous affair and recalled some of the more lively gettogethers that the Blacks or Clearwaters might have held when Bella was younger with everyone laughing and in each other's faces. Jared surprisingly asked between bites of his pepperoni pizza,

"So how was Italy? I've always wanted to go to Europe!"

Paul smacked his Pack Brother over the head lightly and before Bella could swallow her own food and reply, Paul joked, "Obviously it was full of Vampires you idiot."

Bella did manage to say, "Yeah but I'm pretty sure that was just the Hotel we booked."

Causing Jacob and the others to chitter with laughter. They all delved into plenty of other topics then. The Wedding of course, but their own families and plans for the summer outside of the obvious need for patrols and meetings. By the time Bella was done eating, she felt easy if a little guilty over asking these good people to help with their problems. It was selfish, maybe, but she wasn't going to say no to them if it meant increasing the odds of keeping her family safe.

* * *

When the time came, Bella found herself watching the trees fly by as Seth drummed on his knees to the music playing over the Rabbit's radio. The atmosphere was calm and she was content to just watch the scenery as Jacob drove to the border where Alice would be waiting.

Jacob surprised her then when he began casting her a few odd glances. With Seth in the back it was difficult to determine if her childhood friend would attempt any conversations which were heavier. Then again with their telepathic connection, Jacob might just risk it anyways. A theory which had merit when the dark skinned boy heaved an enormous breath,

"So... Leah says you're going to college in New York. That the Cullens are all packing up too."

Not really being able to decipher how Jacob was feeling at the moment was weird. Bella had known him for so long that not being able to work out his mood was odd. Perhaps he was just getting good at hiding from her, but Bella could only react in cautious confusion as she replied,

"That's the plan."

"Romantic," Jacob snorted and Bella knew that tone, it was a less than pleased scoff which had her hackles rising even as he added,

"Stalking you across the country. What? Is he afraid of you escaping?"

Closing her eyes Bella felt her chest burning, "Don't. Jake, seriously. Long distance sucks and that's the only reason. If anything we'll be spending less time together than we do now."

"What? So you're not going to be Mrs. Vampire? Really?" he frowned, clearly startled and Bella was glad he was no longer hiding behind whatever wall he had successfully placed between them only a moment ago as she shook her head,

"No. We're not even engaged right now, you know it takes like at least a year to plan a wedding the right way. Even if it is small."

Jacob hummed lightly and tilted his head as his expression became lighter, "I mean, I guess that makes sense. The Honey Moon wouldn't exactly be exciting if you got married right now."

Forcing herself to stare out of the window Bella tried not to give anything away. It wasn't his business that they were having sex and if other Vampires freaked out about it, there was no doubt Jacob would throw a fit. So, she took a deep gulp of air then sighed,

"There's plenty of ways to have fun without taking your clothes off Jake. Don't be a pig."

Seth snorted from his place in the backseat pretending he didn't exist. The younger boy laughing in a way only a kid who was only just fully discovering the world of adult humor could. Seth had only just scrapped past his 16th birthday at the moment and really it showed sometimes. Jacob tossed their tag along a long suffering look before turning his attention back to the road,

"And you and Grandpa have so much in common."

"We do," Bella assured him easily because the things they had in common were really the least of their worries at the moment. It seemed like everyday they were actively forging more and more commonalities on purpose. She wondered if that was normal but cast any notion to worry over it away because if it worked for them then it was their normal,

"I'm going to try and shake him down for his copy 'Rebecca'. Slowly but surely I'm going to make it to college and have read my entire bucket list of novels thanks to him."

"That's the grossest nerd thing I've ever heard you say," Jacob actually laughed, but it was closer to a reluctant sound than a joyful one, "I can't believe you're with a Vampire and the first thing you do is raid his dusty books."

"You don't have to like it," Bella sat up straighter in her seat, determined not to feel bad about the fact that she and Carlisle could talk about literature until the the moon fell from the sky, "You're not dating him."

Shaking his head, her friend just let it drop as he asked, "Do you think you'll be able to make it over next Friday? We're having a council meeting and with everything happening dad was hoping you'd come."

Seth piped up again now that the conversation no doubt interested him, "Yeah! My dad too! Mom's going to be there because all the wives and Imprints are being allowed to hear the Histories! It'll be my first meeting and It'll be cool to have you."

Realizing what a privilege she was being offered, Bella nodded, allowing herself to once again look at Seth and Jacob in turn, "Yeah. I'll do my best to keep it free."

"Cool," Jacob nodded while Seth made a rather pleased noise in the back of his throat, he grew even more excited when she offered,

"I'll come early too if it means I can help with the food. I know how much you all eat."

"I'll tell Sue," was all Jacob said before they reached the Border line where Alice was waiting rather primly while leaning against her bright yellow Porsche. Bella hated to feel glad to be saying goodbye. She was tired though that whenever anyone brought up her relationship with Carlisle they immediately jumped to sex. As if that was all he could possibly want out of her.

Bella's skin was uncomfortably tight as she made her way over to Alice and tried not to be angry at the fact that Jacob was absolutely mystified that she and Carlisle could actually hold a conversation about things they enjoyed.

Giving Alice a hug, Bella was happy that she managed to actually smile when the tiny Vampire girl opened the door for her. Once Bella was in the car, Alice practically flickered over to her side of the car before jumping in with practiced ease. As if coordinated, both cars zoomed off back from the direction they cam. Jacob towards the Reservation and Alice in the direction of town.

"Can you take me to the house?" Bella asked hopefully, even as Alice shot her a wary look. The Human girl fought against rolling her eyes as she explained,

"I want to take a nap in the cottage. Just... I don't want to go home yet."

And she didn't, Bella knew Leah and Angela would probably be heading there for a bit, the idea of having to deal with other people after such a rowdy lunch was not her idea of a good time. Alice seemed to understand as she replied,

"Alright, I'll make sure to keep an eye on the place."

"You really don't have to," Bella sort of felt bad for being the weakest link at the moment. Really she understood their worry but also sort of hated that she was probably going to be a constant source of paranoia for her family.

"It's fine!" Alice shook her head but she was smiling, "I was actually hoping to hang out if you were up to it!"

"Oh," was all she could say and that was it really. So Bella changed gears as she contemplated her schedule, "Alright then. I shouldn't be sleeping for too long..."

"Great!" Alice cheered brightly, her joy a tangible buzzing, "OH! Maybe the 3 of us can watch a movie or something! I'll grab Rosalie when your nap is done! I'll see what she says."

Bella actually preferred that to going to the cottage for 30 minutes then bumming a ride home. It would probably be less annoying and actually spending time with the Cullens was always a plus for her, "If she agrees then you guys pick something, because I still have no idea what movies you have and I'm too brain tired to even try to think of something right now."

With that in the cards, Alice pulled into the clearing and Bella was content to hop out of the car before her adoptive daughter drove right into the garage. It was easy then to follow the pebble path out behind the house to her cottage. It stood as it always did, cozy and beautiful with stone walling and red shutters. The camellia bushes were no longer in bloom but the leaves were still green as ever.

Pulling her keys out of her purse, Bella unlocked the door. Emptiness greeted her, the couch which was almost too classy for her taste but had been purchased at nearly 3 quarters it's retail price was still the pop out piece it had always been. There was a little damage which had been done to the door way the previous November but not even she could tell anymore with how well it had been repaired. Tossing her shoes off, she sighed and was glad to be met with silence.

Ambling through the small bungalow, Bella made her way to the master bedroom. Tossing her bag aside, the girl pulled off her shorts before practically throwing herself onto the bed without ceremony. Placing her phone with a timer on the night stand, Bella closed her eyes and hoped that she could actually manage her allotted 15 minutes.

When Bella's alarm began buzzing like an annoying insect, she shifted in bed only to freeze as someone leaned over her in order to flip her phone open and shut off the noise. Bleary eyed and startled, she pulled the string on the lamp by her head and relaxed as she found Carlisle sitting on the edge of the bed. Oddly enough, he was completely shirtless in his slacks. No shoes were on his feet either and Bella was suddenly very sure if she reached out that his belt would be gone as well.

He was silent, deathly so as he leaned down as kissed her cloth covered shoulder. Bella was no longer uneasy but her lover's demeanor was rather strange as one of his hands ran gently up her bare calf, following it's path over her thigh until his exploration took his palm over her rear. Up and Up as he caressed her back. Bella began to turn over towards him but he shook his head, both hands urging her to remain laying completely on her belly as he moved onto the bed.

Suddenly he was straddling her thighs from behind, he was careful not to put too much weight on her as both of his chilled hands glided their way up her back, a sensation which forced her to gasp,

"Carlisle, Honey?"

Laying an open mouth kiss on her shoulder blade the Vampire practically trembled, "You're so beautiful, Isabella. Just now I had the same thought as I did when we first met."

"And what's that?" Bella's skin was beginning to buzz as her anticipation built with his tender words paired with the lustful touches he was giving her.

"To see you is to want you."

Hiking up her blouse he lay light but Venom soaked kisses down her bare back. Shivering, Bella inhaled sharply, "I'm yours. You know you only have to ask and I'm yours."

"Did you know?" Carlisle paused his kisses while he ran his nose down her spine, broad palms lightly gripping her rear in a set of caresses which had Bella's mouth falling opened as her lover informed her,

"If I had my way I would make love to you for a full month without rest."

Bella's heart began to speed up in the best of ways as he continued to leave a trail of his Venom down her back. Working her up into a frenzy with his hands and filthy promises. Crawling down her until he was pulling on her hips and in a show of speed grabbing one of the pillows and placing it under her for support. As he gripped her thighs forcefully in order to spread them and it dawned on her.

"Did you just get back from a hunt?" she actually managed to chuckle lightly at the realization even as his tongue laved over her still covered center, his fingers tight on her thighs. Bella let out a startled squeal before he did it again, sighing against her like a prayer,

"Yes, I- If you do not..."

Bella twisted slightly in order to look at him, smiling through breathlessness which was already beginning to overcome her from the little attention she'd been given, "Keep going, I love it when you're like this."

After that, it wasn't long before she was gripping the sheets, writhing against the mattress and crying out for more while he worshiped her. He took her from behind first, much rougher than he would have otherwise and Bella loved it, Carlisle's sounds of desire were a rough litany of grunts and growls as he moved behind her. Bella's toes curling, she did her best to move in time with him, the angle perfect as Carlisle was forced to pull the one hand he had on her away from her skin so that she was fully caged against the bed. Immediately, Bella laughed, both her hands gripped his wrists as she held on tightly while they undulated together in a dance only ever partaken in when Carlisle had freshly fed. Her initial orgasm ripped through her like a hurricane and as he continued to move, riding out her cries for him.

When he reached his first climax, the growls which rumbled through in his chest were so guttural that it vibrated across Bella's spine. Carlisle moved away from her then and Bella lazily rolled onto her back. She watched her Mate while he replaced the condom which protected her from his Venom, and when it was done, she hooked her hand around Carlisle's neck. Urging her lover towards her, asking for more, as her own skin still buzzed with desire. When they were like this it was always slow and no longer did they chase the burning need to be satisfied, but the lovers basked in the feeling of each other. Pleasure being exchanged as she kissed his chest and neck with quiet burning love.

Shifting his hips, Carlisle ensured that each of his thrusts ground his hips against her just so, maximizing Bella's own pleasure and it was enough to have her tossing her head back and panting with it. When satisfaction was found, it was for both of them, long kindling and almost lazy if it wasn't for how she clung to him when he himself wouldn't dare reciprocate with the disparity of their strengths.

Finally, when they at last were satisfied they embraced one another fully, Bella panting as she tucked her face into the nape of Carlisle's neck while running her hands down the planes of his stony back. Carlisle himself permitted his own fingers to glide over her thighs and rear while he sighed,

"Isabella, sometimes I wonder if I was not born loving you. I know it's silly, that there's no such thing as soulmates or fate... But there are moments that I look into your eyes and I do believe that you have been inside me for as long as I have been."

Inhaling deeply Bella allowed the tender words to wash over her as she replied, "I haven't lived as long as you... But I do understand I think.

"Maybe soulmates aren't real... but, maybe they are and they're not half of you. Maybe they're just all the people that you trust enough to trade a part of yourself with."

"I like that I think," Carlisle hummed as he kissed the part of her hair he could reach, "Then perhaps there was a part of me that was simply waiting for it's time to be given to you. For the place left empty to be filled by you."

Bella kissed his marble skin, inching her way up until she was planting her lips softly against the corner of his mouth. They basked in the tender soft shimmering solar winds of the Bond between them and Bella couldn't help but let her worries out with him. Even if this one seemed insignificant compared to all the others, "Carlisle, do- Do you wish I wasn't so shy about having sex in the house? I know we can't have sex as often as you'd like but I just....

"We could be together more often if I wasn't so creeped out by the idea of the others hearing us and sometimes I think you're disappointed. Like yesterday before I called my mom... I- I wanted you and I know you would have if I'd asked but I couldn't because everyone was home."

Brushing their noses together, the Vampire replied, "Isabella, I understand your reluctance. And while I do wish to make love to you on multiple occasions and refrain because of the others, I acknowledge that you are Human.

"That means your comfort level when it comes to how much of our intimacy can be seen or heard is different. Just as your skin chafes if we have sex too often or you become sore because I have been too enthusiastic.

"It's part of loving the Human you and I accept it. Just as I'll accept all the things you'll want when you're a Vampire. Exactly how you accepted me just now after my hunt."

She acknowledged that as best as she could but the sincerity in his voice was enough for her.

The pair freshened up and changed into a brand new set of clothes before they made their way out of the bedroom. Glad that she had a spare set of clothes, the Human girl was content to relocate herself to the living room. Bella decided to permit her curiosity take control in the moment as she asked,

"Alright, Alice wanted to watch a movie together so, did you waylay her? Or is she just hanging back because of you deciding to come here?"

The Vampire suddenly appeared contrite as he settled himself on the couch in the sitting room, then he confessed, "I requested she postpone your time together. But my intention was to have you with me when I called our Cousins about the situation regarding Victoria."

Suddenly Bella was hit over the head with surprise with a force equal to that of a stampede of wild horses. Joining him on the couch, Bella found the Vampire was apologetic as he took her hand in his own, but she was still attempting to wrap her head around the fact that Carlisle actually let himself get side tracked with her,

"They're not waiting for us to call are they?"

"Oh no," Carlisle shook his head a little bashfully and Bella's heart swelled minutely as he likely would have been blushing if he were Human,

"Well... They're expecting it but they're not waiting... At least if they were, it hasn't been long."

"Carlisle!" Bella laughed and the actual embarrassed glee which took her over was irrepressible, she leaned into her Mate while he pulled out his phone. The Human girl couldn't help it though, the idea of him tossing aside his plans was flattering if a little unexpected,

"I can't believe you cornered me in the cottage and forced Esme and Tanya wait because you wanted to have sex in the middle of the day!"

Carlisle shuffled through the contacts in his phone as he informed her, "I did not corner you. Making love to you wasn't my intention at all when I arrived to wake you."

That was enough for Bella to groan and hide her face into his arm before declaring, "That's it. I'm not leaving here without 'Rebecca' and that's that. Consider it your payment for whatever emotional damages might result."

"As I don't know anyone by that name I'm assuming you mean the novel by Dame Daphne du Maurier," Carlisle chuckled and when Bella confirmed it he was quick to agree so long as it aided in soothing her emotional turmoil at having their cousins wait on them without her knowledge.

"You're lucky I love you so much," Bella sighed half groaning as he set the phone to speaker and the other line's ringing could be heard , "I've got half a mind to return you to the Carlisle store."

"The Carlisle _store_?" He grinned and Bella rolled her eyes at his amusement,

"Don't be cute, I'm talking about returning you!"

"Forgive me, but I believe my Vampirism voids my warranty."

Bella scoffed, at that, "All the Grade: A Carlisle's are Vampires!"

That had him laughing as the line picked up and Bella was glad that she could focus on that instead of the fact that Charlie was probably going to be able to hear the call and he'd been left waiting because Carlisle couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"Carlisle! Is Bella there?" Esme's sugar sweet voice greeted brightly. No doubt happy to hear from them and curious as to why Carlisle would set up a call only to make them wait longer than expected.

"I am! it's good to hear from you and Tanya!" Bella attempted to sound equally as exuberant and was glad to find the humor from the previous conversation was enough to keep her tone light.

"So this is about what the Volturi decided right?" Tanya was quick and to the point, even as her voice sounded friendly as ever.

Carlisle's voice attained it's usual cool collected quality as he informed them, "It is. The situation in Seattle is worse than expected and there is even apparently trouble in Vancouver which is related.

"Victoria has likely raised a Newborn army and will be marching on us, due to the nature of her Gift to sense threats, we must wait her out. I don't plan to be idle though and hope you and your family will accept our offer to have you come down to Forks and train for the threat.

"That is, if you are willing to lend us your strength."

There was a pause and Tanya let out a scoff, but it was more challenging than bitter. She then crowed, "Of course we're helping! You should see Esme right now. There's no force on this godforsaken earth that'll keep us from helping your family.

"We won't force anyone but I'm pretty sure Chief's going to be packing the moment he hears the news."

Cool, unadulterated relief crashed through Bella and while she knew they would likely say yes, it was still a joy to know their numbers were increasing even more. She only wished she herself could help.

"How many did Aro send with you?" Esme asked suddenly and Bella tossed Carlisle a smile at the realization that Esme knew that Aro would send them aide. Bella wondered what Esme's relationship with the Volturi was. Carlisle had said she was part of their family and Edward considered her a sister. Having not actually seen Carlisle interreact with the Kings outside of the Trial didn't help with Bella's ability to figure out the level of actual comradery everyone actually felt.

"4," Carlisle replied as Bella let herself be overtaken by affection and kissed his cheek. The Human girl then clarified,

"Technically 3. Felix volunteered himself. Jane, Alec, and Demetri were voluntold."

"That's quite a force," was what Tanya observed after letting out an impressed whistle, "The Wolves helping?"

Carlisle turned his gaze to Bella and she realized that she was indeed the only one who knew what the hell was going on there. Really, she'd have told Carlisle but they'd been a little busy...

"Sam says so long as it's to protect the people of Fork and their Tribe, he'd willing to partake in training," Bella was happy to disclose as she then turned her attention to Carlisle informing him,

"I'm supposed to give you his number so you can give him the time and dates."

Humming, Carlisle accepted that as Esme decided to add a little lightly, "We'll have to have a meeting but I'm sure we'll be very quick with our decision."

"You've done so much for us," Tanya's tone turned soft, almost small and childish as if Carlisle was the one who was over 1000 and she was only just under 400,

"This is our chance to repay that."

"I do not ask you this so that you may repay an imagined debt," Carlisle was quick to reply, Bella squeezed his hand as tightly as she could manage as her Mate firmly but kindly said,

"Only come because we are cousins. That's all I ask. There are no others we would ever rely on or trust to fight, just as Isabella and I would only ever risk our Coven to fight for you. I have many friends but you are our family."

"Don't you worry," Tanya replied and there was a clear smile in her voice even as Esme finished with a light chuckle,

"No one can make Tanya do anything she doesn't want to. Except me of course."

Bella couldn't help the smile that took it's place on her face and with all the people that were willing to put their lot in with them, the storm appeared much less scarier. Even if it was still daunting.

In the end, according to Tanya, they would likely make it to Forks by Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle can totally keep his hands to himself but like... Why????


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. 
> 
> Everyone is doing their best to hold it together alright?

Almost as soon as they were hanging up the phone from their call with Esme and Tanya, Carlisle's eyes went to the front door, "The girls are here."

Tossing Bella a small smile, Carlisle was up and allowing his daughters into the cottage within moments. Alice and Rosalie arrived with more ceremony than Bella expected. The smallest Vampire toting an impressively large bag while her blonde sister very casually placed what looked like a clamshell of takeout from the local Chinese place onto the counter of the kitchenette.

"It's kind of early for dinner," Bella observed curiously as she watched the two girls. The dark haired Vampire only placed her bag on the small dining table before replying,

"You have a missed text from Leah! I figured we might as well have a slumber party!"

Frowning lightly, Bella reached into her pocket. Then she remembered her phone was likely still on the nightstand of the bedroom,

"Hold on."

Rushing to the room to get her phone Bella sort of distantly heard Alice scold, "Get your nose out of there! That bag is a surprise for Bella!"

Only for Carlisle to reply rather humored, "Sorry! I wasn't aware that it was such a guarded secret! It smells... Like honey and coconut? Isabella prefers strawberry's and citrus scents Alice."

Whatever Alice said in reply was lost as Bella went into the room in order grab her phone. Flipping it opened she checked for notifications only to find that there were several messages sitting gathering dust like old knickknacks your grandma bought you when she went on holiday. The fact of it wasn't so surprising as she had set everything but the alarm to vibrate after her last call to her mother.

There was, of course as Alice said, Leah's message declaring she and Angela were spending the night at Harry and Sue's while requesting Bella herself not wait up. On top of that though, were several messages from Renee in something close to a stream of consciousness. Mostly confusion, hurt, and a request to call her back when it could be managed. Bella knew she'd have to but decided to save it. Her evening was going well and she wasn't going to go down that path again just yet.

What was urgent was a call from Lisa which had only just been missed a minute or so ago.

Redialing the Real Estate Agent, Bella made her way slowly back to the living area of the cottage through the hall. As the phone rang in her ear she could also hear Rosalie saying in a put upon tone,

"We'll drive her back in the morning. Seriously, it'll be fine. Alice and I will be sure to switch out with you at 5."

"You working tomorrow?" Bella wondered aloud and Carlisle didn't even falter as he explained,

"I'm running watch with Felix and Jasper tomorrow until 7 in the evening. In light of training beginning on Monday, I was hoping to discuss your Guard rotation for when you're not with Leah or on the reservation."

It was true, they'd gotten smooth like clock work to the point that Bella barely even noticed anymore that she was rarely ever alone. So, pursing her lips Bella put up her finger in the universal sign of 'hold that thought' as Lisa answered her phone with a bright,

"I'm so glad you called back so quick! I was about to leave the office!"'

"No, it's on me. I just took a nap and forgot to check my phone after. What's up?" Bella had nearly forgotten about the Stevens... Stevensons? She couldn't remember their names properly but her brain had tossed them out mostly. Which was why it was startling when Lisa declared,

"The Stevens Loan went through and they're hoping to come by for one last look before signing the papers at my office. Do you think Tuesday will be good?"

Bella turned her eyes to Carlisle and found him nodding slowly before she requested for Lisa to wait a moment, covered the mouth piece and asked,

"Will we actually be able to clear the house with everything going on right now?"

"I'll call some movers and see if I can arrange for them to transfer the furniture to the shelter but otherwise I'm sure we can make it work," The man shrugged and Bella couldn't quite see it but trusted him enough to get back to Lisa.

"Yeah, Tuesday sounds good! Um, Carlisle and I will start making arrangements to clear the house."

"Alright!" Lisa practically cheered, and why shouldn't she? She'd done amazing getting everything arranged and had more than earned the rather hefty chunk of change that she was due,

"See you on the 21st. Around 12? Maybe we can sign over lunch?"

"Our treat," Carlisle offered and Bella repeated it for Lisa's benefit. The woman did not argue so Bella said her goodbyes and was more than glad to hang up the phone, turn to her Mate and say,

"So, what about the Rotation?"

"I understand Sam was hoping you might spend more time with Emily... And I was hoping that while we're training you may either stay with her or be with one of the children," Carlisle replied and Bella noted the Rosalie and Alice were sort of looking anywhere but at them. As if they were about to start shouting. Bella nearly rolled her eyes at the two girls but instead said,

"I'm always with someone Carlisle. You, Jacob, one of the kids! Remember? All of you are doing a great job of watching me.

"You don't have to do more."

Carlisle appeared before her in a blink of an eye as he placed his hands on Bella's hips before kissing her nose, "I Know. I won't ask you to restrict your freedoms more, especially when nothing has changed. But we can't act as if our new schedule won't effect your Guard. We'll simply have to inform Sam of our plans and ask that he do a little of the lifting work."

Stretching up, Bella planted her lips onto his own with a smile, "I'm fine with that! Now leave before Alice and Rosalie try to chase you out of here with my Vampire Mace because you're infringing on 'Girl Time'!"

Spreading her palm flat on the man's chest, Bella shoved him playfully as Carlisle lulled his head back with a put upon sigh, "I suppose, if I must sacrifice some of your time that giving it to our daughters is the least of evils!"

"You bet it is! Now get out of here!" Alice ordered, placing her hands on her hips and looking about as threatening as a mouse. Rosalie crossed her arms and added,

"And don't be texting her either ! You know the rules of 'Girl's Night'!"

Then in a show of hilarity, the two girls chased their father out of the house. Carlisle of course, seemed more pleased than anything over the turn of events. Happy to kiss Bella goodbye before leaving her to spend some 'quality time' with Alice and Rosalie.

Second Hand Lions was the movie Alice ended up bringing over to the cottage and while Bella hadn't ever heard of it, the nearly 2 hour runtime was satisfying. Bella never expected to get teary eyed over a pair of crochety old men, one small boy, and a lion you only saw a handful of times but there she was. Sitting between Rosalie and Alice, doing her best to see through bleary eyes. She supposed it was because her favorite stories really were the ones which were about people. Epics were nice and enjoyable, but Tolkien had it right. Really, it was the everyday deeds of ordinary people which made the world bright.

By the time the credits were rolling, Alice was already plopping the mystery bag down onto the low table while Rosalie smiled knowingly,

"I can't wait for this."

"That's terrifying," Bella eyed the bag warily, Really anything could be in there. The logo wasn't one Bella recognized but it did smell like coconut and various other scents.

"Bella! You deserve the best things life can offer!" Alice enthused, her golden eyes shining so bright it was nearly obscene, "If I were you I'd have already asked for my own card! Really!"

"So it is for me..." the Human girl trailed off, allowing that to assure her. If she was going to get any more lingerie, which was 100% in the cards, she'd prefer Alice or any of the kids weren't around for that. Bella would have to have her own money for that kind of shopping though and with how pricy some things got Alice was right... Still... Asking for money was weird...

Rosalie's insistence that she needed to ask in order to get The Beast in shape was niggling at Bella's brain but she shoved it back for later.

"Of course its for you!" Rosalie rolled her eyes as she scoffed, while Alice pulled out a rather sizable box which was wrapped in plastic but displayed 4 bottles of creams or some sort of luxury cleansers.

"It's a bath set!" Alice cheered brightly, before pulling out a matching case, "And a post bath facial cleanser and moisturizer! But what I'm really hoping you'll use is the mask!"

Holding up a jar of what looked like green goop, Alice's teeth shined in the light of the cottage, "It'll be great! You're skin's going to be so smooth after a couple days! And it smells really good!"

Grabbing one of the boxes Bella sighed, "You know you didn't have to get any of this for me..."

Pausing, as aware of the fact that Alice just liked buying things for the people she loved, Bella was suddenly feeling confused, "Why did you get this for me?"

"Because you deserve the finer things!" Alice replied as if Bella had lagged behind a little too far, "And it's a warming gift for the cottage! I know you already have dishes and all the other necessities, so I thought a bath set would be perfect!

"You can even try the mask right now!"

At that Bella laughed, "Not right now but maybe tonight? I'd feel weird since you both won't be able to use it."

"Fair," Rosalie shrugged lightly, she then made the logical observation, "I'm surprised that's all that's in there."

Using a single perfectly manicured finger, Rosalie tilted the bag as if to peek inside as she frowned jokingly, "Not even a single scrap of clothing!"

It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes, "If Bella want's anymore clothes she's going to have to ask daddy! You're eventually going to have to buy things for yourself. Jasper and I have been talking and we probably won't be going with you to Ithaca right away.

"We're hoping to track down some of the information Edward and you got off James. Edward might even come with us to help with the detective work..."

"Emmett and I are heading off for another honeymoon," Rosalie reminded Bella smoothly, and the Human girl could only let her stomach feel off as the blonde added, "Those tend to last a year or so..."

"I still feel weird about the money. Like I'm taking advantage of him or something," Bella confessed as she picked at the plastic of the bath set. It was nice and she was sure it would be nice to use. Carlisle was right, she preferred strawberry and citrus scents but that didn't mean she couldn't get fancier gels and creams... Then again... Why would she need it when her current ones worked just fine?

"I know Carlisle won't think that way but... People already think he's my Sugar Daddy or whatever..."

"Bella," Rosalie sat up straighter than she had been, her tone was soft serious in equal parts,

"How do you think it looks that you've been dating Carlisle for almost a year and the only thing he's bought you is your truck?"

Wrapping her arms around the bath set, a cold terrifying notion swept over Bella's heart. Rosalie was right. How did it look? Sure, Bella didn't want people to think it was about money, and it wasn't, but if Carlisle never bought her anything? No new clothes or shoes? Never took her shopping even though all his kids were wearing the latest fashions and styles. Even he himself was always stylish.

Bella's stomach was churning as she worried her lip, she couldn't even manage to look them in the eye as she said, "I just... I can't stand people thinking he has to buy my love."

What she didn't expect was for Rosalie to snort. It wasn't pretty either. Bella's brown eyes locked onto the blonde Vampire girl who was covering her mouth. The incredulous expression on the Cullen sisters faces were almost humorous if they weren't so jarring. Then, Rosalie said what was on both their minds,

"Bella that's bullshit! When the hell have you ever cared about what anybody else thought? I'm pretty sure you wore Carlisle's coat on your first day back from Alaska and then even made out with him in the parking lot on graduation. You know Carlisle doesn't care either! "

The words like nails clawed into her and Bella hated it. Because she always cared what people thought. Those times though? It said more about her than it had Carlisle. Everyone knew they were together anyways and she didn't give a damn what they said about her.

It was different when it came to what they said about him though.

"Maybe we should talk about something else," Bella laid the bath set flat on her lap. Rosalie was right though. It was something she'd have to talk about with Carlisle though,

"Tell me about the trip you and Emmett have planned. I haven't heard much about it. You're going to Europe right?"

Not looking completely pleased that the topic was being changed Rosalie sighed, "Sure, promise you'll talk to Carlisle about it and I'll let it go."

"Rose," Alice frowned as she narrowed her eyes at her sister but Rosalie shook her head,

"No. We're supposed to restore her truck and I won't do it until Bella asks for the funds. So I'm sitting here with a project I'm frothing at the mouth to start but I'm waiting on mommy because she's got a complex over the fact that we're rich!"

Guilt burned in Bella throat then as she took a searing breath, telling herself that this was effecting other people too. Rosalie clearly was leaving a portion of her plate empty and while they'd only just agreed, technically Bella had been avoiding asking for help restoring it since the poor thing died.

"Stop it! She's got enough going on," Alice tried to defend but Rosalie's tone just grew heated,

"Oh, because we don't!"

Bella broke in before the disagreement could blow out, "It's fine Alice. Rosalie's just trying to help.... You're right Rosalie, I'm bad at asking for things.

"I've been avoiding it but you're right. I promise."

Silence passed over them for a moment and Rosalie nodded, "Yeah. Emmett and I are going to Europe. Mostly it's going to be Italy and France but I have plans for Scotland. Then we're going to Brazil. The nightlife there is killer even if we'll have to miss most of the day time activities."

"That sounds really fun," Bella did her best to squash down her unease in order to meet the Vampire's topaz eyes and Rosalie's expression relaxed as she appeared to recall days passed,

"It is. You should go some time. There's nothing like Rio. Maybe you'll even get to try the food. People say it's one of the best parts of the country."

"If you want to talk about food Bella needs to try then maybe we should talk about Japan! Korea too has some amazing spots!" Alice added, seemingly happy to hop onto the change of the conversations tone while they all allowed the tensions slip away from just moments before.

Bella allowed them to do it too as they both made lists of things she should try from Korean Barbecue and tteokbokki with cheese as well as fresh Bolinhos de Bacalhau from street vendors in Brazil. They had seen so many places and only been able to experience so much of it. Bella didn't mind that they hoped to live a little vicariously through her by plying her with a list of foods to eat before she Changed.

It was nice and Bella actually took the time to grab the notebook she made her shopping lists in from her bag in order to let them loose. By the end of it, the Human girl was starving so she warmed up the food Rosalie had brought and was happy to allow the other two girls to pop in another movie. This time it was an action thriller which Bella had a wonderful time eating her Chinese and allowing herself to be taken by the impossible ridiculous plot.

The three of them had a good enough time as any and Bella found that the awkwardness from before was completely gone. Replaced by a content sense of belonging that she never seemed to get anywhere else than when she was with her family.

And it was good.

* * *

Morning arrived quietly. Carlisle had shown up at the cottage for bed in the evening but was gone for his round of on patrol. Her Mate had, as was his habit, left a note. This time tucked in-between the pages of 'Rebecca'. Through bleary eyes, Bella read:

_'You had not even said the word, but I was yours. I am yours. Will always be yours. Be mine too, oh brown eyed tigress.'_

Bella tucked the small slip of paper into her pocket while attempting not to be too delirious with affection at his insistence on leaving her the small tokens. Having a quick shower with her new bath set, Bella tied her blow dried hair into a bun, then made her way into the living area where Rosalie and Alice were watching Lord Of The Rings nearly silently while playing some form of Gin Rummy.

"Mornin ladies!" Bella yawned, still a little tired from her rest the night before as she rummaged through the few things in the cottage's fridge. There was orange juice, eggs, a pack of bacon, as well as pancake mix, and syrup just sitting there innocently. As if one of the Vampires didn't bring it from the main house.

"Thanks! Whoever brought food," she said as she pulled out her offerings as Rosalie replied,

"Thank Emmett, he's the one who remembered."

So Bella made sure to send the boy a text while her bacon was frying up. It was an easy morning and she was only startled a little when her phone vibrated on the counter. Bella expected it to be Emmett. It wasn't though, instead when the girl flipped open her device she found a message from Leah which read:

'On my way! Ate already.'

Bella rubbed her eyes and smiled as Rosalie cheered, likely taking the lead as Alice sighed before muttering something the Human girl couldn't quite hear. Quickly, Bella responded to Leah,

'Stayed the night at my cottage.'

Putting her phone down on the counter, only half caringly, Bella took her bacon off the fire then began making her eggs. The pancake mix was a simple add water fare which was why she made them last while eating her primary meal so that the edges would still be crispy when it came time to chow down. She was half afraid to ask how many movies they'd watched but Bella wasn't at all scared to say,

"What's the score?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Rosalie replied while Alice snickered lightly in a way that told Bella everything she needed to know about the amount of rounds they played and how often Alice was winning,

"Alice is little freaky monster and I hate her."

Snorting, Bella shoved forkful of her pancakes into her mouth but said nothing as she finished off her breakfast because Alice was doing that thing where she cackled like a witch.

Washing the dishes came last and it was also a rather unceremonious affair. Drying her hands, the brunette wandered into the living room and asked, "Which one of you is driving me home and escorting me to the border? I was hoping to see Harry and Sue today."

"I'm meeting up with Jazz and Felix, they're going to need the help," Alice replied brightly as she wiggled her head in a sing song manner. Rosalie tossed her hand of cards carelessly onto the draw and discard piles before she announced,

"That means it's me."

"The shortest stick of all," Bella joked as she made sure she had both her phone and keys before grabbing her purse while Rosalie just shook her head at the words. Their trio made their way out of the cottage into the cool morning air. It was a Saturday and about 7:30 in the morning. Bella was beginning to feel lazy again from her breakfast but managed to load herself into the jeep easily.

"Don't forget to call if there's an emergency!" Alice cheered but, even as she gave a jaunty wave, it came across a little forced. The prescient Vampire said nothing else though before heading out into the woods. Bella offered a mirrored gesture and once the tiny Vampire had vanished within the tree line Bella yawned again.

"You're yawny this morning," Rosalie snickered but Bella only yawned _again_ which had the Human girl begin laughing at herself. The blonde Vampire too smile broadly as if she thought the whole thing was amusing. Their drive was slow and Rosalie played the same type of music she had in the garage. The beat was enough to have Bella tapping on her thigh in an attempt to keep rhythm.

For the first time ever, she was alone with Rosalie and it didn't feel awkward. No words needed to be said and the two could simply sit and exist while the music played. Bella smiled to herself at the feeling of it, basking in the warmth of their growing affection. A sprout of love which would last forever.

Even with the night before having been strained for a moment, Bella knew that Rosalie was just the kind of person to become impassioned when she was concerned. If anything, it was an honor to have that fire being lit up, not against Bella but for her. Bella's heart made room for growth, for all the things she still needed to do to be worthy of all the pieces of themselves the Cullens were giving her.

The last thing she expected was to arrive home to Leah standing on the lawn with her phone in hand. It was such an odd scene, and Bella realized that her spine chilled because the door was wide opened but her house mate was standing on the lawn as if she'd been locked out. Swallowing hard Bella couldn't help the, "Oh God." which escaped her lips. Even as Rosalie pulled the Jeep over to the curb where Bella used to park her Ranger before The Beast had been moved.

Once the Jeep was in park, Bella unbuckled and hopped out, Leah was shoving her phone into her pocket even as the Human girl asked,

"What's going on?"

"I was about to call you when I heard the car," Leah explained about the same time before shaking her head like an etch a sketch which required clearing. Rosalie was radiating a fierceness as she too loaded herself from the vehicle and strolled up to the lawn.

Leah took a breath, "Someone's been in the house. A Vampire. He doesn't smell anything like Dr. Cullen or really any of you guys."

"The Volturi?" Bella frowned but that didn't make sense, Rosalie's eyes narrowed sharply, her jaw so tight the muscle spasmed as the blonde hissed,

"He?"

"It's male as far as I can tell," Leah shrugged and the Vampire marched into the house like hell was on her heels. A stone the size of Jupiter was forming in Bella's stomach as she pinched the bridge of her nose,

"Alright. It's not a Cullen. Maybe it's one of the Volturi and there's a perfectly logical explanation."

Bella's mouth said the words but she knew in her heart and mind that it was unlikely. No, there was a chance that Victoria or whoever was making Victoria's choices, had sent a scout ahead. For what? Bella didn't know, she wasn't the person who knew how this sort of recon and hunting worked. Jasper would probably...

As the thought crossed Bella's mind, Rosalie marched out of the house snarling, Venom practically foaming between her perfect teeth, "It's a man. And his scent is all over your bedroom Bella."

"Fuck," Leah hissed and Bella closed her eyes. Taking a breath she did her best to gather herself,

"Rosalie, do you think you can go get Demetri from the house while I call your father? I think Alice might actually be setting up to meet Carlisle half way and replace his spot on the patrol."

Rosalie's frown changed slightly as her eyes shimmered in sudden understanding of what Bella meant. What Alice had said that morning about Jasper and Felix needing the help,

"I'll get him. Leah. Stay with Bella. Don't leave. You, Demetri, and I are going to comb through this house."

Leah scoffed as she placed her hands on her hips, "I wasn't going to, I'm not a moron."

Bella ignored them as she dialed Carlisle's contact and prayed that his signal wasn't too weak or nonexistent in the middle of the forest. Heart fluttering frantically, Bella wondered if this was what a rabbit being hunted through the brush felt as a wolf or some other terrifying predator lunged towards it with fangs bared.

Humorlessly she told herself she was far too young to develop heart problems with all the stress she was feeling. Her mind was such a mess of worry paired with strife that Bella was startled when Carlisle's soothing voice came through the line, calming her heart to a more appropriate level while he asked,

"Isabella? Is everything alright?"

Because he was a worrier and Bella loved him a little more as she did her best to steady her quaking nerves to say, "A Vampire's been in the house. Rosalie's getting Demetri and I'm with Leah on the lawn. They said it was a man and neither of them recognize the smell."

What almost happened last night? If Leah hadn't decided on a whim to stay the night at her parents. Alice had not seen Leah's choice and decided to have a girl's night? She couldn't help it as her voice cracked, tears burning as Bella could no longer be strong in the face of what might have occurred, "I'm scared."

"Darling, I'm on my way. Stay with Leah I'll be there as fast as I can."

"I'm sorry," Bella didn't even know what she was saying but her Mate stayed on the line,

"Oh, no. Isabella don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong."

"I know," she sobbed and didn't even care that Leah was looking at her like she was a monster straight from outer space that needed to be dissected in order to be understood. Bella didn't even know what she was apologizing for. Perhaps it was for being weak, maybe it was for all the horrible things that were coming in parade like the worlds worst conga line.

"I'm just so tired. Carlisle I don't know..."

And Bella didn't know anything because the Cullens had it so much worse that she did. All of them were patrolling and Guarding her while preparing for receiving all their Cousins. On top of that they were watching the Volturi, then they were having to hunt for themselves. It was enough for them to break and Bella was here acting like she had it hard!

"You don't have to know, It's alright."

"Is it?"

"Yes, it is."

Pressing her free palm to her forehead she really hoped it was. Trusted her Mate enough to think it might be.

Bella and Leah moved to sit on the porch swing. Standing in the lawn would garner attention, so the two young women did their best to act as if everything was fine. 'Rebecca' was cradled in Bella's lap as she muttered to Carlisle, asking him about the route he was taking, how often he'd been that way. How Alice had been when they passed each other. Anything to keep her mind off what was happening, even as the cold hand of dread gripped her heart.

Demetri and Rosalie arrived first in the Jeep. Their tire squealing as the two Vampires practically launched themselves onto the grass. They did not hesitate to barrel into the house guns practically blazing while Leah glanced at Bella, then towards the door which the two Vampires had disappeared behind.

"Go," Bella urged her friend, causing the young woman to frown,

"I can't leave you."

"Carlisle's not going to hang up," Bella assured her friend and that was enough for the She-Wolf to follow the other two inside. There was nothing a Human could do as the others combed over the house for a scent in order to figure out what the intruder wanted or if they'd found it. Bella experienced uselessness yet again in the face of it all.

When her Mate arrived, Bella hung up the phone. There was a sense of déjà vu as she rushed to him down the lawn. Carlisle met her halfway, broad comforting hands landing on Bella's shoulders, sliding down her arms until they cradled her elbows. His marble lips brushed against her own while Bella pressed herself into him in a desperate attempt to calm the static building in her bones.

"What have they found?" he asked softly, the concern furrowing his brow as the Vampire pulled away slightly. Bella sighed at the words in light frustration,

"Nothing yet."

Hands entwined the pair made their way into the home and Bella swallowed harshly as her eyes gazed over the entry way, the kitchen, then the living room in sequence. Nothing was amiss, everything in it's perfect place. Eerie it was, to walk in only for the house to present itself unchanged or altered. Bella's own senses were too weak to detect whatever the others were. Even the Vampire holding her hand inhaled deeply, his golden eyes roving about.

Tilting his head lightly Carlisle stiffened as if he was a statue before uttering hollowly, "They're all at the bedroom. The scent is heaviest there."

Snapping his jaw shut, the man swallowed. Bella leaned into him hoping to provide whatever he needed as she kissed his shoulder. Together, they then ambled up the stairs while Carlisle continued to sniff about as if he was attempting to catch stray trails of scent or latch onto the stronger markings.

Once they hit the landing upstairs he once again stilled harshly, slowly he pivoted, eyes landing like magnet on the bedroom door which was ajar. Bella was struck by the fact that Leah and Demetri were stood outside of it as if forbidden from crossing the threshold.

Slowly, Carlisle led her towards her bedroom, only taking a split second to acknowledge that Leah and Demetri were there without saying a word or giving a nod. Then Bella found herself in her room while Rosalie held her own chin between her thumb and forefinger, tiling her head as if puzzled.

Carlisle pulled Bella closer to him, his hand no longer in her's as he'd wrapped his arm around her waist, "I ask you not stay here any longer. Your cottage will be a suitable place to stay the night and is much safer than here."

She had no clue what he was smelling or experiencing, but knowing her home had been broken into, and the scent was strong in the place she slept? It was enough to have her feeling exposed and naked. Turning herself into her Mate, Bella wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head into his chest,

"That's fine. I don't think I could sleep here again."

Bella's eyes roved over the room as Carlisle asked, "Rose, have you noticed anything strange?"

"I haven't, " The Vampire girl shook her head, clearly frustrated. Bella recalled her nose was supposed to be the best of the Cullens and shuddered. But it wasn't just that.

"There's something wrong," Bella said the words before she even knew what she was thinking. They were true though. Unlike the rest of the house, Bella knew this room as well as she knew herself. Ever so gently, she pulled herself from Carlisle only for him to make a strangled noise in his throat, but ultimately, he allowed her freedom so long as their hands were linked.

"What do you mean?" Demetri asked form his place by the door almost shyly, "What is different?"

Wracking her brain, Bella cursed herself. This wasn't the time to be missing a big piece and playing patience to figure it out. Her nightstand was fine, there was the hamper and her under things. Then there was....

"My hamper. The clothes from my trip home aren't on top."

"So?" Rosalie frowned and Carlisle was the one to say,

"Isabella did not wear a nightgown on Thursday so the dress from our travels should be on top."

And it wasn't.

"It's gone."

Demetri's voice was grave then as he declared, "Blood Hounds."

"A scent sample?" Leah crossed her arms, her face closed and thunderous as could be.

Nodding Carlisle pulled Bella to him once more, "Alice will have her Vision soon."

"This confirms that Bella will be our best bet for drawing Victoria from the Horde. At least, Bella's scent," Demetri observed heavily and Bella agreed. She hated it but she knew he was right,

"One more honey pot then."

"Isabella," Carlisle shifted their positions so he could look her in the eye, "You don't have to do that."

"Everyone's doing their part," Bella reminded him firmly, her fear and distress washing out, drowning as anger filled her over the fact that they'd just waltzed into her home,

"Let me do mine."

"We'll wait until Jasper and the other's are back, but a family meeting is in order to begin a skeleton of a plan," Carlisle didn't agree right away and Bella knew. Oh, she knew he didn't want her to do it. If the situations were reversed, she wouldn't want him to do it either. What was worse was the fact that Bella was Human and Carlisle needed to lead their Coven.

He was the one they followed.

"Alright," Bella nodded but she knew she was going to fight for this. She was confident too, that Jasper would take her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the dreaded Chapter 15 where we're about in the middle so everything starts going to hell.


End file.
